Rise of the Phoenix
by StormLightJewel
Summary: Sequel to Remnants of the Storm. Victoria Violetta has spent years running from her past, and has tried to hide her secrets from the Phoenix Squadron. However, this only serves to fuel their strong distrust of her, especially Ezra's. But the Ghost crew must learn to trust Victoria, even with her revealed secrets, or risk losing everything against a new and dangerous enemy.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Well, after about four months, I've finally returned! Sorry it took so long, but I usually take the summer off to write chapters ahead of time, and I've gotten quite a few written now._

 _So, remember back at the beginning of_ Remnants of the Storm _when I said that there was a scene with Rebecca Storm and Dakota Farthing that I probably wasn't going to be able to incorporate into my trilogy? Well, turns out I actually_ can _now, so here you go! Also, if you haven't read my other two stories preceding this one,_ Price of Duty _and_ Remnants of the Storm _, then I advise you to do that, please._

 _I do not own Star Wars, only the original characters I've created._

* * *

 **Prologue**

Rebecca walked through the entrance of her home and sighed tiredly before calling out a greeting, "Dakota, I'm back for a bit! Where are you?"

"I'm back in the spare bedroom!" Rebecca heard as she made her way down the hall towards her friend's voice, ready to rest for a few days and not have to think about the Kalifan rebel cell. Yes, they were doing good work against the Empire, but she didn't deny that it was a...taxing job, especially when she was the top commanding officer in the Shadow Squadron. And...she wasn't going to deny that it often kept her from being with her family. But—

"What is this?" Rebecca said in surprise and shock as she entered the spare room. Dakota's blonde head was bending over the bed in it, which had a man covered in bandages lying on it. But...on the stand next to the bed, the brunette commander spied a battered dark helmet.

A dark helmet that had an Imperial symbol on the side.

"Oh, Rebecca!" Dakota said as she straightened up and turned around, giving her friend a large smile. "You're back! I wasn't expecting you back so soon. You'll never believe how far Victoria has advanced in her training—"

"Is that...an _Imperial_?" Rebecca stated in a hard tone as she narrowed her violet eyes suspiciously at Dakota's... _patient_. Dakota looked at the man in the bed as her smile disappeared, replaced by an expression of caution and apprehension.

"...Yes, he is," Dakota began as she looked back to Rebecca with an imploring look in her eyes, "but please let me explain—"

"Explain that you're harboring an Imperial, my _enemy_?" Rebecca interrupted, her eyes staying on the injured man. _The enemy_ , her mind whispered. She clenched her jaw angrily as visions of her comrades who had died while fighting the Empire danced through her mind. She had held most of their hands in the medbay as they had tried to fight for their lives, only to eventually succumb to their injuries. She had seen the heartbroken, angry, sorrowful faces of their loved ones as she had delivered the news of her soldiers' deaths, and endured the hard slaps to her face that had sometimes come right afterward. Yet she had never had the time to grieve like them when she'd always had other missions from the Kalifan Court to take care of. And to find one of them in her own _home_? Her hand drifted toward her blaster as she watched the Imperial for any signs of movement, despite the fact that he was apparently sleeping.

"In short, well, yes," Dakota said as she looked Rebecca straight in the eye. "But please listen, Rebecca. He literally crashed right in front of me while I was walking home a few days ago. I got him out of there, but his ship blew up. He has nothing right now, and he's not a threat in any way. _Trust_ me on this."

"That's what they all say," Rebecca said coldly as she stepped closer to him, the memories of all the losses she'd been through as a rebel still fresh in her mind. "Now step aside, Dakota, and let me deal with him."

"Rebecca, don't," Dakota said as she stood between Rebecca and the Imperial. "I gave my word that I'd help him. And he's not a threat. He's not even awake right now!"

"And do you know how many rebels he's _killed_ , Dakota?" Rebecca said incredulously, glaring around her friend.

"I don't know, Rebecca," Dakota admitted, "but neither do you. We don't know anything about him. We don't even know if he's ever been in contact with any rebels whatsoever. I've told you before, you can't just...assume these things about _everyone_ that's an Imperial. They're people, too."

"People who have destroyed countless lives with their heinous Empire." Rebecca shot back acidly. "This is a war, after all! And they're the enemy!"

Dakota pressed her lips into a thin line as her brows scrunched together. "I won't deny that, Rebecca. But since this one is under _my_ surveillance and help," she proclaimed, pointing at her patient, " _I_ say that he stays and lets his wounds heal."

Rebecca sighed heavily, reluctantly conceding the argument. "Fine, but as soon as he's done here, I'll be taking him to the Shadow Squadron to be interrogated." She thought that would make Dakota happy but, to her surprise, the blonde Human closed her eyes and shook her head sadly.

"Rebecca, that's not what I quite meant. I meant to let him heal and leave. Of his own volition."

" _What_?" The brunette commander said quietly in a hard tone, hardly being able to believe what Dakota was saying. "Just act like he's not a sworn enemy of mine, and act like I'm okay with this when he leaves?" She shook her head hard as her eyes narrowed again. "No. I'm not doing this, Dakota. I won't go through with it!"

Her hand rested on the butt of her blaster pistol as Dakota coughed uncomfortably. "Rebecca, please, can't you at least try? It's not like it'll kill you, and maybe it would help you."

"Help me."

"Well, it's just that..." Dakota said quietly as her gray gaze landed on the floor, "...you never seem to be happy anymore. At all. I'm worried about you, and what this work is doing to you. Maybe spending time with him would help you realize some things."

"You should be more worried about that Imperial," Rebecca said darkly. "And, what made you think that I would ever _like_ this? What am I supposed to do when I come home to _this_ when I come here to get away from all that?!"

"I didn't think about that, Rebecca, and I'm sorry," Dakota said calmly, even as her gaze dropped down to Rebecca's blaster. "But sometimes, you have to do what's right, even if you don't want to do it."

"But I had nothing to do with this decision!" Rebecca said, anger starting to taint her tone. "I shouldn't have to deal with the repercussions!"

"Well, you have to now, so you'd better figure out how to deal with it!" Dakota said, finally losing the calm tone in her voice as her eyes narrowed. "And, while we're on the whole repercussions thing, how about your choice to leave us all alone while you go on missions as a rebel, for _months_ on end sometimes, without our even hearing from you! Me, your students, Alena and Victoria! We're left alone all the time, and even when you come, you're not _here_ with us! You say this is a place to relax from your work, but you _don't_! Your mind is always halfway across the galaxy, thinking about your work, and none of us know what to do about that! We can't get through to you, no matter how hard _any_ of us try!"

Rebecca's eyes narrowed once more, and her jaw clenched up as she heard Dakota. "That...was..." she began, then stopped, not knowing how to put what she felt into words. Her problems, her regrets, everything. So she focused on the Imperial once more, shaking herself. "Give me the Imperial, Dakota."

"No." Rebecca's friend said defiantly, refusing to stand aside. "I won't. I'm sorry, but this is what I believe in. And I can't just stand by and watch you do this to yourself."

Rebecca's mind was filled with too much for her to go through. She needed to have the control again, like when she was with her rebels. She always had control with them. Steeling herself, she grasped her pistol and lifted it out of her holster. "Don't make me do this, Koda. Just give me the Imperial scum, and this can all end. Besides, this is for your own good. He _will_ hurt you when he's strong enough, and I won't let that happen to anyone else! So stand aside!"

When the blonde Human still defiantly stayed where she was, Rebecca hefted her pistol and...pointed it at Dakota Farthing. Though Koda bit her lip, she still stayed where she was as she trained her dark gray gaze on Rebecca, sighing quietly. "I had hoped it would never happen, Rebecca."

"What?" Rebecca said coldly, her eyes still narrowed as her lips thinned, focusing on pointing her pistol, even as it wobbled slightly.

"The day when you looked just like your sister," Dakota said quietly before dropping her gaze.

Silence ensued in the room as Rebecca digested that single sentence, and her face grew pale as her eyes widened. Images danced through her mind again, not of her dead comrades, but of her sister, angry and filled with dark power, fighting to destroy her.

Snapping out of the memory, Rebecca gasped as she looked at her pistol, then at Dakota with a horrified expression. She would have _hurt_ her, or even _killed_ her. Not stopping to think about what she was doing, Rebecca Storm jerked back, slammed her pistol back into her holster, and sprinted out of the house, pushing past a bewildered Victoria on the way out. She didn't stop until she'd made it back to her own ship, and she breathed heavily, hating what she was going to do next. The moment when she'd admit that she was no better than her own sister if she had even dared to _think_ of what she'd almost done. Sweating in her quarters, the last words Dakota had called out desperately before Rebecca had made it out of earshot reverberated through her mind the rest of the day and far into the night.

"Come back, Rebecca! Come back, _please_!"

* * *

 _A/N: Well, here's the start of a doozy of a story, everyone. Please give comments down below, as reviews are food for a fanfiction writer's soul, and I'll see you in two weeks!_


	2. Distrust

_A/N: Well, here's the next chapter, and thanks to Mogor for reviewing and jpeck2000 for putting this story on alert!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Distrust**

 _Present day_

 _2 BBY_

In one of the rebel ships on Atollon, Victoria Violetta stopped in front of a door and touched the console next to it, causing the door to slide open. Inside, there wasn't much in the room: a refresher, a bed, a desk and a closet, and that was about it. It reminded the brunette Human of her old room she'd had in the attic of a cantina when she had been on Kalifa. She hadn't had much in there, either.

Victoria placed her box of possessions on the desk, sitting at it as she did so. Opening it up, she took out a few things in it, organizing them on the desk: a datapad, a few old bound books, and a small vial of...well, what it was didn't matter. Hopefully, she'd never come to the day when she had to use it.

Reaching into the box once more, she pulled out a pendant she still debated having taken. It was a simple necklace, with a pendant of a bird on it, a seemingly innocuous thing to have. But it had belonged to Alena Dimitte before her...death. Victoria grit her teeth as she thought about her...not quite _friend_ , at least not when she'd last left things with Alena, but she knew that the two girls had begun to approach something resembling a friendship again. Then Alena had died, leaving Victoria alone. Again.

Before Victoria could second-guess herself, she fastened the necklace around her neck, and stroked it, refusing to acknowledge to herself why she had insisted on clinging to one of Alena's former possessions.

Looking at the rest of the box's contents, she pulled out a holoprojector. She was tempted to flip it on, but instead, she put it back in the box. She knew it was dangerous to keep anything from her past. After all, sentimentality, not to mention emotions about anything in general, was a _weakness_ to be squashed out to create strength. She'd once thought that was an idiotic thing to believe, but right now, with all the experience she'd amassed in the past five years, she knew that her past was merely a weakness for her enemies to mercilessly exploit. She'd permanently learned that lesson the hard way.

Shaking those thoughts away, Victoria took out a potted plant with a silver lily she'd taken from Violet Storm's grave on Kalifa, the most dangerous... _terrorist_...in all of Kalifan history. She carefully put it on a top corner of the desk, stroking its petals. Looking at it, she was struck with a sense of nostalgia for the simple days. When she'd just been a girl, as normal as she could be under the circumstances. With a... _family_. Before everything changed. Before...the _Empire_.

"What would Mom say now, huh?" She dejectedly said in the lonely room, eyes on the flower.

As she continued to stare at the silver petals, her surroundings melted away, fading into _a dark night in a clearing. She could feel the wind whipping through her blonde hair as she walked through the clearing, stopping in the middle of it. Reaching out with a wolf pendant, she waved her hand in the air, using magic to control the wind's direction. Closing her dark eyes, she reached out with the Force, searching for something in the wind, right..._ there _. Using her magic, she gathered up the substance in the winds above her, and, drawing her hand down, the black ashes came down to her level in the clearing. She kneeled down on the ground as the ashes settled in the ground in front of her, closing her eyes as she concentrated. Drawing from the power of the Phoenix, she waved the now-glowing pendant over the ash pile, feeling the power course out, as the ashes began to reform the body of a familiar teenaged girl._

Victoria jerked out of the vision and leaned on her desk, breathing heavily, feeling sweat beading on her brow as she nervously tugged at her dark ponytail. Exhaling, she recomposed herself, locking away what had just happened. Just like every other weakness she'd ever had.

* * *

Ezra glared at Victoria distrustfully from across the meeting console outside on Atollon where the commanding rebels had gathered as Commander Sato spoke, refusing to believe that she was actually going to _work_ with them. "Hello, Victoria, I am Commander Sato, the leader of this rebel cell. I understand that the leaders of Kalifa have given their support to us with the condition that a representative is present in the rebel cell, that is, you. So, what do the Kalifans expect to learn from their representative?"

Victoria reached behind her head and tugged on her tight, dark ponytail as she appeared to think about the question. Ezra huffed impatiently as she answered. "Well, Commander, the Kalifan Court would like me to be an integral part of this... _rebellion_. They wish to know what this cell's plans are and how Kalifa can contribute."

Ezra narrowed his eyes further at the way Victoria had distastefully spoken _rebellion_ as Commander Sato spoke again, nodding in agreement. "Yes, we understand why Kalifa would be wary of us at first, seeing as your people aren't familiar with us yet."

"Yes, I apologize for our... _distrust_ , Commander," Victoria began as she raised an eyebrow, "but it's hard for us to trust strangers, especially after the Empire's...occupation...on the planet some years ago. You can't quite blame us for being wary about anyone new after that."

"Well, we're not the Empire, Victoria," Ezra interjected as his vibrant blue eyes drilled into Victoria, wanting to shut her up. "We're _helping_ people, not oppressing them. We're on the right side."

Victoria jutted her chin out at Ezra's words, returning his stare with her dark green orbs. "So you say, Ezra."

"Anyway," Hera spoke up, eyes darting between the two teens worriedly, "Kalifa's requirements seem to be simple to meet. Let Victoria know about our plans so she can turn it over to the Court on Kalifa. So I think—"

"Actually, that's not all I'd like to talk about," Victoria said with an authoritative tone. Ezra grit his teeth at Victoria's controlling voice. "What the Court of Kalifa wants is important, and their wishes need to be upheld in this...rebellion. However, that doesn't answer the question of what _I'm_ going to be doing here in between mission briefings and all. After all, shouldn't _all_ of your recruits contribute to your cause in some way, _besides_ just reporting everything that goes on?"

Commander Sato raised one of his eyebrows curiously as Victoria spoke. "You raise a good point, Miss Violetta, but I'm afraid that we don't quite know _what_ we'll have you do. We hadn't prepared any options for you to help us while you're here. I suppose we could have you accompany as a part of the troops on missions—"

Ezra glared at Victoria as she interrupted Sato, her voice taking on a more superior tone. "I'm afraid that's not going to work for me, Commander. You see, to regulate me to a simple job would not only be a waste of my time, but a waste of the skill I can bring to this rebellion. I can do _more_ than that, sir. So, I don't think being a soldier is going to work for me here."

"Well, beyond joining the Squadron on missions, I don't see what else there is for you to do here, if I'm being honest," Commander Sato said begrudgingly. "Unless you have something in mind that would be beneficial to the rebellion, I'm afraid you may have a lot of free time here on Atollon."

Ezra stared at Victoria as she spoke up immediately, as though she were waiting for him to say that exactly. "Well, now that you mention it, Commander, there _is_ a job that I have in mind I think you may like to have in your squadron, if the position isn't already filled. Tell me," Victoria addressed the rest of the leaders around the console, "do any of you have a vacant position for monitoring and decoding Imperial transmissions?"

There was a moment of silence around the console. No doubt, like Ezra, they were suddenly struck by the memories of Ahsoka Tano, who had had that post before...Malachor. Finally, Commander Sato cleared his throat and admitted, "No, I'm afraid we are lacking in that department at the moment."

"Well, then that's good news for you," Victoria said casually, apparently choosing to ignore the tense silence from the other rebels. "Because I am quite skilled in that job, and I can do that for you here in between meetings and all."

Ezra narrowed his eyes at Victoria. Ezra knew Victoria, and he didn't think she'd volunteer for being a decoder of Imperial transmissions without working an angle. It's what he would have done, had he been in her shoes: an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people who didn't trust her. She'd want an advantage over them if something...unexpected...happened. And _that_ meant her idea wasn't going to be good for the Squadron after all.

He started off with his distrustful tone, glaring at the other teen. "Thanks, but I don't think—"

"Now hold on, Ezra Bridger," Commander Sato interrupted. "We do need someone to monitor and decode the Empire's messages, and ever since Commander...Tano...left, we just haven't been able to have someone as skilled as her at it to replace her. This is what the Phoenix Squadron needs. Are we all in agreement over this?" At the slow, reluctant nods of the other rebels, Sato continued. "Then, I, Commander Sato of the rebel cell Phoenix Squadron, hereby give you, Victoria Violetta, the post of being our decoder and monitor of Imperial messages."

Victoria nodded as she bowed her head at the Commander, in a seemingly respectful manner. Ezra knew better, though. "Thank you, Commander."

Commander Sato nodded back as he proclaimed, "Dismissed," walking away toward the ships, Victoria following.

Ezra looked at his friends, feeling the anger in his blood from how they'd _agreed_ with Victoria's idea. After all she'd done on Kalifa! "Why didn't you argue against it, guys? Anything Victoria has in mind can't be good for us, especially after everything. Why did you agree with her?"

Ezra was looking at Hera, but it was Rex who spoke up. "Ezra, we didn't agree with Victoria. We agreed with Commander Sato. Like he said, we haven't had a decoder as good as Ahsoka since she...left us, and that's what has to matter right now. We can't let our distrust for Victoria collide with what's best for the Phoenix Squadron. It's our duty to the rebellion."

"But it's _Victoria_ who's going to be decoding and monitoring those messages!" Ezra said angrily. "There's no _way_ we can trust her with something as important as _that_."

"That's not up to us, Ezra," Hera interjected. "And right now, Victoria seems to be our best shot at keeping up with the Empire's plans. We just need to...to give her the benefit of the doubt, at least for now. It's the only way."

Ezra shook his head as the others walked away. Maybe _they_ were willing to compromise for the sake of the Rebellion, but Ezra knew that it would blow up in their faces eventually. Seeing Victoria walk by, he narrowed his blue eyes and went after her.

"Victoria," Ezra said in a dark voice. Victoria turned toward the teenaged Jedi as he caught up with her.

"Ezra," Victoria returned, raising an eyebrow. "To what reason does a _lieutenant_ have to grace me with his presence?"

Ezra grit his teeth at Victoria's obvious sarcasm. "I think you're lying, Victoria. About wanting to _help_ us. See, I don't see any reason why we should trust _you_ after all you did on Kalifa."

"Well, this isn't Kalifa, Ezra," Victoria returned as her eyelids hooded her dark green eyes. "This is Atollon, and I haven't done anything against you here."

" _Yet_." Ezra clarified, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know you've got some con going on, Victoria. You wouldn't have volunteered for such an important post unless you got something out of it. So, what is it?"

Victoria tilted her chin up as she nodded at Ezra. "So, you _are_ learning something, after all, Bridger. I admit, I was wondering if you could even _do_ that." Ezra clenched his fist at Victoria's patronizing words. "So, yes, you do have a point. I _do_ have an angle on this decoding thing. From what Commander Sato said a few minutes ago, I'm the only person on this backwater planet who is skilled enough in that job to do it _right_. So, therefore, I'm the only that really knows what the messages will say. And..."

Victoria tilted her head at Ezra, apparently wanting him to finish her thought. "And..." he began, thinking, "that means...that you can...say anything you want, and we'll _have_ to believe you." Ezra looked at Victoria as rage thrummed through his veins. "You're going to kill us if you do that!"

" _Only_ if you step out of line," Victoria said, a dark expression crossing her face. "You see, you're not the only one who has a hard time trusting people like me. I don't trust people like _you_ , so it looks like we're in the same boat with that. So, I need a certain... _insurance policy_ , you might say, just in case you people aren't as... _compassionate_ as you want to seem."

"So, what, I'm just supposed to _trust_ that you won't kill us?" Ezra said incredulously. "How can I do that? I don't know that you're still not trying to figure out how to kill us!"

"And I don't know if you guys are _actually_ the 'good guys,'" Victoria emphasized with air quotes, "or if you're just a bunch of terrorists. So, like I said before, we're both in the same boat with this whole thing. But I will tell you this: I'm not going to let you die the Empire's way, _yet_. But if you people ever step out of line, or give me the indication that you're not as... _nice_...as you seem, then I'll make _sure_ they completely and _utterly_ destroy you, and I'll let you know it was me. And don't think you can just boot me out of here, because that means losing Kalifa's support, too. And you don't want that."

As she began to walk away, Ezra couldn't help getting in one last sentence. "Oh, I'm just _supposed_ to believe you? How can I when you clearly don't have any loyalty to us?"

At his words, Victoria stood stock-still for a moment before slowly turning her head to the side, hissing out a raspy answer. "Because I _know_ that the _truth_ can be a more dangerous and useful weapon than a _pathetic_ lie could ever be."

* * *

 _A/N: Read and review, please, as they are food for a fanfiction writer's soul!_


	3. Secret

_A/N: Now, while this is a shorter chapter, and not a whole lot goes on, it is important because of future setups. Also, thanks to Mogor for reviewing my last chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Secret**

Rex's lips pressed into a thin line as he walked around the Atollon base. He wished Ezra could have understood better why they'd had to agree with Victoria. Sometimes things were complicated and messy, but, in the long run, it _was_ what was best for Phoenix Squadron. Sometimes, you had to make hard decisions that were best for others, instead of just yourself. And sometimes, there _wasn't_ a way out that suited you. Rex knew he couldn't hold on to his anger at Victoria and still be able to serve the way he had before. But he knew he _still_ didn't, couldn't, trust her. He'd need to keep a close eye on her.

"You don't look so good, Rex. Everything okay?"

Rex stopped walking and looked up in surprise, into the concerned brown eyes of a blue Twi'lek. He sighed in relief when he saw it was only Jazmine. Nodding reassuringly, he was about to give the customary _I'm fine_ , but he paused as he regarded the middle-aged woman.

Jazmine had only joined the Phoenix Squadron a couple months or so ago as a technician, but Rex had noticed how much she contributed to her work. She was more dedicated and hard-working than most technicians would be, working a side in a war they weren't sure they'd win, and not being able to take credit for their work, since not many people, even Phoenix Squadron, noticed the techs too much.

But not Jezebel. Though she looked to be somewhere in her forties, it was clear she was as spry and energetic as a teenager, always making sure the ships and technology were working and up-to-date. In fact, once Rex had seen Jezebel stay up for several hours into the night, working on a few particularly difficult fighters until they were functioning correctly again. She'd earned his respect with her dedication over her time on the base.

They'd also become pretty good friends. He'd learned early on she was a good confidante, and he knew she'd keep anything he asked her to herself. _She_ could be trusted, unlike Victoria.

"The truth is...I don't know, Jazmine." Rex began cautiously as he stroked his beard. "The _Ghost_ crew and I just got back from Kalifa. The planet we were supposed to get to join the rebellion." At the Twi'lek's curious nod, the captain continued. "Well, Kalifa joined, but its Court had a condition. They sent back a representative of theirs with us so she can report on our plans and strategies for them, so they'll know what they're getting into."

"Oh?" Jazmine said quizzically. "Well, there's nothing wrong with that, Rex. Anybody just joining this rebellion wouldn't be quite sure about it at first. Even I had a few doubts of my own in the beginning."

"You're right," Rex agreed, even as his eyes took on a saddened expression. "That wasn't the problem. The problem was who they sent back with us. She's a Kalifan, and the Court trusts her, but I met her on Kalifa. If I had to sum her up in a phrase, I'd have to say she's... _frustrating_."

"What makes you say that?" The Twi'lek technician asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"It's just...I'm not all that sure what to make of her. At first, on Kalifa, I thought she seemed tough, but I also felt like she was understanding, too. But then...I found out that she'd allied herself with a Kalifan terrorist organization, and she was spying on us for them, because they didn't trust foreigners. Those terrorists even poisoned Ezra, too." At Jazmine's surprised gasp, Rex hurried on to reassure her, even as he stumbled over mentioning Alena. "He was able to get cured by...a friend we'd made on Kalifa, but Victoria could have done it herself faster. But she didn't help us, just because the one who asked her was someone she didn't like."

"Wow, with a history like that, I'm _surprised_ that Court chose her, then," Jazmine said as she narrowed her eyes, no doubt in anger at Victoria's actions. "Why would they trust her, anyway?"

"Well, while we were there, she _apparently_ handed over information to put away that organization, in exchange for immunity, and I suppose coming with us. And...she's _already_ gotten the job of decoding and monitoring Imperial transmissions, but _she's_ the only one that can do it effectively."

"What?" Jazmine said incredulously. "And you all just _gave_ that job to her, after all she's done?"

"We didn't exactly have much choice in this, Jaz," Rex defended. "If we offend her, she'll have Kalifa pull its support from the Squadron, and you _know_ how important every ally is these days. And, even if I don't trust her, I have to admit that we _do_ need someone for the Imperial messages."

"But you still don't trust her," Jazmine said understandingly. "I'd probably hate someone like that, to be honest."

"But...that's just it," Rex said uncertainly. "I know that she's done some terrible things to us, but I can't help but feel as if...there's _more_ to her than just what she's shown us. Maybe I'm being crazy, but there's still some part of me that _wants_ to like her, to trust her one day. But I just can't see how if she's not going to change."

"I see your point." Jazmine nodded, her lips pressing into a thin line as her lekku swayed slightly. "And I think—"

Jazmine suddenly cut herself off unexpectedly, as she stared off at something behind Rex, her lekku becoming rigid, which Rex had learned over the years to be a sign of fear or stress. It was the equivalent of a Human paling up. Looking behind him, Rex spotted Victoria walking a bit ahead to the ships, her dark ponytail swaying as she moved, wearing her customary dark pants, shirt, gloves, and jacket, along with a new necklace he'd noticed during their briefing. She didn't appear to notice the two pairs of eyes watching her as she disappeared into one of the ships. "I-is that..." Jazmine stuttered as she forced out a sentence, causing Rex to turn back to her. "...the K-kalifan, Victoria?"

Rex's brow came together as he looked at how scared Jazmine was. He'd never seen her like that before. "Yes, that's her. Why? What's wrong?"

"I—" Jazmine's words were cut off by the loudspeakers installed all around the base, calling out, "All leaders report to the briefing area, please."

Rex looked back at where the briefing area was, uncertainty filling him. He knew he had to go, but it was clear Jazmine was _very_ uneasy when she saw Victoria. And if he had to guess, it wasn't about anything good.

* * *

Victoria looked out at the others around her at the briefing console. The _Ghost_ crew, that Commander, a few others, and the...Captain Rex. She pressed her lips into a thin line as the Commander began to speak, bringing up a hologram of an Imperial ship.

"This is the Imperial ship the _Resolve_. Our spies have sent transmissions about its important fuel shipments and troop transports to several Imperial brigades and occupations in the Outer Rim. Our mission is to destroy it so the Imperials won't be able to use it to strengthen their armies and ships. You must also be very careful. The pilots that protect the ship are known for being some of the best in the Imperial army, so be on your guard. Dismissed."

As the meeting broke up, Victoria's green eyes followed the _Ghost_ rebels, specifically Ezra Bridger, the so-called "Jedi."

Following them as they prepared, Victoria's eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to Ezra. "So, I guess you'll be doing what you do best, then, Ezra."

Ezra turned as Victoria spoke, returning her look with a glare. "And what _is_ that to you, I wonder?"

"Oh, you know," Victoria said with a shrug as her eyes narrowed further. "Fighting, cutting things up with your lightsaber, shooting Imperial fighters like they're just a bunch of test dummies. You know, the usual stuff."

"Coming from you, I'd say that's not exactly a compliment." Ezra said, tilting his head in confusion at her words.

"Because it's not, Ezra." Victoria said with a raised eyebrow. "I don't actually _like_ you, remember? _Or_ what you do."

"Fighting a tyrannical Empire that does nothing but oppress and enslave everyone?" Ezra said incredulously with a raised eyebrow as Victoria regarded him distrustfully. Knowing Ezra, he probably thought she agreed _more_ with the Empire than the Rebellion.

But Victoria surprised him with what came out of her mouth next. "No, not the part about the Empire. That part's fine." She smirked inwardly at how she'd shocked the teenaged Human with her words.

"Then what's the problem? Why do you seem to hate _me_ more than anybody else?" Ezra asked as he narrowed his blue eyes. "We're all rebels here. So what makes you want to single me out all the time?"

Victoria's dark green eyes narrowed as her lips pressed into a thin line, memories of fighting, fighting, _fighting_ assaulted her. Some of her worst mistakes had been made when she'd fought. She wasn't going to let Ezra know that, though. She knew he wouldn't believe her anyway. Nobody did anymore.

Instead, she turned on her heel and walked away from the _Ghost_ at a brisk pace, pushing down her emotions invoked by her memories. She had work to do, and _he_ certainly didn't deserve to know her reasons.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, any ideas on this new character? Let me know what you think in a review, since they are food for fanfiction writer's souls! See you in two weeks!_


	4. Exposure

**Chapter 3: Exposure**

Ezra walked off the ramp of the _Ghost_ , feeling more confident by the minute. The mission against the Empire had been a success. Sure, those Imperial pilots had been better than most, but he'd been able to take them out like bugs with the _Ghost_ 's turret cannon. And it was Ezra's shot that had ruptured the fuel on the _Resolve_ , causing it to explode. _After_ the rebels had managed to take some of that fuel for themselves, of course. He couldn't wait to tell Kanan.

Walking through the base briskly, Ezra searched for Kanan, finding him near the boundary of the base, where there were several giant spiders hanging around outside. Of course, the spiders couldn't get into the base thanks to well-placed thumper poles the Squadron had placed when they'd first found the planet.

"Hey, Kanan," Ezra called out as he came to a stop near where Kanan was kneeling on the dry ground. Sure, Kanan had seemed like he was avoiding everyone, Ezra especially, but Ezra was sure that talking about the Squadron's victory would help bring Kanan back into the fray. "Good to see you again. I haven't seen for a while, you know."

"I know." Kanan replied shortly and, if Ezra wasn't mistaken, coldly, his back still turned to the teenager.

Swallowing hard, Ezra's gaze dropped to the ground. He knew it was his fault that Kanan was blind. That never would have happened if he hadn't trusted Maul back on Malachor, and encouraged Kanan and Ahsoka to, as well. He knew he deserved to be resented by Kanan for that, but it still hurt him when he was repeatedly brushed off like he didn't matter. Nevertheless, Ezra hopefully pushed on. "We just finished a mission against an Imperial ship, Kanan. And we definitely put a dent in the Empire's side today. You should have _seen_ it, Kanan."

Too late, Ezra realized his mistake and winced as Kanan stiffened. He _really_ should have known better than to talk about his master _seeing_ anything, even if it was unintentional. "I...I mean you should have been there, actually. We really let the Empire have it, and you—"

"I know what you meant, Ezra." Kanan answered, barely turning his head to him, showing his dark beard. "I...appreciate you trying to help. But...if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone right now."

"Oh," Ezra said, sighing in defeat. He was right. Ezra had no business going to Kanan about anything, not after Malachor and Maul. "I'll just...go, then. See you later." But as Ezra walked away from his master, he had a hard time believing he'd ever see Kanan anytime soon.

But he'd make him proud again one day. He just had to work harder.

* * *

 _She was running, and that was all she knew. Running, into the black nothingness. But she wasn't alone. All around her, she saw faces pop up and fade away before she could even process it. She was used to this dream, of course, but that didn't mean it hurt any less._

 _Rebecca's face appeared out of the shadows again, her violet eyes narrowed with anger as her dark hair flew about her face. "Why did you have to do it?" She bit out angrily. "Why did you have to let us all down? And in_ such _a way!"_

 _Her face faded into Victoria's black surroundings, only to be replaced seconds later by Dakota Farthing, with her gray eyes drooping in sadness and anger. "You just_ had _to do it_ your _way, didn't you?" She shook her head in disappointment as she spoke, even as she was fading away. "Never giving a thought to the consequences of such idiotic_ selfishness. _But then, why should I be surprised? It's not as if_ nobody _saw it coming or anything." With those parting sarcastic words, Dakota fully faded away and Victoria ran faster, determined to leave it all behind._

 _But the floor dropped out from under her, and she fell down the dark abyss, as her dream always ended. But she didn't wake up. Instead, Victoria realized she could see the bottom of the pit for the first time. Falling hard on the ground, Victoria rolled over and rose, weakened from the fall. Not knowing what else to do, she walked down a nearby corridor lit with torches that flamed with a gold color. Eventually, the corridor widened into a large cave made of rock that was so polished she could see her own reflection, but something was wrong. Her reflection was distorted and grotesque, with stringy, dull hair, and a face twisted in a sneer, whose eyes followed her eerily as she moved away._

 _As she moved closer to the center of the cave, the ground just in front of her fell away until a large, dark pit formed. Somehow, a bonfire suddenly lit in the pit, its flames lighting up the room as they climbed higher to the ceiling. As Victoria looked away, she noticed a cloaked figure in front of the lit pit, whose arms were raised up toward the ceiling._

 _As Victoria moved closer to the stranger, the figure suddenly dropped their arms and turned to the teenager, flipping up their hood as they did so._

 _Victoria inhaled sharply as the features of the stranger became clearer, shocked at what she saw as her green eyes narrowed in confusion. The stranger was a teenaged girl, looking to be no older than herself, and she had dark hair like Victoria, though it fell just below the stranger's shoulders, a pale skin tone, and sharp facial features. Her eyes burned sapphire-blue as they locked onto the other girl's green ones_ _._

 _And for some reason, Victoria knew that the longer she looked at the stranger, the more burdened she felt, and the more pain she felt._

 _"Wh-who are you?" Victoria asked as she continued to regard the other girl._

 _The girl didn't answer, though, smiling thoughtfully instead as she regarded Victoria._

* * *

Victoria's eyes opened, and she immediately sat up, looking around her room. Everything was still in order, and she sighed out a breath as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up. She was never able to sleep after she had that dream. Instead, she sat down at her desk and put on a pair of headphones as she switched on her datapad. Linking her headphones with the 'pad, she quickly tapped out a command, and the 'pad opened up the Imperial channel. Concentrating on her work, she listened for anything of use to the rebellion, hoping to keep herself from thinking about that dream.

But that girl's face stayed in her mind, along with worry. That face...it was so familiar. But she was certain she'd never seen her before. And yet...the face unsettled her _greatly_.

* * *

Rex looked at Ezra as the boy watched the sun rise over the planet the next morning. The captain stroked his beard as he regarded the teenager. He seemed...sadder today.

"Hey, Ezra, you okay?" Rex asked Ezra quizzically. "You seem...different today."

Ezra stiffened before turning to the aged clone, pasting on a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking. It's nothing to worry about."

Rex raised his eyebrow suspiciously. He knew that Ezra was lying, but, if he didn't _want_ to talk, he honestly didn't see how he could make the boy talk.

As he sighed and made to walk away from Ezra, he spied Jazmine working on a ship nearby, and his eyebrows narrowed. After Jazmine had spied Victoria yesterday, he had gotten the impression that she was actively avoiding Rex. After he'd gotten back from their last mission, whenever he'd seen Jazmine, she was either always busy or immediately walking in the opposite direction from him, and she always seemed more nervous, too.

But he intended to get some answers from Jazmine about Victoria. Making up his mind, he started walking over to her, catching Ezra's attention by his abruptness, who followed. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Jazmine," Rex said, nodding his head over the middle-aged Twi'lek, who had finished up with the ship and was packing away her tools, her back to the two Humans.

"Oh. What for?" Ezra asked quizzically.

"You'll see," Rex said as they reached Jazmine, who had turned and become rigid at seeing the two.

"Oh, hi, you two," Jazmine said with a shaky smile that betrayed her nervousness. "I-I can't talk right now. I...have to go work on some other ships, since they haven't been working quite right, and—"

"Jazmine," Rex said as he reached out and grasped her forearm to keep her from moving away. If he didn't take the chance now, he might never get another one. "I came to talk to you about...Victoria. You seemed to know something about her when you spotted her yesterday."

"It-it's nothing," Jazmine stammered. "It was...just a shock. But I mean, if she's here, I guess that means she's managed to clean herself up..."

"What do you mean, 'clean herself up?'" Ezra interjected as he stepped forward, eyes narrowing. "If you know something about her, we should hear it. So what do you know?"

"What Ezra means to say is that, if you're concerned about Victoria, we think it's important, too." Rex said as he shot a look at Ezra, silently warning him to not push Jazmine. "We value everyone's opinion in this rebellion. So, please, can you tell us what you're concerned with about her?"

"Well..." Jazmine sighed reluctantly as she began. "All right, I'll tell you how I know her. But, before that, I need to tell you about myself. See, I've been...keeping something from you about myself."

"What do you mean?" Rex asked, wondering what kind of secret it was.

"Well, see, I wasn't always a technician," Jazmine began, wringing her hands nervously as her blue lekku twitched. "There was a time when I was...a part of this organization. But...it wasn't a good organization. I was only a secretary-type, but I knew what we were about. You see, the group I was with were called the...Dark Magicians."

"Magicians?" Rex said, remembering Rebecca and Alena's powers that had been explained to him as magic. And Alena had claimed Victoria was one, too, though he personally hadn't seen any indication of it yet.

"Yes, I know it's a little difficult to understand, but that's what they were. What _I_ am." Jazmine snapped her fingers, producing a green flame above her hand as proof of her abilities. "And I...I'm sorry for keeping it from you, but you don't know what it was _like_ in that group." She said as her eyes became glassy, and tears began to gather in her eyes. "It...it was _awful_ , never knowing if you'd make to the end of the day _alive_ , always having to put up a mask the group always wore just so no one would get singled out and punished for daring to go even a _centimeter_ out of line. I...it...was horrible. I finally managed to leave them, and I cleaned up my trail really well, but...I always fear that I'll be found out. I even changed my _name_. Please...don't throw me out of the Squadron." She begged in a quiet voice as she fell to her knees, bending on the ground before the two Humans. "I...I'll do _anything_! Just...don't throw me out. _Please!_ "

Rex and Ezra exchanged a shocked glance at Jazmine's story, both never having heard anything quite like their lives had been. Looking at the cowering Twi'lek, Rex felt pain for the horrors she had obviously experienced with the...Dark Magicians. Bending down to her level, Rex tipped her chin up to look him in the eyes. "Jazmine," Rex said softly and kindly, giving her a reassuring smile as he helped her up. "We don't blame people for what group they've been with here, as long as they're willing to change from it, no matter how awful. It's okay. Don't be afraid of us."

"Th-thank you," Jazmine said as she wiped away her tears, recomposing herself. "But I didn't tell you that so you'd feel sorry for me. I told you that I knew of Victoria when I first saw her here. You see, she was one of the Dark Magicians, too. But she didn't have a menial position of being a lowly secretary, like me."

"What was she?" Ezra asked curiously, even as his blue eyes narrowed.

Jazmine inhaled slowly before she continued. "She...she was the right-hand lieutenant to the leader of the entire organization. But she didn't call herself Victoria then. She was called...the Shadow back then. And...she was... _awful_. She came when she was very young, I remember, not even thirteen yet. But it was clear to everyone who saw her that she was both gifted in magic and completely and utterly dedicated to the cause of the Dark Magicians. She was able to work her way through the ranks quickly before her first year had even passed. She'd even caught the attention of the Dark Magician leader himself, and she became his personal student in dark magic. Then she became his top lieutenant, and she carried out everything he ordered. And I mean _everything_."

"What does _everything_ mean, exactly?" Rex said as he narrowed his eyes at the new information about the newest rebel recruit.

"Well, oftentimes a platoon of magicians would go to other systems, subdue the population, and then often transport them back to the planet the Dark Magicians rule. And...on the planet, things are very tense there. Magicians are always breaking down people's doors and taking them to their headquarters for so much as _looking_ at a Dark Magician the wrong way. And...I remember the Shadow often led those raids. I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but it's just...I thought you might want to know what you're getting into with her, because I only left a little over four months ago. And she was the _most_ dedicated to the Dark Magicians, _especially_ the leader."

Rex closed his eyes for a moment, exhaling slowly. What he'd just heard was...very, _very_ worrying. Even if he still couldn't help but think there was more to her than what he'd heard, he couldn't ignore the facts. Victoria had a past that, from what Jazmine had implied, she could _still_ be a part of. And if the Dark Magicians were as bad as Jazmine believed...

"I think it's time we have a talk with Victoria about this whole thing," Ezra said vehemently, pulling Rex out of his thoughts. "We can't let her get away with this. Not like with the Saviors and Alena. Let's go." Jerking his head at the other two rebels, Ezra stalked away toward the center of the base, and Rex and Jazmine jogged after him.

"Thanks for believing me, Rex," Jazmine said quietly as they went along. "I know it's hard to take in."

"Not as hard as you might think," Rex said reassuringly. "I've been exposed to my own share of Force-users over the years."

"Mh-hmm," Jazmine said as they went on.

"By the way," Rex said cautiously, "it's alright if you don't want to, but, would it be alright with you if you could tell me what your real name is?"

Jazmine paused for a moment, looking at Rex before slowly nodding. "A-all right, I can do that. I trust you, after all. My name before I left the Dark Magicians was...Jezebel Ramkodah."

* * *

"Victoria!" Ezra growled as he spotted the teenaged girl with a pair of headphones on just outside one of the ships. The _enemy_. He _knew_ he couldn't have trusted her, even without all that had happened on Kalifa. The holocron agreed with him on that point.

Turning towards Ezra's voice, Victoria raised a dubious eyebrow as she pulled down her headphones. "What problem do you have to grind with me, _now_ , Ezra? It's only been a day, for the Force's sake. I mean, really, even _you_ will run out of things to get mad at me about _anyway_."

"Oh, you have no _idea_ what I have to grind with you about this time!" He growled menacingly at Victoria, who began to seem to realize that he was having a legitimate reason to be angry, though she still looked a bit confused. Until she saw Rex and Jazmine come up behind Ezra, and her eyes immediately narrowed as she zeroed in on Jazmine.

" _You_ ," Victoria said angrily as she curled her hand into a fist. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I work here as a technician," Jazmine said quietly and cautiously. "I told them about my past and...about yours, too. They deserved to know."

"Oh, sure it was, _Viper_ ," Victoria said as she took a step closer to the Twi'lek, a snarl etched on her face. " _Sure_."

"That's enough," Rex said firmly as he stepped between Jazmine and Victoria. "The point of the matter is that you were a...Dark Magician, one of the most dedicated to their cause, and you didn't bother to tell us."

" _Tell_ you?" Victoria said incredulously as she looked at Ezra and Rex. " _Why_ would I _ever_ tell you about my past? After all, you already made up your minds about me after Kalifa, so why does that matter anymore?"

"Because _this_ time, we have an eyewitness account of just _exactly_ who you were. Who you _are_." Ezra hissed scathingly as he watched Victoria's face contort into a grotesquely angry expression. " _This_ time, you don't have Alena to let you off the hook so easily. And we're not letting you get away with it like you did on Kalifa."

"Really?" Victoria said dubiously before scoffing, even as her eyes narrowed further at the mention of Alena. "I think we've already established that you _can't_ stop me. If you do anything against me, you'll lose Kalifa's support for your _rebellion_. Oh, and while we're on the subject of dark pasts, why is _he_ ," she pointed a gloved finger at Rex, "even here? Because it's _his_ kind that betrayed the Jedi in the first place all those years ago as a result of _Order 66_ , not to mention the resulting Purge being one of the main reasons the Empire even exists today!"

Ezra saw Rex inhale sharply at Victoria's words, but Ezra pressed on. "Because _Rex_ didn't take any part in _any_ of that. He took out the chip controlling the other clones that forced them to do that to the Jedi. Unlike _you_ , that kind of thing isn't _part_ of his past."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Victoria said darkly as she glared at Ezra, her dark green eyes almost turning black.

"Oh, don't play _dumb_!" Ezra said angrily. "Jazmine already told us about all you did as a Dark Magician. How you've enslaved and kidnapped populations of planets, how you carted people to get tortured and who-knows-what-else for even _breathing_ the wrong way. We know _everything_ now, and we're not going to let you off for any of that. You're a _killer_. _And_ a monster. And we don't even know if you're not with them or not, since we have _no_ reason to trust you!"

"Oh, please, like _you're_ so perfect!" Victoria said exasperatedly as she jabbed a finger at Ezra. "I know your kind. You people act like you're _sooo_ good and kind, that you could _never_ do anything wrong, and that you yourself should _never_ be judged for your own past. But when it comes to other people's, you have absolutely _no_ problem with throwing all that in their faces to justify yourself! Don't pretend you're some sort of _hero_ , Ezra Bridger, because you're _not_."

With those words, Victoria pushed past Ezra to leave, but they weren't done with her yet. "Don't walk away from me! You can't run from this!" He said darkly, and Rex reached out when Victoria passed...and grasped her upper arm to keep her from leaving. As the aged clone did, though, Ezra felt an icy tension permeate the air as Victoria slowly turned her head to look at the captain.

With a voice colder than space and narrowed green eyes, she said quietly, "It. Would be in _your_ best interest to let me go, _Captain_. We wouldn't want to have any _accidents_ happen, now would we?" As Ezra watched, she roughly ripped her arm from Rex's hand, backing away from him, Ezra, and Jazmine, her expression absolutely _terrifying_ as a chill ran down the teenager's spin. Though her face was still coldly blank, he could sense something roiling inside her, coming off in waves, dark and terrifying. As she turned and walked away, Ezra knew that whatever she was keeping under wraps would be something that _would_ destroy them all. And maybe Victoria, too.

 _A/N:_ _So, all of that just happened. Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments, since they are food for my soul, and I'll see you in a couple more weeks again!_

 _P.S. And the name_ Jezebel Ramkodah _: does anybody else think that sounds at least a little familiar? Like, maybe it's a name that's been used before? ;)_


	5. Probation

**Chapter 4: Probation**

"Victoria," Sato began, looking at the teenager in question from across the mission briefing console, "it has come to my attention that your loyalty to the rebellion has been questioned due to concerns about your past. And they're not sure if you're still with those people or not."

Rex watched as Victoria's green eyes narrowed, and she shot a look at the other rebels gathered. Namely, Ezra, Rex and Jezebel. "Oh, there has been, hmm?" She said acidly as her gaze returned to the Commander. "Well, then, what are you going to do about it? Try to kick me out of your little Squadron? Because you won't be able to do that, or you'll lose Kalifa's support."

"I'm sure if I explain our concerns to your Court, they'd be understanding and want to give us another representative, Victoria, if that's what is decided."

"You won't be able to get them to do that, though, _Commander_." Victoria shot back as she tugged on her tight ponytail. "Because not only do they _know_ about my past, but they will _not_ be willing to replace me simply because of something like _that_."

"What makes you say that?" Rex said curiously as his brow furrowed in confusion.

Victoria turned an icy stare on him as she answered. "Because I have not given absolutely _any_ indication to them or anyone else that I am still affiliated with the Dark Magicians for quite some time, _that's_ why. They'd see your excuse as flimsy and, to be honest, _dumb_ , because I haven't done _anything_ bad to anyone here since I've been here. Of course, I've only been here for a couple days, so it's anybody's guess what I'd be doing now, but even so, the Court won't be approving that decision if that's what you decide. It's far too early for anything close to _that_."

"You mean they actually _trust_ you?" Ezra said incredulously as he raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Even after knowing who you've been allied with, they _still_ don't hold it against you?"

"Technically speaking, _Ezra_ ," Victoria said like it was the simplest thing in the world as she rolled her eyes, "the Dark Magicians have _never_ done anything on Kalifa for _any_ reason, or if there ever was, nobody has been able to find that out. So, they really don't have a grudge against me because of that, unlike _some_ people that I choose not to mention at the moment."

"Oh, please!" Ezra said dismissively as Rex watched his blue eyes narrow. " _Nobody_ can act like something like _that_ about somebody is nothing! It's too important to not have _some_ sort of effect on people, even if they weren't affected by that."

"Be that as it may, _Ezra_ ," Victoria said as her eyes narrowed again, "on Kalifa we have a policy about this kind of thing. It's called giving someone a chance."

"Now, Victoria," Sato said, attempting to inject some calm into the situation, "you must admit, considering the circumstances, that we can't just do that until we know that you're sincere about using any chance we give you."

"Well, then, you'll be waiting until the day you die if that's how you want it," Victoria said as she crossed her arms while glaring at the others.

Rex just shook his head at Victoria. How could she really think that they wouldn't be a tad suspicious about her motives because of her past with those...Dark Magicians? They couldn't just ignore that part of her life like it'd never happened. Life didn't work like that. But if she was right about Kalifa not supporting the Squadron's decision to replace her, then something else would have to be done. Maybe...

"What if we put you on a probation period?" Rex told Victoria, who looked at him distrustfully. "During that time, we'll be keeping an eye on you, seeing what you do and how you do it. Of course, you'll be escorted by someone at all times, and we'd need to study all the possessions you have on a regular basis to see if you've done anything or are planning on doing anything suspicious, like your comlink. And at the end of your probation, if we haven't found anything and you haven't done anything, that's how we know you can be trusted."

"That does sound like a good plan, Captain Rex," Commander Sato agreed as he nodded his head. "So, the decision is—"

"Abso _lutely_ not!" Victoria burst out, her face having gone extremely pale. "I will not be subjected to all of _that_ on a regular basis. You're _not_ doing that."

"Why not?" Ezra challenged the teenaged Human. "There shouldn't be a problem if you don't have anything to hide from us."

"It's not a matter of _hiding_ things, you idiot," Victoria spat out harshly, growing paler, clearly about to be at the end of her rope, from what Rex could see. "It's a matter of another little thing called _privacy_. And your _obviously_ biased trust issues, too!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Ezra said, clearly offended. "All we're doing is making sure we can _trust_ you, since you haven't exactly given us any indications that we should!"

"Well _excuuse_ me if I can't see it like that!" Victoria enunciated as her dark green eyes glowed with fire. "Because you know what _I_ see? All I see are a bunch of blowhards who don't care what they have to do to control who _ever_ they want to if they don't like them. I mean, why don't you ever do this to anybody _else_ who's just joined the rebellion? Did _you_ have to go through that when _you_ first joined this bunch, Viper?" She accused as she jabbed a finger at Jezebel, who looked uncomfortable at being singled out.

"Well," Jezebel began hesitantly, looking at the others, "n-no, but I don't think—"

"My point _exactly_ ," Victoria said angrily as she glared at the other rebels. "You people go on about how high and mighty you are, how much _better_ you are than the _Empire_ , of all things, when you're _just_ like them with all this insane talk about never letting me out of your sight, and going through my entire _life_ to get what you want. You're _just_ as bad as them if that's what you're willing to go to when you find out there are _some_ things in a person's past she'd like to _keep_ in the past!"

"And again," Ezra said as he glared at Victoria, "we _don't_ know if it's in the past or not! We don't know anything about you!"

"Yeah, you _don't_." Victoria said with finality as she pulled herself to her full height. "But that's the case with everybody, isn't it? You never really know _what_ they're going to do, so—"

"H-how about this?" Jezebel interrupted cautiously, looking like she expected Victoria to rip her head off. "How about we _don't_ go through _all_ your stuff, but we _do_ keep an eye on you, and we run daily diagnostic checks on your comlink. And...you guys said she's an Imperial monitor and code-breaker, right?" She asked the other rebels, who nodded in affirmation. "Well...you may not be skilled in that kind of thing, but I am. And I can...look over Victoria's messages when she's decoded them and see if they're right. Would that be alright?"

Rex watched Victoria narrow her eyes at Jezebel as she spoke, an unreadable look going through them for a moment before she turned to the other rebels. "I see. Well, I suppose that this arrangement is...better than the other alternatives, wouldn't you say, _Ezra_?"

Ezra stiffened at the challenge in the girl's tone, and narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, but Commander Sato spoke before the Jedi could. "Yes, I do believe that is a better arrangement for everyone here. Dismissed."

As the Commander walked away, Ezra turned to Rex and Jezebel as Victoria, too, drifted away, though Rex saw her glance back at them with a look of...fear? "How can we just let her stay in the rebellion, guys? We know what she is, but we can't do _anything_ about it!"

"Ezra," Rex said placatingly, trying to keep Ezra's temper in check, "it's what's best for the rebellion. We need Kalifa's support, and the only way that can happen will be with Victoria as the planet's representative. This is the only way that she agreed to, you know."

"Why couldn't we have just gone with _your_ plan, though, Rex?" Ezra asked questioningly. "She shouldn't have a choice in this, considering the circumstances. So why does she get to choose?"

"I think she realized that was best, to be honest," Jezebel interjected quietly, her lekku twitching. "I could tell she didn't really like that plan, either, but maybe the fact that she agreed to it shows she's willing to...put forth the effort to prove herself."

"Or it could mean she's waiting to strike until we have our guards down," Ezra said impatiently. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"That's not really your decision, though, Ezra." Rex pointed out tiredly, suddenly wanting the conversation to be over with. "You're just going to have to deal with it."

Ezra shook his head, before reluctantly conceding. "Fine. But I'll be keeping my eyes on her. You can count on it."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

* * *

Victoria bit her lip as she concentrated on decoding those Imperial messages, never forgetting the fact that the Viper was looking right over her shoulder. _Jezebel_ , who also wore a pair of headphones synced to her 'pad, was listening to them, making sure she got the decoding right. Of course, _she_ didn't have a problem with having the rebels trust her. Everybody _adored_ her, paid her the most attention, listened to her. Unlike Victoria.

It's always something.

"So, what do you have to say about this message?" Victoria asked blandly as she finished decoding the latest message from the Empire. "Anything different you think it should say instead?"

"...no," Viper said after a moment, apparently collecting her thoughts, maybe rehearsing what to say. "I don't believe there's anything wrong with this one. It's good to go."

"Nice to know I have your stamp of approval," Victoria said sarcastically as she pulled her headphones off, with Viper repeating the motion. "I look... _forward_ to having to meet with you _tomorrow_. _Really_ , you're quite the...interesting character."

"What makes you say that, Shadow?" Viper said in an apparently curious tone, her blue lekku twitching as though she were nervous. Victoria knew better, though.

"Oh, just that it's simply _remarkable_ how you've managed to twist all those rebels around your little finger so easily with your little sob story. _Really_ , it's an impressive tale. I'd _almost_ feel sorry for you myself. _If_ I didn't know better, though." Victoria narrowed her green eyes at the Twi'lek, trying to discern the meaning of her actions.

"I...I'm not sure what you're talking about." Jezebel said, tilting her head in a convincingly confused way, her brown eyes becoming clouded with the emotion.

"Oh, I know you're not going to tell me," Victoria said placatingly in a casual tone. "That's not your thing. You never tell your victims what you've _really_ got planned for them, after all. So, I'm going to be talking." Victoria stood up and moved closer to Viper as her eyes narrowed further into slits. "While, admittedly, the small part you told those rebels to get them on your side is true, we both know that's not the _whole_ truth. I've studied you for five years, Viper. I know how you operate."

Viper's brow furrowed in that confused manner again, before speaking. "Well, if you think that something different happened with the Dark Magicians, why don't you tell the other rebels your side of things?"

Victoria scoffed as she spat back her answer. "Because, thanks to you, now none of them trust me, so none will listen to me, _that's_ why. So there's no point in telling them what happened back then with the Dark Magicians, _again_ , thanks to _you_ , _Viper_."

Viper still looked at Victoria quizzically, acting as though she still had no idea what the Human was talking about. The teenaged magician had to give the Twi'lek credit for her acting skills; she knew her stuff about that. "Know this, though, _Viper_." Victoria hissed as she stepped closer to the roughly middle-aged Twi'lek. "I may not know what _he_ has in mind for these people, and I know they don't trust me, but I warn you: try anything while I'm here, and I'll serve your head on a platter for dinner and your innards for dessert."

With those threatening words, Victoria stalked away from the Twi'lek magician into the dark of night, intending to return to her quarters. However, the sound of laughter pricked at her ears, and the teenager paused for a moment to look up at a nearby group. It was those rebels from the _Ghost_ crew, and it looked like they were having dinner around a fire. They were eating, talking, and laughing merrily, as though they weren't actually fighting a war against a horrific government.

As Victoria watched, she saw Hera Syndulla, the green Twi'lek, put her arm around Ezra's shoulder in a sideways hug, apparently congratulating him on something. When she watched the clone captain Rex laugh long and hard, his chest shaking from a particularly funny joke, Victoria had had enough of the spectating. Clenching her jaw, she went on her way, determined to erase that happy memory of _family_ from her mind.

The plan had changed now. Before, she was only willing to see where this group would go, and to allow them to suffer the consequences if they weren't who they claimed to be. But now that _Viper_ had entered the picture, things were different. She had to assume that if that Twi'lek was around, _he_ wouldn't be far behind. She had to stay on her guard, and see how things would play out. And...she had to figure out their plan.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, that's the next chapter! Leave a review since they're food for a fanfiction writer's soul, and I'll see you all again in another two weeks!_


	6. Dreams

_A/N: So, here's the next chapter, everyone! Also, thank you for reviewing, 1049, it was much appreciated!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Dreams**

 _Captain Rex felt the wind blow around him as he began to realize he was back on Kalifa, with its familiar forests and night sky. He could smell the scent of rain in the air as he made his way toward a small house in the distance. Apparently, it had been raining some time beforehand. When he reached the house, he knew he had to enter it, though he didn't quite know why. Turning the knob, the old captain stepped into a scene that made his gut wrench with pain._

 _In the living room of the home stood a circular wooden table with two girls sitting around it, a small candle lighting up the room on the center of the piece of furniture. They were Humans, and nothing more than teenagers, but Rex could almost_ taste _the pain permeating the air around the two. One of them had blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail and dark gray eyes, and one of her hands rested on the table, with a pair of glasses underneath it. The other hand was on the back of the other girl in an attempt to soothe her. Rex's jaw clenched as he focused on the other girl, knowing without a doubt that it was Rebecca Storm herself, recognizing her long dark hair and purple eyes, which had a hopeless look to them._

 _He wanted nothing more than to go over and comfort her with Rebecca's friend, but before he could try, her dejected voice filled the air. "Why did I do it, Dakota?" She said as she rested her arms on the table, dropping her chin on them as she went on. "Why did I think it was supposed to be the_ only _thing that_ could _happen?"_

 _"You were in a difficult position, Rebecca," Dakota said soothingly, even as her eyes filled with heavy concern. "It was what you thought was right at the time."_

 _"But_ now _, I know it wasn't. Not really." Rebecca said as her shoulders sank down, like she were carrying a heavy burden. "I'll never be able to forgive myself for this. How can I? I_ killed _my sister. My only family. And there's no hope for anything ever being fine again."_

 _"You don't know that, Rebecca," Dakota said patiently to her friend, only for Rebecca to whip around to stare at her despondently._

 _"But I_ do _know things could have been different, if_ I _had been different!" She cried as tears began to fill her eyes. "I knew there could have been another choice; you_ told _me there was another way! But I didn't listen, because I was stupid, and_ angry _, and so caught up in being the_ hero _of the story. But I'm not!" She claimed as she turned to stare at the table, the tears starting to trickle down her face. "I'm not a hero. I thought I could be, but...heroes don't_ do _these things. They don't kill the only family they've got. They don't_ kill _the person they loved and cared about more than_ anything _! They try to_ talk _to her, try to_ help _her, not condemn her without even seeing her for_ three _years! It's my fault she was still like that, you know. If I'd only_ tried— _"_

 _"Rebecca," Dakota said firmly as she took her friend by the shoulders and turned her forcibly to face her. "Don't do that to yourself. I know you feel a certain responsibility about all of this, and, to be honest, you may be right about that. But only to a_ point _. You can't keep blaming yourself to the point of completely forgetting about one thing."_

 _"What's that?" Rebecca asked curiously as her brow furrowed, momentarily caught offguard by Dakota's bluntness._

 _As Rex continued to watch the two, he saw Dakota sigh before continuing. "The fact that, like it or not, accept it or not, Violet made her own choices, too, about all this. She chose to go find that sword, and she chose to_ take _it. And while she wasn't quite in her right mind after that, she was still there enough to know what she was doing. Violet was the one that caused all of this,_ not _you. But if you're to blame, then so am I, Rebecca."_

 _At that, Rebecca's expression grew shocked at Dakota's admission. "What do you mean, Dakota?"_

 _"I mean," Dakota said, sighing quietly before going on, "that, before all this started, before Violet had started to look for that sword, she came to me for advice. I knew what she was getting into, of course, and I told her that it'd be better if she just forgot about the whole thing, but she was too determined and stubborn to listen. And even after she'd taken that sword, and...the incident happened, I still visited her, and I tried to help her. Not to do what she did, but I tried to give her a friend. But it just wasn't enough for her." With those words, Dakota started to weep, too, and the teenagers both fell into each other's arms, grieving for who they'd lost._

 _As Rex watched the two girls, he wished more than anything he could have changed things for Rebecca. She would have been a lot happier by the time he'd met her if it hadn't been for Violet..._

 _Then, as though she had heard his thoughts, the blonde girl, Dakota, lifted her head up and leveled a stormy gaze that Rex couldn't look away from, no matter how much he tried. Then, he found himself thrust into a different setting, and the two girls disappeared like plumes of smoke._

 _He saw dark, solid walls of stone that were barely illuminated by a few lanterns on the few tables that populated the new room. The room was empty, save for a single person bent low over a table, their head facedown on the table, a single cup in a gloved hand._

 _A few moments later, Rex saw someone else enter the room in a dark cloak, the hood over their head. As it was flipped back, the captain was confused to see Rebecca's friend as she made her way over to the other person at the table, pulling up a chair and sitting next to them._

 _Rex thought the other person hadn't noticed Dakota, but, after a moment, they groaned and pulled their head up, revealing the tight, pale face of a young woman with dark hair and terrifying eyes. As she turned to Dakota and spoke, Rex couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about her._

 _"What are_ you _doing here again? Haven't I told you to leave enough times already?" The brunette asked, annoyance and increasing anger coloring her raspy voice._

 _Dakota calmly answered as she took the cup from the other girl's hand and promptly dumped its contents on the floor, to which the other girl growled, but kept still. "I came to see how you've been doing, Violet." Rex's eyes widened, then narrowed as he realized the other girl must be Rebecca's sister. "It's been a while since we've talked. Also, that_ stuff _you were drinking will kill you. Trust me, I've seen it before."_

 _"Oh, don't bore me with more stories of the doom and gloom you had with your_ Mando _family!" Violet growled back, baring her teeth like an animal would. "I had enough of that back when you first came, and you were always harping on about all your pathetic little problems. 'Oh, my parents never loved me, they were too busy fighting their stupid little_ war _against the rest of the clan to care about me until they found out I had magic and decided to use me as their weapon!' Blah, blah, blah, Dakota Farthing! Now leave me alone!"_

 _Though Rex saw Dakota's eye twitch a bit, she kept remarkably calm, producing a bag from under the table and taking a sandwich out of it, giving it to Violet. Violet sniffed it suspiciously, then tore huge, jagged bites out of the food with her sharp teeth, chewing it rapidly. In mere seconds, the entire sandwich had disappeared. "Thanks." Violet said with a sneer on her face. "But I've had better than_ that _pathetic junk you call food."_

 _Dakota rolled her gray eyes dismissively at Violet's sharp insult, even as Rex grit his teeth at Violet's attitude, choosing instead to change the subject. "Have you given any thought to what I said before, V?"_

 _"You mean about 'cleansing' me?" Violet said sarcastically as she shook her head. "I don't need any help, least of all from the likes of_ you _,_ Phoenix _Magician. Besides," she continued with an angry smirk, "my plan will soon come to fruition. I'll make this planet rue the day it turned its back on me when I tear it apart!"_

 _Rex inhaled sharply, but Dakota didn't show the slightest bit of surprise at her words, likely having heard it before. "Well, that option_ is _still open, you know. It's not too late."_

 _"Says you," Violet shot back. "But we both know the truth. It was too late for me the moment I took the sword from that cursed temple. And, in the three years since, I've literally razed my way across this stupid planet, killing anyone who stood against me, and creating the largest criminal empire the system's ever seen, thanks to the likes of that nut Wicura Strain. Tell me, what_ hope _do you think there ever could be for me after all_ that _?"_

 _"Quite a bit, actually," Dakota said, resulting in Violet looking at her in surprise. "If you're willing to make the sacrifices necessary to move on. That's kind of my job, you know. And you still have family here who can help you."_

 _For a few moments, Violet was silent, a stunned look coming over her face as Rex watched. Then, her gaze narrowed, and she dismissively said, "Please, as if_ she _would ever want to help me. Now get out of here if you don't want a fight. And I know how much you hate those."_

 _Raising her eyebrow dubiously, Dakota got up, but not before leaving a small package on the table. "Just know one thing, V," Dakota said quietly at the exit. "This won't end the way you want it to."_

 _"On the contrary, Dakota," Violet shot back as she proudly crossed her arms, yet kept her eyes on the package, "there's nothing I've wanted to know more than what death is really like."_

* * *

Rex sat up suddenly as he woke up from his slumber, breathing hard as he pondered what he'd just dreamt about. He'd dreamt about Rebecca before, yes, but he had the feeling that this particular dream had been more than _just_ a dream. He felt like it had really happened. Maybe not to him, but certainly to Rebecca.

And he couldn't help thinking about the other part of the dream, the one with _Violet_ in it. He couldn't understand what that was all about.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again, Rex got out of bed, donning his clothes and armor. Maybe he'd go down to the mess on his ship and get some caf while he waited for the other rebels to get up.

The old clone quickly made his way to the mess hall through the ship's corridors, only to be stopped short at the entrance by someone that made him want to turn and walk the opposite direction.

"Evening, captain," Victoria Violetta said as she calmly drank a cup of her own caf from a small table by the entrance. "Or, I guess it'd be morning, instead."

"I suppose so," was all Rex managed to say as he cautiously made his way to the caf machine, the subsequent silence afterward becoming tense and awkward as he impatiently waited for his caf, wanting nothing more than to leave the likes of Victoria.

It had been two weeks since the Twi'lek Jezebel had told the other rebels about her suspicions about Victoria's true motives for being in the rebellion, and Rex, as well as the other rebels, had made a point to avoid Victoria whenever there weren't mission briefings, or Victoria, along with Jezebel, had to report her findings on the Empire's transmissions. It had been made clear that they couldn't trust her, but Rex couldn't help but feel some guilt when he always saw the teenaged Human alone all the time, unlike everyone else. And, no, he didn't think that being constantly shadowed by Jezebel counted as having _voluntary_ company. But not only had Victoria stayed with the rebellion in those tense weeks, she had also managed to discover interesting information about the Empire and some of its potential projects, like the strange requests for extremely large quantities of building materials to be delivered to an outpost in the Outer Rim, for example.

But Rex still felt uncomfortable around Victoria. One could never be too careful about people like her.

As Rex's caf finally finished, he turned to leave with his cup, but Victoria's voice rang out again before he could exit the room. "Hard time sleeping?"

Rex regarded Victoria silently as she fiddled with her datapad, not quite knowing how he should answer her, since they weren't exactly friends. "You could say that."

Victoria huffed out a breath through her nose as she nodded, putting away her 'pad. "I thought so."

Rex just silently watched Victoria as he observed her drinking her caf. She was still wearing her regular dark clothes, but her dark ponytail was lower and looser in a more casual style than her usual high, tight 'tail she wore her hair in. Her dark green eyes still looked as though they were slicing through him, but she didn't quite seem as hostile as she'd been known to be during the rest of the week. Clearly, she let her guard down at least a little bit during the night hours.

Not really knowing why, Rex cautiously sat down at Victoria's table, seated just across from her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he did so, not seeming to be sure about what to make of his action as she absently raised her fingers up and down on the table, eventually bringing up the table's dejarik display, with its holographic creatures.

As Victoria looked at the table in surprise, apparently having no idea she could bring up the game display, Rex pressed one of the controls on his edge of the table, and one of the hologram creatures stepped forward toward Victoria's side. "So, I guess you don't sleep too well, either, if you're up at this hour like me." He said casually as he regarded the dark circles under her eyes.

Tilting her head to the side questioningly, Victoria shrugged and made her own move on the dejarik table as she answered. "You could say I'm not one of the types that needs a whole lot of sleep like most of you do. I've learned how to work with what I get."

Rex pressed his lips into a thin line and kept silent, not knowing what else to say. He returned the move on the dejarik display, and the cantina was silent for a while as the two Humans made moves on the table.

"So, you seem to be pretty cozy with those people from the _Ghost_." Rex looked up at Victoria, raising his eyebrows suspiciously at her, though she had a neutral expression on her face.

"Yes, that's right. They were the ones that found me and brought me here. They helped me find my purpose in the Rebellion." He said cautiously, not being able to help a proud smile from forming on his face at the memory. Yes, Kanan may have kept his distance from him at that time, but he had warmed up since then, and had become a valuable friend, in the captain's opinion. They all had.

Rex was pulled out of his thoughts by Victoria's scoff of disbelief. Looking over at her as she rolled her dark green eyes, a flash of quick anger rolling over her face, the old clone narrowed his eyes. "What? What's wrong with that?"

Victoria's eyes widened for a second, apparently having realized Rex had caught her reaction, and quickly schooled it to her previous neutral one. "Oh, it's nothing," she said noncommitally as she made another move on the dejarik table. "Just that...that's probably not the best thing to do, considering the circumstances."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Victoria said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "that, chances are, either you or they are not going to make it alive for much longer. You're in a war, for crying out loud. It makes no good sense to make those kinds of attachments when they're just all going to be swept away soon enough. So why even bother?"

Rex blinked in surprise, confused by Victoria's words, her cold, logical tone sending a chill down his spine. "Wh-what?" He said, not entirely sure how to respond to something like _that_ , eventually settling on, "Because they're my friends! They're like...part of my family."

Victoria's eyes narrowed into green slits as her face twisted hideously for a moment, then her features smoothed out as the clone watched her. " _Family_..." Victoria spat out the word distastefully as she lowered her gaze to the dejarik table, "...is just a waste of time, in my opinion. All _that_ kind of thing ends up breeding is pain and heartache for everyone else."

Rex tilted his head curiously at her. "You don't have good memories of family?"

"You could say that," Victoria said as she made another move on the dejarik table. "Oh, there were some good times, sure, but it was always, _always_ tainted by my sorry excuse for a father _and_ a husband, _if_ he'd worked up enough guts to marry my mother. But no. Life happened to my mom, and my _father_ decided she wasn't worth fighting for, and let her go. She never saw him again."

The aged clone stared confusedly at Victoria, struck by what she'd just told him. "Not to be rude, or anything, but I don't think that's really any of my business to know."

"But it is your business to know about certain things in my past I'd rather would have _stayed_ there, isn't it, _Captain_." Victoria retorted as Rex made his move, drumming her fingers on the table. "Don't think I don't know what you people _really_ are."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rex asked as he looked up at Victoria, whose eyes had narrowed.

"Oh, you guys may harp on all day long about _second chances_ and _putting your past behind you_ here," Victoria said casually with a hint of malice as she propped her chin on her hand, a disgusted smile coming to her face, "but when it's something _you_ don't think is worth taking a chance on, you take that all back in an instant, and justify your utter hypocrisy with cheap words and politics."

Rex's eyes narrowed as he registered Victoria's words, which were no doubt the result of the cautious actions the leaders of Phoenix Squadron had taken in the past weeks regarding her past. Actually, he was pretty sure she'd said something to that effect already when she was put on probation "Hey, you're a special case, kid. We don't quite know how to deal with something like this, and we need to start taking precautions now that the Empire's taking a larger interest in us. It wasn't so long ago that we'd realized one of our newer recruits was actually a spy for the Empire, and _that_ was a close one. Thankfully, though, this was discovered _before_ he got to the planet."

Victoria rolled her dark green eyes as though she couldn't be bothered by his response. "Oh, please, Captain, don't try to make it like you do this with _everyone_. I _know_ I'm the only person that's had to be watched by a _trusted_ , _loyal_ Rebel like Jezebel for a prolonged amount of time. And don't think I don't know about the people you have here with less than...noble pasts like mine. I hear the gossip. I know where people like Sabine Wren and Ketsu Onyo, the... _Mandalorians_ , have come from. Or even yourself, for instance. The clones of Jango Fett are _especially_ notorious for their actions during the Jedi Purge. So don't act like you do this to everyone who's like me, because you don't. Face it: you're singling me out because you plain don't like me, and you're looking for whatever you can to jump down my throat all day long." Before Rex could try to defend himself and the Squadron, Victoria made one last move on the table, which took down the last of his dejarik monsters, and stood up defiantly. "Don't act like you're so noble and good when it's clear to anybody who doesn't have blind loyalty for you that you're _not_. You can lie to yourself, but not to me. So don't even try."

* * *

Ezra walked out the _Ghost_ ship and looked around the base, feeling a smile come to his face. He couldn't believe that only a few years before, he'd been back on Lothal, living for himself and trying to survive. But right now, on the rebel base, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at what he'd helped accomplished. Especially recently, when he'd gotten a hold of the Sith holocron. He knew it helped him do better on missions. He could feel the power he gained from it coursing through his veins.

"Lieutenant Bridger!" Ezra turned to smile at the Twi'lek Jezebel, unfortunately feeling his smile dim at her companion, Victoria. He knew it wasn't Jezebel's fault that Victoria was forced to accompany her wherever she went, in accordance with her probation, but his eyes still narrowed in resentment of the Human girl. One day, he'd figure her out.

"What is it, Jezebel?" Ezra said, pointedly ignoring a sour-faced Victoria, putting all his attention on the blue Twi'lek.

"Well, you remember that I'm a magician of sorts, right, Lieutenant?" At Ezra's nod, she continued, her headtails swaying in the breeze. "Well, you're a Jedi, and that means you could have some potential for magic. It's common knowledge that many magicians in our history were once Jedi, you know. Anyway, I'd like to have the opportunity to train you. I may have just been a menial secretary under the Dark Magicians, you know, but I think I know my way around a magic session or two. I could just teach you the way I was, and it'll be a snap."

Ezra's shock and excitement at Jezebel's offer was tempered by Victoria's scoff as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, that last part probably isn't the best way to go about it, though, seeing as you learned magic from the _Dark Magicians_ , and they're not exactly known for a soft approach, _Viper_." She emphasized as she coldly sneered at the older woman defiantly, who rolled her eyes.

"For the record, I'm not going to do _everything_ they did, but I know that I can at least teach him _something_ about wielding magic, if the Lieutenant permits it, of course." Jezebel gestured to him as she calmly responded to Victoria's retort.

Ezra narrowed his blue eyes and pressed his lips into a thin line at he looked at Victoria again, noting her agitation. "Thanks, Jezebel, and you can call me Ezra. I'll see if you can teach me magic, then. If I can get it down, it'll be a useful thing to have in the Rebellion."

Jezebel nodded as she answered. "I know; it's a shame that it's so rare in people, though. Anyway, I think we can start this evening at 1500 hours. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine, Jezebel. I'll see you then." Ezra nodded at Jezebel as she began walking toward the ships.

However, Victoria hung back for a moment, giving Ezra a scathing glare. "You're making a mistake, you know." She said as she started taking a few steps back toward Jezebel. "You won't have any potential in magic. You weren't chosen to have that much ability in the Force."

Ezra shook his head dismissively as she got farther away. "How can you possibly know that, _Victoria_? You don't know what I can or can't do; only I do."

"An assumption you repeatedly keep failing, Ezra Bridger." Victoria's words called back to him before she got too far away for him to hear her.

Ezra shook his head again as he started walking again. Victoria didn't know what she was talking about. One way or another, he'd finally get to practice magic.

And this time, he wouldn't fail.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed that, and I'll see you again in two weeks! Leave a review, please, since they are food for my fanfiction writer's soul!_


	7. Training

_A/N: So, the reason I'm updating a day early is because I won't have any time tomorrow. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Training**

Victoria looked out at the landscape as she sat down on the ground and huffed out a bored sigh as Viper stood nearby, waiting for Ezra to show up. She couldn't believe she actually had to watch the _Viper_ attempt to teach Ezra how to use magic. As if he actually _could_ when she knew there was _no_ way he'd ever have it. If nothing else, at least she could tell when there was the slightest bit of potential for magic in a person.

But there was no potential of magic in Ezra. In the Force, yes, but _not_ in the type of Force abilities required to wield magic. She didn't even know why Viper insisted on trying to. She _knew_ that the Twi'lek knew just as well as she that there was no point in trying.

As she rested her head on her knees, which she had pulled up to rest her arms on, her thoughts drifted away from the present to the previous night, with that...Captain Rex. She shook her head dismissively as she recalled thoughts she'd once had when she was younger and more naive, a time when she'd dreamed of being the one person to bring together her family. When she had felt that she, not to mention everyone else around her, could finally be truly happy if that happened.

But as the years had passed, that dream had slowly deteriorated and gradually died as she learned that dreams were pitiful little wastes of time. They wouldn't fix anything, even if they did come true. All dreams did was try to distract you from what was _real_ , and _true_. That... _he_...was never going to come for them.

It was useless to think otherwise. To hold onto such pathetic hopes was more than just idiocy. It was _weakness_ , and she'd finally snuffed all that out five years ago. No one, not even _Rex_ , was going to ever change that.

"Hey, Jezebel!" Victoria snapped her head up at the call and watched as Ezra Bridger jogged into view and made his way over to them, a grin of anticipation adorning his face. As usual, he was pointedly ignoring the other Human. Even as she frowned at him, though, a smug feeling wound its way through her. It would feel good to watch his stupidly arrogant pride take a definite pitfall when he realized he could never use magic. To realize that Victoria was right about something for once, in his mind.

It was just too bad he didn't realize, or believe, just how much she was right about.

"Hello, Lieutenant Bridger." Despite the fact that Ezra had told the Twi'lek to call him by his informal first name, Victoria could still sense the boost to his ego he'd gotten by being reminded of his _immensely_ important rank in the Rebellion.

In all reality, though, Victoria knew that rank was just a sham. It'd be taken away as soon as he made even _one_ single mistake, no matter what it was, and they'd all get on him for not being _perfect_ , as though everything that happened was definitely his fault. Though, to be clear, she wouldn't put it past Ezra Bridger to muck up his prestigious position by his own actions. She was only speaking from her own experience, after all.

Victoria remembered when she'd been with the Dark Magicians for only six months, and already there'd been talk of giving her the second-in-command position of First Lieutenant in their king's militia. However, that position, at that point, had been filled by a fellow Dark Magican for several years prior, and he had still been in his prime. Fortunately, the king had realized that the gain of fresher, more talented blood far outweighed the long-standing loyalty of his then-current right hand. So, that particular magician had been asked by their ruler to step down to make way for the Shadow. Naturally, he had refused, as all of the Dark Magicians were nothing more than greedy power-grabbers who'd never let go of a prestigious position to become nothing more than a lower subordinate to the next one to take the position, even at the request of the king himself. But none of the Dark Magicians had been surprised to hear, only two days later, of his demise at the hands of one of the citizens, apparently having gone insane and surprised the magician with a sword to the head, before turning the blade upon himself. Of course, there were the proper funerary rites for the magician, the citizen's body was carelessly thrown to the beasts of the forests, and his entire family had been executed as punishment. And, of course, there had been the immediate installation of Victoria herself as the next First Lieutenant of the king, and life went on as usual.

Even if nobody believed the _official_ demise of that magician. After all, nobody disobeyed a direct order from the king and got away with it for long. No one, but the king, of course, was exempt from punishment.

Victoria was brought back to the present by Viper's next words. "Well, we'd best get started, then, Lieutenant."

Ezra nodded as the middle-aged Twi'lek spoke again. "Now, the first thing you need to know is that magic is a result of a very deep bond with the Force. It—"

"Actually, I already know about magic. I learned about it on Kalifa." Ezra said proudly, flashing a confident smile. "I know that there were magicians that weren't the best at using magic, so there was this physical manifestation of the Force, called the Phoenix, that helped teach them how to use magic, and the Force, better. And—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jezebel said, holding up her hands as she expressed apparent confusion. "Back up a minute. The...Phoenix?"

"Yeah, you know, the thing that's...I don't know...kind of the start of _really_ using magic?" Ezra said with a hint of uncertainty in his blue eyes, no doubt from Jezebel's incredulity at the mention of the creature. Victoria narrowed her green eyes suspiciously at what was going to happen next.

"Well, it's just that, I don't think the Phoenix is actually real." Jezebel said carefully, her headtails twitching nervously. "I don't believe it ever was."

"Oh." Ezra said, his brow furrowing in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not saying that it was _completely_ unreal." Jezebel said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I just don't think it was a giant sentient, fiery bird. There's no doubt that the Phoenix was _someone_ , but I think it's just a name a powerful magician took on, maybe because he was fierce like a phoenix or something, and the name stuck throughout history. But, anyway, that was a really long time ago, and the only people who can actually attest to its existence, if it _was_ an actual bird, are dead." Jezebel said, a strange look coming into her eyes. "There's also the fact that there has been absolutely _no_ sign of the Phoenix in recorded history of the magicians for practically centuries."

Victoria pressed her lips into a thin line as she watched Ezra answer back. "What about the Phoenix Magician? Isn't that supposed to be about using the Phoenix's power?"

"Well, I'm not a brain surgeon, Ezra," Jezebel said with a laugh, "but it seems to me that those claims to have a direct part of the Phoenix's power were just ways to explain why they were all strangely more powerful than anyone else. Oh, I'm sure the people who claimed to be the Phoenix Magicians over time really _thought_ that was true, but I honestly just can't believe something like that when it literally cannot be proven by anyone. Besides, there hasn't been anybody claiming to be the new Phoenix Magician for over five years, after the death of the most recent one, Dakota Farthing. If there actually was a Phoenix Magician, I think they'd have introduced themselves to the galaxy, especially in this era, what with the Empire and all. Don't you think so?"

Victoria scowled at Viper as Ezra appeared to think about what she'd just said, then nodded. "Yeah, we need everyone we can get in this Rebellion, and for someone who can make a difference to just hide themselves away is just...selfish."

"Maybe to you." Victoria muttered to herself as she fingered Alena's bird pendant, too quiet for the other two to hear her as Jezebel began the so-called magic lesson again. "But not to me."

"Now, magic is an extension of the Force, and is the result of a deep connection with it, even deeper than most Jedi..."

* * *

"Now, this is a pretty basic move, Lieutenant." Jezebel said as she sat on the ground, taking out a small cup from her pouch and pouring water into it. Ezra quickly followed suit as he watched carefully, being reminded of the last time he'd tried magic on Kalifa. To be blunt, it hadn't gone as he'd expected at all. But hopefully, this time it'd be different. "All you have to do is make a water fountain. It doesn't matter how tall or big it is, just so long as you do it. Then we can figure out where you stand with any abilities you have."

Ezra nodded as he closed his eyes and focused on creating a fountain in the water. He tried to make some sort of feeling go through his body that would signal any magical abilities, but, like the flaming wick of the candle on Kalifa, there was nothing. He had no idea how long he sat there, trying to make a fountain in the water, until finally he was ready to give up. But as he opened his eyes, he spotted something in the water. Squinting hard, he found...was it? It was! Somehow, Ezra had created a fountain in the water! It wasn't very big, only a few inches tall, but it was definitely a start he could work with. As the fountain dissolved, Ezra grinned at Jezebel, who shared his smile of adulation. "I did it, Jezebel!"

Her lekku moving as she nodded, she answered, "Yes, you did, Lieutenant. I'm so proud of you. Now we know you have some sort of ability in it, and we can really get started on training you."

"All right!" Ezra said as he got up. "I can't wait to tell my friends about this, you know."

"Umm, actually, Lieutenant Bridger," Jezebel said cautiously as she stood up, "it's probably best if you just keep this between us for now. If word gets out about this, there could be a lot of unnecessary pressure put on you to develop your powers more quickly, when that's just not how it works a lot of the time. So until you can control your abilities better, I think you better just keep this to yourself for the time being. I'm sorry to have to ask you to keep a secret, but I really think this is best, Lieutenant."

"Well...all right." Ezra said as he ran his hand over his short dark hair. "I'll keep it between us for now."

"Okay." Jezebel said as she nodded. "How about we try to do this tomorrow again at the same time?" At Ezra's nod, she smiled broadly as she began to make her way back to the more populated part of the base. "See you then, Lieutenant!"

As Ezra made ready to follow her, he was stopped by someone he'd tried hard to ignore during the entire session. "Don't try to get your hopes up, _Lieutenant_." Victoria spoke his rank coldly as she walked by his side, keeping pace with him. "It's not going to do any good."

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but it looks like you're wrong about that." Ezra said, feeling a smug smile cross his face. "I was able to do magic today, unlike what you predicted."

Victoria rolled her green eyes dismissively. "Are you always this idiotic and gullible, Ezra? Tell me, when _you_ created the water fountain, did you _feel_ anything? Any sort of _something_ , like some sort of _connection_ , coursing through your veins and exiting out your body to the cup? Or did you feel nothing?"

Ezra narrowed his eyes at Victoria. Yeah, he hadn't really felt anything when that had happened, but what did she know? She couldn't be trusted, and who was she to tell him if he could or couldn't use magic? Well, that water fountain he'd made definitely begged to differ. "I don't have to take anything you say seriously. After all, we've already established that you've been wrong about me before."

"On the contrary," Victoria shot back as she looked ahead to scowl at the Twi'lek ahead of them, "I think I've been proven just how right I am about _someone_."

* * *

 _She walked through the gate at the dark castle wall, taking in everything around her. The awful stench, the dark magicians that cowered from her, taking care to back away from her to a safe distance, though they jeered and threw horrible insults at her. Victoria wanted to teach them how to properly respect her, but she felt, somehow, that she wasn't herself in this dream. Like she was in another person's body, and she could do nothing that she wanted to. Oddly enough, she felt...strong, though. Stronger than she'd ever felt before._

 _Anyway, she continued to walk through the courtyard, paying no attention to the gathering magicians that followed her and continued to jeer from a distance. She walked up to the large castle door and, without even knocking, she pushed open the large, wooden door and continued to walk through the building as though she were the only one there. Victoria felt herself reach out with the Force, searching for something...no, some_ one _. As she found who she was looking for, Victoria wanted to cower at the dark presence that assaulted her and run the other way. That person...that_ thing _, she'd hoped she'd never meet_ him _again._

 _Unfortunately, whoever Victoria was didn't feel the same way as she walked toward the presence she'd sought out, walking up a long staircase that led to the main tower in the castle. She came to a door at the top and yanked on it, opening it without preamble. And there, there_ he _was, sitting at his desk and calmly looking at his datapad, a circlet of black metal adorning his pale blonde hair._

 _Victoria wanted to shiver, but instead, whoever she was crossed her arms and walked up to the desk, her shadow falling upon_ him _. "I got your message, Daku. Now what do you want?"_

 _After a moment, Daku leisurely pulled his dead, cold gaze upward to her face, as though he couldn't be bothered by her. "Ah, so I see you've heard of me. I admit, I was wondering if my call would be answered. It's been so long since your predecessor died, you know, that I was beginning to believe another one of you might not turn up. And_ you _, for one, are much younger than I thought you'd be. What are you, fourteen?"_

 _"Seventeen." Victoria heard herself answer. "And you still didn't answer my question. Why did you call out for a Phoenix Magician?"_

 _"Why, I called out for you to celebrate," Daku said coolly, his gaze never wavering from Victoria as one of his magicians suddenly entered behind Victoria, carrying a tray with a glass bottle and two champagne glasses on it, setting it in front of Daku. "Bantha-blood fizz? Or do you drink from the bottle?"_

 _"I don't drink," Victoria heard herself say shortly as Daku shrugged casually and poured a drink for himself. "And_ what _are you celebrating, if I might ask?"_

 _"My victory," Daku said with a small smile, as though he and Victoria were old friends. "You see, I've just come from a small, insiginificant little planet where something not so insignificant happened not too long ago. I've come from the grave of one of the daughters of our most hated foe, Skylar Storm. Her name was Violet Storm."_

 _"I already know about that." Victoria interrupted, though she wanted to scrunch her brow in surprise. Daku had gone to Violet Storm's funeral? What was up with that? "And I know that you had a part in her demise, as well as her...behavior...prior to that."_

 _"Ah, so you_ knew _her personally, then," Daku said as he nodded, looking as though he understood something now. "I see. You must have been the one the first Phoenix took under her wing after an...unfortunate incident with your family. Dakota Farthing."_

 _"Yes, I am." Victoria_ — _or, she supposed she'd be Dakota, really_ — _said firmly._

 _"Well, then, I suppose you ought to be glad Violet is gone, now, aren't you?" Daku said calmly. "After all, she murdered your teacher, her own mother, and went on a rampaging scheme to destroy your planet of residence for three years. But thanks to my knowledge, I was able to help her sister defeat her and save your system."_

 _"And yet, I have reason to believe that you may be the one responsible for her fall in the first place." Dakota said as she leveled her gaze at Daku. "So I don't think I'm going to be thanking you for your meddling."_

 _"Ah, so you_ do _know the truth." Daku said casually, nodding again as he swirled his drink in his glass. "Then you know the amount of power and influence we Dark Magicians have in terms of tempting the very_ children _of the First Phoenix Magician. And you know how useful we are to have as your allies. So, let's make a deal_ — _"_

 _"No." Victoria heard Dakota's voice harden as she straightened herself to her full height. "I'm not making any deals with you or anyone here."_

 _Daku raised a dubious eyebrow as he answered. "Oh, I doubt that,_ Phoenix _. There's always something you need, after all."_

 _"What I_ need _is something you'll never give me, Daku." Victoria heard Dakota say as she found herself turning to leave. "But I think this call is more about what_ you _need instead of what_ I _need. And I think you need me under your thumb for some reason. But I won't give. Have a nice day, Daku. Or not."_

* * *

Victoria's dark green eyes opened as she sat up in her cot with a confused feeling. Why had she dreamed that? Why did she keep dreaming these dreams? What did it mean?

Victoria's eyes fell on her books on her desk as she continued to think, and her brows began to furrow together. Maybe...maybe it was a sign to read Dakota's _special_ book. The one that she'd put in her bag when the Empire had come, the one Dakota had said was important. But then she'd left Kalifa, and joined the Dark Magicians, and she'd never had a chance to afterward. But now...

Victoria shook her head as she lay back down. No, that couldn't be it. She couldn't bear it. Someone like her had no business reading anything of Dakota's again. The dreams would pass in time.

* * *

 _A/N: Leave a comment below, please, as they are food for a fanfiction writer's soul, and I'll see you all in another two weeks!_


	8. Bitter Rivals

_A/N: Well, here's actually one of the chapters I've had my mind on for quite a while, to be honest. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! And I also appreciate the feedback of last chapter from guest reviewer Mogor!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Bitter Rivals**

"Excellent work, Ezra," Jezebel said as she clapped her hands together, grinning broadly. Ezra smiled proudly as the flames poured from his clenched fist into a strong fire stream, a very good ability to have in a war. As the days had passed from his first lesson, Ezra Bridger had steadily started to increase his "magical stamina," as the blue Twi'lek had put it, building to using magic that was _supposed_ to take more of his energy, but Ezra didn't know if that was something that ever actually happened to him. All he knew was that when he did magic, he never felt a thing. No expension of energy, no weakness afterward, _nothing_.

Of course, Ezra wasn't about to question why that was. All that mattered to him was that he got to use magic with no apparently negative consequences to himself! And, according to his teacher, he was now progressing far faster than any other magician that had been trained had, based on recorded histories by magicians, of course. Ezra's smile grew larger as he reflected that, based on that, he could be one of the best magicians out there one day. The type of person everyone talked about, and wanted to be.

"Okay," Jezebel began as Ezra's fire stream fizzled out. "Now, you've been doing great progress, Lieutenant. Seriously. But I don't think you're quite ready yet to use magic in an actual battle. I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but there's a fine line between just training to use magic and actually being able to use it in a war."

Ezra nodded, albeit somewhat reluctantly. He knew that it would take time before he was able to let the others know about his abilities and use them in the war, but it was still hard, trying to be patient. But he trusted that Jezebel knew what she was doing. After all, she was a lot better at this than him.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then." Ezra said, preparing himself to leave their practice range. As a Lieutenant, he had responsibilities to do.

Jezebel nodded, then, as Ezra was just walking away, he heard her hit something. Looking back, he saw that she'd hit herself in the forehead with her hand. Walking toward him, Jezebel said cautiously, "Actually, Lieutenant, there's something else that I'll need you to do."

"Yeah? What is it?" Ezra asked, curious at the Twi'lek's now cautious demeanor.

"Well, it's just that..." Jezebel wrung her hands out nervously before continuing, "...I need to go on an off-planet mission with one of your ships. It's my first one as something other than a technician, and I'd like to do well on it. And, well, I can't really have any distractions on it as a result. And since Victoria's still under probation..."

"She automatically counts as a distraction." Ezra finished, finally looking over at where Victoria Violetta was nearby, but out of hearing range, sitting on the desert landscape, writing in some sort of old book, while completely ignoring the other two rebels. While he'd made an effort over the last days to basically ignore her, he couldn't do that at all hours of the day, so, unfortunately, there were times when he took notice of her. She was rarely without a scowl on her face or Jezebel with her when he did, and he'd noticed her shoulders had become hunched, too. Of course, he didn't feel sorry for her probation at all, because he knew she'd basically brought that on herself when her secret had been ousted by Jezebel.

Despite the fact that Ezra could see what Jezebel was implying in her silent request, Ezra still had to steel himself mentally before continuing to speak. "You know, it'd be okay for me to take over watch for her while you're off-planet. It's not that big a deal. Besides, I'm sure you need a break from her after shadowing her for such a long time every day. It's got to be tough on you."

"Oh." Jezebel said as she looked at Ezra. "It's not that I don't think you can watch her. It's just that...well...I know you've never exactly been... _keen_...on her, especially lately. I could just take her—"

"Oh, no." Ezra shook his head. He wanted to take the opportunity to do something for his teacher, after all she'd done for him already. "It's fine. I'll be okay. You just go on to your mission."

"Well, all right." Jezebel said reluctantly, as she moved from Ezra and started walking back to the more populated areas of the base. "I'll see you then."

"You won't be sorry!" Ezra called back to her, before steeling himself again, this time to face Victoria behind him. As he turned, he expected to see Victoria still writing in her book, but he flinched as he immediately came face to face with the raven-haired magician. Apparently, she had snuck up on him while he'd been occupied with placating Jezebel.

"What?" Ezra said gruffly as he crossed his arms, looking into her dark green, narrowing eyes.

"Well, seeing as we're going to be stuck with one another for a while," Victoria began as she started to repeat Jezebel's retreat, "we should probably get started. Or are you going to leave _me_ , the untrustworthy piece of scum, alone for once?"

* * *

As the shooting range rang out with the sounds of repeated blasterfire, Rex nodded encouragingly at the rebel recruits honing their skills with a blaster. "Good!" He shouted out above the noise of the weapons. "Remember, keep your eyes on the targets! Try to predict from their movements where they'll be next! Keep going!" The rebels were certainly a bit green, due to their being newer than others, but they definitely had potential.

"Hey, Rex!" The clone captain turned at the call to see Ezra Bridger and...was that Victoria? Indeed it was, with a neutral expression on her face, though he could see there was some tension in her posture.

"Ezra!" Rex said as he walked over to meet the young Lieutenant. "What brings you to the shooting range?"

"Thought I'd just hone my skills a little bit. Even with a lightsaber, you know, I need to be reliant on other weapons, too." The teenaged Jedi said with a half-smile as he hefted his blaster in his hand.

"Good, that's good." Rex nodded in agreement before turning to the other rebels. "All right, everyone, take a break for a bit, okay?"

As the other rebels began leaving Rex turned back to Ezra, this time with a curious motive. "So, is there a particular reason why...?" The clone tilted his head toward Victoria beside Ezra as the boy's smile tightened, apparently not liking to be reminded of the girl being with him.

"Oh, right, _her_. Well, Jezebel had to go off-planet on a mission, and she couldn't very well take someone on _probation_ with her." Ezra said with a slight hint of anger as he pressed his mouth into a thin line. "Besides, she needed a break from Victoria. So, I volunteered to watch her until she got back."

"That's good to do." Rex agreed, even as he noticed Victoria's posture becoming more rigid at his comment. "She's been working too hard lately, I've noticed, and it'll be good for her to get some pressure off of her for a time."

Ezra was about to answer back when Victoria finally interjected her opinion. "You know, I _can_ actually hear you, remember?"

"Yeah, so?" Ezra said rudely as he turned his head toward the other teenager. "What's that to you?"

As Rex studied Victoria, he saw her eyes narrow, her lips thinning out, and a dark look coming over her face before she steeled herself, and her anger disappeared, replaced with her previous neutral expression. "Nothing, I _guess_. Let's just see if you're as good with a gun as you are with your mouth."

Ezra just shook his head before stepping into the practice range, the targets reprogrammed and ready for action. Firing in quick succession, Ezra rapidly went down the line of the hovering targets, stunning most of them. Except for a few of them, he was very accurate. Ezra turned back to Rex, a strong smile on his face, while ignoring Victoria, who was silently glowering next to the clone. "What do you think, Rex? You're the target instructor, after all."

"Well," Rex began, rubbing his beard with a gloved hand, "you did very well. You're getting better with a blaster every day, but it'd be good for you to—"

"You're awful with that thing." At Victoria's blunt, dark words, an awkward silence ensued between the three Humans for a few moments. Rex shot a shocked look at Victoria, not only surprised that she was speaking at all, but at her harsh words. From the way she sounded, it was as though Ezra had never even seen a blaster to her.

" _What_." Ezra said, anger lining his tone from speaking that single word, and Rex honestly couldn't blame him for being offended.

"Like I just said," Victoria said coldly as she crossed her arms, a dismissive expression on her face. "You don't know anything about shooting a blaster if you miss any of them."

"Not that it's any of your business," Ezra said as his face twisted in his anger, "but I shoot better than a lot of the other people here. I don't know if you were paying attention to those other rebels, but they were lucky to hit _one_ of the targets, and I hit all but three of them—"

"And those insignificant three would be three of your enemies that still have the chance to take you down." Victoria interrupted as she stalked closer to Ezra and yanked the blaster from his hand, surprising both of the male Humans. Stepping into the practice range, Victoria fired Ezra's blaster even faster than he had been earlier as she aimed at the targets. To Rex's surprise, she hit every single target with the blaster, throwing it to the side carelessly when she finished. Turning to the other two rebels as she stalked toward them once more, she spoke chillingly again. "In this galaxy, in a _war_ , _nothing_ but perfection will do. Anything less than that means your demise. You'd do well to remember that."

Even as Rex's eyes narrowed, he still tried to speak calmly to Victoria, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's why people need to _practice_ , Victoria. None of them will deny that they miss shots, and that's why we have this. Not so people can be _perfect_ , as you seem to think, but so they can learn what mistakes they have and correct them for a _real_ battle. I mean, it's not like we're going to kill anyone if they can't shoot right."

There was a moment of silence as Victoria's gaze pierced the old clone's as she, too, crossed her arms. Though Rex held her gaze, he couldn't help but think she was challenging more than his views about weapons training.

Finally, to the captain's relief, Victoria finally exhaled out a response. "I see." She said tightly as her gaze swerved over the practice targets, which had reset themselves after the stun bolts had worn off. "It's just too bad that's not how it is for everyone." Maybe the clone was imagining it, but as Victoria's gaze settled, Rex thought he saw something go through her eyes for the quickest of seconds before her expression changed to neutrality. It looked like, for just a moment, _fear_.

But that was ridiculous. If anything, Victoria was the one who invoked fear in others. There couldn't be anything _she_ was afraid of...right?

* * *

Ezra Bridger dodged another shot and deflected another quickly with his lightsaber, thrumming green in the station. The _Ghost_ crew had been given a mission of taking out an Imperial listening post that specialized in tapping into Imperial citizens' _personal_ comlinks, to make sure there was no one spreading any type of dissenting thoughts. This was the type of work the young Jedi specialized in the best: giving the Empire what was coming to them.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ezra spotted a certain dark-haired girl with a blaster pistol and inwardly groaned. Since he was Victoria's shadow for the day, when the order for the mission had come through, he'd been forced to take her with him, to his chagrin. At least she was doing fine in the battle, so he didn't have to worry about her getting killed or anything. Ezra doubted that was something the Kalifan Court would have accepted very well.

As he watched, even as the battle was going on, Victoria dodged a blaster bolt from an Imperial and shot with the deadly accuracy she'd displayed in the practice range. Every shot that rang from her weapon resulted in another dead body of an Imperial soldier falling to the ground. He had no idea how she managed to do it every time, but Ezra reasoned that she probably used magic to increase her accuracy. That was the only reason she'd been able to be better with a blaster than him, because he _knew_ that he was one of, if not the best fighter, in the Phoenix Squadron, and maybe even beyond that. He'd just have to work on that on his own.

"Look out!" At Rex's shout, Ezra returned his mind to the battle just in time to deflect another blaster bolt back at the Imperials as the rebels pressed forward, wearing away the Empire bit by bit.

"Push forward!" Ezra cried out on his comm over the noise of battle as the Imperials began to retreat. "We've got them on the run now!" Feeling the adrenaline course through his veins, he took the lead, deflecting most of the bolts meant for his friends. Feeling a smile, tight as it was, though, cross his face, Ezra focused on moving forward. He'd prove he was one of the best in the Squadron, if not the entire Rebellion as a whole. He'd use the power the Sith Holocron helped teach him to make the Empire fear the name of _Ezra Bridger_. He'd—

"Stop, you _idiot_!" Ezra was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by the crash of someone running into him, causing him to fall to the ground hard as the Imperials finally fully retreated back into their compound, and the blaster shower stopped. Groaning as he slowly got up, his eyes widened and narrowed as he realized who'd run into him.

" _Victoria_!" Ezra yelled, not caring that they were in the middle of a mission with Victoria's blatant attempt to compromise it running through his mind. "What's the big deal? We _had_ them! Why did you have to ruin it all?"

"Don't be such a drama king!" Victoria shot back as she, too, got back on her feet, brushing herself off brusquely as the other rebels caught up to them. "And _the big deal_ is that there are explosives where you were about to step!" Sweeping her arm over to where the Jedi had just stood, she picked up a nearby piece of debris and tossed it over to the spot. On impact with the ground, to Ezra's surprise, the debris immediately exploded, showering more debris over the area. "You're lucky that wasn't you, you know!"

"How exactly did you know where that was?" Ezra asked, more mad at the fact that Victoria had appeared to notice something he hadn't. "No one could see those, you know!"

Victoria rolled her green eyes in annoyance as she answered. "I could _sense_ it, Ezra, remember? You're not the only one with Force powers now."

"How could you sense something I couldn't?" Ezra asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess _you're_ just not as good at it as me," Victoria said acidly, her dark green eyes shooting daggers at the other Human. "And these hidden explosives are literally all over the place here."

Just as Ezra was about to open his mouth again to retort something else, Sabine stepped forward. "Well, can you lead us through them, then? Since you can sense them and all."

Victoria pressed her lips together into a thin line, looking more agitated at the suggestion, but she still begrudgingly answered, "Yes. I can," and turned to lead the rebels through the minefield to their objective, with Ezra boiling the whole way.

This was supposed to have been the mission when _he_ was the one that mattered. But no, instead, that baton was passed to _Victoria_ , who nobody even _liked_.

* * *

Rex had just stepped inside the _Ghost_ to escape after their mission objective had been reached when he heard two voices bickering loudly in the cockpit. Going up to it, he found the owners of the voices. Victoria Violetta and Ezra Bridger.

"Don't think you're going to get off probation by doing this, you know," Ezra was saying angrily, his blue eyes like sparks of lightning as he spoke hotly. "This... _stunt_...you pulled won't get you any points of favor from us! You don't deserve _that_."

"Oh, please, _Lieutenant_ ," Victoria scoffed as she crossed her arms, her green eyes also becoming narrowed. "As if you people stop reminding me! And besides, it's not like _I_ was the one to plan you nearly getting blown up! It's not my fault that _you're_ just too weak to sense anything of actual importance in battle!"

"No one gave you permission to take charge, though!" Ezra threw back. "We never even _wanted_ you here to begin with! We were forced to!"

"Oh, and it's supposed to be _my_ fault that _you_ were all the ones to _insist_ on having me on indefinite probation?" Victoria flipped her hair over her shoulder angrily as she placed one hand on her waist.

Rex decided he'd better try to stop their fight before it escalated. "There's no need to go fighting about what happened back there," he said authoritatively, silencing the teenagers for the moment as he felt the ship go into hyperspace, the other crew members staying silent. "Ezra, it's not Victoria's fault the Empire planted land mines where we were, and, Victoria, you need to stop picking fights with everyone. We let you lead part of the mission, and doesn't that show a level of trust now?"

"Not if it was because you only decided to do so because you _needed_ me," Victoria hissed back, her eyes narrowing into slits. "That's not trust, _that's_ necessity. As soon as we're back on Atollon, you're going to still treat me the same as you always have, like you expect me to turn on you at any moment. You've all made it clear that none of you are ever going to let me off the hook, and I'm not interested in your cheap words, like I've said before, _Captain_. Besides, it's not _my_ fault your so-called _Jedi_ is too worthless to even sense an idiotic landmine! Really, why _do_ you keep him around? It's clear that he's not actually _good_ for anything anyway."

"Now wait just a minute!" Ezra shot back angrily as he nudged Rex back so he could see Victoria better. " _I'm_ not worthless! I'm one of the most vital people to this rebellion! I'm a Lieutenant!"

"Oh, don't act like you were given that _pathetic_ title because you actually _earned_ it!" Victoria said, chuckling dismissively as she waved her hand at Ezra, as though to shoo him away. "It's only because of your status as a Jedi, which, by the way, you're not much of anyway!"

"That's not true! The rebellion knows I can fight! I was taught by my master, who _is_ a Jedi!"

"And where is that Jedi of yours _now_?" Victoria said, provoking a tense silence for a moment. The subject of the state of Kanan Jarrus was a very sore thing to the rebels, especially to those of the _Ghost_ crew. "Face it, you're not worth anything anymore, least of all to _this_ rebellion!"

There was a tense silence again as Rex watched Ezra's eyes narrow to blue slits. "Why do you have to act like you're better than everyone else in the galaxy?" Ezra finally growled out. "What's your problem, anyway?"

"The problem is that you're a pathetic weakling, and I _am_ better than you, Ezra Bridger. I'll _always_ be better than you, because that's who I am. So you'd better learn to deal with your jealousy, because that's the way things will _always_ be! There is always someone else that's better than you!"

"I'm not jealous of you!" Ezra said acidly as he continued to glare at the other girl. "I just don't like people who are jerks. And, if what you say is true, then _who_ is better than _you_?"

"That's...not important, you dolt, and yes, you are jealous." Victoria said coldly as she glared back at Ezra. "You're jealous because I have all this power, and you _don't_. And you want what I have, but you'll never get it. I _know_ what you are, and that's certainly never going to be a magician, of all things!" With those words, Victoria stalked away from Ezra, who Rex saw glared back at her as though he'd never heard a thing she said.

* * *

Victoria collapsed on her bed in her quarters, finally completely tired out with the events of that day. First, Viper had left to go who-knew-where, and she'd had to be dumped on Ezra _Bridger_ , of all people. Of course, he'd been utterly incorrigible, always having that arrogant, cocky look on his face, even when he'd been shown that he obviously wasn't as good as he thought at some of his skills. And, of course, everyone had always been on Ezra Bridger's side, always looking at _her_ like she had the plague. Was it wrong that she said things just like it was? No, of course not, but it appeared that pointing out the faults and limits of their "golden soldier" made the rebels dislike her even more, even when those faults were completely deserved by Ezra.

Not wanting to think about the day she'd had anymore, Victoria picked up one of her books by her bed, and flipped to where she'd left off the day before, refusing to think if some of the things that had been said to her that day had been true. If she had to think about _that_ , then she certainly would have to start thinking about...other things, and, well, those were best to leave in the dark.

 _"And so, when the great Phoenix Magician Skylar had realized her destiny as a magician, she set out to find the rest of her family first, namely, her parents. However, when she found her mother, she was shocked by the revelation that her birth was the result of a magical conception. You see..."_

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, and please leave a review below, since they are food for a fanfiction writer's soul! See you in two weeks!_


	9. Avril

_A/N: Thank you, guest reviewer Mogor, for the feedback on my last chapter! Also, thank you, Logan Bovard, for choosing to favorite this story; it's much appreciated! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Avril**

Jaecar peered carefully through the scope of his rifle from the top of the building he was on to the street below. Still nothing. He set down his weapon yet again. He'd already been there for more than a Galactic Standard hour, but his targets still weren't there.

He couldn't help but shake his head at the orders he'd been given. They had sounded ridiculous when they'd been given and they still sounded ridiculous now. Even if they'd been given directly by his king. Maybe the old timer was starting to lose his touch, not that he _looked_ like an old timer, thanks to that spell that froze his aging. Of course, he wouldn't dare voice any of his concerns to anyone, or he'd be thrown to the beasts...quite literally. Yeah, not the best thing to do. He used to be able to talk to _one_ person, but she...was most likely no longer alive. It had been months, after all, since she'd gone against their king and had disappeared into... _rehabilitation_.

Shaking away those thoughts, Jaecar sighted up with his scope again. Ah, there was something there now. Two ships, one looking to be a large freighter, and the other looked to be a civilian ship. The civvie ship was his target. He carefully aimed toward the viewscreen at the front of the ship, even as people began to exit from both ships, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Ezra had just exited the _Ghost_ when he heard the shots of a blaster, and the viewscreen of the other rebel ship shattered, scattering glass everywhere. He instinctively ducked down and ignited his lightsaber, the green blade thrumming. "Where is that coming from?" He called to the other rebels as they also drew their weapons. Looking in the direction the shots had come, the young Jedi saw a dark figure with a rifle shooting down from the top of a nearby building. A few moments later, the shots stopped, and Ezra spotted the figure running quickly.

"Don't let him get away!" Hera shouted as she entered the second rebel ship. "We need to capture him!"

Ezra nodded as he took off after the figure, jumping to the top of the building quickly. Brandishing his lightsaber, he followed the shooter even as the figure shot at him with a small pistol. Easily deflecting the shots, Ezra kept after the shooter, steadily catching up to him at the edge of the building.

The figure, who Ezra could now see was a Human, jumped off the building down to a window ledge below, and quickly went from ledge to ledge as he made his way to the ground. With a smirk, Ezra jumped straight off the building and firmly landed on the ground below, meeting the shooter as he came off the last ledge. With his smirk still in place, Ezra playfully said as the other rebels rounded the corner, "Looks like you lost the race."

"I don't think so," the other Human said firmly as he reached into his belt pouch and threw something on the ground, which resulted in smoke suddenly filling the area around them, obscuring Ezra's vision.

Coughing, Ezra heard shots from the other rebels ring out as he pulled out his own blaster. As the smoke cleared, he took aim at the figure, who was running from the rebels and dodging their fire, and fired a single stun bolt. Surprisingly, the bolt hit the shooter, and he immediately fell to the ground. Ezra and the other rebels caught up to the downed figure, and Sabine took out a pair of cuffs and snapped them on the man's wrists as he lay unconscious.

"Now we'll see who this guy is, and why he targeted us." Sabine said firmly as Zeb lifted up the shooter and carried him back to the _Ghost_.

* * *

Victoria looked up from her datapad and the comm console, her dark green eyes narrowing in puzzled concentration. She could...sense something on Atollon. Something that felt...familiar. It felt like...

"You doing all right, Victoria?" Startled, Victoria looked over her shoulder at the Twi'lek Viper, her headtails swinging in the breeze.

Narrowing her eyes at that _snake_ , Victoria gruffly said, "I'm fine. It's okay to take a little break for a minute, isn't it?"

"Yes, but you don't normally do that." Viper said reasonably with an inviting smile. "It's okay if you want to talk about something, though."

"No. Thanks." Victoria said shortly as she returned to decoding Imperial transmissions. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Viper shake her head as she watched over Victoria's shoulder.

For a few moments, there was silence as Victoria wrote down the decoded message with Jezebel keeping a watchful eye. Then there was an insistent beeping of a comlink. Looking back over her shoulder, Victoria saw Viper take out her comm. "Yes?"

 _"Jezebel, we've come back from our mission,"_ the distinct accent of that Captain Rex came over the device. _"And we've come back with a prisoner."_

"A prisoner?" Viper said quizzically as Victoria's ears perked. A prisoner? "Who is it?"

 _"We're not sure. He just started shooting at us, and ruined our mission. We're going to try to get some answers from him."_

"All right, good luck with that." Viper said before disconnecting the call. "Let's get back to work, Victoria."

As the brunette magician went back to her work, she couldn't help but have one thought going through her mind over and over.

 _A prisoner._ Could it be who she'd sensed... _him_?

* * *

"We've been over this again and again, smart guy. Now, for the last time, _who are you_?" Zeb said as he slammed his large fists hard on the table separating the rebels from the cuffed Human sitting across from them. Rex shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. After more than three hours of interrogating this man, they still didn't know who he was or why he'd targeted them. And he didn't think Zeb's intimidation tactics were working.

Studying the silent prisoner, Rex took in his short, dark brown hair and skin, and light brown eyes, with a black dragon tattoo taking up the right side of his face. He was wearing dark camouflaged fatigues and combat boots, and looked to be in his late twenties. When he'd been searched, the rebels had discovered several concealed weapons all over his clothing, which included metal daggers, pistols, and, oddly enough, a lightsaber, for some reason, as well as small explosives, smoke bombs, and ammunition. Odd that he hadn't used any of that against them, other than the smoke bomb.

Rex was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a commotion coming from outside the room. The door slid open as he turned, and he was promptly surprised at seeing Victoria Violetta, of all people, walk through the door, pausing to look at the prisoner. Rex saw her eyes grow wide with surprise, before she schooled herself to a more neutral expression, giving a calm stare at Rex and Zeb before moving into the room.

Behind her, Jezebel quickly ran into the room, saying, "I'm sorry! I tried to keep her from coming, but she was determined to see the prisoner. I—" The Twi'lek promptly was silent as she inhaled with a sense of surprise when she caught sight of the prisoner, turning rigid as her hands came up to cover her mouth.

Rex looked back at the prisoner to see him standing up, looking at Victoria with a surprised look as she came closer to him, going around the table. " _Victoria_." The only thing that jarred Rex more than the fact that the prisoner had finally spoken was the sound of Victoria's strong slap as her palm hit the side of the man's face, which snapped to the side from the force of the blow. As the man turned his face back to Victoria, his expression had changed to a neutral expression like Victoria's.

Rex watched with shock as Victoria's expression gave way to anger and she hissed darkly with narrowed eyes, "How _dare_ you get yourself caught, Jaecar! How could you have let this happen? I _know_ you're better than the types that get themselves _caught_! So how did you get _caught_?" She poked his chest hard with her finger as she spoke, only pausing when Zeb yelled out angrily.

"Hey! What's going on here? How do you know this guy?"

"She knows him because he's with the Dark Magicians." Rex turned to see Jezebel speak quietly as her eyes grew wide with fear. "He's a top assassin. And this means the Dark Magicians are targeting the Phoenix Squadron now."

* * *

"Now, take it from the top, Jezebel," Commander Sato said calmly at the mission console, where the main rebel leaders had gathered. "Who is the man that shot at our ships?"

Ezra watched Jezebel take a calming breath before starting, with Victoria standing behind her with her arms crossed, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Okay, so here's the deal," the Twi'lek began. "That man is an assassin of the Dark Magicians, the group that I was a secretary for before I joined the rebels. The name he went by was Avril, which is a codename they like to use on magicians based on animals they transform into. Anyway, Avril is the _top_ assassin the Dark Magicians have. He's known for hunting down people the Dark Magicians want to utterly destroy, and since he targeted you guys, that means the Dark Magicians have set their sights on _us_ now. And we won't be able to survive these attacks."

"What do you mean? We've gone up against the Empire tons of times." Ezra said, stepping up to the console to speak. "Why should they be any different?"

"Because they have magic, remember?" Jezebel reminded the Jedi before continuing. "This is only the beginning. Avril was only the first one. As soon as they realize that he failed, they'll send more magicians until they completely wipe us out. We can't fight against them when they can literally do _anything_ , practically."

"So, what, do we just wait for them to take us all out?" Rex said dubiously as he crossed his arms. "We can't just do nothing."

Jezebel, who Ezra noticed had slumped her shoulders down hopelessly, suddenly straightened up again as an idea seemed to come to her. "Actually, there may be something we can do." As the other rebels watched, Jezebel took out her datapad and keyed in a few instructions, linking it to the mission console. "You all know that I'm a magician of sorts, right?" At some nods, she continued on as she pulled up a display of what looked to be a very old temple. "Well, I've read up on this temple that was created by the First Phoenix Magician Skylar Storm, and I found something that could be of use. There's supposed to be several magical artifacts that we can use to protect ourselves from the wrath of the Dark Magicians, and I've even heard of a spell there that could amplify my powers so I can fight against the Dark Magicians and _win_. We could stop the Dark Magicians right in their tracks with this magic in our hands, and we could even use it against the Empire, too! We could use this to win the war!"

For a moment, there was silence as all the rebel leaders processed this information, before Commander Sato cleared his throat and spoke up. "How sure are you of this, Jezebel?"

"Very sure, Commander." Jezebel assured him as she smiled broadly. "This can work for us; I _know_ it."

Sato nodded as Ezra watched him, his hand rising to rub at his chin before speaking again. "Very well, Jezebel. Hera, you and your crew may accompany her to this temple to gather these artifacts. This could change _everything_ for us."

Ezra watched Hera nod before Sato dismissed the meeting, and the other officials drifted away. As Ezra turned to leave, he caught sight of Victoria's dark expression, and narrowed his eyes threateningly at her.

* * *

Victoria carried a tray of food down the corridor with the ever-present Viper trailing behind. "Victoria, where are we going? Why are we in the holding cell area of this ship?"

"You'll see," was all Victoria said before moving on, looking for someone in the cells. Before long, she saw the familiar face of Jaecar through the holding door of one. As she came upon it, she called to the guard nearby, "I'm bringing the prisoner his food."

The guard narrowed his eyes and looked like he was going to protest, but Jezebel cut in, "I'll take over, Pete. You can go take a break for a bit while I watch them."

The guard nodded gladly at the Twi'lek before walking away. Victoria rolled her eyes dismissively before deactivating the cell door and walking through, the door reactivating behind her until she was ready to leave.

"Jaecar," Victoria said as the man lifted his head, and stood up. "I brought you something to eat."

"Thanks, Victoria," Jaecar said as he gladly began eating the food. "I haven't had anything good for awhile. I was living in the forest for a bit, and you know how hard it is to catch something in there sometimes."

"Yeah, I know what it's like to go hungry." Victoria said quietly, memories of practically starving to death while in "rehabilitation" flicking through her mind.

Jaecar sighed quietly at her words, and Victoria knew he was thinking of the same thing as he set down his utensils. "When you went against the king, and were taken away," he started, meeting her gaze sadly, "I thought you were done for. I was sure they were going to kill you. And when the months went by and there was no sign of you, that's what I assumed."

"I thought I was going to die, too." Victoria admitted as she sat next to Jaecar. "I really thought that. You know that _he_ never takes kindly to those who go against him. And I was finally glad to die, if that's what it took to stick it to him."

"But you got out?" Jaecar said as his brows furrowed in confusion. "How? I thought they had you under constant surveillance with your magic imprisoned."

"I don't know why it happened," Victoria said as she thought back to when she'd been freed, "but all I know is that one day, he commanded that I be freed, and I was thrown out of the Dark Magicians, stripped of almost everything but a few possessions. I can't understand it. He _never_ lets anyone walk away alive. _Ever_."

"Exactly." Jaecar said, communicating what he thought with his eyes, and what Victoria already knew and feared every day. Their king wasn't done with her yet. Someday, he'd come back for her. Her hands shook at the thought, and she clenched them into fists.

"So, what happened after you left the Dark Magicians?" Jaecar asked quizzically.

Victoria coughed out a laugh before answering. "Oh, I decided to do something _really_ stupid. I thought I'd go back to Kalifa and try to have a semblance of my old life again. Things didn't really work out over there, and I don't know why I thought it would. Anyway, when these rebels here came, I was asked to do a service for Kalifa by the Court, and I accepted."

"Huh." Jaecar said, before slanting his eyes over to the door meaningfully. Victoria turned to see the Viper keeping her eyes on the two magicians. At Victoria's notice of her, Viper smiled in apparent reassurance. Giving a disgusted look at the Twi'lek, the raven-haired Human realized what Jaecar was worried about. A open ear listening to their every word.

Keeping her eyes on the Twi'lek, Victoria snapped the fingers on her gloved hand, instantly encasing the two Humans in a golden silent bubble, ensuring the inability of any eavesdropping.

"Now we can talk." Victoria told Jaecar, who instantly relaxed from his previously tense state. "What is it?"

"It's just about what you said. I fail to see why you'd accept a job with these rebels _just_ for the sake of a Kalifan service to your people." Jaecar said grimly with a raised eyebrow. "There's something else in it for you, and there's no sense in denying it. Remember, I trained you myself when you joined the Dark Magicians, and I was your partner afterward for the next four years. There are no secrets between us."

Victoria pressed her lips into a thin line, knowing that he was right. He'd taught her everything she knew about surviving, and he'd always been by her side afterward. He wasn't a... _friend_ , though. The Dark Magicians didn't allow for those. They were only partners, nothing more. Besides, attachments led to weakness. She wasn't prepared to give him her _real_ reason, even though nothing would ever come of it.

"Well," Jaecar said after waiting for her to speak for a few moments, "how about I do the talking, then? Let's say, hypothetically speaking, of course, that maybe your reason for coming here has nothing to do with that Kalifan servitude. Maybe, just maybe, you might have come because you saw they had something that you wanted, but never thought you'd have again. Maybe another chance at something that was destroyed by a certain tyrannical government? Hypothetically speaking, of _course_."

"Of course." Victoria said as she tensed up at her partner's words, her eyes narrowing. "But even if I _did_ want that, still hypothetically speaking, of course, it would never happen. Just because you may want that doesn't mean it'll ever happen. That chance ended long ago."

"Did it?" Jaecar said skeptically as he sipped from his mug. "Because I couldn't help noticing one of the rebels that are holding me here seemed _awfully_ familiar. That older one, with the armor and beard, perhaps?"

Victoria gave Jaecar a withering glare at his accusation. "Watch your tongue, old partner. I may not have the rank of a lieutenant anymore, but I can still kick your tailbone halfway across the galaxy."

Jaecar barked out a laugh at the other magician's ridiculous-sounding threat, and his chuckles made Victoria crack out a smile, however reluctant it may be. "You've been saying that for as long as we've known each other, and you've never gone through with it _ever_. Pretty sure that's just a hollow threat right now."

"You never know," Victoria said, smiling sardonically. "I'm capable of a lot of things, as you're well aware of."

"I suppose so." Jaecar said, his laughter dropping away at his old partner's words, and silence ensued between the two for a moment before Victoria spoke again.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Jaecar," she began cautiously, her brows coming together. " _How_ did you let this happen? How could you let yourself get captured by these _amateurs_? Like you said, I've known you a long time, and never once have I ever seen or heard of _you_ getting beaten by anyone. And to be beaten by people as inexperienced as these rebels? I just can't believe it, not when you're well aware of the punishment that _he_ gives to those who fail him."

"I know," Jaecar nodded, a worried expression coming over his face. Victoria watched as he snuck a glance over at Jezebel, who was still unable to hear them. "And you're right. I've never been captured by anyone, at least not people so unable to defend themselves against our kind as this rebel cell. But you're wrong about something. I _didn't_ fail our king."

"What?" Victoria said incredulously, becoming more confused by the man's words. "How is that possible? You got caught!"

"But those were my orders, Victory," Jaecar said, unintentionally slipping in her nickname as his lips pressed together. "He told me to shoot at some rebel ships, and act like I was giving a good chase, but throw it at the last second when the opportunity presented itself. Our king told me _himself_ to get caught. I didn't understand it at the time, but I think I do now, as soon as I realized both you and _she_ were here."

Jaecar nodded meaningfully toward the Twi'lek watching their every move outside the cell, and Victoria's dark green eyes widened as she simultaneously gasped, a gloved hand running itself over her dark ponytail nervously as Jaecar looked on grimly, knowing the reason for her outburst of emotion.

The time had come. _He_ was coming for them. For _her_.

* * *

 _A/N: According the Star Wars Wikipedia, an avril in the Star Wars universe is a large bird of prey native to Yavin 8, and is on the top of that moon's food chain. Interestingly enough, it also has a unique ability to emit an ear-shattering scream. Just to let you know where I got the name._

 _Also, I'm going to take a break for Christmas, so this will be my last chapter for the year. Hope you leave a comment below, since they are food for a fanfiction writer's soul, and see you back in January!_


	10. Unspeakable

_A/N: Well, here I am, back again! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Unspeakable**

"I still don't see why _Victoria_ , of all people, is allowed to take a prisoner out of his cell," Ezra said, his tone annoyed as his blue eyes fixated on the aforementioned girl and the newest prisoner of the Phoenix Squadron, Avril, sitting on a bench together not too far away from the _Ghost_ crew, looking like they were speaking quietly. "I mean, she's still on probation. And, if that guy works for these Dark Magicians, shouldn't he have powers, too?"

Rex watched Jezebel as she shook her head, her blue headtails swaying in the night air. "Not exactly. From what I heard when I was a secretary for those Magicians, he doesn't actually have powers, but he's apparently useful enough to the Magicians for him to still be in their employ. Anyway, that's about all I know about him from gossip."

Ezra reluctantly nodded as he turned back to the rest of the group. "Okay, but what about Victoria? She _is_ on probation, after all."

"Ezra," Hera said calmly, but reproachfully, "she may be on probation, but she _is_ technically in our employ now. Even though we keep a better eye on her than most, that doesn't mean we can take away the privileges that come with it. If she's to stay, we need to get used to that."

Rex watched Ezra press his lips together in a thin line, but reluctantly still concede. He was concerned about Victoria's interest in their prisoner, too, even if she did know him. The rebels still weren't sure about how deeply she was still tied to her "past" as a Dark Magician, for one, and they still didn't believe they could trust her. Admittedly, though, it was a lot easier to believe she couldn't be trusted more because of her hostile and cold behavior toward them most of the time than anything they'd found out about her, but still. They needed to be more cautious about things. But that also reminded the old clone of something...

"So, exactly how long _is_ she going to stay on probation?" Rex asked the rest of the group, raising a quizzical eyebrow. "A month? Three? A year?"

"Why do you ask, Rex?" Jezebel said as she tilted her head curiously.

"Because I have a feeling that Victoria's going to want to know for sure at some point, and I don't think she'll be too satisfied with being on an indefinite probation. She could still get the Kalifan Court to pull their support, you know." Rex pointed out, worried not just about Victoria's potential backlash, but also about how they were going to handle her in general since she'd appeared to find some sort of ally in their prisoner. What if he started putting ideas in her head about rejoining the Dark Magicians, if it was indeed true that she'd left the group?

"That's...something to think about," Hera said as she placed her hand on her chin. "I'll have to confer with Commander Sato about that so we can give an answer if she does ask. It could be two months long, I think."

"But we don't know if we can trust her." Ezra brought up as his blue eyes narrowed. "We don't know anything about her and—"

"Evening, _Ghost_ crew," Victoria's voice sounded from behind Rex, who turned to see the very girl they'd just been talking about. She looked...a little bit different now, from the time he'd seen her up close just the day before, when she'd barged into the interrogation cell to see her friend. Rex couldn't quite say what that difference really was, but she didn't have her usual hostile and cold expression on her face. She looked...apprehensive, but not...angry, he thought. Her sharp, intimidating features, though tense, gave the impression she was trying to seem at least approachable, but Rex just felt confused at her change.

"Victoria," Jezebel said cordially, offering a small smile from where she sat, though she also looked a bit on edge at the Human girl's appearance. "W-what brings you to see us?"

As Victoria turned her gaze to the Twi'lek woman, Rex saw her gaze become hard as stone before it smoothed out, and she answered calmly. "Oh, I just thought I'd come see how you all are doing. That's what colleagues who work together do, right?"

"Normally, yes, but..." Jezebel paused as she appeared to search for the right words, "...not to be rude or anything, but you've never done anything like this before."

Victoria only harrumphed in response to the Twi'lek's skepticism before looking around the circle, her gaze eventually pausing on an empty seat between Ezra and Rex. "If it's alright, could I maybe sit there for a bit?" As she pointed, Rex could feel the tension from the others permeate the air. It was pretty clear nobody really wanted Victoria around, but Rex knew they couldn't refuse Victoria unless they had a good reason besides not liking her.

So, with a sigh, Rex reluctantly replied, "It's alright, Victoria," in a short tone, wondering what had made her seem slightly more cordial.

Giving the captain a polite nod, to Rex's surprise, Victoria sat down, crossing one leg over the other casually as she leaned forward, propping her chin on her gloved hand, looking over everyone around her with an unsettling gaze that had an unreadable expression. She looked especially hard at Jezebel with her dark green eyes, which Rex saw made Jezebel more uncomfortable with each passing moment of silence that grew more and more tense. After a moment, Jezebel, with her lekku rigid, got up and left with a quiet, "I need to leave for a moment."

Victoria nodded, a small smile appearing on her face as Rex watched her watch Jezebel go, before turning her gaze on the other rebels, her lips pressing into a thin line thoughtfully. After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence, Rex finally saw Ezra stand and turn to the girl next to him, bursting out, "Okay, what was _that_ all about? I mean, I know you don't like Jezebel for some weird reason, but did you really have to intimidate her like that? What's your problem?"

Though Victoria's green eyes narrowed a bit, Rex was a little impressed that she kept her tone cool compared to Ezra's heated one. "The problem is that I don't trust her not to keep her mouth shut about certain things I wanted to talk to you about."

"What are you talking about?" Hera said, raising an incredulous eyebrow. "Who would Jezebel talk to about whatever you're going to tell us?"

Victoria's lips pressed into a thin line again, and her brows came together, and Rex got the thought that, though she may have wanted to answer that question, Victoria wasn't going to do that. "That's...not of concern at the moment." The young girl said, before steadying her expression again. "But you'd all better listen to me about _this_. I don't think you ought to go on that mission to retrieve mystical artifacts. It's got 'this is a trap' written all over it."

"What?" Ezra said incredulously as he burst out a laugh before continuing. "Why would we not go on a mission that could change the course of the war for the better?"

Rex watched Victoria sneak her gaze back behind her to where Avril was still sitting, this time with a rebel guard, and exchange some kind of mental message with him before turning back. "Because magic isn't exactly meant to fall into the hands of those who don't understand it, no matter how... _well-intentioned_...they may be." The brunette Human bit out as her ponytail swayed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ezra said, his tone growing more heated and suspicious. "Is it because you don't like us, or what?"

"It's because the history of the magicians teaches that," Victoria said as her eyes narrowed. "It's common knowledge that, when people don't know what they're really doing or what will really happen, bad things happen. _Unspeakable_ things."

"From the _Dark_ Magicians?" Ezra said with narrowed blue eyes.

"From _all_ magicians." Victoria said brusquely as she stood up to face the young Jedi. "This wouldn't be the first time somebody decided they could handle something they couldn't. And as for the consequences...well, like I said, they're _unspeakable_."

"Why should we trust you about this?" Ezra said. "It's not like you actually _like_ us, so why would you try to help us if what you say is true?"

"Because it's in _my_ best interest that you do!" Victoria said, her tone becoming heated, and Rex noticed her hand close into a fist. "Don't you people think that there's something a _little_ bit suspicious about this whole thing? You ought to know that when something seems too good to be true, like those supposed artifacts, it usually is! Or has the Viper left you all with stars in your eyes? Have you ever thought about just how little you know about her? Think about it: she's never told you about her family, old friends, and her life in general unless it has to do with garnering pity from you all about her pathetic little sob story!"

"That's enough, kid," Rex said as he stood up and faced Victoria. "You don't need to go around throwing accusations at people for no reason at all like that."

"Yeah, besides, she's actually _proved_ who she is, unlike you." Ezra added in a spiteful tone as he glared at Victoria.

For a moment, there was silence. Then, Victoria's gaze narrowed until her eyes became slits, and she turned to the group, a hard tone returning to her voice. "If that's the way you want to think about things, then fine. I _won't_ tell you anything else. Just don't come crying to me when you find out what she _really_ brought you there for." With those words, she stalked back over to her prisoner friend as the others watched, never showing her face to them again the rest of the night.

* * *

"I _told_ you it wouldn't work," Victoria bit out angrily as she sat next to Jaecar again. "They don't want to believe me about _anything_. They never have! Why would they try now when it means swallowing their pride and admitting they're wrong?"

Jaecar only let out a little chuckle before speaking. "As I once recall, many people accused us of the same things as well. Remember? When we were sent out into the galaxy to...subdue the populations?"

Victoria pressed her lips into a thin line as memories of whips, cries of fear, and blaster fire passed through her mind. "I... _remember_." She spat out emphatically as she toyed with her dark ponytail. "But I don't want to think about...back then."

Jaecar raised an eyebrow at her response, thinning his mouth. "I've told you it won't do you any good to be like that. Whether you want to admit it or not, everything that happened _back then_ , as you say, happened. If you don't face it, then it's only going to give you a weakness worthy of exploitation eventually."

Victoria scoffed dismissively as she crossed her arms and flipped her dark ponytail angrily. "Oh, please, Jaecar, you're sounding too much like _them_ again. It doesn't suit you at all. It makes you sound... _weak_."

Jaecar only rolled his eyes at his old partner as he answered her sneered words. "And _I've_ told you that weak words are no excuse to ignore sound advice. You can't deny that it's true. Like it or not, your past makes you who you are. If you can't deal with it, you will only allow yourself to be exploited. Just you wait and see."

"Whatever," Victoria said stubbornly, not caring if she sounded like a petulant teenager. She was _not_ going to say what he wanted.

There was silence for a few moments between the two before Victoria spied Jaecar take a glance back at the _Ghost_ crew group as laughter permeated from them. Apparently, one of them had just told some _hilarious_ joke. Oh, and the Viper had rejoined them, too. Just _great_. Those idiots had _obviously_ ignored her advice, as if their arrogant dismissal of her words hadn't already told her that. True, Ezra Bridger had been the main mouthpiece voicing his opinion, but the others _certainly_ hadn't reprimanded the kid. They'd just let him speak his piece, and no one but her had said anything against it. But how could they be _so_ stupid about this? _How_ could they—

"So, that old one over there with the beard," Jaecar said suddenly, pulling Victoria out of her thoughts, "seems _awfully_ familiar. Didn't we see someone who looked a _lot_ like him when we were on Sal—"

"No. We didn't." Victoria interrupted in a hard, short tone, crossing her arms again.

Jaecar raised his eyebrow doubtfully. "You're sure? Because if you look at his face, he _does_ look almost _exactly_ like that one guy that—"

"Don't. Say it." Victoria said through gritted teeth, shooting Jaecar a withering green glare. "Not _one_ word about _it_ or _him_."

Jaecar rolled his eyes, but complied to the girl's demand, and silence ensued between the two until Victoria spoke up, a hopeless tone entering her voice. "What are we going to do about this, Jaecar? _How_ is this going to end for us?"

"I don't know," Jaecar said, sliding his gaze over to his old partner. "I don't know a lot about the future, Victory. Especially not when _our_ futures are held in the palm of _his_ hand."

Victoria only sighed in response, staring into the inky blackness of the night, her chin propped up on her folded hands."Who am I kidding, Jaecar? Why did I ever think I could go against _him_ in the first place and _not_ live to regret it? Who am I fooling living like I got away with it, away from _him_? I can't run from him; he'll _always_ find me. I'll always just be...the one waiting for him to come and finish what he started."

Jaecar followed Victoria's gaze into the night, and nodded his head back where the rebels were. "I know that it's easy to see their weaknesses and exploit them because of their attachments to one another. But...even if they are _technically_ weaker because of that, I can't deny that people like them have always seemed more...content and free... _because_ of those weaknesses, for some reason. Even though we've cut off all sense of attachment from ourselves, why...why do they actually _live_ like they're alive? Why do _they_ get to be happy, and we don't?"

Victoria looked at Jaecar sharply, her green gaze penetrating his dark one before she scoffed dismissively, her natural hostile expression returning. "Please, Jaecar, don't forget _one_ thing about _them_. Like you said, they're _weak_ , and exploitable. They're _pathetic_ insignificant beings who _easily_ bend under pressure, and are not worthy of consideration in the grand scheme of things. They have _nothing_ that matters." Her fists and jaw clenched up as she angrily continued. "But _us_ , we have what _they_ don't. We have _power_ , and _prestige_ , and _every_ advantage that _they_ don't. That they will never have. They should be _subdued_ for everyone else's best interests, and then, _then_ , the galaxy will be something worth living in. Unlike _them_ , _we_ don't need to have _pathetic_ attachments to make ourselves feel important and _special_! _We_ know better. _I_ know better."

But even as she said those words, she couldn't keep the single tear from running down her face before she caught it, and she knew what Jaecar already thought about her words.

They may be nothing more than lies, but they were all she was now. They were all she had left to keep her standing.

* * *

 _A/N: Remember, reviews are food for a fanfiction writer's soul, so leave a comment down below, if you please! I'll see you all in two weeks with another chapter!_


	11. Monster

_A/N: Well, here's the next chapter, everyone! Hope you enjoy it! And thank you, 1049, for reviewing my last chapter! The support is much appreciated!_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Monster**

"There it is," Jezebel proclaimed as the _Ghost_ shot out of hyperspace, revealing a planet that was completely covered by clouds. "The planet Tempestas, named for its...well, stormy nature, as you can see by those clouds surrounding pretty much all of it. The magician temple will be in there...somewhere."

"All right," Hera said before turning to her droid. "Chopper, I want you to scan that planet for any buildings—"

"Actually, I think that I can use my magic to sense the temple, since it _is_ filled with all those artifacts and spell books." Jezebel interrupted as a look of concentration crossed her face, and Hera nodded wordlessly, prepping the ship to enter the atmosphere and land.

Rex looked at Tempestas as the ship quickly grew closer to it. He didn't like the look of a planet that appeared to be unpredictable and unknowable. Like Umbara, come to think of it. The Republic certainly hadn't been able to prepare for the Umbarans' advanced tech. When it had come down to it, his soldiers had had to use the hostiles' own technology in order to beat them.

As the memories of his men flew through his mind, the captain smiled with melancholy. He'd fought with many good men during the War. But many of them had also died, unlike him. He had always been the one left behind, the one that was expected to...to always stay strong, even when he'd felt like collapsing. He'd had his men to think about, to command and make sure they stayed on their feet, to take care of. It wasn't that he had been ungrateful for his position because of that, but...it had been hard, having that type of pressure placed on his shoulders for what had seemed like every day until the end of the Clone War.

Rex shook away those thoughts. It did no good to think about the War and what he'd lost from it. He knew that if he stayed in those memories for too long, he might never break out of them. He still struggled with that, even more than a decade after those memories had been made. Looking to distract himself, Rex walked out of the cockpit to the hangar bay balcony, intending to check over his blaster pistols one last time before leaving the ship, when he heard the sound of a very familiar voice below him.

"Well, we made it to the planet," Rex heard Victoria Violetta say darkly, and the aged clone looked over the railing to see her and the prisoner Avril speaking below. "We'll need to be on our guards against that hideous little _snake_. That _Viper_. There's no telling what she's got planned for _us_ , the so-called _traitors_."

"And probably these rebels she got to bring, too," Avril said. "If she does have something planned, it'll probably mean disaster for them, too. I mean, if she kills us, they can't very well condone it."

Victoria scoffed dismissively as Rex watched above her. "Please, Jaecar, you ought to know better after only a few days in their company. As long as she spins some sort of story to justify her destruction of us, they'll believe it if it's for the 'greater good.' Besides, they already think we're going to kill them eventually, so she'll probably go with that. And she'll put on the helpless victim act, like she couldn't help herself from _having_ to do it, just like always. It probably doesn't have anything to do with them at all. They're too _weak_ for her to pay much attention to in regards to the destruction of their lives. They're not important without the rank of magician."

"Victoria," Avril—or Jaecar, as Victoria called him—said reproachfully as he crossed his arms. "You ought to know that the ways of a Dark Magician can be...unpredictable, at any rate. You never know what they're really going to do unless they do it. And don't think they're above using the more inferior to accomplish their plans. Don't forget what happened to the Lieutenant before you, after all."

"I know that!" Victoria hissed out angrily. "Don't you _dare_ think I forgot the day _that_ happened! I'm not an idiot! I know that, more than likely, he was killed by a magician, who then killed some random civilian to frame him for the death so none of those...those... _lesser beings_ would ever find out the _truth_. They're too stupid to recognize a frame job, anyway."

Rex watched as Avril was silent for a few moments, a strange expression coming over the prisoner's face. It looked like...pity? Regret? He heard the other man sigh in a resigned tone before attempting to speak. "I...I..." He couldn't seem to finish what he was going to say, though, and Victoria tossed her dark hair in annoyance, turning to walk away from the prisoner.

"Spit it out, Jaecar! I don't have all day, you know. What, with this stupid _mission_ those rebels have with the Viper! You know, I didn't even _want_ to go on this stupid thing; I _knew_ that this would only be a trap for us! But then Viper had to go and force you on this stupid thing, and I _knew_ that you were probably going to die on that planet then! So, _of course_ , I had to insist on coming, too, and don't even get me started on—"

"I'm sorry." At Avril's words, Rex watched as Victoria stood stock-still once more, before slowly turning back to the prisoner, an unreadable expression coming over her face as her brows furrowed, and an uneasy feeling ran up the clone's spine.

" _What_?" She said coolly, giving him a green gaze of the same temperature.

"I said..." Avril began, before sighing again, "...that I am sorry. I'm sorry that the King made you this way, and I'm sorry that _I_ made you this way. I knew," he continued on, a bit casually, as though he was discussing the weather, "even back when you first came, that you shouldn't have been twisted into what the end product became. You could have somebody _different_ , who was _worth_ remembering. And now...now it's too late. And for that, I have no excuse for what I've done to you."

As the clone captain watched from above, his breath caught in his throat, Victoria was silent, and slowly blinked her dark green eyes. Once, then twice. After the third blink, Victoria finally spoke in an utterly disparaging tone and a scoff. "That...is _not_ your fault, Jaecar. _I_ am not your fault. After all, it doesn't work to try to turn someone into a monster unless, at some level, that person _wants_ it." Her gaze softened fractionally, and she sighed in a hopeless, resigned way. "True, the Dark Magicians may have begun that work, but I was the one who chose to finish it. Remember, they _weren't_ the ones to seek me out. _I_ was. Everything _they_ , _he_ , _you_ taught me, I wanted when I got it. And I didn't ever want to stop."

"Until one day." Jaecar said as he nodded his head.

"Yes...I suppose so," Victoria nodded in agreement as she continued. "Much like that day when _your_ magic was taken from you. When you met... _it_. It was different for me, though. That day...when I _almost_ had what I went to the Dark Magicians for in the first place. My revenge." For a few moments, the two below Rex were silent as he digested what he had heard, unsure of what to think. Then Victoria began again, in a colder, harsher tone. "But _that_ doesn't matter anymore, does it? Now...now I can _never_ be free. It's too late to change what I became. It's too late to change...the Shadow Monster, the beast of the Dark Magicians, the bringer of nightmares and _death_ , the—"

Unconsciously, Rex inhaled sharply through his nose as she spoke, surprised by her awful tone, and the two immediately looked upward at the small sound...to see the captain. Jaecar had a casual expression on his face, but Victoria...

A range of emotions flickered across her face as Rex stared at her. Shock, surprise, shame, sorrow, sadness, then...it all gave way to utter anger as her gaze narrowed and her eyes sparkled with rage. Clenching her jaw, a hideous, hateful expression settled onto her as she stepped away from Jaecar and exited the hangar bay with hunched shoulders.

Jaecar looked to where Victoria had exited before glancing back up at Rex. Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, the prisoner, to the clone's surprise, climbed up the ladder to where Rex was, standing next to him. Not knowing what to do, the aged captain looked at the other man uncertainly with furrowed brows, his dragon tattoo catching his eye.

Still keeping his casual expression, Avril leaned on the railing, quietly saying, "It's rude to eavesdrop, good captain."

"Uhh..." Rex stammered a little, feeling very confused about all he'd just seen. "I'm sorry? It was an accident."

"It's fine." The other man said placidly. "I understand the meaning of accidents. Victory, on the other hand? She won't see it like that. She'll see it as a purposeful attempt to learn about her _dirty_ little secrets, as she calls it. And, I'm sure you've seen by now that she's quite the grudge-holder."

"I...I've noticed." Rex said shortly, still not knowing what to make of the other man. He _had_ tried to kill them, and they had taken him prisoner, only to find out he was sent by these...Dark Magicians. He wasn't about to trust him because he'd suddenly decided to become friendly.

"Of course, from what I've heard, you haven't exactly been very welcoming of _her_ , either," the prisoner continued on with a dubious raised eyebrow.

"It's a little bit hard when every attempt to be civil is thrown back into our faces." Rex said defensively as his eyes narrowed a bit.

"So you just stop when the going gets tough?" Avril said challengingly. "Hmmmph. That doesn't seem like what your type is supposed to do."

"How are you supposed to know what we're like? You've only just met us."

"I may not know you _personally_ , but I know your type. I know you have some sort of honor code you stick to. I know you're supposed to be _better_ than Victoria. And me, and the Dark Magicians. So, to be honest, if you do stoop to Victory's level, well, that's just...disappointing, to say the least." Falcon said with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know that bit about her. It might help you one day...if you ever hope for her to be your ally."

"What do you mean?" Rex said suspiciously with a quizzical eyebrow raised.

"Well, if she is to stay as Kalifa's representative for you, I think it's clear that things will _have_ to change at some point. Victory's only being docile right now because she's trying to control herself, but that doesn't mean she always will. If you keep treating her the way you have been, at some point, she won't be satisfied with the life of hostility and misery you've helped carve for her in your group. And, let me just tell you, the absolute _last_ thing you need is for her to turn against you as your enemy. Trust me, _nobody_ ever wants the Shadow for their enemy."

"Why are you, our prisoner, trying to _help_ me, as you say?" Rex said, raising a dubious eyebrow again. "You should have no reason to help us."

"Normally, you'd be right," Avril said patiently. "But, see, here's the thing. I've been the closest thing Victory's had to a friend for the past five years. I trained her, looked out for her, taught her how to take care of herself. Admittedly, many of the things I helped teach her were...less than healthy, and I regret that, but there is one thing I've always wanted to do for her."

"What's that?"

"Do what's best for _her_. You see, you don't realize it now, but I can. Where she is right now, with your group? _That's_ what is best for her. Your people can help her heal, help her become who she could have been had she not let herself be consumed by hate. However..."

"What is it?" Rex asked curiously, wanting to know what else Avril would say, for some reason he couldn't explain.

"...if you keep doing what you've been doing by ostracizing her like this, I can tell that she'll fall so deep into the pit she's dug for herself that she will _never_ get out." Falcon said as he turned his head to look at the clone captain. "And if that happens, I can guarantee you that your Phoenix Squadron will be the first to face her wrath. And it will be as though you never existed in the first place."

* * *

Ezra Bridger looked up at the magician temple curiously. Unlike the temple on Malachor, it wasn't underground, for one thing. It was also shaped like a dome. Still, there was something...unsettling, about it. Maybe it was just all the storm clouds, and the perpetual downpour resulting from them, but he couldn't shake the feeling.

"So, here it is!" Jezebel said brightly as she turned to the other rebels, squinting through the raindrops falling on them. "Are there any questions before we begin?"

"Uh, I don't think so," Zeb said in a tone of voice that made it pretty clear he thought that was a pointless question to ask. "Let's just get out of this rain first."

As Jezebel led the way inside the large doorway of the temple, which was about twice as tall as Zeb, Ezra looked out over the planet. Even though it was raining, from what Ezra could see, there were no signs of any life on this planet, besides the temple. Just a lot of muddy dirt that stuck to his boots.

"Could you _be_ any slower, Ezra?" The young Jedi turned to glare at Victoria as she and her friend followed the others into the building. "Honestly, we aren't about to wait all day for you to appreciate the lack of nature on this pathetic planet, so get _moving_."

Ezra rolled his eyes and followed the others into the temple, taking care to ignore Victoria and her attitude completely as he passed her to catch up with the others. Walking through the entryway into a dusty hallway, the teenager coughed hard, as did everyone else at the strong mustiness and staleness of the building. Finally, the coughs subsided, and Ezra stepped closer to Jezebel, now noticing the amount of doorways and halls that seemed to branch off from where they were. "So what do we do now, huh? Because it looks like we'll have a lot to get through, what with all the rooms. So how do you want to go about this?"

"I think..." Jezebel said, tapping her chin with her finger thoughtfully, "that we should definitely check out the rooms and see what artifacts they hold, if they have any. If they're useful, we can take them with us. And then there's that spell I want to get a hold of to multiply my abilities..."

Hera sighed at the other Twi'lek's words, but she told the others, "All right; since that seems like the best plan we have right now, we'd better get to it. We can split up to search these rooms since they're near one another, and we can report back in this corridor. Got it?" At the other rebels' nods, Hera turned to go into one doorway, and the other rebels did the same. Ezra took a door on the right, and opened it, coughing at the dust inside the room. Turning on his lightsaber to illuminate his surroundings, the first thing he saw on the wall was a large mural with an absolutely gigantic white wolf that had dark blue eyes painted on it. Looking at the marking that looked like an orange bird on its chest, Ezra was struck with a strange sense of awe. He didn't know how, but he had a feeling that the wolf was somehow important in this temple. Looking around the rest of the room, he was disappointed to see that it was completely empty of anything else except for that painting.

* * *

Rex looked around the room he'd chosen with a flashlight, seeing several things at once. A table in the middle covered in objects that sparkled in the light, and there were several images painted on the walls. A flaming bird, dark wolves with feathered wings, and the image of a young girl with white blonde hair. Focusing on the objects on the table, Rex dimly registered the sound of the door behind him opening, letting in some more light.

"Find anything?" Jezebel asked curiously as Victoria and Avril followed her inside the room.

"Just these objects on that table over there," Rex said as the Twi'lek stepped closer to the pile.

"Let's see what we have here," Jezebel said quietly as she sifted through the artifacts. "There's a broken wand, a burned-up book of spells, a sword. There's quite a lot here, but I'm not sensing any kind of magic we can use. Ah, here might be something!"

Jezebel picked something off the table and held it out to Rex to take. As he did, Jezebel began talking again. "It's called a magic mirror. They're quite famous in the magician community, but they haven't been seen in almost a century. Legend has it that if you look into one of these, it can reveal all kinds of things about you! Things that you never even knew, and it works for everyone! Try it and see, Rex!"

As the aged clone stared at his reflection, he saw the mirror's surface ripple, and his reflection vanished. He furrowed his eyebrows as he saw dark shapes start to accumulate on the mirror. Squinting, he tried to make them out as they came into focus. "I see...Rebecca Storm?" He said with surprise as the image of the dark-haired magician with the sad violet eyes came into focus. As he watched, he saw one of the other shapes start to come into focus, but it was still very blurry. He squinted...and...could see that the other figure had dark hair, too, but...he thought it looked like—

The sudden sound of a blaster discharging made him jump and lose his focus, and Rex saw that the mirror in his hand was now sporting a molten hole, and the images in it disappeared. Looking behind him, he saw Victoria standing with her blaster out. Apparently, she'd shot the mirror.

"WHAT was _that_ for?" Jezebel asked as she whirled around, her blue lekku following her. "We could have used that for the rebellion! It might have been useful!"

Victoria's eyes narrowed dangerously as she regarded the Twi'lek, and her terrifying gaze swung over to Rex. "I _told_ you," she began coldly as she and the prisoner turned to leave, "that there are things in this temple you shouldn't mess with. _That_ was one of them."

* * *

 _A/N: Please leave a comment below about your thoughts and where you think this might be heading, please! They_ are _food for a fanfiction writer's soul, after all! See you next time in two weeks!_


	12. Split

_A/N: Well, here's the next chapter, everyone, and I give a thank you to guest reviewer Mogor for the feedback on the last chapter; it's much appreciated! Onward we go!_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Split**

"How long do you think this hallway is?" Ezra asked Jezebel curiously as the rebels walked through the temple. "It feels like we've been walking for hours."

Jezebel turned and was about to say something when she was interrupted by a disparaging tone behind them. " _Please_ , Ezra, anyone with a brain could tell you we've been walking this for approximately one and a half hours. Honestly, could you _be_ any denser?"

The young Jedi turned to glare at Victoria as she and the prisoner walked at the rear of the group. The whole time the rebels had been in the temple, Victoria had been completely uncooperative, not that _that_ was much of a surprise. But even with Victoria's nagging, the group had still managed to collect a substantial amount of artifacts that Jezebel had approved: various spell books, artifacts, and talismans, for example, which were now back at the _Ghost_ , waiting for them.

"Oh, we're coming into an open room up ahead," the aforementioned Twi'lek proclaimed, quickening her pace with eagerness to enter the room. Unfortunately, they couldn't see a lot in the room since it was pitch-dark, and their flashlights were growing weaker from using them for so long. "Let's see..." Jezebel said quietly, apparently talking to herself as she walked further into the room. "This one _should_ have some sort of light somewhere. Maybe...here!" At her last word, the room suddenly lit up in flashes of light as flames rushed into the room via canals filled with oil. Jezebel stood by them with a ball of fire in her hand, having lit the canals with her magic.

As Ezra's eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around the room and was struck by what he saw. There were large, flowing banners covering all the walls in the room, and they shone as though they _hadn't_ been in a dusty temple for who knows how long. In fact, they looked completely new. There were also large statues on the sides of the room of many different people. There were humans, Twi'leks, Rodians, even a Gungan. All the statues were spectacularly carved and, like the banners, shone as if they'd just been made. And, though Ezra couldn't explain it, there was a certain majestic feel to the room.

"What is this room?" Sabine asked as they walked further into the room. "I've never seen art like _this_ before."

"If I'd have to guess..." Jezebel said thoughtfully as she looked at the statues, "...I'd say that this room must be where the histories of the great magicians of old are. Look." The Twi'lek pointed to a statue of a male Twi'lek as she walked to it. "This pedestal says that this is the ancient magician Clotor Ruck, who was responsible for eradicating the Blue Shadow Virus ages ago!"

"What's that animal next to him for?" Zeb said, pointing to an anooba sitting next to the Twi'lek statue.

"That's Clotor's shifting animal," Jezebel explained excitedly. "It's the type of animal he could shapeshift into. All magicians are able to shift into one, but _only_ one animal. For some reason, our limits are stuck at one shapeshift. For example, I can turn into a serpent," she said as she pulled out a necklace with a snake pendant on it, "but that's about it for me."

"What's with these banners, though?" Rex said. "Especially this one with the wolf and dragon. What is that meant to be?"

Ezra looked at where Rex was pointing, and sure enough, there was a banner with a white wolf and a black dragon, and they looked like they were trying to claw each other to bits. Victoria suddenly pushed him aside before he could say anything, and Ezra narrowed his blue eyes at her in annoyance. Ignoring him, though, the other teenager touched the wolf on the banner, an unreadable expression coming over her for a moment as her eyes softened. Then, as though she had just realized what she was doing, she jerked away from it and promptly walked to the other side of the room, brusquely saying, "It's the depiction of the darkest day in the _history_ of the magicians. The birth of the First Dark Magician, Scrios Bas, later calling himself _Spero_."

"Then, why are there animals instead of people?" Zeb asked.

"Because when Scrios and the First Phoenix Magician, Skylar, fought in that battle, they transformed into their animal counterparts." Ezra looked behind him to see their prisoner, Avril, speaking suddenly.

"That's... _interesting_ , to say the least," Rex said, raising an eyebrow at the other Human.

"That, and more," Avril continued. "Because that fight happened _here_ , on this planet. After all, did you think that the only sign of life on this otherwise desolate planet being this temple was just a coincidence? No, there's a reason why there's no life here. This used to be a different planet, filled with _life_ , and happiness. But this battle...changed everything. It was so intense, so violent, that all life on Tempestas was completely destroyed, and it became a desolate planet of utter hopelessness. And so it will stay until a Phoenix Magician cleanses it at the core."

"So the story goes," Jezebel said in a disbelieving tone as she strayed further to the other side of the room. Ezra remembered what she had said about the Phoenix Magician being more of a myth than a truth, and pressed his lips into a thin line as Avril moved away from the banner to Victoria's side again. Who knew if that guy was just lying about the banner? He _was_ their prisoner, after all.

"So, there are two exits over here, guys," Sabine called out at the other side of the room. "Which do you think we should go through, Jezebel?"

"Well...let me see," Jezebel said as the rebels walked to the two doorways. Ezra watched as she closed her eyes, apparently searching with her powers for magical artifacts in either direction. "I think...it should be the one on the left."

As Ezra nodded, he spotted movement in his peripheral vision. Turning, he saw who else but Victoria and the prisoner moving to the other doorway, the one on the right. "Hey, we have to go this way, you two," Ezra said with narrowed eyes. "So come on."

While the prisoner's expression was casual, Victoria's was angry as she turned and glared at the other rebels. " _We're_ going through this door, _Ezra_. Jaecar and I, that is. _You_ can go through that one if you want, but _we're_ going this way. End of discussion."

"No you're not!" Ezra shot back. "You have to stay with us! After all, you're not exactly trustworthy people, are you?"

Victoria rolled her eyes dismissively as she said, "Then have one of you come with us, Ezra. But no matter what you say, _we're_ not going through that doorway."

Ezra's brows furrowed. They were planning something, he just knew it. And he sure didn't want anybody else to go with those two. Besides, _he_ was the Jedi. He was the strongest in the group. He could take them, especially now that he knew he could use magic. "Then...I'll go with you, I guess." Ezra conceded reluctantly. Turning to his friends, he said, "Is that okay?"

Though worried looks came into their eyes, they, nevertheless, nodded their consents. Turning to Victoria and the prisoner, Ezra readied himself to go down the right doorway. With those two. Alone. With no backup. He was on his own now.

* * *

Rex watched Jezebel's blue lekku swing as she walked down a staircase in their hallway. He noticed that the walls changed from concrete to hard, uneven rock as the rebels ventured deeper to the temple's underground floor. As they walked, Rex's thoughts returned to Ezra being forced to separate from them to keep an eye on Victoria and Falcon. He hoped the kid would be okay, even though he _was_ a Jedi.

"Do you think Ezra will be okay?" He asked Jezebel as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

The middle-aged Twi'lek turned her head back to Rex with a small smile on her face. "Would I have let him go with those two if I didn't think so?" She said before turning back. "Wait...I think...that this might be where we can find that spell. Look at the shelves carved into the walls." She said as she pointed to them. "They're filled with books which, unless I'm mistaken, would have spell books in there. Let me check." She pulled the old, dusty books out as the other rebels looked on, and flipped through them for a few minutes before giving out a shout of triumph. "I've found it! Right here!" She said excitedly before running to the middle of the room, which had a circle draw into the ground with many strange symbols in it. "Stand back, everybody! I need to be here for the spell to work!"

As the other rebels complied, Jezebel began to, Rex assumed, recite the spell, since he couldn't understand what she was saying. As she did so, the room was suddenly filled with a powerful wind as the symbols on the circle around the Twi'lek glowed a pale yellow. The glow became so bright that Rex had to shield his eyes, and the other rebels followed suit. For a moment, there was nothing but blinding light everywhere. Then, it suddenly died down, along with the wind, like neither had ever happened.

As Rex watched the Twi'lek Jezebel, the book in her hands turned to dust, and she walked back to the rebels with a blinding smile on her face. "It worked! I can feel my powers growing stronger, coursing through my veins! I did it! Now we can find the others and get out of here!"

* * *

Victoria suddenly gasped as searing pain, without any warning, shot through her. It felt so severe that she had to stop and lean against a nearby wall to calm herself down. Sweat gathered on her brow as possible answers about what could have caused this raced through her mind in a moment. Dimly, she heard Jaecar's voice, but she couldn't concentrate on it as she quivered, feeling the weakest she'd ever felt before. It was as though...she was dying. But that was ridiculous. She was in top condition, and there was no way she had gotten some sort of injury. It had to be nothing.

"Victory! Are you all right? Answer me!" The teenaged girl looked up into her ex-partner's concerned eyes, and forced herself off the wall to stand again. Ezra stood behind him with narrowed, suspicious eyes, as always.

"I'm fine," she forced herself to say as she staggered forward. "Let's just get moving again. It'll pass. It has to."

* * *

Below the rocky tunnels, in a hidden chamber, a coffin made of glass stood where a single unmoving occupant with dark hair had lain for decades. On her left cheek, a golden mark of a phoenix suddenly appeared, her blue wolf pendant glowed, and the coffin heated until it exploded, showering glass shards all around the chamber. The girl's hand twitched as the mark glowed brighter, and her eyes opened to reveal dark blue irises. She sat up and groaned at the motion, clutching her stomach until it righted itself. Looking around, her breathing increased erratically as she realized what had been done to her. What the Phoenix had done to her.

Finally calming down, she moved her legs off the pedestal she had lain on, and noticed an old, dusty satchel by her that looked as though it had been abandoned years ago. Opening it, she found a single book with a bookmark in it. After scanning the bookmarked page, she looked up and, concentrating, opened up a passageway to the floor above her. Replacing the book in the satchel and swinging it over her shoulder, she slowly ascended the steps, wobbling a little at first, then gaining strength with each step as a determined look entered her eyes. She had to return what had been stolen. She knew the Phoenix would _not_ stand for this. She would finally be able to bring justice to something that mattered.

* * *

 _A/N: So...any ideas on who the person in the last scene might be? Leave a review down below, since they are food for a fanfiction writer's soul, and I'll get back to you with another chapter in two weeks!_


	13. Light and Dark

_A/N: Well, I'm back again with a new chapter, and be prepared for surprises on the way! Hope you all enjoy it, and I appreciate the thoughts you posted, Mogor._

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Light and Dark**

"So, your magic powers are amplified now, Jezebel?" Hera asked cautiously as the rebels made their way down a tunnel Jezebel had said would lead them to Ezra. "How did that work with that spell? I mean, is there any way to know for sure?"

"Well, I _can_ sense Ezra, and he's quite a ways away," Jezebel said patiently as she led the group. "My powers weren't strong enough to do that before. So, I think that's pretty good proof. Don't you trust me about this, Captain?"

"I do," Hera conceded behind Rex. "I just don't want us to put all our hopes on something we aren't fully sure about."

"Yeah, I guess I can get that," Jezebel said as Rex noticed a doorway coming up ahead. "But you saw me read the spell, and you saw the symbols on the ground glow. It means _something_ happened, at any rate. And I believe it was a good thing for us."

Rex nodded with Jezebel's statement and looked forward. If she was right, her having amplified magic could change things for the Rebellion. But still...he couldn't help but remember what he had overheard Victoria saying about the Twi'lek. Not that he thought it was true, but he _did_ wonder why she thought that about Jezebel.

"HALT!" A voice suddenly echoed out as the rebels neared the doorway, and the ground shook beneath their feet. Rex struggled to regain his footing for a few minutes, and looked up at the doorway to see somebody standing in front of it. She looked to be a young Human in her early twenties, and she had long, white blonde hair and dark blue eyes that cut into him harshly. She also wore long robes, and a circle of delicate silver glinted on her forehead. And...she was _glowing_.

"Who are you?" Rex said suspiciously as he hefted his blaster pistol at her, not knowing if she was friend or foe. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other rebels do the same.

The woman looked at the others with a calm, careful gaze before answering. "I am Skylar Storm, the First Phoenix Magician."

Rex's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he recalled the story Alena Dimitte had told him on Kalifa. That name... "You're Rebecca's _mother_?" He said incredulously, and Skylar looked back at him as her gaze softened slightly, and a small smile graced her face before she turned her attention to the Twi'lek magician with a severe look.

"Jezebel Ramkodah, you have taken what does not belong to you, and I am here to tell you the Phoenix will _not_ stand for this. So, I will give you _one_ , and _only_ one warning: Return your stolen property and keep off the path you are on, or you _will_ suffer more than you can possibly imagine."

Rex looked at Jezebel, who he noticed had become very rigid, before she gulped and stuttered out a response to the ghost. "M-miss Skylar! It's such an honor to meet you! I've always wished to know how you were, and I have so many questions—"

"I am not interested in your facade," Skylar said quietly but firmly. "Now answer. Will you follow my warning or not?"

"I...stole something?" Jezebel said as she gave a nervous laugh. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, miss, but I'm quite certain you must be mistaken. I can't recall stealing anything in particular, and if I did, I don't have it now, so—"

"Are you saying that you doubt the will of the Phoenix?" Skylar interrupted again, more sternly this time, as her eyes narrowed warningly.

"I—miss," Jezebel began nervously, "there's no such thing as the Phoenix. Surely you realized the myth at the end of your life. You're a bright Human; you ought to have known at the end—"

"Answer the question!" The ghost said harshly as she glowed brighter. "Will you return what you stole or not?"

"I told you, I haven't stolen anything!" Jezebel said as she grew more rigid. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

For a moment, the ghost was silent as she gazed deeply at the Twi'lek, and Rex could have cut the tension rising in the room with a knife. Finally, the ghost nodded, and her glow died. "Then you have chosen your own demise, I'm afraid."

"O...kay?" Jezebel said as a confused expression came over her. "Now we really have to get going, so I'm afraid we have to leave—"

"You are not allowed through this doorway, Jezebel Ramkodah," Skylar said sternly with narrowed eyes. "Your comrades may go, but _you_ must find another path to meet them at."

"Wh-what? Why?" Rex asked as he stepped forward. "She's one of us; she can be trusted."

Skylar turned her dark blue gaze on the aged clone, and he felt the heat of it slicing through him. "You will realize the truth one day," was all she said to him before turning back to Jezebel. "Now _leave_. Your path does not follow theirs any longer." With that, she vanished without a trace, and the other rebels looked at Jezebel, who was still extremely rigid for a moment before turning to them.

"I-I'd best do as she wishes," Jezebel said as she stared at the ground. "It's best to keep the peace. I'll see you on the other side." With that, she quickly walked back where the rebels had come from as they watched, all seeming unable to speak out to her until she had disappeared.

* * *

Ezra sighed and looked back at Victoria and Avril for what seemed like the tenth time since they'd split from the other rebels. Since Victoria had almost fainted earlier, she had been hanging back a bit more, going more slowly instead of either keeping pace with Ezra or going ahead of him. At first, he had thought that she was faking it, but now, with her skin actually growing paler, Ezra realized that maybe not _everything_ that happened to her had entirely ill intentions.

So, Ezra said in a concerned tone, "Are you sure you're all right, Victoria? You look like you're getting worse instead of better. Maybe we should head back to the _Ghost_."

"And _maybe_ you should mind your own business, _Lieutenant_ ," Victoria practically snarled back at him. Apparently, whatever was wrong with her wasn't affecting her attitude much. "I don't need anything you have to offer. Not even your false _pity_."

Ezra felt his eyes narrow as he answered back, his ire having been raised. "Well, sor _ry_ if you think it's wrong when I try to be concerned, but you should know better than to step out of line around me, Victoria. Remember, I have _magic_."

"You do?" Avril said as the older Human raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Why have I not seen this before, then?"

"Because he _doesn't_ have magic," Victoria said as she glared at Ezra. "He just thinks he does, courtesy of one certain _snake_ of a magician. He's too stupid to realize the truth."

Ezra felt his anger coursing through his veins even more as Victoria's insult registered in his mind. "That's not true! Jezebel _helped_ me unlock my abilities! Without her—"

"What _Jezebel_ did was give you an illusion to feed off of and fuel your own ego," Victoria interrupted with a sneer. "It's so _easy_ to use magic to manipulate someone until they're nothing more than your puppet on strings, _especially_ when that person wants something so badly, they forget their reality."

"Y-you're lying!" Ezra shot back angrily, hardly being able to believe Victoria would say such a blatantly obvious lie to him. "I have it! I know it."

"Do you?" Victoria asked as she drew herself to her full height, a scowl etched on her face. "Or are you just so greedy for more power you're willing to believe anything from anyone as long as they help you _allegedly_ achieve it? Face it, you've been duped by _Jezebel_. She's been duping _all_ of you, and you're too stupid to figure that out."

"Shut up!" Ezra shouted, his voice echoing in the tunnel they were in. "I don't have to take this from you or _anyone_! I _know_ it's true! I have the power, and I will use it to destroy the Empire and—"

"Oh, I'm afraid she's quite right," an unfamiliar voice interrupted behind the young Jedi. "There's not a speck of magical affinity on you other than the normal Force sense of a Jedi. We magicians can sniff those out, you know."

Ezra whipped around, his hand already going for his lightsaber, but out of nowhere, a hand suddenly gripped him and forced his hands behind his back. Ezra smashed his booted foot into the shin of his captor, who yelped in pain and let him go. The young Jedi focused on the man who had just spoken, and concentrated on creating a fire blast as powerful as the one he'd created in one of his last sessions with Jezebel. Crying out angrily, he thrust out his fisted hand and...nothing. No blast, no fire, not even a spark. It was as though he'd never even been able to do it in the first place.

"What?" Ezra said as he stared at his hand incredulously, refusing to believe what Victoria had just said about him. That he didn't have magic. "No!" As somebody else restrained him again and forced him to his knees, he noticed that the same had been done to the prisoner and Victoria, whose face was beginning to turn gray.

His chin was gripped suddenly by a gloved hand and tilted up, forcing him to look into the eyes of a pale Human with blonde hair and dark eyes, and a dark cloak. "Oh, _yes_ , I'm afraid," the man said coldly as his eyes glinted dangerously. "Now, it's time to get to business."

Ezra glared at the man, but he was too well restrained to do much more than that. "Who are you?"

"K-king Daku," Victoria answered before the other man could, and the fearful tone in her voice caused Ezra to turn and see the horrified look on her face as she focused on their captor. The fact that _Victoria_ , who he thought wasn't scared of _anything_ , actually was afraid of this...Daku...was more cause for concern to him rather than their predicament. If _she_ was helpless against him... "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Ah, yes, that is the question, is it not?" Daku said calmly as he raised an eyebrow at his prisoners, releasing Ezra from his grip. "But we'll get to that later. First of all, magicians, please release the Avril ." As Avril got to his feet once his hands were free, Ezra began to stew in anger again. He bet that guy had something to do with their capture. He _knew_ the rebels' prisoner shouldn't have gone on this mission.

Daku spoke again as Avril faced the other Human. "Avril, you have done well with this mission. You followed my instructions to the letter; let those rebels think you could be captured so very easily, then acted as though you could not escape, and my spy tells me you did well in imprisonment, acting like you'd never be another threat. Well done, soldier."

"You mean to say that _this_ guy had always been a threat while he was with us, and we never knew?" Ezra said incredulously, hardly being able to believe it. How could they have let their guards down like that?

"But of course," Daku said like it was the easiest thing in the galaxy to see coming. "He knows better than to _fail_ me. Of course, I cannot expect one as subservient as _you_ to understand my plans. You don't have a spark of magic within your blood, after all. At the beginning, when I first heard of you, I had hoped you had some strength in it, but, I was proven wrong in time. Nevertheless, I saw from the reports I received that there was a way to manipulate you into thinking you had it anyway."

"Wait..." Ezra said, trying to wrap his head around what Daku had just said, "...you mean, Jezebel really _did_ trick me? Victoria didn't just make that up?"

"Well..." Daku said casually, "I _could_ tell you what I've been doing around you, but why spoil the surprise? You'll realize my plan for your group soon enough. But it'll be too late to stop me by then."

"You...you..." Ezra said, unable to find anything to really describe this piece of work. "Gah!"

"Ah yes, it _is_ difficult for the lower life forms to find the correct words, is it not?" Daku said coldly as he turned his head to Avril again, who was standing stock-still. "I can't see how difficult it must have been for you to have to be in their company for so long. And while I am complimenting you, I must say, I never did get to tell you how much it pleased your king to know that you had decided to bear our mark in an area where it would always be visible." Ezra looked at Falcon's black dragon tattoo on his face as Daku continued in his strange cold voice. "It greatly pleases me that you believe so much in what we do that you bear our mark proudly."

"Except I didn't." Falcon's voice echoed through the tunnel as he uttered those words, and Victoria inhaled sharply near Ezra as he watched the other Human carefully. What was he getting at?

For a moment, there was an awful, tense silence, before Daku spoke quietly. "What?"

"I said, I didn't choose to have this tattoo on my face because I was _proud_ of it." Falcon went on as he stared Daku straight in the face. "When I got this tattoo, I chose to have it put on my face not for your glory, but to warn others to never trust those with this mark. To warn them of the fear and horrors that come with the Dark Magicians."

"I see," Daku said, who, to Ezra's surprise, didn't look all that surprised by Falcon's admission. "I can't say it caught me off guard. Ever since the... _incident_...when you lost your powers, I always sensed there was something off about you afterward. But no matter," he said as he thrust out a gloved hand, and Falcon flew back into the tunnel wall, where his hands and wrists appeared to sink into the rocky surface and stay trapped beneath the material. "I always knew there was a chance I could use you if I was patient enough, and so I waited for eight years until this moment came. The perfect opportunity." He turned away from Falcon and walked over to where Victoria was restrained and kneeling on the ground, who gave him a weary, suspicious stare. Holding out his hand to her, Ezra watched in disbelief as the other Human allowed the barest traces of a smile to cross his mouth. "Now it all comes down to you, Shadow. What do you say? Are you ready to come home?"

* * *

 _A/N: Well, what do you think Victoria is going to do, everyone? Post a comment below of what you thought, since reviews are food for a fanfiction writer's soul! See you in another two weeks!_


	14. Daku

_A/N: I'm back with another chapter, and I also appreciate the review from guest reviewer Mogor. The feedback is much appreciated! However, from here on out, things start to get a little...crazy, so to speak. I think you'll know what I mean after this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Daku**

" _What?_ " Ezra watched as Victoria looked at Daku disbelievingly, even as the magicians restraining her released her and stepped back. "What do you mean?" She said, her green eyes narrowing as she stood up shakily.

"It's very simple, really," Daku said casually as he looked at the brunette Human. "You've had enough time now to experience how life with the 'other side' is. Not what you were expecting, I take it?" Victoria remained silent as she tilted her head to the side, and Ezra couldn't read the expression she had on her face. "Don't think I wasn't keeping my eye on you while you were gone, Shadow. My spies are _everywhere_. I saw how you expected these _rebels_ to treat you, though you never let it show. Your idea of their _nobility_ , _honor_ , and _virtuous_ personalities never quite held up against them, did it? Even your so-called _friend_ , Alena, rejected you when you returned to your home and treated you as less than the soil on your boots. And these people? They will _never_ trust you, believe you can be better when it's _so_ much easier to _hate_ you. Why stay with _them_ , when you can come back to people who will give you what you've always wished for?"

Victoria inhaled sharply as Daku continued to speak. "Yes, back into my employment. Back with your Dark Magicians as though you never left. There, you had _everything_. _Respect_ , _acceptance_ , _belonging_ , _strength_ , _power_ , and, most importantly, _justice_. You can have all that, and _more_. You know you want it."

"I..." Ezra turned his head to Victoria as she spoke, her gaze darting away from Daku's. "...I don't know what your talking about. You're _mistaken_."

"Don't underestimate me, Shadow; you know far better than that, my dear." Daku spoke back. "You forget that I can see into your mind and know your deepest desires. It's noble that you tried to adapt to the hand you were dealt with with these _things_ , and attempted to do what you could to belong with them, but deep inside, you know the truth. The life you've tried to carve for yourself with them is hollow and empty, unlike with _me_. Admit it: you _miss_ being with the Dark Magicians, you miss being Lieutenant Shadow, and you miss being my right hand. You miss _everything_ about the Dark Magicians. And you'll never belong with those _rebels_."

Ezra narrowed his blue eyes at Victoria as Daku continued to talk, and the teenager had no doubt that Victoria would take his offer. It was probably the very opportunity she'd been waiting for all along. "I know you hate them and their injustice and mistreatment of you. With _them_ , you will have _nothing_ , but with _us_ , you will have _everything_ that matters. All you have to do is say yes, and you can have it all back. You can take your vengeance upon these pitiful little life forms, and I'll even make you privy to what I have in store for them. I have plans for these _rebels_ , you know. So what do you say, _Shadow_?"

Victoria was silent for a few moments, and as she inhaled to speak, Ezra braced himself for Victoria's undoubted _yes_. "I will admit," Victoria said first, "that _maybe_ , all that...is true. You _are_ right about all those things, after all. Maybe I _do_ miss that life and what I had with the Dark Magicians. Maybe I _do_ hate the Phoenix Squadron. Maybe I _do_ want them to pay for never taking a chance on me," she said bitterly as she caught Ezra's eye for a moment before turning her attention back to her former employer. "Maybe that's what they _deserve_." Ezra waited as a determined look entered her eyes, certain that he knew what Victoria was going to say. And then...she'd probably kill him and the other rebels. "No."

Wait, _what_? Had Ezra just heard right? Had he _really_ just heard Victoria Violetta say _no_? His eyes widened as he looked at her disbelievingly. Daku appeared to have been struck speechless by the girl's words, as he slowly blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. "I will admit," Victoria continued, "that you _almost_ had me. _Almost_. _But_. There is _one_ thing you should have taken into account. I'm not," she said as she gripped her bird pendant, "the naive little pre-teen that found you and did _everything_ you said. I will _never_ bow to _you_ again. Because as much as I hate _them_ , hate _him_ ," she snarled as she clenched her jaw, "I will _always_ , _ALWAYS_ , hate _you_ far more!"

As Ezra watched, Daku's eyes narrowed coldly. "You realize," he said calmly, sending a chill down the young Jedi's spine, "the punishment for your treachery, child."

"I do," Victoria said with a sneer, flipping her dark ponytail over her shoulder. "And I don't care. So go ahead; kill me. It's a moment _I've_ been waiting for for _years_."

"Oh, I'm afraid you've misunderstood, dear one." Daku said as he looked to his magician guards. "You forget: I don't _give_ traitors what they want. _Only_ my followers, and they know what they have to do now." With a nod at his followers, Daku watched coldly as the magicians fell on Victoria and started to beat her. Ezra inhaled sharply and tried to get away from his guards, but one held a blade against his throat, and all he could do was watch the fury of the magicians, wincing with every cry of pain that came.

* * *

Jezebel walked briskly down the tunnel, eager to get back to the rebels, who she should be meeting up with when their tunnels converged. True, the apparition had been...unplanned for, and it would take time to explain why it didn't let her go with the others, but she was confident she could adapt her plan to work around that. After all, her abilities were now ten times stronger, and she didn't know of anybody who'd be able to stand up against her now. She took a calming breath to reassure herself. Everything would work out according to the plan. It had to. If it didn't...well, that didn't matter, because it _wouldn't_ happen.

Looking ahead into the tunnel, Jezebel was relieved to finally see a light up ahead. Good, it must be the rebels. She quickened her pace, eager to move on with the plan. But as she got closer, she was disappointed to see that, instead of the rebels, it looked to be a girl holding some sort of light in her hand. Jezebel squinted her eyes as the girl got closer, and her features became more visible.

She was a young Human, no more than eighteen years old at the most, with dark brown hair that was loose below her shoulders. She had pale skin, wore torn, ragged clothes, and had a golden tattoo of some bird on her cheek. Her eyes burned dark blue, and as Jezebel watched, she saw that the light was a ball of fire. She was a magician.

"Who are you?" Jezebel asked the girl as her eyes narrowed. The girl looked closely at Jezebel, and her eyes widened, then narrowed angrily.

" _You_ ," the girl said angrily. "Jezebel Ramkodah."

"How do you know me?" Jezebel asked, confused. Where had she met this girl before, if she knew the Twi'lek?

The girl scoffed as she angrily said, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you've forgotten all about me, Jezebel. After all, we were _never_ really _friends_ , now, were we?"

"What are you talking about?" Jezebel asked as her hand reached for her weapon and the other girl appeared to get even angrier by her words. "How am I supposed to know you?"

The girl let out a bitter laugh as her eyes glared accusingly at the middle-aged Twi'lek. "It's _Storm_ , Jezebel! Me, Violet Storm, your old _friend_."

As soon as Jezebel heard the name, her eyes widened, and she stiffened up as the memories began to swirl through her mind. _Violet Storm_. "I-it can't be!" Jezebel stuttered out. "You're _dead_! You _died_! You _can't_ be here!" And the plan...the plan would be ruined if it really was _her_.

The Twi'lek magician concentrated and, with a small effort that surprised her, even though she knew her powers were amplified, let loose with a huge fireball hurtling right toward Violet. Jezebel watched, though, as the younger girl easily deflected the fire, tossing it into a wall carelessly as she advanced. "So, I see _you're_ the one who stole the Phoenix Blessing from its true owner. That just makes it easier for me to take it back." With a growl, Violet leaped at the Twi'lek woman, and for a few moments they rolled on the ground as Jezebel struggled to get the upper hand. She jumped away from the Human, but Violet followed her, hurling fire daggers at her. "You'll _finally_ get what you deserve, Viper!" Violet cried out angrily as they continued to fight, but, no matter how hard Jezebel tried, even with her new powers, she _couldn't_ catch the other magician off guard. It was like she knew what she was going to do before _she_ even knew it. Desperately, Jezebel concentrated and, with all her might, shot off a huge stream of fire, which Violet met with her own fire stream.

"How are you here?!" Jezebel cried out desperately. "How did you survive?! Tell me how!"

"Well, let's just say that when you know a Phoenix Magician," Violet shot back darkly, "things tend to not stick to the original plan!" With that, the Human ran up to the Twi'lek and, before Jezebel could attack again, grasped her wrist tightly. The blue Twi'lek twisted, trying to break free, but it was all in vain as Violet closed her eyes, and her hand started to glow blue.

Jezebel felt a pain unlike anything she'd ever felt before, and cried out painfully, feeling as if all her insides were being turned inside out and burned. She dropped to her knees as the pain enveloped her for what felt like ages, before Violet finally let go. Cradling her smoking wrist, which now bore the imprint of Violet's hand, she looked up to her foe, and she gasped.

Violet was completely encased in a golden glow with traces of blue, energy crackling around her form. As the Twi'lek watched, the glow intensified, and she hid her eyes as the glow turned lighter, and suddenly burst away from the Human. Opening her eyes, Jezebel saw Violet lying on the ground for a moment before she got up dazedly, showing a lock of her dark hair had become white. But that wasn't all. To Jezebel's shock, she suddenly realized that she herself felt... _weaker_ than before.

"What did you _do_?" Jezebel cried out, horrified at the loss of her new powers. She'd just gotten them, and now they were _gone_!

Violet gave a haughty laugh before answering with a glare, "I gave...what you _stole_ back to the rightful owner, _Viper_. Now _you_ know what it feels like to have something important taken from _you_."

" _NO_!" Jezebel shrieked, utterly taken aback by the fact that the plan was _ruined_ now. Everything was falling apart. And...it was all _her_ fault. That little resurrected _witch_. With a shout, the Twi'lek magician leaped at the Human girl, her nails elongating into claws as she slashed at Violet's face. With a cry of pain, the Human fell to the ground as her head snapped to the side from the blow. When Jezebel saw Violet's head turn back so she could see her face, the blue Twi'lek was smugly pleased to see three bleeding lines slashed across her idiotic tattoo on her face.

But the pleasure at Violet's pain was still utterly engulfed by Jezebel's anger at her. Grabbing the weaker girl, she slammed the brunette's head into the hard ground, then threw her at the wall again and again, her fury at the Human's meddling controlling her. "Why are _you_ here _now_? _What_ is your secret?!"

Though Violet was quite injured and weakened from Jezebel's treatment, she still had the _gall_ to laugh. "Oh, _secrets_ are what you want? Well, why don't you start with your _own_ secrets?"

"What do you mean?" Jezebel said, narrowing her eyes at Violet as she pinned her harshly against the rocky wall.

"Come now, _Viper_ ," Violet said weakly as blood dripped from the cuts on her face, and her gaze strayed from the Twi'lek. "You ought to know better than to try to play _me_ again. I know you have a plan; you always do. And I'm sure you're just _dying_ to get it off your chest. To show just how absolutely _brilliant_ you are to carry out your plans. Besides, you're going to kill me anyway, so it's not like I can _tell_ anyone afterward."

Jezebel blinked her eyes in surprise. It _would_ feel good to show just how important she was to her king's brilliant plan, and Violet was definitely right. She _was_ going to kill her afterward for thwarting part of her plan. "All right, then, _Violet_ ," Jezebel said haughtily as she pressed the Human harder into the wall. "Here's the plan: I was to infiltrate the rebel cell known as Phoenix Squadron, and act as a lowly _technician_. Over time, I would gain the trust of the rebels there, and begin to prove myself in battle. Eventually, I would admit to my status as a magician, but act as though I had run from my king and his people. Sob stories like those _always_ work on those kinds of soft-hearted people, you know. Anyway, with my status as a magician ousted, they would begin to see how beneficial I am to their cause, and allow me to work my way up in the ranks as I continued to prove myself in battle, eventually coming to be promoted as one of their top officials, and, the commander of the rebels. With their trust in me firmly cemented, and my magic powers leading the front lines, I will take down the Empire and establish the rebel government as its leader. _Then_ , King Daku will have the rebels under his complete control with _me_ as their trusted leader."

"And what about coming _here_ , and getting more power, if they know you have magic?" Violet asked with a sneer.

"Well, if you _must_ know, I had heard of this spell some time ago, and I wished to help my king with _his_ mission. And, well, there was _one_ rebel that I knew would eventually find me out. You see, I've tricked this Jedi boy into believing he has magic powers. Of course, if he ever tries to use magic in battle, he'll realize my deception, so...I'll simply have him put...out of the way while we're here. Also, there _is_ the Shadow to contend with. My king has faith that she'll wish to return to his employ, but I have my doubts, to be honest. We'll simply have to see about her. If she refuses...well, she can be dealt with. And Ezra Bridger can have a little... _accident_ when I meet with him again. And his friends will _certainly_ believe it. After all, you know very well just how...well, how much non-magicians need _guidance_ by our kind."

"My, my, that's certainly sc-scandalous," Violet said acidly, but also weakly, as her injuries were taking their toll on her. "How do you suppose those rebels would feel if they ever found that out, I wonder?"

"They aren't _going_ to find out!" Jezebel said, slamming Violet into the wall again harshly. "They don't realize how much they _don't_ know; how much people like _me_ must help people like _them_. And how much they can never find out the truth."

"Well, I think you're a little...late in that...department," Violet said as her head began to drop. "You might want to turn around now, _Viper_."

Breath caught in her throat at the Human's words, Jezebel turned around to see the horrified faces of...the rebels. Her eyes widened, and she bit her lip nervously. Their tunnel must have finally merged with hers, allowing them to find her...like _this._ But it was okay. She could still salvage it. The plan _had_ to work! "Hey guys!" She said brightly, dropping Violet behind her as she turned to fully face them. "So...you found the tunnel merge! That's great! How about we try to find Ezra now—"

"How can you _be_ like this?" Hera asked, a disgusted look coming over her face. "How can you just pretend you weren't beating that girl and telling her about _lying_ and _betraying_ us? You were _using_ us this _whole_ time? And acting like we haven't heard anything you just _said_ to her?"

"It-it's not like that!" Jezebel said desperately, feeling the plan starting to crack in her mind. "You don't know what you're talking about at _all_! You can't possibly understand how this is for your own good! Besides, y-you need me! I'm a _magician_! You _need_ my kind!"

"We don't need _anything_ from you if this is how you're planning on treating us, like we're not even _people_!" Sabine said angrily, pointing her blasters at the Twi'lek magician. "So drop the act!"

 _No_. This...it couldn't end like this! She couldn't _fail_! The plan...it was all falling apart! This was terrible! She was...she had to...she had to warn King Daku!

Closing her eyes, she backed up to the rock wall behind her, stepping over Violet in the process, and used her magic to melt into the wall and disappear to the other side. She then broke into a dead run for where her king kept his ship, trying to get through to him on her wrist comm. The plan...it was all _ruined_!

* * *

"Stop," Daku proclaimed. "Let her go, magicians." At their master's words, the magicians that had been beating on Victoria for who knows how long all stepped back, and Daku stepped forward to where Victoria lay. Ezra watched with a wince as Victoria's former master lifted her up by her hair, which had come loose during her beating, dark strands falling in front of her face. Victoria's face had turned so pale she looked completely white, and she looked like she was using all her strength to just keep awake, sweat pouring down her face. "Now, now, Victoria," Daku said coldly as he dropped her to the ground again. "This is quite a predicament you have. I sensed your abilities had left you when I found you here first. But now, I sense they are beginning to return. That is... _immensely_ interesting. But you won't be saved this time. Not by me or anyone else. And now...you will pay the price for your treachery."

As Daku spoke, his eyes began to glow purple, and Ezra eyes widened at Victoria as she cried out painfully. The young Jedi saw the girl's body contort painfully on the ground as she continued to shriek, and an ominous chill ran down his spine, _especially_ when Victoria got up jerkily with stilted movements. Somehow, Ezra didn't think that Victoria's movements were her own doing as he took in the horrified and fearful expression on the girl's face. "No! _No!"_ She cried out as her body took out her blaster at her hip, and clumsily pointed at...Jaecar. "Stop! _Please_!"

"It's okay, Victoria." Jaecar said, even as he attempted to struggle out of the rock wall, to no avail. Ezra watched as the prisoner locked his eyes with the young girl, whose hand was starting to shake, and her jaw clenched up. And, if Ezra wasn't mistaken, he spied the telltale sign of a wet sheen in her green eyes. "Remember, we knew this would happen one day. You've _prepared_ yourself for this day. And so am I. I'm ready for whatever he has, so long as...I know that you'll _never_ follow him again. Just...don't forget...why...my friend."

"Yes, well, now that your little _speech_ is over, _traitor_ , it's time for you to die in a way you _both_ will dread," Daku said casually as his eyes glowed brighter. "You made your choice, Victoria. Now, you must live with the consequences." With a nod of his head, Victoria's blaster discharged not once, not twice, but _three_ times, into Jaecar's chest.

All Ezra could do was watch as the man's body contorted, then stilled after he got out one last gasp, his eyes dim and unseeing, and Victoria screeched harshly, tears falling down her face. "No, NO! Not this!"

"Come now," Daku instructed his magicians and Victoria as he pulled a broken metal sword hilt from his cloak, ignoring the girl's chilling screams of grief as he began to walk down the tunnel. "It's time for my work to _finally_ be done."

* * *

"You think that girl Zeb and Hera took back to the _Ghost_ is going to be okay?" Sabine asked Rex as they jogged down the tunnel together, trying to find Ezra. "She looked like she was in pretty bad shape."

"I...can't really say," Rex said nervously, still shaken up by the revelation of Jezebel's deception towards them. She must have been one of those _Dark Magicians_ she had claimed to escape from. How could he have not realized it? "But I hope she can be saved. I can't place it, but she somehow seemed...familiar to me. I feel like she can help shed some light onto this whole mess."

"She must be able to if Jezebel was trying to kill her to keep her quiet." Sabine said sensibly. "Wait...I think I see a light up ahead."

Rex looked ahead in the tunnel and, sure enough, there was some sort of light up ahead. The two rebels quickened their paces as they came to a part of the tunnel where the walls were smoothly polished down, and a cave opened up. The light was so bright for a moment that Rex couldn't see, then, as his eyes adjusted, he saw someone.

A young Human man stood in front of a large hole in the center of the cave with his arms spread wide. The bright light had come from a large fire that was burning in the hole. As Rex watched, the man spoke an unknown language, and the flames grew higher. Rex shared a look with Sabine: this man must be a magician, and right now, they were both wary of _any_ magician they met. The two rebels both drew their pistols, and Rex concentrated on firing a stun bolt at the man. His finger pulled the triggers, and two bolts shot out from his weapons straight at the man.

But then...there was blur, a golden glow, and the two bolts came shooting back at the rebels. As Rex and Sabine dodged them, the clone looked to see what had changed the shots' courses, and felt his stomach plummet at the sight.

Victoria Violetta stood just in front of the magician, brandishing a golden lightsaber. Apparently, she had deflected the bolts. But...there was something _off_ about her. Not only was her skin dead-white, but her anguished expression and... _tears_ on her face?—clued the old captain into the fact that something wasn't right with her. Not to mention her stilted movements. A chill went down his spine as the other man turned, showing a pale face, short blonde hair, and eyes that were literally _glowing_.

"Ah, our _guests_ have arrived," the man said coldly in a dead voice as he swept a gloved hand out in front of him. The air by him shimmered, and Rex inhaled sharply as he saw Ezra Bridger suddenly appear, restrained by two other dark-clothed people with a blade at his throat. "I admit, I _did_ wonder if you would come to find your ally over here. But it is... _pleasing_...to me that I judged your kind correctly."

"Who are you?" Sabine asked as she and Rex aimed their blasters again at him. "And what are you doing here?"

"Who am I?" the man said as he raised an eyebrow dubiously. " _I_...am Daku, _king_ of the Dark Magicians. And I am here to finish some _personal_ business, as well as to make sure none of your kind leave this place alive, now that you have found me. Shadow, finish them."

At his words, Victoria jerked, brandishing her lightsaber in a clumsy stance as sweat dripped off her face. But though she _appeared_ clumsy, the two rebels quickly realized that wasn't true as she flew at them with a speed and ferocity that seemed unnatural. Focusing on the brunette magician, Rex shot his pistols at her, and tried to move away from her. He remembered just how dangerous lightsabers were from his time in the War. His bolts were useless as Victoria's limbs moved in a blur, deflecting each of them before moving forward again. "Victoria, _stop_!" Rex yelled as that unsettling feeling returned. "What did you _do_ to her?" He yelled at Daku, whose eyes glowed brighter.

"I'm just making her remember the _truth_ that _she_ will always belong to me." The Dark Magician said. "And those who are deemed traitors, like the Avril, will meet their dooms in the most _unexpected_ of ways." As Daku spoke that, Rex suddenly realized that the prisoner, Avril... _wasn't_ with them. He didn't have much time to imagine what kind of fate the man had met at Daku's hands before he just barely dodged Victoria's next attack. Sabine shot her pistols, too, but the brunette magician deftly dodged them and harshly kicked the Mandalorian into the polished tunnel wall, where she lay. As Victoria jerkily stepped closer to the unconscious girl, Rex was briefly stunned by the image that appeared as her reflection in the wall. Instead of herself, she looked like... _some_ kind of hideous, scaly animal he could barely look at. "As you can see," Daku went on, "my traitorous student's reflection shows just how grotesque she allowed herself to become after she betrayed me. Now she will _never_ have another chance to have what she once did."

Victoria held her lightsaber over her head as she approached Sabine, no doubt about to cut her down. Rex shot his pistols at her, desperate to keep the attention off of the wounded Mandalorian. "Victoria, _stop_!" He shouted again as she swiftly deflected the bolts and turned to him, her feet stepping over one another awkwardly as her attention turned to him. "I _know_ this isn't you doing this, so _fight_!"

Victoria gave a dejected scoff as tears ran down her face. "If only I _could_. But this is King _Daku_. He _always_ wins." She swiftly kicked Rex in stomach, and the clone flew into the opposite wall, his blasters falling out of his hands at the same time. He tried to grab them again, but Victoria kicked them out of his reach as she menacingly advanced on him with her lightsaber, a resigned, dead look coming over her face. "It's pointless to fight him, even if I'm killing _you_." She raised the saber over her head, no doubt to strike him. "I'm...sorry...you never got to know." Rex closed his eyes, waiting for the strike that would kill him, even as he wondered what she was talking about.

" _Wait_." Daku's voice rang out quietly, yet commandingly, and Rex opened his eyes cautiously to see the lightsaber no more than an inch above his head, quivering as Victoria held it, hovering above him. Sliding his gaze over to the blonde Dark Magician, he watched as the man raised his comlink to his mouth. "What is it, Viper? You know how much I don't wish to be interrupted when I am in the middle of fulfilling my purposes." Rex couldn't hear the caller's answer, but he heard Daku respond to the person. "What are you talking about? Why should my plan fail?" After a moment, Daku's glowing eyes widened, and, with a slight hint of concern in his voice, said, " _What_. You are certain it was her?" Another moment later, Daku said, "Very well. We shall discuss this unexpected factor on my ship. I shall meet you there." Ending the transmission, the magician's gaze landed on Victoria and Rex as the glow in his eyes faded. "Shadow, I relieve you of my command. But remember: you can _never_ escape me, and I will return to finish this." At his words, Victoria fell to her side with a pained cry, and her lightsaber slipped out of her hand as she began breathing shallowly. His gaze swung over to Ezra, who glared at him angrily. "Release this pitiable little Human. We're leaving." The two people holding Ezra hostage let go of him and stepped back as Daku reached into the blazing fire pit. Taking his hand out, Rex saw the man was now holding a metal sword, the top half of it glowing orange before fading away to black. And with a sweep of his hand, Daku and his followers vanished, as did the fire, leaving the four remaining Humans alone.

"What...just _happened_?" Ezra said as Rex roused Sabine, slinging her arm over his shoulder.

"I...I don't know, kid," Rex said, still stunned that they had been spared, for the time being, anyway. "But we need to leave this place _now_. Hera and Zeb are waiting. So grab Victoria, and let's get out of here."

* * *

Jezebel sat next to her king as his ship took off, nervously twining her fingers together, waiting for him to speak to her. The plan...it hadn't worked. She wouldn't be able to fulfill her king's plan for the rebels now. For the first time she could remember, she...actually _failed_ her mission. Because of Violet _Storm_ , and how she'd somehow managed to cheat death. Her hands untwisted and clenched together angrily as she thought of that girl. She had believed that Rebecca Storm had taken care of her sister all those years ago, after Violet had refused to join the Dark Magicians and serve King Daku. Apparently not, and now she'd ruined _everything_.

"So...Violet Storm has returned, then." Daku finally spoke in his normal dead tone as the ship entered hyperspace. "And you couldn't take care of her fast enough without the rebels overhearing my plan, not to mention that you panicked and retreated before you thought it through. Even without your powers being amplified, your abilities _are_ sufficient enough to perform a basic mind-wipe spell on them. Then you could have easily explained away the death of the girl. However, you did _not_ do those things. Your mission...has been a failure, I'm afraid."

"I...I know, my king," the middle-aged Twi'lek hung her head, ashamed of disappointing her king. Not to mention the punishments in store for those who failed their missions, but she knew she deserved all he would no doubt have for her when they got back to his system. She _failed_. She _never_ failed. And it was all _Violet's_ fault! "I will humbly accept all you have in store for me."

"Yes, I _should_ do that very thing for your _failure_ ," Daku said coldly, and Jezebel waited for his ruling. "However, I _can_ see a way at least part of this may be salvaged. You say Violet Storm reacted very emotionally to seeing you again?"

"Y-yes, my king," Jezebel stammered cautiously as her gaze slid over to look at him, and a confused look came over her face. What did he mean? "She was very... _angry_ for my previous role I played all those years ago."

"Hmmm," Daku said thoughtfully, "this tells us something, my child. Though her body has appeared to heal itself from her previous injuries and such, it is clear, from your account, that her mind has not done so. That means that _this_ sword," he said, taking out the now-reforged sword of the First Dark Magician, "still has _some_ hold on her, and so does _he_ , to an extent. Scars never truly go away, you know. And that means...we may not be able to go through with the _original_ plan, but we can still strike fatal blows to our most important enemies. If our cards are played _right_ , and you don't _panic_ next time you face the unexpected, we can still ruin them."

Jezebel thought over what King Daku said, and, despite her failure, began to smile. This could work. She could _still_ give the last word to Violet. That'd teach her to try to cheat death again.

And this time, she would _not_ fail. Never again would she fail her king, no matter what.

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that, and leave a comment down below on your thoughts, please! Remember, reviews are food for a fanfiction writer's soul, and I'll see you all in two weeks!_


	15. Violet

_A/N: Well, here I am again with the next chapter, and I'd like to give a thanks to Mogor and KnightLawn for reviewing my story! The support is much appreciated!_

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Violet**

Violet Storm slowly opened her eyes to a blinding light that hurt her eyes, causing her to squint and raise her arm to shield herself. As her vision came into focus, the girl sat up carefully and took in her surroundings. It looked like...maybe her memory was fuzzy, but it looked like...she was in a ship of some sort. She raised her hand to her head at its throbbing, feeling weaker than she'd ever been, and felt the bandage wrapped around her forehead. So...it _was_ all real. Whatever Dakota had had planned...had worked. Her hand went to her necklace, fingering the wolf pendant, remembering when she had gotten it from the Phoenix Magician.

 _If you're willing to make the sacrifices necessary to move on._ She remembered that conversation like it had been yesterday. Of _course_ Dakota would have gone through with her contingency plan, though Violet hadn't even agreed to it. Granted, she had been a bit too crazy to listen to any type of reason, but...oh, whatever. _Fine_. It happened anyway, so why not? She might as well get used to what her new life had become. First, she had to figure out where she was.

Violet Storm reached out her arm in front of her and commanded her magic but, to her surprise, nothing happened. Blinking her dark blue eyes in confusion, she concentrated harder, trying to unlock her magic, but...there was nothing now. Then, she noticed the strange bracelets adorning both her wrists. They were flat, shone a metallic gold, and stopped at about halfway to her elbows. Her brow coming together as she thought, and she realized what had happened. _Now_ the fatigue, the _emptiness_ she felt, made sense. It wasn't just the result from her injuries; it was because her magic was _imprisoned_. Apparently, even though Dakota had given her another chance, she had put in a contingency spell in the event that the brunette teenager wouldn't have seen the chance for what it was.

Not that Violet blamed Dakota for that, no. She couldn't fault her for _that_ at _all_ ; it was only natural that she wouldn't be quite sure what Violet would be like if her plan eventually came to fruition, seeing as Dakota wasn't exactly around anymore. All right, so...no magic. The only thing she'd been able to depend on throughout her life, once she'd ruined everything else good about it. Not that she had actually _used_ her magic in a good way, but...it had been a comfort, in a way. The final constant in her life, and she _didn't_ even have _that_ anymore. But she was _fine_ , just _fine_. She could do this. She could handle it.

She got off the cot she had been lying on, and stumbled over to the door. She still wasn't quite used to walking after being nothing but a shadow spirit for so long. Yet _another_ side effect of Dakota Farthing's meddling. Why couldn't she have just left well enough alone? As she made it to the door, Violet spied a glimpse of herself in a mirror, and paused for a moment, carefully fingering the dark scars slashed on her cheek while squinting. She could barely make out the golden image of the phoenix underneath the scars, and slid her gaze up to the blurred white streak that now adorned her otherwise dark hair. Of course, it was reasonable that that would happen; the spell she'd used on Jezebel had taken a lot of strength.

She tapped at the panel next to the door, and it slid open, showing a long hallway. Walking out of the room, she made her way down one end of it, exiting the ship onto a dry, dusty planet. She closed her eyes for a moment and let the sun's rays wash over her. It _was_ nice to feel it again after so long, but...she couldn't dwell on trivial things like that anymore. She had a job to do.

Violet heard the muffled sound of voices nearby, and made her way over to it, coming to a blurry group of people talking around a console. Squinting her eyes at them as they came into focus, she realized that she _knew_ them. Well...not _knew_ them, obviously, but she had seen them before, when she was shadowing Victoria and...

"Hey, you guys are Alena's friends, right?" She called out to them, squinting, and their conversation ceased when they turned her way. She couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated at the number of eyes staring at her, their gazes suspicious and biting. Okay...maybe that was just her overreacting, but it _was_ a little unsettling. But she held her head high and pushed through.

"How do _you_ know that?" The green Twi'lek woman said as she narrowed her eyes at the Human. "And who exactly are you?"

"Oh, right," Violet said, hitting herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand, and giving a nervous smile. She _had_ hoped to _maybe_ not tell them exactly who she was for a bit longer, but...it had to be done eventually. Might as well just get it over with before they got all suspicious and stuff. "Of course you wouldn't know that. Well...here we go. Just...please don't freak out about it, because it's a little bit crazy when you first hear it, _especially_ if you're not as familiar with my...erm, _lifestyle_ , I guess it'd be called. Okay, _first_ of all, my name is...actually, let me go about this a different way. You all know about Rebecca Storm, right?"

The others nodded their heads cautiously, and Violet gathered her courage. "Okay, well...the thing is...I'm her sister. Violet Storm."

"Rebecca's... _sister_?" The old, bald soldier said incredulously, and Violet winced internally. Right... _he_ had been Rebecca's... "The one who murdered her mother and ruined Rebecca's _life_? The one she was supposed to have _killed_?"

"I know...I know..." Violet said, nervously holding up her hands. "It's a little _weird_ to think about, but hear me out, _please_." Though the old Human rested his hand on the butt of one of his blasters, he nodded for her to continue with narrowed eyes. "So...technically, Rebecca _did_ kill me. She killed my body. _However_ ," she enunciated as the man Rebecca had loved opened his mouth, "we also had a friend who didn't think I ought to go out that way. Dakota Farthing. Yeah, I know, nobody really remembers her, since she didn't do things that made her as infamous as me or my sister, but that doesn't mean she was always stuck on the sidelines, so to speak. The thing is...she was a Phoenix Magician, and since Alena already explained to you what _that_ means, I'm not going to go into it again. Suffice to say, she used her magic to restore my body, and cast a soul preservation spell on me. What _that_ did was allow me to exist as a spirit who shadowed Rebecca and her loved ones, watching over them, and, every once in a while, I would even let myself be known to them. How do you think Alena found that meadow of magic flowers that cured you on Kalifa?" She said, pointing to the teenaged Jedi, who had an expression of surprise at that little tidbit. "So...I've been doing that for the last two decades, until you guys came to the temple. When _that_ happened, the preservation spell was triggered to anchor my soul-spirit-whatever back to my body, so...I'm back now. Yay." She pumped her fist up monotonously as the others stared at her blankly. "That was...that was me trying to break the ice, because we don't know each other." Violet coughed uncomfortably and cleared her throat.

"But...what about Jezebel?" The teenaged girl in Mandalorian armor asked curiously, tilting her head. "Do you know anything about her?"

"Ah, _ah_ ," Violet said, chuckling nervously. Right. _Her_. She _really_ didn't want to talk about _that_ tram wreck. "Well... _she_ is...really... _tough_ , you might say. Okay, the truth is, I don't really _know_ a whole lot about her. Just that...she is a Dark Magician spy for the king of the Dark Magicians. Uh...she's really good at what she does, I _will_ give her that. I, er...actually knew her, back in the day. I know, that seems really crazy, right?" She said, noticing their dubious looks. "Needless to say...it didn't...exactly...end well." She pushed back the memories that threatened to overtake her. Now was _not_ the time for that. "But, uh, that's really about it. I guess?" She exhaled nervously and bit her bottom lip, watching the others trade glances. "Honestly, Victoria probably would be able to tell you more." As she said that, she realized who was missing from the group. "Where is she, anyway?"

* * *

"...so, as you can see, Victoria is still in a coma, and hasn't woken from it yet." Hera explained to the teenaged Human as Violet stared at the other girl. Rex pressed his lips into a thin line as he watched her. Rebecca's sister...and based on what he'd learned so long ago from the other Storm, he didn't believe they could _trust_ this girl, no matter how innocent she appeared (if you didn't focus on the three dark, jagged scars that had been slashed down her face). "To be honest, we're not really sure if she _will_ wake up."

"Oh...I'm sure she will," Violet said, forcing a smile to her face. "If I know Victoria, she won't let what happened to her end without a fight. She's always been good at that."

"But our medical equipment doesn't even seem to be working on her, and it's been _days_ ," Ezra pointed out, and Violet nodded as she raised her hand to her chin.

"Well, sure, because her _magic_ is in the process of healing her. It's also probably still settling within her, because I doubt it's a pleasant experience to have your magic ripped away from you."

"And how exactly did _that_ even happen?" Rex said, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow. "You didn't explain that to us yet."

"Oh...right," Violet said with a nervous chuckle. "I forgot you guys don't know. Okay, so, remember...Jezebel?" At their nods, she continued. "And she told you she was amplifying her powers with that spell back on Tempestas, right? Okay, so, she was only half-right about that."

"Half-right?" Sabine said curiously, and Violet nodded.

"The spell _did_ amplify her abilities, but what she _didn't_ tell you was that the spell had to take that power from someone else. And since Victoria was in the area, and is actually one of the most powerful magicians you'll ever meet...the spell took _her_ powers away."

" _That_ explains why she was so weak after we separated into two groups!" Ezra said, snapping his fingers together. "Jezebel... _stole_ her powers?"

"Yes, she did," Violet said. "And, let me tell you, getting your powers stolen from you like that is...well...it's not good, I'll tell you that."

"But you just said she has her magic back," Rex said with narrowed eyes. "How did she get it back?"

"Well..." Violet said, nervously scuffing the floor with her shoe, "...to be honest...she didn't. I did. When I woke up, I had a book with me that showed me the spell to return Victoria's magic to her. That's actually what I was doing to Jezebel right before you saw her beat me up."

"So you have magic, too?" Ezra said, curiously tilting his head, and Violet shook her head.

"Not anymore. I mean, I _do_ have magic, but it's locked away thanks to these cuffs," she said, showing the rebels her strange gold bracelets that, to Rex, looked a lot like wrist greaves worn in a battle. "Apparently, Dakota had a dormant spell that activated after I gave Victoria her magic back, causing these to appear. So...no more magic for me."

"Well, that can be easily fixed," Ezra said, bringing out his lightsaber, and Rex felt a bit uneasy. "All I have to do is cut them with this lightsaber, and you'll be free."

"Now, wait, kid—" Rex began, but Violet interrupted him with a nervous chuckle.

"Ah, actually, that's not going to work, sorry," the brunette teenager said, holding up her hands. "See, these cuffs were forged by a _Phoenix_ Magician. Phoenixes are the most powerful magicians to ever exist, and a lightsaber isn't going to change that. Since these were locked by the magic of a Phoenix, _only_ another Phoenix can unlock them."

"Oh." Ezra said dejectedly as he put up his lightsaber. "That must stink."

"Oh, it's...not so bad," Violet said with another nervous smile, waving away the concern dismissively. "Really. I'll be...fine. It's no biggie."

"So..." Rex said, raising his eyebrow again. "...what do you plan on doing now?"

"Oh, um...I'm...not all that sure at the moment." Violet said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'll probably be wherever Victoria is, to be honest."

"And why is that?" The aged clone said, crossing his arms. He wasn't about to let his guard down around this girl, especially if she really _was_ Rebecca's sister.

With her nervous smile, Violet answered, "Well...I _have_ been shadowing her for her entire life, after all, so...I think it makes sense I'd still want to be around her, right?"

Rex wanted to say that didn't really make a whole lot of sense, but Hera intervened. "So you'll be staying here, then?"

"For now, I guess." Violet said as her head drooped.

"Well, do you have any questions about this, then?" The Twi'lek captain said, and Violet shook her head before pausing.

"Actually, there _is_ a question I have." She grinned sheepishly at the rebels as she asked, "What, uh...exactly are your names?"

* * *

Sabine Wren sighed in annoyance as she waited for Violet Storm, looking at her wrist chrono. _She'd_ been given the assignment of keeping an eye on this Human until they really knew how she would fit into the Phoenix Squadron, unfortunately. It wasn't that the Mandalorian wasn't happy to help, it was just that this girl rubbed her the wrong way. Maybe she'd be better once she started making valuable contributions, because, come _on_. Even though Violet had no magic, she probably was skilled in other ways, too, like Victoria was.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Sabine turned as Violet stepped out of the refresher, and groaned at the clothes she'd managed to change into, since her other clothing was pretty ragged. So, they'd taken her to the storage area of the base where they'd probably be able to find some clothes they'd wrangled from the Empire, even though nobody else had any use for that stuff. But the clothes Violet had picked out from the pile made the Mandalorian feel even more annoyed.

The other teen now wore a silver, long-sleeved _peasant_ blouse, a mostly blue long skirt that had speckles of pink, purple, and green throughout the design and ended just about halfway down her calves, and tall, black boots with _heels_. To top it all off, she'd also managed to tie a dark green scarf around her waist, with another matching scarf tying her dark hair back.

Sabine sighed in exasperation as she hit her forehead with the hand. This girl was just... "Violet, what did I tell you?" The Mandalorian said in annoyance. "I told you to find clothes that are _useful_."

Violet placed her hands behind her back and nervously scuffed the ground with a heeled boot. "I...thought these _were_ useful, Sabine. I mean, what's wrong with looking nice?"

"Because war isn't about looking _nice_ ," Sabine said, shaking her head. It looked like her misgivings about Violet were spot on. This girl clearly wasn't taking this new life of hers seriously, if her lack of practicality with her clothes was anything to go off on. "It's about _winning_ , and _fighting_. That skirt isn't going to help you win a battle, not with how small the cockpits in the fighters are. You'd just get tangled everywhere, and wind up being more of a hindrance than a help."

"F-fighting?" Violet stammered, her brow coming together as Sabine spied a hint of fear flashing through her eyes. "You want me to...fight?"

"What did you think you were going to do?" Sabine said incredulously, hardly able to believe what she was hearing. "Did you think that you were going to be taking it easy here? No, if you're here, you're going to _work_ , Violet."

"I...I knew that, Sabine," Violet said nervously, tapping her fingers together. "I just...was thinking of doing something a little bit... _different_."

"What did you have in mind?" Sabine said, raising her eyebrow curiously as she tossed Violet her satchel. "By the way, here's your bag."

Violet coughed nervously before answering, her gaze darting away from Sabine's brown one. "I was thinking...maybe doing something that's, uh...got a more relaxed pace to it. Like, maybe...I could...study the plants here?"

Sabine blinked for a moment, completely surprised by that answer. _That_ was something she'd never expected to hear. "Study...the _plants_?" The other teen said incredulously with a scoff. "What kind of usefulness could you _possibly_ find in _plants_?"

"Plants are a bit more complex than you might think—" Violet began, but Sabine had already shaken her head and begun walking away from the other girl.

"Oh, come _on_ , Violet. I know that you're probably using the plant thing as an excuse to sit back and be lazy all day." Sabine could hardly believe Violet had had the nerve to try to pull that on her. Studying _plants_ , really? That was the best she could come up with? She knew she shouldn't have expected much from the other girl. And...there was also the issue about her that Rex had brought up when she'd woken up. "But, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, you betrayed your own _family_ , apparently, so why should I think you'd actually be an asset, let alone one we can trust?"

* * *

Violet walked into what had been deemed her new quarters by the rebels, the door sliding closed behind her. She rubbed at her forehead with the palm of her hand tiredly. It had been a long day. Besides waking up in an unfamiliar territory, she knew next to nothing about the only people that could help her, since Victoria was...indisposed at the moment. And, even more than twenty years later, she _still_ had to deal with who she had been as the monster Pyra.

Her back still against the door, she slid down to her knees, hugging them together. She had _tried_. She had tried _so_ hard to be someone new, right down to the clothes. Unfortunately, that Mandalorian Sabine hadn't been impressed, of course. She had seemed to focus more on just what the other girl _couldn't_ do instead of what she _could_ do, not even listening to her ideas. And if the Mando wasn't willing, then maybe the other rebels wouldn't, either, especially with Rex's hostility that she could sense even without her Force powers.

She just...she didn't really know _what_ to do. At least when she was dead, there was a certain amount of peace in the knowledge that she couldn't mess up people's lives anymore. But now...she was back, and she _was_ trying to make the most of it, but...the truth was, she was scared. Scared of everything that could happen, and everything that would happen. And this time, Dakota wasn't around to try to help. She was...alone. _Again._

Violet closed her eyes and, for the first time since she had woken up, she _cried_. Cried for the sister whose life she had helped ruin, and the friend who had been as close to her as Rebecca...and Victoria. Victoria, Victoria, _Victoria_. What was she going to do when she finally woke up? She'd shadowed the girl for 17 _years_. She knew how she operated. And there was no _way_ that Victoria would _ever_ accept Violet, not just as a person, but also as...

...her aunt.

Eventually, the tears subsided, and Violet remembered the bag under her arm. Opening it up, Violet reached in and took out a pair of glasses, to a bit of her confusion. But then...she remembered...when she was younger...she had had vision problems. But then...she had learned to use her magic...to fix her vision to be crystal-clear. But now...she looked at the cuffs on her wrists, and realized the truth. Slipping the glasses on, Violet inhaled sharply at how stark the difference in her vision was. She hadn't realized before how much she'd been squinting to see that day with everything else going on.

Adjusting her glasses, Violet reached back into her satchel and took out Dakota's book, with its bound paper pages and all. Dakota always did have a knack for preferring the "archaic" age.

Anyway, it was time to figure out what else Dakota had planned for her, so Violet flipped open the book to the first page, hoping to find some semblance of direction and comfort that had always been a part of her friend's character. Hoping...that she could make the most of this fresh start without messing it up like last time.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, and leave a comment below showing what you think of it, since reviews are food for a fanfiction writer's soul! What do you suppose Violet will be able to bring to the table now?_


	16. The Unknown

_A/N: Well, here I am again with another chapter! Hope you all enjoy it, and thanks to guest reviewer Mogor for providing feedback on my last chapter. Now on we go!_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Unknown**

The next day, Ezra found himself in his and Zeb's room. Alone. The perfect time to learn from his holocron again, after the last few hectic days, waiting for either Victoria or that other girl (Violet, apparently) to wake up and shed some light on Jezebel. Now he had his answer, and now he could rely on the holocron again. Taking it from where he'd stashed it in one of his helmets, he concentrated, opening the Sith holocron with relative ease.

 _Hello, Master,_ the holocron's voice spoke, settling the young Jedi's nerves. _What do you wish today?_

"I want to become more _powerful_ ," Ezra said, narrowing his eyes. "I know I've been ignoring you a bit lately with the lure of Jezebel's magic lessons, but I've learned my lesson. I know now that _you_ are the only one that can give me what I want. To help my friends."

 _And what of that terrible Twi'lek who betrayed you?_ the holocron said, and Ezra grit his teeth angrily, not wanting to think about how he'd been so taken in by the Twi'lek magician. But she tricked and betrayed him and, from the other rebels' accounts, she'd almost beat Violet to death to keep her story from getting out. "I'll deal with her again when I'm ready. I'm not going to let her get away with what she tried to do. But for now, I need to _learn_."

 _As you wish, my lord._ The holocron glowed as it spoke, and Ezra smiled, ready for his training to get underway. _Again_.

* * *

The doors of the medbay slid open to reveal the form of Violet Storm, and she stepped forward to look at the unconscious teenaged girl lying on the cot. She pressed her lips together in a thin line as a hand came up to cover her mouth, tears gathering in her blue eyes. Victoria...her niece. Her... _family_.

"H-hey, Victoria," Violet said nervously, even though the girl was completely unconscious, from what she could tell. "You...don't really know me. My name is Violet Storm. I'm Rebecca's sister, but if I gave you my name, and you remember the stories, then...you already know that, so that was a bit pointless, I suppose. Anyway, I'm back, courtesy of our mutual friend, Dakota Farthing." She attempted to paste a smile on her face as she spoke, but she knew she was definitely failing. "That's...good, right? To come back again?"

Victoria remained silent, of course, and the only sound in the room was the beeping from the machines that were hooked up to the brunette Human. Violet sighed, pulling up a chair next to the cot. "I hope you get better and wake up soon, you know. You see, there's something going on that I think could use your help, but...I don't think you'll like it. No, scratch that, I _know_ you won't like it. I've shadowed you for your whole life, you know. I've seen pretty much everything there is to know about you. But...it _will_ need to be dealt with, sooner or later. But that's not the real reason why I'm here. I guess...I guess I just wanted to talk to somebody. Even though you can't really talk back to me."

The former magician sighed as she covered her face with her hands. "What am I supposed to _do_ now? I mean, _I_ never knew this was going to really happen; I just thought that I'd have to watch you all live out your lives. I _never_ thought I'd get another chance to do...I don't even _know_ what. And these rebels...I know they're weary around me, and for good reason. I..." Violet's hands dropped to her lap as she looked down in shame, "...I was _awful_ before Rebecca stopped me from doing worse. I deserve everything these people will probably give me, you know. And Rebecca's...er, _Rex_...I know he hates me, and who can blame him? I ruined my sister's life, so this is no less than what I deserve. I mean, what _was_ Dakota thinking, giving me, of all people, another chance? What's even the _point_ of me coming back? And no, don't pretend that everything will be okay when you wake up!" Violet abruptly stood up and began pacing, her mind going a thousand miles a minute as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "We both know you too well to think that we can just be some sort of...of _family_ , when you wake. You _are_ pretty much the queen of grudge-holding, after all. No, things are just going to get a _whole_ lot harder when _you_ get up again, Victoria. I wish things would be different when that happens, but I'd just be fooling myself again, and I'm done with being a naive idiot. I'm not going to let myself go down that path again."

As she spoke, Violet couldn't help but look around the medbay, getting an eerie feeling that she was being watched, and _not_ by Victoria. By something...some _one_...

But the feeling went away, and Violet breathed in and out a few times, forcing herself to calm down from the tirade she'd let herself get on. "Sorry, Victoria. I didn't mean to ramble like that. Why don't I read you a story I found in your room?" Sitting at the cot again, she reached into the bag she'd brought and pulled out the book, rolling her eyes at what she imagined Victoria's response would be if she could speak. "Yes, I _know_ that was an invasion of your privacy, but, to be honest, I'm kind of sick of the whole 'keeping secrets' thing. I understand why you think you have to, but try not to kid yourself about one thing. _Nothing_ secret stays secret forever. I found that out the hard way with _Jezebel_." Clearing her throat, Violet flipped open the book to a random chapter. "Okay, here we go. 'Skylar was shocked by the revelation at having found out she had been born via a Force conception. You see, when a man and woman fall in love, and at least one of them is a magician, the strength of the feelings they have for one another can cause a reaction in one's magic abilities, causing a child to be magically conceived. While this is a rare occurrence, it is not impossible, as Skylar realized by her mother's revelation, _especially_ when it comes to magicians. They tend to go against the normalcy every other person lives in'..."

* * *

"Have we figured out _what_ we're going to do with this...Violet yet?" Sabine asked from where the rebels were all gathered around the console. "Because I'm not really sure how much more of her I can take. No offense or anything, but...she's kind of _annoying_. She says she doesn't even want to _fight_!"

"We _could_ send her back to Kalifa," Hera brought up. "I mean, since it _is_ where she came from."

" _If_ she's really Violet Storm," Rex said, sullenly crossing his arms. "We don't really have any proof that she _is_ who she says she is."

"But how exactly _are_ we going to prove that?" Ezra said quizzically, unsure of how to proceed with this new development. "I mean, it's not like Rebecca's alive anymore, or _any_ person left in the Storm family, from what we know."

"That's...true," Rex said, a hand rising to rest on his beard as the young Jedi watched before an idea seemed to come to the captain. "But...we _do_ know someone who _could_ , in theory. Victoria Violetta could use her magic when she wakes up to determine that. We all know that her powers can do things that _we_ can't."

"Victoria?" Hera said doubtfully. "I don't know...we still don't know if we can trust her, remember?"

The other rebels nodded, but Ezra Bridger hesitated. A few days ago, before Tempestas...he would have agreed with that logic 100%. But...when he'd seen her refuse Daku's offer... "I...I think we should give her a chance, at least," Ezra said, surprising even himself with the thoughts he'd spoken.

"Ezra, are you sure?" Zeb asked, trading concerned looks with the other rebels. "I mean, you and she definitely _aren't_ the best of friends, if you know what I mean. You...kind of hate each other's guts."

"Well...maybe I don't want to hate her anymore," Ezra said lamely, not wanting to go into detail of why he'd changed his mind. He'd have that out with Victoria when she woke. "It's worth a shot, at the very least, isn't it?"

"I...suppose so," Hera said, though a troubled look remained on her green face. "But Victoria...she's always struck me as...pretty volatile. And with her friend dead, I worry how she's going to take things. With her grief...I worry that she could get set off."

"We'll just need to deal with that when it happens, I guess," Rex said, shrugging his shoulders. "For now, I think that's all we can do."

"Then meeting adjourned." Hera said, and the other rebels nodded and started to walk away to perform their duties.

Ezra was about to do the same, but he saw Rex with his hunched shoulders, and sensed his distress. Following the clone, the young Jedi called out, "Hey, Rex. Are you doing all right?"

Rex turned at Ezra's voice and sighed, his brown eyes filled with conflict. "The truth is...I don't know, Ezra. This whole thing with Victoria, Jezebel and _Violet_...I'm not sure what to do. I can't help but feel...afraid."

"What? Why?" Ezra said, confusion coloring his tone. "We can figure this out."

"But that's just it." Rex said as his gaze shifted away. "What do we do when that happens? What if this girl really _is_ the real Violet? What are we supposed to do with her _then_?" At Ezra's confused expression, the aged Human ran his gloved hand over his bald head. "You didn't know Rebecca Storm, kid, but I did. I _saw_ how her sister affected her, even though she was... _supposed_ to be dead. That girl...that monster... _ruined_ her life for _years_ with those scars. And if she really is back, how can we possibly deal with her without coming out of it changed like Rebecca?"

* * *

"...and so began the infamous, but ultimately doomed, friendship of Skylar and her protege Scrios Bas, who would one day be known as Spero, the most terrifying Dark Magician the galaxy will ever know." Violet finally finished as she closed the book on _that_ particular can of space worms. Maybe she'd finish it another day, even though she'd already gotten the first-hand account from her mother before...

The former brunette magician shuddered, refusing to go down that path, and stood up from her place at the foot of Victoria's bed. "Well, that's all I'm willing to read right now. You okay with that?" Though there was still silence from the unconscious magician, Violet knew just what the girl would have said, and lowered her voice slightly. "Oh yeah, it's just fan _tastic_ to stop reading in the middle of a book. It _really_ gives people a measure for the story it's trying to tell." She even added a signature eye roll for good measure, before sighing. "Okay, the mimicking bit aside, I want you to wake _up_. I...I know you don't want me to say this, but...I feel like we're going to _need_ each other in the future, Victoria. Now, don't act like you don't know that; that's pretty much a _fact_. We're stuck with each other, whether either of us wants it or not; you _know_ that. But I'm also afraid because of what I told you earlier, about you most likely hating my guts when you figure out who I am." Leaning closer to the comatose girl, Violet hesitated, her hand hovering over Victoria's head. "But...like it or not, accept it or not, we're family. And family is meant to be there for one another. So, that's what I'll be for you, no matter what." Finally giving into her urge, Violet gingerly brushed her hand over the other girl's raven hair, and...

...the next thing Violet Storm knew, she was suddenly blown back into the wall, crashing into a table of medical supplies in the process. Wincing from the surprise, she cautiously got up, looking at Victoria with concerned eyes. That magic...it _had_ to have been from her. And if her magic was reacting again...

Just as she thought that, the other magician immediately sat up, pulling out cords and the oxygen mask covering her face, looking over everything with her sharp, dark green eyes before finally coming to rest on Violet, who nervously smiled. "Who are _you_?" she said, narrowing her eyes. "And _what_ happened? Why am I here?"

"Uh..." Violet said cautiously, edging toward the door. "I'll just get your...not-friends." Running out of the medbay and searching for the other rebels, Violet felt a twinge of guilt, but she shook it away. She highly doubted now was the time to rock Victoria's galaxy any more than it already had been. She didn't doubt they _would_ have a talk about this whole thing, but...for now, she'd get those rebels to help with this.

* * *

 _A/N: What do you think is going to happen next, hmmm? Leave a comment below, as reviews are food for a fanfiction writer's soul, and see you in two weeks!_


	17. Just in Case

_A/N: Well, here I am again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, since I'm really proud with how this one came out. However, I feel that I do need to warn you about something that happens toward the end of this chapter: **There is suicidal contemplation at the end, so there's the warning for those of you who are uncomfortable with reading that.**_

 _That being said, I'd like to end this by thanking guest reviewer Mogor for providing feedback for my last chapter; it truly is appreciated!_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Just in Case**

Ezra started walking back to the _Ghost_ ship, intent on seeking counsel with the Sith holocron. What Rex had said about Violet...was concerning, to say the least, so he planned on asking the holocron about that. Just in case.

Rounding a corner, Ezra was suddenly surprised by someone crashing into him, and he fell to the ground. Getting back up, he saw that it that new girl, Violet. "Oh, hey, Violet." He said, holding out his hand to help her up, trying to avoid staring at the prominent scars slashed on her face. "You all right?"

Violet allowed the Jedi to help her up as she adjusted her glasses, her eyes darting about with a hyper attitude. "No! I mean...yes!" She corrected herself hurriedly. "I mean...I don't know. That is...uh, I just came from the medbay, and Victoria's woken up finally."

"She has?" Ezra said, tilting his head curiously. Not that he wasn't a little relieved that she was fine, but...Hera's words played back in his mind. She would still be grieving her...friend's death, after all, and...yeah, she _had_ always struck him as a bit...unhinged. "That's...that's good, I guess."

"Anyway, I decided to come get one of you guys for...erm, to...help her! Through the disorientation! Yes, that...that's my reasoning." Violet said, a nervous smile coming to her face as she grabbed Ezra's wrist and pulled him toward the medbay. "Come on!"

"All...right." Ezra said reluctantly. He might as well go see how she was doing, and maybe try see if he could calm her down. Getting pulled into the medbay, he saw Victoria pulling out the IV in her arm and standing up from her cot, the piercing look in her dark green eyes cutting through the other two Humans.

"What do _you_ want?" She said suspiciously, flipping her dark ponytail over her shoulder as she flew past them to the exit. "And who is _this_ one?" She pointed at Violet, her eyes narrowing. "She seems... _familiar_."

"Uh..." Violet began, but Victoria interrupted her.

"Never mind, I have better things to do than listen to you." She said dismissively, sweeping down the corridor, with the other two Humans rushing to follow her.

"Hey...wait!" Ezra said, and Victoria whipped back around, glaring at him with daggers. No doubt she felt the young Jedi was wasting her time. "H-how are you doing?"

He tried to bring a nervous grin to his face, feeling like he was somehow mimicking Violet, since he had noticed she did the same thing. "I'm _fine_ ," Victoria said, a flicker of confusion going through her otherwise tough expression.

"You...are?" Ezra said, feeling his own bout of confusion as Victoria continued walking. He would have thought that Victoria would have shown more emotion regarding the death of her friend. She had definitely seemed devoted to him. "But...what about Avril...Jaecar? You're seriously saying you're okay, even with what happened to _him_? To _you_?"

"What are you talking about?" Victoria said in her hard voice as she finally reached her quarters and opened the door, stepping inside with Ezra and Violet following her.

"You mean...you don't remember...what happened?" Ezra said as his brow scrunched in further confusion. "But you were there!"

Violet tapped Ezra's shoulder cautiously. "Uh, sometimes people who come out of comas don't remember the events that led up to it...Erzer, was it? So...we may have to help her before it can come back."

Ezra pressed his lips together into a thin line as he thought about that. If that was true, then it was up to _him_ to tell her, since he was the only one that had been around when Victoria's run-in with that Dark Magician began.

"Well?" Victoria said, impatiently crossing her arms as she turned to face the two Humans. "I don't have all rotation, you know. Out with it."

"Um...okay," Ezra said, nervously inhaling before beginning. "We were on Tempestas, in the magician temple. You, me, and your friend—"

" _Not_ my friend," Victoria interrupted as she focused down on her gloved hands. "Honestly, _how_ many times do I have to _tell_ you—"

" _LISTEN_ for once in your life, PLEASE!" Violet burst out beside Ezra before gasping and covering her mouth when Victoria's green gaze narrowed and swung over to her.

" _Who_ exactly are _you_ to tell _me_ to _listen_?" Victoria snapped harshly, a horrifying sneer coloring her expression. "I've never even _seen_ you before, yet you think you can give me orders like I'm some sort of _underling_? An... _inferior_?"

Swallowing, Violet looked down at her boots, nervously keeping silent. Tossing her dark ponytail, Victoria said haughtily, "I didn't think you had anything to say, _despite_ the fact that you _do_ strike me as...familiar." An uneasy look crossed her face for a moment before she cleared it away.

"Okay..." Nervously clearing his throat, Ezra continued where he'd left off. "You, me, and your not-friend, then, I guess, we split up from the rest of the _Ghost_ crew in that temple on Tempestas, and while we were split, something...happened to you and Avril. _Apparently_ , Jezebel used a spell that stole your powers from you, so you got really weak. _Then_ we ran into...a Dark Magician. I _think_ he called himself Daku." Victoria inhaled sharply and widened her eyes as Ezra continued, an unsettled look coming over her, along with...was that _fear_? "And he...he, umm, had his cronies beat you up for a while after you refused to join him, and then...he...um..." Ezra didn't want to finish it, even as Victoria took an intimidating step closer, her eyes narrowing and gloved hands twitching. To be honest, he didn't even really know _what_ had actually happened then. "He...he somehow...took control of your body, and had you...you..."

" _Out_ with it, _Ezra_ ," Victoria said harshly, poking a finger at Ezra as an intensely concerned expression took over her face. " _What. Happened?"_

"He...he had you...kill Avril." Ezra finally finished, breathing out a sigh of relief at having gotten it over with.

A beat of silence permeated the room as a shocked look filled Victoria's face, looking well and truly stunned for once. Turning away from Ezra and Violet, the young Jedi saw her flex her fingers into a shaking fist. "I...I had hoped it was just a dream." She said in a shaking voice, and Ezra could sense the deep, harsh pain permeating off her. He felt as though he could almost touch the chaotic feelings emanating from Victoria; they were so _strong_.

"So...you remember now?" Ezra said cautiously, and Violet folded her hands together nervously. He could sense the turmoil coming off Victoria, and knew that something bad was about to happen, even as she raised her hand and, in a seemingly calm manner, used the Force to gather up her things from her desk and neatly stack them in a corner of the room.

"Get _out_." Victoria growled out, giving the two Humans a dark look over her shoulder as her hand dropped, her jaw clenching.

"I'm...sorry?" Ezra said, feeling confused by the other girl. He'd expected grief, but not... _anger_.

" _GET OUT._ " The magician snarled as she raised her fist, a hideous expression crossing over her face, and Violet tugged at Ezra's arm, fearfully pulling him to the door. " _GET OUT!"_

"We'd better do what she says." Violet said as she forcefully pushed Ezra out the door, closing it behind her before rigidly walking down the hall.

"But—" Ezra said, at a loss of what to do.

"Trust me, Ezra, you _don't_ want to be around _her_ right now," Violet said as a huge crash sounded behind them where they had left Victoria's room. The other girl winced as she answered the question on the Jedi's tongue. "This is _not_ a good time for company of _any_ sort."

* * *

"I don't think it's a good idea to just...allow Victoria to grieve like this, Violet," Rex said with a dubiously raised eyebrow, concern running through him as he regarded the young girl, his gaze lingering on her dark scars. "When has letting someone alone at the height of grief _ever_ been a good thing?" He'd seen firsthand how grief could change someone, especially when they were very close to the one who had died. The Clone War had been filled with a lot of that.

Violet sighed as she picked at her meal tray at their table. "I'm not saying that _I'm_ all that happy with leaving her alone right now, either, but...you don't know her. When she grieves, there's a time when she _needs_ to be alone because, I don't know if you've noticed, but she can be...volatile. The last person who tried to do what you're suggesting, well...let's just say things didn't end quite well for him. It's really best to just leave her alone right now and let her grieve on her own for a bit. Just in case, you know?"

"That doesn't sound quite right," Sabine pointed out, as she ate from her own tray. "I mean, if I'd lost someone I cared about, I'd like to have my friends to help me."

"Maybe so...but you're all forgetting something." Violet said, giving a nervous smile. "Victoria...is _not_ like any of you. She doesn't grieve like you would. She's... _different_. And right now, no matter the intentions, if you were to go to Victoria, you'd end up in the bacta tanks. And _that's_ just if you're _lucky_. Besides, it's not like any of you are actually her _friends_ , so I'm not even sure if you'll be able to help."

"But you think that _you_ can, I'm guessing?" Rex said suspiciously, looking at her with a hard stare. No matter how docile and harmless she appeared to be now, if she truly _was_ Rebecca's sister...the same sister that had burned everything that woman had held dear...she was _not_ to be trusted.

Violet fidgeted under the stare as she cleared her throat. "W-well, the truth is...I'm not sure if anybody can help her, _including_ me. I mean, she's technically never even _met_ me before...and besides, Jaecar was pretty much the only person she cared about who was still alive."

"You're sure? You didn't notice anybody else who could help while you were... _shadowing_ her?" Sabine said, giving Violet a suspicious look that Rex agreed with wholeheartedly.

"Well..." Violet drew out, her brow coming together in thought as Rex and Sabine continued to stare at her. "...there _was_ —no, no, that won't work. Never mind."

"What? Did you think of someone?" Rex said, his brown eyes narrowing.

"Well, _yes_ , but...I don't think he could help." Violet said quickly, giving another nervous smile. "No...no, he wouldn't work."

"But you thought of him, so there _must_ have been a reason why," Sabine said in an agitated tone. "If you know someone who could help, you _need_ to tell us so he can _help_. Stop being so cryptic!"

"But that's just it, you guys," Violet said, putting down her utensils with a _clack_ as she adjusted her glasses. "I don't know if he _can_ help. I mean...sure, Victoria _may_ have cared enough to help him on Saleucami, but the rest of the history they have is... _very_ complicated. The fact that she helped him once _doesn't_ mean he forgives her for what _else_ Victoria did to him back in her Dark Magician days."

"What _else_ did she do, then?" Rex said, raising his eyebrow again, but Violet shook her head.

"Let's just say that...as soon as you know that, you'll _really_ wish you hadn't, and leave it at that, _please_." The teenaged Human stood up from their table and took her tray, which rattled in her unsteady hands. "I-I...think I'm done eating now. See you guys later...I guess."

As she walked away, Rex looked to Sabine. "What do you think, Sabine?" He asked, wanting to get the Mandalorian's take on this new girl. "Think she's telling the truth?"

"It's tough to tell with someone like _her_ ," Sabine said, pressing her lips into a thin line, and Rex could agree with the confusion the other soldier felt. "I wouldn't trust her on a battlefield, since she doesn't even seem to _want_ to fight, even though it's against a tyrannical empire who oppresses everyone in the galaxy. She acts like she cares more about _fashion_ that making the galaxy a better place, you know, which I _hate_. The clothes she chose have no functional purpose for combat or any kind of strenuous activity! And while I've learned that _usually_ people who aren't telling the truth might be more nervous than usual, she's nervous _all_ the time, so I can't get a good read on what she says or how she acts. And...I don't know about you, but...she's given me the impression that she's _afraid_ of us for some reason, which is just _weird_. I guess what I'm saying is that...I don't really know what to make of her. And I don't like that."

"Yeah, that's how I feel about her, too." Rex said, looking to where Violet had gone, feeling his brows come together as he thought hard about what to do. "And if she really is Rebecca Storm's sister, then she _will_ be a problem. We'll just need to keep an eye on her. And Victoria, too. I don't think we can trust those two together. They're too...unpredictable."

* * *

Victoria Violetta smashed the object nearest to her, and let out an angry screech as she crushed the chair. She'd spent the past hour at _least_ ripping apart almost everything in her wretched quarters. Thankfully, she'd finally had the foresight to cast a soundproof spell in her quarters to hide the turmoil coming from within. But it _still_ wasn't enough. Not enough to erase what had happened, what she'd _stupidly_ dismissed as just a dream...was _reality_.

With the haze of waking from that coma finally passing in the midst of her shock, she remembered _everything_. The _weakness_ , the _pain_ , the... _helplessness_. _He_ had been there, and Victoria hadn't been able to do a _thing_ to him! Not even a scratch! But _he_...with his idiotic minions and...and _power_ , had rendered her _useless_. And...and...Jaecar...

Victoria raised her shaking hand that had...held the pistol, and she was instantly transported back to that wretch of a temple, face-to-face with Jaecar. _You can never escape me, child_ , Daku's voice whispered in her mind with an unsettling chuckle. _You will always belong to_ me _. That will_ always _be who you are...the very wretch your mother fought against, you have_ become. _You know it's true. And you know that means...there is no hope._

Victoria gasped as an excruciating pain lit through her, feeling as if she was being torn in two, and she felt her arm moving...the pistol pointing at Jaecar, her...her _friend_. Though she had always denied it while he was alive, deep down, she had known the truth. He _had_ been her friend...but she had thought that not putting that label on it...keeping him at arm's length...would somehow keep them both safe. Attachments were forbidden for Dark Magicians, after all, punishable by immediate execution or... _rehabilitation_. But now...she knew what a fool she'd been to deny everything they really were...to herself. To not treasure and make the most of every moment they had shared, training and bonding...talking...she'd taken it all for granted. And now...now it was too late to change things.

"No! _Stop!_ " She cried out as she felt her finger rest on the trigger, and she tried to force the weapon away from her comrade, who simply looked at her with an infuriatingly knowing look. "I'll do anything! Just _stop_!"

 _Oh, but that would be too_ easy _,_ Daku whispered in a sinister tone. _Remember...I don't let traitors get what they want._

The vision disappeared like smoke on water, and Victoria fell to her knees, shuddering as she felt a wetness start to gather in her eyes. No... _no_! She _wouldn't_ cry. She couldn't. Crying was _weakness_ , and...and _stupid_ , and it _never_ solved a thing. She hadn't cried in five years, and she wasn't about to start now. Staring at her hand again, Victoria growled, clenching it into an angry fist and, with a cry, she plunged it into the floor of her quarters, smashing through the metal, showing the various wires and gears underneath.

For several minutes afterward, she froze, the only sound coming from the room was her heavy breathing, which slowed as the time went by. Then, turning her head, Victoria was treated to the only things she hadn't smashed in the entire room. Her desk, her chair, even her bed, along with everything else that hadn't been nailed down, had been destroyed in her attempts to channel and stomp out her emotions.

But not the possessions she'd had for all these years. Not those bound books, or even the silver lily she'd taken from Kalifa. Then a glimmer caught her eye, and she pulled her hand out, wincing in pain as the sharp edges of the hole she'd created dragged on her skin, creating deep cuts that encompassed her hand, almost making it unrecognizable as such. But she ignored the injury as she crawled over to the pile, sorting through it with her good hand until she picked up what had caught her eye.

The vial...the vial of nightlocke poison from Kalifa. Victoria stared at the small dark bottle, an idea slowly coming to her. It would be so _easy_...to end it all. _Finally_. To achieve the dream she'd been wishing for ever since... _Mustafar_ _._ To _die_. Just...open the bottle and _drink_. Drink. _DRINK!_

However, just as she was reaching to unscrew the bottle, her surroundings seemed to melt away _again_ , and she was treated to a familiar view: the dark green forests of Kalifa. Turning at a commotion she heard behind her, she saw a young blonde girl running down the path to the woods. In hot pursuit behind the girl was a big, burly man with an enormous scowl on his face, a whip in his hand.

Though the girl was fast and nimble, as she turned to look back at the man in fear, her foot caught a rock on the path, and she fell to the ground. She quickly got up, but the fall gave just enough time for the angry man to catch up, and he grabbed her wrist, keeping the girl from running away again.

"You..." he said angrily as he shook up the girl. "...you think that you can just do whatever you want, don't you, you little street urchin? You think you can just come here, day after day, _stealing_ from me, and I wouldn't figure it out? Did you _really_ think you'd go unpunished? Well, let me just tell _you_ , you've got another thing coming, you little _nothing_!" The man raised his other hand, brandishing his whip threateningly. The girl closed her eyes and winced, waiting for the inevitable. Just as the man was ready to bring the whip down on her, though, Victoria saw a woman with white-blonde hair appear out of nowhere, it seemed, and grab the man's wrist, keeping him from using his weapon.

The man whipped around to face the woman, no doubt ready to blast her for interrupting his punishment, when his eyes widened, and he appeared to recognize the woman. "Skylar Storm!" He said with surprise, dropping his whip and the girl he'd kept a hold of. "What a surprise! What...are you doing here?"

"Well, I noticed that it looked like you were having a little bit of trouble with this girl, and I thought I'd come over and see what I could do," the young woman said with a serene smile. "What's going on here?"

"This girl," the man said, pointing to her, "has been stealing from my shop for _weeks_. I finally caught her in the act today, and was going to teach her a lesson. Make sure she didn't do that again."

"Really? A young girl has somehow been able to get away with stealing from _you_ for _weeks_?" Skylar said with an amused smile. "My, my, it looks as though _someone's_ been off their game for a bit."

"Errr...something like that, I guess," the man said uncertainly, watching as Skylar studied the young girl before her, who was wisely choosing to stay silent throughout the conversation. Victoria watched as the woman's dark blue eyes shone with concern, and she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Tell me, what is the cost of everything she stole?" Skylar finally said, turning her gaze back to the man, who drew back in surprise.

"Umm...I estimated it at roughly 200 credits—" the man began, and Skylar interrupted him.

"Well, it just so happens that I am willing to pay that amount for her," the young woman with long, white-blonde hair said, reaching into her bag and drawing out the credits. "Why don't you just take this and let bygones be bygones? I promise to deal with her for you."

"Well..." the man said cautiously as he took the offered credits, "...all right. I'll leave her in your hands then, Skylar. Hopefully, you can keep her from stealing again." He began walking down the path back to the town, and Skylar turned her gaze back to the surprised girl, giving a small smile.

 _I used to think there was no hope, just like you,_ Victoria was shocked to hear Dakota Farthing's voice in her mind, and she clutched at her dark hair forcefully. _But one day, I realized how wrong I was when Skylar took me into her home. There's always hope, Victoria, if you just think to look for it._

Opening her eyes and finding herself back in her ruined quarters, Victoria howled angrily and hurled the bottle of nightlocke at the wall, where it thumped off and fell to the ground, but didn't break. Even when she _knew_ she could get what she wanted, somebody _always_ showed up to stop her, and she was _never_ able to be free! When would the cycle ever end? "Why...why does somebody always have to ruin _EVERYTHING_?!" Victoria screeched from her place on the floor, leaning forward and forcefully pounding her hands on the floor repeatedly. Her injured hand throbbed in protest as blood continued to drip from it, but she refused to wince from the pain. The physical pain, after all, was only the most miniscule _fraction_ of the constant emotional pain she always seemed to feel. Especially now. After a few minutes, she exhaled loudly and stood up, finally having regained her composure.

Victoria walked over to where she'd thrown the vial, and picked it up, studying it for a moment before carefully tucking it in one of the inner pockets of her dark jacket. No, she wouldn't end it all. Not yet. But she'd keep the poison close at hand from now on.

Just. In. _Case_.

* * *

 _A/N: Here's a little hint for what might happen later on: remember that bit about the man Victoria helped on_ Saleucami _; it's kind of a key part of her story. Oh, and keep your eye on that bottle of poison; it'll be back again one day!_

 _That being said, leave a comment below on what you thought of this chapter, since reviews are food for a fanfiction writer's soul, and I'll be updating again in another two weeks!_


	18. Chances

_A/N: Welp, here I am again, with another chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it! I'd also like to thank guest reviewer Mogor for reviewing my last chapter; the feedback is very much appreciated!_

 _P.S. Since I usually take a break from updating during the summer, I have decided that this will be my last chapter for the rest of May, June, and July. I'll try to use that time to write more chapters, so I can finish this story out when I start updating again in August._

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Chances**

Ezra walked down the hallway, intent on making his way to Victoria's quarters. He figured that the teenager had been given enough time to cool off a little, and...he knew he needed to talk to her.

Passing by the medbay on his way, the young Jedi heard a clatter coming from the room, and paused. Looking in, he saw a girl with her back to the door rummaging through the cabinets. Noticing her dark clothing and long ponytail, he realized who it was. Stepping into the 'bay, Victoria continued to rummage around hurriedly, not having noticed the other teenager yet, apparently.

As Ezra stepped closer, he noticed that her right sleeve had been rolled up, and her glove was lying on the counter near her. And her exposed arm...

"What happened to your _arm_?" Ezra said loudly, his blue gaze fixed on the tight, discolored scars covering the surface of Victoria's right arm and his brow furrowed in confusion.

Victoria jumped and whipped around at his voice, her dark green glare cutting into the other teen. "None of _your_ business!" She hissed, jabbing a pointed finger at him, and Ezra inhaled sharply in surprise. The scars on her arm were _nothing_ compared to the torn up mess of her hand, dripping out blood he hadn't noticed onto the floor.

"What happened to your _hand_?" He asked, coming closer in concern, and Victoria's expression switched from angry to horrified, her green eyes widening.

Quickly dropping her hand and hiding it behind her back, the other girl said harshly, even with the fear on her face, "That...isn't any of your _business_ either, _Ezra_. I'm handling it, and that's all you need to know."

Her face grew more shuttered with every word she spoke as she reached behind her with her other hand and took out a roll of gauze. Unwrapping it, Victoria tore off a chunk and wrapped up her bleeding hand, covering the cuts with the bandage. Ezra sighed as he spoke again, causing the girl to give him a withering stare. "Look, Victoria, I just came to see...how you're doing. About...your friend."

"He..." Victoria said slowly, turning to fully face Ezra, an unreadable expression on her face, "was...not...my _friend_!" She cried angrily, her face twisting up into a hideous look. "I _don't_ have _friends_! All they ever do is promote an exploitable weakness for your enemies!" She roughly rolled down her right sleeve, covering up her scarred arm, and flipped her dark ponytail over her shoulder. "And...and don't act like you're actually _sorry_! I _know_ you're not! You _never_ liked or trusted him, and don't even get me started on how you feel about _me_! You were just waiting for a chance to get rid of him, and guess what? You've got it now. So go ahead and gloat all you want! Just...go ahead." Victoria's eyes flashed angrily with the challenge, but Ezra shook his head.

He was mad that she thought so little of who he was, yes. And he wasn't about to deny that...it would be so easy to start a fight with her. Even now, there was a part of him that wanted to fight back, to start an argument as an automatic defense. But...he still remembered the vulnerable side she'd shown in the underground of Tempestas, and the refusal of that Dark Magician's offer...

"All right, then, I'll go ahead," Ezra said, rubbing at his forehead in exasperation. "I'm going to talk, and you're going to listen. I didn't come find you to _fight_ , Victoria, and I didn't come here to rub in Jaecar's death. I came to say...I'm sorry."

At those words, Victoria's expression changed to one of sullen surprise, and she crossed her arms as her brow furrowed. But at least she actually _looked_ like she was listening. "You're... _sorry_." She said in a strangely neutral tone.

"Yes," Ezra said with a nod. "I'm not going to lie to you, Victoria. There's so much about you that I don't like. But...I know now that there's also a lot I _don't_ know about you. Remember, I was there when you stood up to that Dark Magician, back on Tempestas. When you did that, you...you surprised me. A lot. I never thought that you would ever be capable of fighting back against those kinds of people, because I believed you _were_ one of those people."

"And now?" Victoria said, raising a dubious eyebrow.

"Now..." Ezra said cautiously, his gaze focused on Victoria, "...now I think that...you're not as black-and-white as I used to think. It's hard to explain, but what I'm trying to say is...you're more complicated than I ever thought. And...I realize that I haven't really been giving you a chance with us, and...it's hard for me to say, but...I was wrong to presume so much about you. I mean, I don't even _know_ you, really. Just bits and pieces of what others have told me, and I think we both know that's not the whole story about you."

For a moment, Victoria was silent as a musing expression came over her face, and her brow furrowed again. Then, with a reluctant sigh, she spoke, suddenly looking more tired to Ezra than anything else. "Do you know why I give you such a hard time, Ezra? Why I treat you as a lesser person? Why I act as though you ought to be ashamed of how you live the life you have?"

"Uh...not really," the teenaged boy said with confusion.

"It's because...you're like me. Or, at least, you have the potential to be like me. To be a formidable opponent who strikes fear into the hearts of your enemies, yes...but also to be an outcast from those you call your friends...and family. Now, don't try to interrupt," Victoria held her hand up as Ezra was ready to protest, "I've allowed you to have your say. The least you can do is allow me mine." Nodding, Ezra pressed his lips together, and looked at the girl curiously. "When I first met you back on Kalifa, I could _immediately_ sense that you were messing around with something very powerful...and dark. And it couldn't help but remind me of my own past, of my need to hunt for power that could help me in my quest for vengeance. Unfortunately, it also left me blind to the mistakes I made in the process to _get_ to where I thought I needed to be, and by the time I realized it...it was too late to turn back. I disliked you because I can envision all the mistakes _I've_ made being repeated by you. The _point_ that I'm trying to make, Ezra, is that...like it or not, I believe that there's a lot about us that's very similar. And... _maybe_... _just_ maybe...I'm tired of taking out everything bad about myself on _you_. So...if you're willing, I guess we could try to...start over?" She said very reluctantly, emitting another heavy, _tired_ sigh. "I'm not saying we'll be the best of friends or anything, but...it's not like what we have right now is doing us any favors."

"I guess not," Ezra admitted, because...yeah, they'd probably never really be _close_ or anything. "But...I think it's at least worth a shot."

Victoria jerked her head in agreement, her lips pressing into a thin line as she stepped away from the counter, picking up her right glove and stuffing it into her pocket. "As long as it's convenient for _you_ , you mean. Right now, you've got this weird sense of altruism towards me, but personally, I doubt it'll last for long. Especially if any more details of my past as a Dark Magician come up, which are not pleasant at _all_. Do you still think you can do this, even if you learn about everything I've ever done?"

"I...I don't know," Ezra said honestly, a shiver of uneasiness running down his spine. "I guess...we'll have to deal with it when it comes."

"So...what else were you going to ask me, then?" Victoria said, giving Ezra a pointed look as the other Human started in surprise. "I can sense people's emotional states quite well, you know, and I can tell there's something you're dying to say. So...what is it?"

"Well..." Ezra said, giving a sheepish smile, "...there's the matter of a new arrival we got from Tempestas. You probably don't remember this, but—"

"Violet Storm's returned." Victoria interrupted simply, her lips twitching for a moment, and Ezra could have sworn the faintest hint of _amusement_ colored her eyes before she pulled her emotions back. "I'm not an idiot, and I _have_ seen her holo-image before, you know. I was just a bit disoriented from my coma at first."

"Oh." Ezra said, feeling a bit disappointed that he wasn't going to surprise Victoria with that news. "Well, anyway, we're not really sure if this girl is _really_ that Violet, since, first of all, she's supposed to be _dead_. Second of all, she's supposed to be crazy violent, but this one isn't like that at all, even if she _does_ strike me as a bit...strange. So, I thought that the first step to figuring this Violet out would be to ask the Kalifan Court if they could send us any files or information they have on her."

"I see." Victoria said, raising an eyebrow. "And what do you suppose that will actually accomplish, if I may ask?"

"Well..." Now that Ezra thought about it more, he wasn't really sure if that information _would_ help them with the alleged Violet Storm. "...I...guess I didn't really think much of that through beyond the need to gather any info on her."

"I didn't think so," Victoria said, and Ezra inhaled through his nose, telling himself to refuse to start an argument with that comment. "Nevertheless, I... _suppose_...it's the least I could do, but I doubt anything the Kalifans have will give you the answers you want. Besides, have you honestly considered the logic to the imposter claim?"

"What do you mean?" Ezra said curiously, and Victoria sighed tiredly.

"I mean...why would anybody _honestly_ steal the identity of someone who was infamous for terrorism? That's not exactly the type of identity someone would _want_ to steal, even if she _is_ dead. In what way would that make sense to _anyone_ with a gram of critical thinking?"

"I...I hadn't thought of that," Ezra said, his shoulders slumping dejectedly. "I'm just trying to figure things out as best I can, you know?"

"No, I actually don't," Victoria said with a challenging look in her dark green eyes. "Because I _knew_ what was really best, but I chose to go my own way. And look where _that_ got me."

"...right. Sorry?" Ezra apologized, raising his eyebrow. As Victoria made to leave the medbay, Ezra called out behind her. "I really _am_ sorry about Avril, by the way."

At the mention of her dead friend, Victoria stood stock-still and motionless, and Ezra could sense the turmoil from her before she tamped it down and sighed. "I...know. Even though I said all that earlier, deep down...I know you're not like me yet. You still _care_ when someone hurts, even if it's someone like me. That's the difference between you and me, you know. But...it doesn't matter. Jaecar and I...we both knew he was living on borrowed time, and this was bound to happen at some point. I...was expecting it, and, like always, I'll get over it."

"And..." Ezra said cautiously, not wanting to make Victoria feel like he was pushing her, "...I've been meaning to ask you...how did you know Jezebel was bad news from the start?"

"Besides the fact that she's a Dark Magician, and I'm a former Dark Magician?" Victoria said, raising her eyebrow challengingly at the other teen. "I suppose I have to start from the beginning for _that_ , then. So you get the whole picture. You might want to record this for your friends later, though, because I am _not_ repeating myself to everyone else." With those words, she waved her hand around, conjuring up a recorder, which she then handed to a surprised Ezra. Then she continued when he pressed _start_. "I wasn't like the other recruits when I arrived on Khaalid. I didn't try to delude myself by trying to believe that they weren't as bad as others made them out to be. I knew _exactly_ what they were. I _was_ raised on stories of the great Skylar Storm battling it out with their leader, after all. But anyway, _Jezebel_ made her appearances around the newbies soon after, and started paying attention to us...the survivors of their _initiation_."

Ezra involuntarily shuddered at the chill in Victoria's tone as she went on. "Anyway, she started acting like she was...a _friend_ , one who would understand our potential misgivings about the Dark Magicians. Of course, _I_ didn't dare fall for it, because I _knew_ better than to trust anybody there. _Nobody_ in the employ of the Dark Magicians is _ever_ that nice to _anybody_ without a real reason. Plus...there was just something _wrong_ with the way her eyes looked. I...I can't explain it very well, but her eyes were just...not right, so I didn't try to get close to her. But...the other recruits weren't so lucky."

"What happened?" Ezra said curiously, despite his misgivings about what Victoria would say next. But, he _did_ want to know the truth about Jezebel, and Victoria seemed to be the best bet at the moment.

"What happened is that one by one, the recruits that had treated her as a confidant...were executed for treasonous words against King _Daku_ , with voice recordings as proof. _With_ Jezebel's voice edited out, of course. It might have been easy to dismiss the first couple of people, but when they kept happening to _only_ the newest recruits...I knew something had to connect them together. That something turned out to that _Viper_. Anybody, and I do mean _anybody_ , who trusts that woman will pay the price for their idiotic naivete."

"Wait, so...to summarize..." Ezra said, and Victoria nodded.

"In short, I realized that Jezebel's job in the Dark Magicians was to weed out any weakness in new recruits by appealing to and trying to befriend them, getting them to spill their secrets, and then hand them off to the slaughterhouse. Literally, might I add." Victoria finished, and Ezra inhaled sharply, trying to reconcile the part of Jezebel he'd been shown with the part Victoria knew of.

"That's...really unsettling. You think she was using the same tactics on us?" Ezra asked, and Victoria vigorously nodded her head.

"Without a doubt in my mind. There's a _reason_ why her codename is Viper. She's a deceptive little snake who should never be trusted."

* * *

"E-excuse me?" Sabine turned from working on one of the consoles in the ships, and groaned when she saw the familiar figure of that...Violet person. _Great_. Just what she needed, on top of all the work she needed to do for the Rebellion.

"What do you want _now_?" The Mandalorian said in an annoyed tone, straightening up from where she'd been bent over the console, fixing its glitches. "Can't you see that I have work to do?"

"Yes, I see that, and I'm sorry to interrupt you," Violet began as she pushed her glasses up her nose while flashing a bashful smile, "but I just wanted to ask you something. Is there...do you think there's anything I can do for your...Rebellion? Anything you might recommend?"

Well, at least she was finally _trying_ to do something useful now. Nevertheless, Sabine still believed there was an air of suspicion surrounding Violet Storm. Based on what Rex had said, after all, she knew better than take his word for granted. "That depends on what type of skills you have, Violet." Sabine finally said, albeit reluctantly. "Do you know your way around any type of machinery?" At the other girl's shaken head for _no_ , Sabine sighed. "Well, how about fighting? Can you do _that_?"

"I...I don't know," Violet said after a moment of nervous silence, her lips pressed into a thin line. "It's...it's been a while since I really had to do that, and I...I'm not sure that's what I want."

"We all have to do things we don't want, _Violet_." Sabine said in an agitated tone, trying to keep from remembering the last time she'd done something she hadn't wanted to do...staying away from her own family. "But we accept that it _has_ to be done to help others. We put aside our own selfishness for what's _right_. And we _learn_ how to do that, in whatever way we can."

"I know, and while what you do _is_ really admirable," Violet began, still nervously, "I...I just don't think it's for me."

Sabine raised her eyebrow suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at the other Human. Like she had said before, Rex's advice was usually not something to be taken for granted. And what he'd said about _this_ particular person... "Well, if you really _are_ who you say you are, then I don't think you're really the best person to trust with decisions, are you? After all, you _did_ rip your family apart with no remorse for the pain you caused. What more am I supposed to expect from you other than _that_?"

At those words, Violet winced and looked down at the floor, but Sabine didn't care. This girl had a family, people who _loved_ her...and she threw it all away. How was she _ever_ supposed to trust anybody willing to do _that_ to their own _family_? Not even _she_ had done anything close to that with _her_ family! "But if you want us to ever start trusting you, you're going to have to earn that on _our_ terms, _not_ yours. So learn how to fight, if you don't. Learn how to use a blaster, and help us destroy the Empire that's oppressed countless star systems for almost two decades! Or..." Sabine trailed off as she began to leave the area, packing up her tools. She was _done_ dealing with this girl. "...you can stay as you are, never helping because you're too lazy to _do_ anything. Stop being ruled by your own selfishness and craft something that's _worth_ fighting for."

* * *

"Okay, everyone, go to the quarters you've been assigned to." Rex said a few days later, smiling at the new rebel recruits as they disembarked from the shuttle. "We'll meet back here tomorrow for orientation and assignments." Seeing the people they were able to affect deciding to make a difference against the Empire...gave him hope that, someday, maybe he'd find a dream to live for, too. Not that he wasn't content with the Phoenix Squadron, it just...wasn't part of what he had had in mind. But he didn't have time to dwell on what could have been.

"Excuse me? Rex?"

Hearing a voice behind him, the clone captain turned to see a young Twi'lek woman with blue skin spattered with a pinkish color, which struck him as a rather unusual natural coloring, but he wasn't too knowledgeable in Twi'lek physiology. "Yes, can I help you, miss?" Rex said, raising his eyebrow quizzically. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no, it's... _nothing_ like that." The woman said, chuckling in amusement. "It's just...good to see a familiar face. I _did_ say that you reminded me of my father when we first met."

"I'm...sorry, but...we've met before?" Rex said in confusion, his brow furrowing. "I'm afraid I don't remember you, if that's the case."

"Oh, right," the Twi'lek said, her smile widening. "That's because I was just a little girl when we met. Back in the Clone War!"

"The...Clone War?" Rex said, his brow furrowing further as he struggled to remember any child he had met back then. "We met during the war?"

"Yes! I'm Shaeeah, Shaeeah Lawquane, remember?" the girl said as her smile widened. "Your brother Cut's daughter. My father."

"...Cut?" Rex said, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Cut Lawquane? You're Shaeeah?" _Now_ he remembered her with clarity from Saleucami. He'd been shot while searching for General Grievous, and his men had taken him to this Twi'lek's home, where he'd met her, her brother, her mother...and Cut. His meeting that man and his family...had forever changed the way he thought about his life in the Clone War.

Rex felt a smile come to his face as he looked at Shaeeah again, studying all her features. "You've grown up so much since I last saw you." He said, and Shaeeah nodded.

"Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it...Uncle?" She said with a sly smile, her pink eyes sparkling. "But I think it's past time our paths crossed again."

"You said it, kid." Rex said with a sigh, feeling his tension draining away. This...this sense of _family_ he had almost forgotten with the Lawquane family...had returned. And he felt a bit freer again.

* * *

 _A/N: So, I hope you liked this chapter, and feel free to leave your comments down below, since they are food for a fanfiction writer's soul! Have a great summer, everyone, and I'll see you again in August!_


	19. Interest

_A/N: You know, I was looking through my previous chapters the other day, and I realized that it's been exactly one year since I started_ Rise of the Phoenix _, so why not start updating again on the anniversary? Hence, the reason for why I'm updating on a Sunday instead of my old schedule of Saturdays. Since the summer is over (for me, anyway), I'll be updating about every 2 weeks while I have college and all that. I hope to finish writing the rest of this story ahead of schedule, because then I plan on updating once a week, so here's hoping I can do that soon!_

 _Oh, and thanks to the guest reviewer Mogor for the feedback on last chapter; it's much appreciated!_

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Interest**

"Great job, everyone! With a bit of practice, you'll be ready to face the Empire in no time!" Rex called out the next day as the new recruits stopped practicing their shooting. Their training was over for now, and they had some free time now. He smiled as the other rebels walked away and turned to see Shaeaah, who gave him a bright smile.

"Hey, Rex. Er, sorry, _Captain_." The young Twi'lek said sheepishly, her pink eyes glinting.

"Rex is fine, Shaeaah," the aged clone said with a gentle smile, happy to have her around again. Though he had spent more time with her father during his stay with them during the Clone War, he had noticed the vibrancy she had displayed. "So, how have you been?"

"Oh, it's been...interesting," Shaeaah said, her smile tightening for a moment. "It always is with the Empire around, right?"

"That does seem to be a constant in this age," Rex nodded, a grim feeling coming over him. "But what have you been doing before you joined us?"

"Oh...you know. Some of this, some of that, just...stuff," Shaeaah said vaguely, to the clone's surprise. "It's not really a big deal. Let's just say that...it wasn't really working for me, and I wanted to try my hand at something that held my interest more."

"Oh. All right." Rex said, his brow coming together at the Twi'lek's answer. Her response struck him as a bit...strange, but he understood not wanting to talk about someone's past. "So...how are the rest of your family?"

Shaeaah jerked her head up in surprise, her eyes widening. "F-family?"

"Uh, yes, like your father and mother," Rex said with a hint of concern at Shaeaah's conflicted expression. "Has...something happened to them?"

"Oh! Uh...it's not that," Shaeaah said, wringing her hands together nervously as she looked at the ground. "It's just...I haven't been able to contact them for a while. They're fine, I know, but...well, let's just say things have been a little...complicated for a while. And...to be honest, I'm not really sure what to say to them. Some of the choices I've made...they haven't really supported all that much."

"Would...one of those choices be joining Phoenix Squadron?" Rex said, raising his eyebrow in concern.

"Oh, n-no, it has nothing to do with you guys," Shaeaah said with a shaky smile. "It's just...complicated. It'll work out one day, though."

"Oh. Well, if you would like me to lend an ear, just say the word." Rex said as he placed a firm hand on the Twi'lek hybrid's shoulder, trying to instill some comfort. "I'll—"

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Captain Rex!" Turning at the unexpected interruption, Rex turned to see...Violet Storm, apparently, making her way toward him and Shaeaah. Stopping in front of them, the teenaged Human cleared her throat, a tremulous smile forming on her lips as she tucked her white strand of hair behind her ear. "H-hey again, sir. It's...good to see you."

"What is it, Violet?" Rex said with a sigh, wanting nothing more than to be as far from the other Human as possible. If this really _was_ Rebecca's sister...there was good reason to be cautious.

"Oh, right!" Violet said as she shook her head, apparently to herself, before speaking again. "Well, it's just...okay." She sighed and wiped her attempt at a smile from her face. "Here's the deal. I know...I know that you don't trust me, and I understand that. I'm the infamous criminal sister of Rebecca, who you...loved. And you instantly hate anyone that ever hurt her, I get that. But...the thing is...I want to change who I used to be, Rex. I want to choose to be someone else, someone who's...worth remembering. I want to change my legacy."

"And...what exactly does that have to do with me, Violet?" Rex said, crossing his arms over his chest plate while Shaeaah looked on with an uncertain look.

"What it means, Rex, is that...I want to prove myself to you." Violet said as she fell to the ground on her knees, looking up at the Captain. "And I believe that you can help me, because _you_ knew Rebecca the best before...she died. So...I'm going to put myself into your service, Rex. Whatever it is you want me to do...I'll do it. I'll do _anything_ to change who I am, and no request will be too small for me." Standing back up, the young Human looked at Rex with a desperate expression that made the clone...well, a bit uncomfortable, _especially_ because he could read genuine earnestness on her face. "So...what would you like me to do first?"

"Uh..." Rex said cautiously, his brow coming together again. Looking around the three rebels, he spied the shooting range and...he _thought_ he knew what to do. He'd never gotten caught in something like this before, though, so he wasn't quite sure what to do, of course. "How about...the shooting range?"

"The...the _shooting_ range?" Violet said, following the aged clone's gaze to the targets, a look of apprehension entering her blue eyes. "What about them?"

"Can you shoot them?" Rex said, taking out one of his sidearms and handing it to the bewildered Violet, all business in his demeanor now. "Because, the way I see it, if you're _really_ serious about this, I think a way you can prove yourself is by taking part in our missions against the Empire. And, unfortunately, you can't do that if you don't know how to shoot. So can you do it?"

"I...I think so?" Violet said with an unconvincing response, reluctantly taking the pistol and stepping up to the targets.

Rex and Shaeaah watched silently as the Human took aim, and the clone noticed the gun shaking in her hand before she steadied it with her other hand. Inhaling deeply, a determined, but also unsettled, look came over Violet, and she shot the pistol several times. Watching carefully as the dust settled, Rex saw that she had hit about half of the targets. Not as bad as some of the recruits, but she clearly still needed some improvement. "While it's a good first try, you're going to need to practice a bit more before you're ready for actual missions." Rex said as Violet turned back to him and Shaeaah with a saddened expression. "For now...just keep practicing. And maybe you should think of wearing some more functional clothing. You can't really run in a long skirt during a battle, after all."

"I...I suppose not." Violet said, a crestfallen expression coming over her as she looked at her skirt and billowy shirt. "I...I'll make sure to rectify that immediately."

"See that you do," Rex said as he and Shaeaah began to move on, leaving behind the other girl. "You can show me your worth later on."

The clone breathed a small sigh of relief, feeling the tension lessen once he had left behind Violet Storm, but was jolted from it when Shaeaah spoke, a curious look on her face. "Uh...Rex? Who was that girl? What happened to her face? What was she talking about? And about you loving her sister...are you married now?"

"M- _married_?" Rex said, coughing out an uncomfortable laugh before shaking his head. "N-no, Rebecca and I...we never had that chance, I'm afraid."

"Oh." Shaeaah said, a cautious tone coming to her next words. "But...Violet said that she's a...criminal? What does she mean by that?"

"It's...complicated, Shaeaah," Rex said, feeling more uneasy the longer the conversation went on. "Technically, she's a fugitive of her homeplanet, and...she hurt Rebecca in a way that I can't even describe. But...we're stuck with her for now, and...it's hard to know what to do with her. She's just...so unsettling."

"I'm...sorry about that." Shaeaah said in a soothing tone. "It must be strange having to be in the same area as someone you don't like. I mean, for a moment there, I thought that that girl looked a lot like...someone I met once, but I just mistook her for a moment. Is it hard?"

"It is, but...I can't let myself focus on that," Rex said with a sad sigh. "I have to focus on my mission here with Phoenix Squadron, and I don't have time to deal with her."

Shaeaah nodded silently as her gaze wandered about the base, her pink eyes finally landing on something behind the aged clone as a surprised look filled her eyes. "Who...who is that, Rex?"

Turning his head to the Twi'lek hybrid's gaze, Rex saw Victoria Violetta, of all people, speaking with Ezra Bridger with what seemed to be a neutral expression, and Ezra actually appeared docile as he listened. Strange, considering the two teenagers had made it perfectly clear that they despised one another from the moment they met on Kalifa. "That's Victoria Violetta. She's been here for a while now, since a mission we had on Kalifa." Turning his attention back to Shaeaah, Rex saw a hint of anger flash through the other girl's pink eyes before an unreadable expression settled on her face. "Is...something wrong?"

"No...no, it's not." Shaeaah said, even as her brow furrowed while she watched the other girl. "I'm just... _curious_ , you might say."

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Hey, Victoria." The brunette magician sighed and turned to the voice, which belonged to... _Violet_ Storm. Of _all_ the people Dakota Farthing could have preserved, _this_ was the one she chose?

"Violet." Victoria said in a neutral tone, raising her eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"Well, it's just...we haven't really been able to talk together, you and I." Violet said, shrugging her shoulders and giving a sheepish smile. "And...I think it'd be a good idea."

"Talk? _Talk_?" Victoria said with disbelief, her green eyes narrowing. "Talk about _what_ , exactly? Talk about how you murdered your own mother and effectively ruined Rebecca Storm's life by giving her mental scars she never healed from? Talk about how I was so torn up with grief when she died that I joined the Dark _Magicians_ , which not even _you_ have ever done, and committed more heinous acts that you _ever_ could? _That_ kind of talk?"

Violet pressed her lips into a thin line, and a sigh escaped from her, her shoulders slumping. "Look, Victoria. I'm not going to pretend any of that never happened, but...neither of us can do anything to change those things, so I honestly don't see much point in dredging all that up. Was it all horrible? Yes, it _definitely_ was, but I want to change that. I want to _choose_ to be better than who I used to be."

Victoria shook her head as she rolled her eyes dismissively. "Oh, _please_ , Violet, don't be so naive. You _really_ think you can just snap your fingers and be done with who you _are_? Don't make me scoff at your idiocy. And _you're_ supposed to be the _terrifying_ one in the family. You're just acting _pathetic_ right now."

Victoria waited for the inevitable loss of temper she'd read that Violet Storm had been famous for during her time of terror, but, to her surprise, all Violet did was press her lips together, which was...intriguing. With another sigh, Violet abruptly changed the subject. "So...where are those rebels today? You know, the ones that are on that ship together? The...the _Ghost_ crew, right?"

"Right. Well, they had to go on a mission to...rescue some Weequay, I think." Victoria said, raising her eyebrow again in suspicion. She could sense Violet's interest in those people, for some reason. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I wanted to speak with...Captain Rex, actually." Violet said with a shy smile, and Victoria's eye twitched at the mention of that...person. "I've been practicing my aim with a blaster, and I wanted to show him my...er, _functional_ clothes, as he put it. What do _you_ think?"

Narrowing her green eyes, Victoria looked over the clothing Violet had switched to. Instead of her long-sleeved, billowy blouse from before, she now wore a simple, wine-colored plaid tunic, and had replaced her long skirt with black leggings. Finally, her more fashionably heeled, knee-high boots had been replaced with dark combat boots. She _did_ admit that it would probably serve the other girl better in a combat-laden environment than her other clothing, but...

"What's with all this interest in trying to be one of the rebels, Violet?" Victoria said suspiciously, the gears in her mind turning. "Is this about you trying to endear yourself to them to... _make_ up for your past?"

"Well..." Violet pawed at the ground with her boot nervously before answering, pushing her glasses up her nose. "...yes, but it's a bit more than that. These are good people, and I think they can help me...stay on the right path, if...my past becomes tempting again. Besides, I promised that I'd do whatever it takes to prove to Rex that I want to be better."

"Oh, _sure_ , like _that'll_ ever help," Victoria said sardonically, rolling her dark green eyes once more. "You forget that there's a _reason_ why he endeared himself to Rebecca Storm. That's the reason that'll keep him from ever forgiving what you've done, and you _know_ it."

"I actually _don't_ know. I didn't shadow _him_ ; I've only shadowed people like you, Rebecca, Dakota, and Alena." Violet pointed out. "And I think it's a good idea to get to know him. After all, he _did_ mean quite a lot to Rebecca."

"Not enough, if you ask me," Victoria said as she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"...right." Violet said, an awkward moment ensuing between the two girls for a moment. Victoria watched as the other girl's gaze drifted past her, and Violet's brow furrowed. "Hey, do you know why that rebel's staring at us like that?"

"Like what?" Victoria said, turning to see one of the new recruits the rebels got quickly turning away from the Humans and walking away. She'd guess the woman was a Human-Twi'lek hybrid, by the looks of her. "What did she look at us like?"

"I think...like she was mad at us. But that doesn't make any sense. Do you know her somehow?" Violet asked curiously, and Victoria scoffed.

"Violet, don't be ridiculous. I only saw her head-tails, for the Force's sake, not her face. How am _I_ supposed to know who she is by _that_? I've seen hundreds of species in my time, and they all blur together after a while. If I ever _did_ or didn't do something to her, she's going to have to come up to me and tell me, got it? I don't have time to chase down random people, let alone the ones _you_ think are worth something. Just let it alone, all right?"

* * *

 _A/N: Okay, so remember when I said that this story takes place during the six-month period between seasons 2 and 3 of_ Rebels _? Well, in my story's timeline, we've now reached the point where season 3 begins, so there'll be references to some of those episodes from time to time. Just thought you'd like to know that._

 _Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review down below, since they are food for a fanfiction writer's soul!_


	20. Coward

_A/N: Well, here I am again with the next chapter, and thanks to the guest reviewer Mogor for the feedback on the last chapter! Onward!_

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Coward**

"So, you've been suspended, hmm?" Ezra turned towards the voice, and saw Victoria Violetta coming toward him with a solemn expression on her face.

Scuffing at the ground, ashamed by what he had done on Reklam Station, Ezra sighed. "You already heard that?" He said nervously, and Victoria raised her eyebrow.

"Just because these people are fighting with you doesn't mean they're above gossip, Ezra." Victoria said as though it were the most obvious thing in the galaxy. "These are still people who act like anybody else. Besides, an officer getting promoted and then suspended in less than two days tends to draw attention."

"Oh...right." Ezra said, his gaze sliding away from hers. He couldn't believe he'd messed up so badly on Reklam Station. Sure, they'd managed to get away with five fighters, but...Hera had been right. He'd made a lot of mistakes on that mission, and...he didn't like to say it, but...he deserved to get suspended. "I guess I deserve to be gossiped about; I messed up pretty badly."

"You sure did," Victoria agreed as they began to walk through the base together. "To be honest, I kind of saw it coming."

"You did?" Ezra said, his eyes widening in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have _listened_ if I had?" Victoria said, raising a dubious eyebrow, and Ezra cleared his throat uncomfortably. Considering how he'd treated Kanaan...he probably wouldn't have, if he were honest. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Hence my scarcity while you were up on your high horse."

"...right." Ezra said, pressing his lips into a thin line. He _had_ hoped that his and Victoria's truce might have started to temper her... _difficult_ personality, but that didn't seem to be the case. Sure, she gave the impression that she might respect him more, but...Victoria was still the same sullen, stand-offish, and basically unapproachable person as before. Maybe he needed to give it more time, sure, but he couldn't shake the feeling that, while Ezra was interested in changing, Victoria might not be. "So...you going to go to the mess hall or something?"

"Eh, not really." Victoria said with a dismissive shrug. "I usually eat when there aren't a whole lot of people around. I'm not really a people person, if you hadn't already guessed. I'll probably just be in my quarters."

"Okay, well, have a...good night, I guess." Ezra said, but Victoria had already turned and walked away from him, leaving him... _alone_. Huh. He'd never realized before how much time he had spent alone. He'd usually used that time to learn from the Sith Holocron, but...well, sure, it was useful, but _maybe_ it hadn't been the wisest thing to do alone. Maybe he should ask Kanaan about that. He still thought they could learn from the holocron, but it would probably be better if he wasn't alone the next time he used it.

* * *

 _Violet walked down a long, dark corridor that gave her shivers and a foreboding feeling. Up ahead, she saw a bright light, and hurried toward it, trying to ignore the screeches all around her. Finally passing through the exit, she squinted her eyes against the brightness and waited until her eyes adjusted. Uncovering her eyes, she blinked as she saw the scene before her._

 _It was...a courtroom, with sterile white walls that made the eyes burn. She saw a large table, around which were seated several cloaked people. Their identities were indistinguishable, yet Violet had a strange feeling that they were...familiar, somehow. Then, a commotion at the entrance distracted her, and she turned her head to see a person, who was also cloaked, being pulled to the table by chains encircling their sleeves and neck of their hood._

 _As the brunette Human watched, the seated figures nodded as one at the chained figure, and the shadows convalesced to form an unsettling reaper wielding a sharp scythe. The reaper walked slowly toward the chained figure, and the people controlling their chains stepped forward and jerked off the prisoner's hood, revealing..._

 _...a teenaged Rebecca Storm, her dark violet eyes filled with pain and distrust, but also defeat. Violet inhaled sharply as the reaper raised his scythe over her sister's head, and turned away as he brought it down. For a moment, there was just the sound of a body thudding to the ground, and then...there was a suffocating silence that made Violet feel like she had to gasp for air._

 _Then...a familiar voice whispered insistently into her ear. "Foolish child..." the soothing voice of the First Dark Magician said, "do you_ honestly _believe that there can ever be a hope for_ you _, of all people? Who killed her mother and tried to kill her own_ sister _? If_ you _can't forgive yourself, what makes you think anyone else can? And your hopes for a family again, with_ Victoria _? Please, you know better. She may tolerate you, but she'll never see you as_ family _. No, she's far too damaged to ever be salvaged. Besides, what's to keep you from destroying_ this _family, just like you did to your own? You've already condemned your sister, after all, to a life filled with pain and hopelessness, as you can see from this jury."_

 _Violet inhaled sharply as the figures around the table cast off their hoods, each revealing...her face, even with her new white streak in the hair and scars on the face. Spero's voice laughed in amusement as Violet covered her ears desperately, trying to ignore her._

 _"Face it...your past will_ always _be a part of you. It's futile to try to fight it."_

* * *

Violet shot up out of bed immediately, breathing heavily as she tried to process her nightmare. Technically, since it was a dream, it shouldn't have meant anything. But she knew that dreams tended to be different for magicians, even ex-magicians. Even as her mind was a whirl, she looked around her room, and felt a certain foreboding around her, like the shadows were creeping closer toward her. A ridiculous thought, maybe, but magicians had always had a tendency to turn the ridiculous into reality.

After a few moments of hyperventilating, she threw off the covers and bolted to her door. She had to get out of there. Maybe looking at the night sky would calm her.

* * *

Victoria sipped her caf as she sat in the mess hall alone, staring a hole into the wall. She had a lot to think about, what with all that had happened over the last week or so. Violet Storm, for one, could become a problem. Sure, she was _acting_ like she wanted to change her old ways, but Victoria knew firsthand how deceptive people could be. If it were _her_ , Victoria would have certainly done that to get those magic-inhibiting cuffs off. And even if she _was_ sincere, who was to say the pull of her old life wouldn't take over? One could never be too sure about these things, after all.

And _then_ there was that whole _truce_ thing with Ezra Bridger to work out, what with the guy's strange need to want to be _friends_ , all of a sudden. And, yes, she realized that his compassionate nature probably wouldn't allow him to keep treating her like the Blue Shadow Virus unless he really did _try_ to bury the hatchet. But lots of people said things they _meant_ , but realized later on that they couldn't hold to the promise when things got tougher. She _guaranteed_ that as soon as he saw her step out of line, he'd go back on his word with the justification that he didn't sign up for it. Rather typical of hero-types like him.

Finishing her caf, Victoria Violetta dropped the cup off at the counter, and walked out of the room, intending on taking a walk to clear her head. Stepping out of the ship, she looked around, taking in everything with her sharp eyes. Other than the occasional sentry, things were pretty quiet. Oh, wait. Victoria spied a familiar figure walking to the boundaries of the base.

Squinting, she made out the other girl's lithe body, and dark hair, and...oh, wait. That was Violet, wasn't it? Victoria shook her head and rubbed at her forehead, pressing her lips into a thin line. She _still_ didn't know quite what to think of that one. She supposed that this was another opportunity to get a better feel for the other girl, so, reluctantly, she followed Violet.

Watching as the other magician stopped right at the boundaries, Victoria cleared her throat while stepping closer to Violet, who jumped at the unexpected sound and looked back. "Oh, it's you, Victoria!" Violet said, bringing a shaky smile to her face. "H-how are you tonight?"

"Better than you, from the looks of it," Victoria said, taking in Violet's paler-than-normal complexion and shaky hands. " _You_ certainly look like you got shaken up pretty good."

"It's-it's nothing for you to worry about," Violet tried to wave away as she chuckled nervously. "I...I'll deal with it."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Victoria said, sensing the other girl's anxiety, and she raised her eyebrow. "Why don't you try that again?"

"I...I just had a dream," Violet reluctantly conceded, and Victoria nodded for her to continue on. "It was about...Rebecca, and how I condemned her life. And...I _heard_... _his_ voice."

" _His_ voice?" Victoria said, her eyes narrowing suspiciously, a sliver of uneasiness running through her. "Who exactly is _him_?"

"The first Dark Magician, Scrios. Or Spero, if you want to go by the name he had _after_ he decided to go that route." Violet explained, fidgeting nervously. "You see, back when I found his sword, his spirit appeared to me, and showed me how to use my newly amplified abilities. I was so vulnerable for any kind of stability that...I let him influence me. And you know what happened after _that_." Victoria pressed her lips together in a thin line, and Violet went on. "Anyway, he was telling me what I already knew. Like I said before, I ruined Rebecca's life when I killed our mother," Victoria's dark green eyes narrowed, "and I doomed her to a life of hopelessness and pain. And I...no matter how much I want to, I _can't_ forget all my selfish actions caused, and how much they still affect people, even today—"

"Stop right there, Violet," Victoria said as she held up her hand. "I'm going to stop you right there, now, and I'm going to ask you to shut up." Her voice grew dark and dangerous as she continued on. "Are you seriously telling me that you hold yourself responsible for _everything_ bad that's happened in Rebecca's life?"

"Well...I mean, yeah?" Violet said uncertainly as she looked at Victoria cautiously. "I _did_ start the rain of dominoes in her life, after all."

"That's right. _You_ started it, but _you_ didn't finish it." Victoria said, her eyes narrowing further into slits, barely even able to believe that Violet honestly thought like that. And the thought of her taking on _all_ the blame made her _furious_. " _Rebecca_ did."

"B-but, she didn't really have a choice in all of that," Violet said feebly, and Victoria shook her head forcefully. "She was still operating on all the pain I gave her, remember?"

"Maybe so, _but_ , and listen to my _but_ here, _you_ were not around when she made the choice to _hold_ onto all that." Victoria said, clenching her jaw in anger. "She had plenty of chances to stop letting her past control her, but _noooo_. Each and _every_ time, _she_ made the choice to _keep_ that pain. You can blame yourself for _your_ mistakes all you want, and I'm not going to fault you for that. But don't you _dare_ underestimate your sister's ability to make her own life miserable! She had her own part to play in all this, too!" She finally snarled, and silence ensued between the two girls as they looked out at the planet's landscape.

Finally, Victoria pressed her lips into a thin line when Violet spoke up again. "You're...not just talking about Rebecca, are you?"

"I'm talking about all of us," Victoria said, refusing to look at the other girl as she crossed her arms. "I _despise_ it when people think such _stupid_ things, and try to justify 'good' people's mistakes, no matter how horrible they ended up being. People and their... _heroes_ , trying to downplay that kind of thing, are among the dumbest things I've seen in this galaxy. And I've seen a lot."

"...right." Violet said, and Victoria knew that the other girl was looking at her, even though she refused to. "So, speaking of...er, stupid things...are you going to tell him?"

Victoria's dark green eyes narrowed into slits as she growled out a cold answer. "You _know_ what my answer will be to _that_ , Violet. _You're_ the one that's shadowed me all my life, _right_?"

"Why _not_ , Victoria?" Violet said with a tone of distress. "Don't you realize the chance you have to get what you _really_ want? And...and...you're _wasting_ it if you keep quiet!"

"That's just it, Violet," Victoria said, clenching her fist at her side. "I _can't_ get what I want anymore. I learned quite some time ago that people have a tendency to think I'm not _enough_ for them, and you know where that leads."

"You don't _know_ that will happen, though," Violet said passionately, taking a hold of Victoria's wrist and turning her to face the other girl, to Victoria's annoyance. "And...and...you can't just live off of assumptions! Why can't you just stop being such a...a... _coward_ about this?"

Victoria clenched her jaw together at that... _word_ , and her eyes narrowed once more, the single word reverberating through her mind. _Coward_. " _Coward_?" the girl said slowly and deliberately, ripping her wrist from Violet's grasp. " _COWARD?_ Tell me, _Violet_ , is it _cowardly_ to refuse to bow down to the Empire after they've murdered your _family_ , so much so that you train yourself to make _sure_ they'll never threaten you again? Is it _cowardly_ to face the enemies of your family head-on, no matter how afraid you really are of them? Is it _cowardly_ to go against everything you were trained under, no matter what the cost, just to help an innocent man who has probably _never_ given you a second thought since that day? Tell me, Violet _is that cowardly_?!"

As Victoria glared at Violet, the other girl's gaze lowered to the ground, and her lips pressed into a thin line as she nervously fingered her white streak, pulling it so it fell in front of her glasses. And she stayed silent. "Yeah, that's what I _thought_ ," Victoria said forcefully, her dark green gaze boring into Violet. "Now let's _go_. I need to take a look at those idiotic artifacts those rebels dug up on Tempestas, make sure they won't blow up."

Turning to go back, Victoria was surprised to come face to face with the muzzle of a blaster pistol. "Stop right there, _Shadow_. You're not going anywhere."

* * *

Violet's blue eyes widened when she saw the Twi'lek-human threatening Victoria. "What are you doing?" The horrified words were out of her mouth before she could stop it, and the rebel's angry pink gaze swung over to the other Human.

"Get out of here, Violet. This doesn't need to concern you, but I won't let you stand in my way." The Twi'lek-human's cold words sent an unsettling chill down Violet's spine. "So _go_."

"She's right, Violet." Victoria readily agreed, though she had been frozen since she noticed the blaster pointing at her, and her gaze hadn't moved from the hybrid. "Just _leave_ , and I'll deal with...whatever this woman's problem is."

"Oh, so you don't _remember_?" The hybrid said, anger coloring her tone as her attention returned to Victoria. "Remember what you did to _me_? And _him_?"

Violet bit her lip fearfully as she watched the two girls, and Victoria rolled her eyes, a dismissive tone coming to her voice as she answered. "Afraid you're going to need to be _much_ more specific than that. I've done a _lot_ of things to a _lot_ of people, you know."

"I'm sure of that." The Twi'lek-human said spitefully, keeping her pistol pointed at Victoria. "Well, to _jog_ your memory, how about I give up my _name_? Though I doubt you'll remember that. You see, my name...is Shaeeah Lawquane. Two years ago, you murdered my brother in front of me on the planet Scorpio. Remember now, _Shadow_?"

Violet inhaled sharply in surprise, realizing now who the hybrid was. She'd shadowed Victoria when she'd done that, and she remembered it vividly, if only because of what had happened about a little over a year later with...the murdered boy's father and mother. Cut and Suu.

And Violet _knew_ Victoria remembered, for her green eyes widened fractionally before resuming a neutral facade. "Jek Lawquane." Victoria said slowly, in a very flat tone, as though she were a droid, and Shaeeah's eyes widened in surprise. "Age twenty years old when he died, originally hailing from the planet of Saleucami before moving to Scorpio to find work that didn't entail a deal with the Empire. His sister came with to rein him in. I _do_ remember that file." A strange light came into Victoria's eyes as the other two girls stared at each other. Violet didn't want to hope, but it looked like... _regret_? "He was the only one who stood up to me on that mission when I was...rounding up the prisoners. I commended him for that, and then...I shot him, and you ran to his side. As I left you to mourn, I believe your last words were, 'I'll kill you, you monster!' Is that correct, _Shaeeah_?"

"Stop...don't try to get into my head like that!" The hybrid said even as Violet noticed a wet sheen to her pink eyes, as though she were fighting back tears. "You're not going to distract me by trying to get me to relive that day, so don't even try it! I'm going to get what I've been wishing for for two years now!"

"And...and what is that, exactly?" Violet said cautiously, and Shaeeah shifted her eyes in a pink glare.

"Justice. Justice for my brother, and justice for all the other lives that monster has undoubtedly destroyed. It ends here." Victoria scoffed dismissively, and the hybrid returned her attention to her, her eyes narrowing angrily again. "Don't you _dare_ act all high and mighty like that! I'm going to make sure you die, and you'll suffer while doing it. I hadn't known if it really was you before, but now...now I _do_. And you're going to pay."

"And how, pray tell, do you _ever_ expect to do _that_?" Victoria sneered, crossing her arms and leaning forward, paying no mind to the pistol still pointed right at her. "I have _magic_ , and far more years of formal military training than _you_. Plus, I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty anymore, and I'd wager that this is probably your first kill. You don't stand a chance."

"Oh, so you're going to hide behind your magic, is that it?" Shaeeah said, tightening her grip on her pistol as she raised her eyebrow. "Well, what can I expect from a _coward_ like you?"

Violet closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, knowing that this wouldn't end well once the hybrid used one of Victoria's triggers. Sure enough, a snarl formed on Victoria's face, and all trace of neutrality vanished as her eyes sparked dangerously. "Fine," the magician growled out, "you want to finish this? Well, then we'll _finish_ this."

"No!" Violet cried as the two girls leaped at each other, her hands coming up to cover her mouth in fear and horror. This...this shouldn't happen. It _couldn't_ happen! "Someone, help!" She cried out into the night, hoping that one of the sentries would come. But even if they heard her, they probably wouldn't come in time.

Violet turned back to the girls desperately, trying to think of a way to stop them from fighting. They _couldn't_ fight. Interestingly enough, Victoria still hadn't managed to kill Shaeeah; the young woman was apparently able to hold her own for longer than anticipated. But she wouldn't last forever. Violet frantically searched her mind, trying to think of something that might distract the hybrid from her thirst for revenge. But what?

Suddenly, Violet had it. The way Shaeeah spoke of her brother...she valued _family_. And maybe it was crazy, but...it might be the only thing that would keep the Twi'lek-human at bay. "Please! You have to stop, Shaeeah!"

"And why...should I?" Shaeeah said as she grappled with Victoria, struggling to attain victory. "She took my _brother_ from me. Why should I show mercy to her when she showed none to him?"

"Because you two are _family_!" Violet burst out, and Victoria pulled back to give a shocked, wide-eyed stare that quickly turned into a glare.

"VIOLET!" She cried in angry exasperation. "Shut up, for once in your life, you—"

As Victoria had been distracted by Violet, Shaeeah used the opportunity to punch the other girl in the face, knocking her unconscious. Violet winced as Victoria fell, and Shaeeah stepped over her, brandishing her pistol. "Yeah, right, like I'm going to believe _anything_ as insane as _that_. If you're going to lie, at least make it _sound_ convincing. But now..." she pointed her blaster at the unconscious Human girl. "...now it _ends_ , and my family will finally be at peace."

"No!" Violet cried out as she tackled the Twi'lek-human, not sure of what she would do, but knew she had to stop the fight. "Stop it! And it _is_ true! She's your cousin!"

"Shut up! And get off of me!" Shaeeah shrieked as she struggled with the Human, but Violet stayed strong, even as she was pushed off of the hybrid. Determined not to give Shaeeah a chance to finish Victoria, Violet punched her in the stomach, then trapped the hybrid in a headlock from behind. After all she'd been through...she wasn't going to allow another family to fight like this. Not again. Not like...Rebecca.

"No, I won't let you do this! I won't let you make this mistake!" Violet said as she heard distant voices coming from the base that were slowly getting louder. It looked like the fight had finally been noticed, but she didn't have time to celebrate before Shaeeah wrenched out of her hold, stepping away from the Human. The hybrid pointed her recovered blaster at Violet, snarling out, "I _told_ you to stay out of my way. You should have listened, Violet."

Just as Violet closed her eyes in preparation for the bolt, she heard a squeal, a gasp, and a thud. Opening her blue eyes, she saw Shaeeah lying on the ground, and a small group of rebels with their blasters pointing at the three girls. With them was that Captain Rex, and Violet smiled sheepishly, waving her fingers. "Hey, Captain. H-how's it going?"

"Fine, until we heard this racket." The aged clone said gruffly as he and two others came up. He jerked Violet to her feet, and she saw the other two rebels snap cuffs on the unconscious girls out of the corner of her eye.

The captain took out his own pair of cuffs and slapped them on Violet, saying grimly, "Maybe _you_ can help shed some light on why you three were all trying to kill each other after some time in the detention cells."

* * *

 _A/N: So, what do you guys all think of_ this _particular revelation? Leave a comment below, since they are food for a fanfiction writer's soul, and I'll be back in another couple of weeks!_


	21. Family

_A/N: Thanks to guest reviewer Mogor for the review of the last chapter, and here's the next one!_

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Family**

"All right, now let's go over this one more time. _What_ happened? Why were the three of you fighting?" Rex said, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose with his hand as he looked at Victoria Violetta. Since she and Shaeeah had regained consciousness, he'd been trying to figure out what had happened. But it didn't look like it was going to go well.

Victoria crossed her arms and stared defiantly at the wall of her detention cell as she sat, refusing to meet the captain's gaze, to his frustration. "Why don't you ask the _other_ two?" She said angrily, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. "Like the one who _attacked_ me first? What was her name? Shaeeah, or something? I'm sure you'll be quite interested in _her_ side."

Rex sighed, pinching his nose in exasperation. "This isn't the time to be difficult, Victoria. We need to know what happened with this fight _now_."

"Then ask Shaeeah!" Victoria snarled, standing up and looking the clone dead in the eyes. "The Force knows you people will take _her_ side over mine, anyway! It's what you...you _hypocrites_ do!" She sat down with a huff as Rex sighed again, before leaving her in her cell. It looked like he had to go to the other two girls to figure out what had happened.

As he walked down toward Shaeeah's cell, Rex was surprised to see Ezra meet him. "Hey, kid, what are you doing here?" He asked, and Ezra raised his eyebrow dubiously.

"Well, this does seem like it's a pretty big deal, so I figured I might as well see how I could try to help. What _happened_?"

"I wish I knew, kid," Rex said as they walked down the corridor together. "All I know is that we found Victoria, Shaeeah, and Violet fighting. But we'll see how receptive Shaeeah is. Hopefully she can shed some light on this."

"I think I'll wait out here while you do that," Ezra said as they finally came to Shaeeah's door. "She _is_ your niece, after all."

Rex nodded as the door slid open, and he stepped into Shaeeah's room. The blue-and-pink spattered Twi'lek-human looked up from where she sat, and her eyes widened when she realized who had come to visit her. "Rex!" She said, a weak smile coming to her face. "I-it's good to see you again. I wondered who might be assigned to me. I'm glad it's you."

"Yes, well...I wish it were under better circumstances." Rex said solemnly, crossing his arms. "I want to know why you were fighting with Victoria and Violet. What started all this?"

"...right," Shaeeah said, looking down at the floor. "It's, uh, it's kind of a long story. I hope you have the time."

At Rex's nod, she shakily smiled and continued. "It all started about two years ago. My brother and I had traveled to the planet Scorpio to find work and build our lives on our own, without our parents. I mean, I love them, but...we wanted to do things on our own. That was the plan, anyway."

"But..." Rex said, gesturing her to continue.

"But..." Shaeeah echoed, her lips pressing into a thin line. "We never got the chance for that. Not when... _she_ came. That...that _Victoria_ , and her... _magicians_." Rex's eyes widened at the sudden venom in the young woman's voice, and internally winced. What had Victoria done? " _She_ came, she came...to _conquer_ the people there, _just_ like the Empire always does. But she wasn't with the Empire. She was with something... _much_ worse than them. With...with magic powers unlike anything I've ever heard of, even the Jedi's. I wanted to leave, to escape the planet and _her_ clutches, but Jek..." Shaeeah chuckled sadly as her eyes took on a wet sheen. "...Jek wanted to stand up. He said we shouldn't have to bow down to those types of people. He said...he said we had to fight back, and let them know we would. And she..." Shaeeah inhaled sharply as a lone tear escaped her eye, trailing down her face as Rex watched in shock. "...that... _Victoria_...killed him. He died in my arms, and all she did was say, 'He was in my way.' As if _that_ can ever make up for what she did. So...I decided to follow Jek's wish. I was going to learn to fight _back_ , and if I ever saw that girl again, I would make sure she'd _pay_."

Rex sighed sadly, and his gaze drifted from Shaeeah's to the wall. This...this was... _very_ unsettling. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Shaeeah." He said, a stab of anger rushing through him as his eyes narrowed. "We're going to get this straightened out, you can _count_ on it."

"Thanks, Rex," the Twi'lek-human said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "It's good to know you're on my side about this. It just...burns me up when I see people like _her_ walking around without a care in the world, like they didn't do anything wrong, and...and they don't get punished for what they've done. And...it's even worse when there are actually other _people_ who stand up for them, and have the _gall_ to defend them!"

"What do you mean?" Rex said, raising his eyebrow quizzically, and Shaeeah sighed, clenching her fists.

"It's just...I was _so_ close to getting that... _Victoria_. I'd knocked her out, and I was about to avenge my brother's death. But then..." Rex watched with concern as she exhaled loudly. "...then that girl...Violet, I believe her name is, she...she _protected_ her, and she kept me from doing what _needed_ to be done. She just kept on harping on and on about how...I just couldn't...before you guys came and stopped us. And...she had the _gall_ to tell such a blatantly _obvious_ lie about that...that _thing_!" Shaeeah gave a chuckle of disbelief before she went on. "Violet said...she said that Victoria was somehow _related_ to me! That she was my cousin! Hah! Can you _believe_ that? I mean, there's absolutely _no_ way a _monster_ like that could _ever_ be related to the ones I love!"

"...right." Rex said, an uneasy feeling coming over him as he left Shaeeah's cell. That was...a very odd thing to claim. Very odd indeed.

* * *

Violet stared at the wall of her cell, her hands folded up on her lap as so many thoughts ran through her head, she could scarcely remember why she'd been locked up in the first place. _Almost_. There was just...a lot to think about, especially with one of the Lawquanes around now.

For one thing, the biggest, glaring issue would have to be...what she'd blurted out to try to stop the fight. About...Victoria and Shaeeah being family. The hybrid clearly didn't believe her, however, so...how was this going to end? Was it really time to let the anooba out of the bag, figuratively speaking? Was it time for the secret to be let out for all the galaxy to know?

And...and...Victoria's _face_ when Violet had blurted it out...the surprise, the _anger_ , the _pain_...it haunted her to the core. She knew Victoria didn't want that particular secret to get out, and she _did_ want the two of them to be a family like they were meant to, it was just...ugh, it was all so _complicated_ , and _nasty_ , and _messy_. And...even though she knew Victoria would probably hate her for it, she felt...hopeful. If...if the secret _did_ get out, and people _believed_ it (at least Rex, anyhow), then...just _maybe_...it could be the first step to help Victoria learn to heal.

Maybe...this crazy, broken, fractured family could finally start to smooth out their rough edges, and _learn_. For once, just _learn_ from all of their mistakes.

The door to her cell slid open just as she thought that, and Violet looked up at the imposing form of Captain Rex, his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes narrowed at her. Nervously, she stood up, pushing her white strand of hair behind her ear, and pushing up her glasses up her nose. "H-hello, Captain," the teenaged Human said, giving a cautious smile. "W-what are you here for?"

For a moment, Rex just stared at her with his narrowed brown eyes, an unreadable expression on his face. Then, he spoke. "I want...no, I _need_ answers, and I think you might be the only one now who can tell that right now, since Victoria isn't any help. So, I'm only going to ask this once: can I trust you enough to tell the _truth_?"

"The...truth?" Violet said slowly, her mind racing, feeling as though she was darting from one thought to another. If he was going to ask what she _thought_ he was going to ask...she wasn't sure _what_ to say. After all, it wasn't _really_ her story to tell. But if Victoria wasn't going to talk, then...who would? Violet Storm was literally the _only_ other person alive who _could_. "I...I can honestly say I don't know. It...I suppose it depends on what exactly you wish to know, Captain."

Rex raised his eyebrow suspiciously at the girl, but he still went on. "I just came from interrogating Shaeeah, that Twi'lek-human girl you were in a fight with?" Violet coughed uncomfortably at his pointed words before he continued. "And she had something very...interesting to say. _She_ said that you claimed that..." an uncertain look crossed the aged clone's face, and Violet's gaze darted from him, "...you said that _Victoria_ was Shaeeah's cousin. Is that...is that _true_?"

"I..." Violet opened her mouth, then closed it. She...how could she even _begin_ to explain this? After all, these rebels weren't as well-versed in the magical elements of things as she or Victoria were. They probably wouldn't believe her, no matter the fact that they had two Jedi within their ranks. It was just...it would sound utterly _impossible_. And everything... _everything_...was going to change, no matter what. No matter how much Victoria didn't want it to happen. "...I..."

"Tell the truth, Violet." Rex said, anger flashing across his face. "Is Victoria related to Shaeeah or not? Is she...is she related to _me_ or not?"

Violet watched as the captain's anger melted into vulnerability, and she knew. She _knew_. Family was meant to stick together, no matter what. It was time...it was time to bring this family back together, no matter how much Victoria didn't want it to happen. Not if it _finally_ meant peace for the Storm family. "Y-yes," she said, feeling tears coming to her eyes, "it's true. Victoria _is_ Shaeeah's cousin...she's _your_ relative, Rex."

At the confirmation, Rex exhaled loudly, moving to sit on the bench in the cell, dropping like a stone unable to hold himself together. Violet silently watched as he ran his hands over his face, before he finally looked at the Human girl again. "H-how? How can that be? Who are her parents?"

"That..." Violet said with a swallow, knowing this would be difficult. "...that is a very tough question to answer. Not because I don't know, but...because it would sound absolutely _insane_ to a normal person like you. But...I'll do my best. First, though...first I'll need to get to Victoria's quarters. She has a book that I need."

* * *

"All right," Sabine said with a press of the console, "there's the override for the locks. There you go." The door to Victoria Violetta's quarters slid open, and she stepped back, turning to Rex and Violet. "Now, can you please tell me why I had to do that? I have to leave soon on a mission with Hera and Zeb, you know."

"It's...it's complicated," Violet said nervously as she entered Victoria's room, only to pause. "...whoa."

"What do you mean, 'whoa?'" Rex said as he moved to enter the room, with Sabine following. "What's happened in there?"

When the Mandalorian managed to move around Rex to see into the room, she immediately wished that she hadn't. Victoria's room...it was hard to explain, but...the cot was smashed to pieces, the walls had huge gouges in it, and most of the furniture had been destroyed. Except for a small pile of untouched objects, the room was completely destroyed. "Wh-what _happened_ here?" Sabine found herself saying, staring in shock at the wreckage, and Violet sighed as she picked her way through the room.

"Let's just say that Victoria...doesn't really deal with grief all that well," she said shortly as she picked up an old, bound book from the pile, flipping it open. "Ah, here we go. Let's see...Skylar, Skylar, Skylar..." Violet muttered to herself as she turned the pages before stopping. "Here we are. Skylar Storm. Now, listen up, you two. 'Skylar Storm—'"

"What does _this_ have to do with anything, Violet?" Rex interrupted, an exasperated look on his face. "It's just a _book_."

"This isn't _just_ a book, Captain," Violet said with a determined glint in her eye that Sabine had never seen before. "This book details the history of the first Phoenix Magician, Skylar Storm. My and Rebecca's mother. And this _will_ help explain all this. You just need to keep _listening_. Can you _please_ do that?"

At Rex's reluctant nod, Violet continued on with her reading. "Now, 'Skylar Storm was shocked by the revelation at having found out she had been born via a Force conception. You see, when a man and woman fall in love, and at least one of them is a magician, the strength of the feelings they have for one another can cause a reaction in one's magic abilities, causing a child to be magically conceived. While this is a rare occurrence, it is not impossible, as Skylar realized by her mother's revelation, _especially_ when it comes to magicians.'" Looking up at Rex and Sabine, Violet closed the book, holding it close to her chest. " _Now_ do you get what I'm trying to say?"

Sabine's brow came together, unsure of where all this was going, but when she looked to the Captain, she saw that his face had gone pale. "Rex...what's going on?"

Rex inhaled slowly, closing his eyes for a moment before training the brown orbs on Violet, anguish coloring his face. "What you're saying is...that Victoria Violetta is the result of a...Force conception? And her father...is a _clone_?"

" _What_?" Sabine said, her eyebrows raising in disbelief. When had _this_ come to light? "Are you serious?"

Ignoring the Mandalorian, to Sabine's annoyance, Violet looked Rex squarely in the eyes, a somber expression adorning her face. "Yes, that's true. And Victoria's father isn't just _any_ clone, which is rather obvious when you realize who her _mother_ is."

"And...who is her mother?" Rex said with an uncertain look, and Violet sighed, looking at the floor for a moment before raising her blue gaze.

"That would be...my sister, Rebecca Storm. That's her full name, you know: Victoria Violetta... _Storm_."

For a moment, there was silence, and Sabine looked at Violet with disbelief. Rex's old sweetheart...was _Victoria's_ mother? And if what Violet had read was true, then...that meant...

" _I'm_ her father?" Rex said, a look that was a mixture of anguish, pain, and disbelief crossing his face. "I...I...can't believe it. I mean, Rebecca and I _never_ even—"

"Remember what I just read, Captain," Violet pointed out, her brow coming together in concern. "Children born of magicians aren't _always_ conceived naturally. This was a Force conception, using both your and Rebecca's DNA, as well as magic. Those are the facts. Besides, do you really believe that, in its purest form, the Force _honestly_ has a limit to the power it wields?"

"The facts?" Sabine said incredulously, her eyes narrowing at the other girl. "How can we believe you when we don't even know if we can _trust_ you?"

"Well..." Violet said, wringing her hands together before meeting the Mandalorian's gaze. "...I suppose you _don't_ have to believe me, when you put it like that. But if you want to be sure, just take some of my blood, Rex's blood, and Victoria's blood. I think you'll figure out what's true and what's not when you put it to science."

* * *

Victoria sat in her cell, staring at her wall with empty eyes. Shaeeah Lawquane...why did _she_ have to come around? The teenaged Human was certain that the hybrid was talking to the rebels right now, going on about how horrible Victoria was, how she'd practically slaughtered her brother, and how she was basically evil incarnate. Yes, she could see the rebels taking Shaeeah's side without a second thought. That was just how it was. Victoria hadn't had anybody in her corner for quite a while, and she doubted anybody was going to be there now. She was just...a lost cause. That's all she was now.

Raising her head at the sound of her door sliding open, Victoria was greeted by the sight of...Captain Rex. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned forward from her seat, narrowing her dark green eyes. "So, what have you figured out, _Captain_?" She said with an angry bite in her voice, expecting that Rex would call her out for what she'd done to Shaeeah, and she'd be condemned to...well, she wasn't quite sure. But she was sure those rebels were planning on some sort of retribution. After all, the hybrid was Rex's _family_. And family didn't let this kind of thing go lightly. No, they stuck _together_ , no matter what.

And it wasn't as though Victoria had any sort of family left, anyway. Not the ones that mattered.

Rex, to Victoria's surprise, shifted on his feet uncomfortably before speaking in a cautious tone. "Actually, what we need from you now, Victoria...is a blood sample."

"A...blood sample." Victoria said as her gaze shifted to the side of Rex, where she saw Violet Storm outside the cell entrance. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, and raised her eyebrow. Violet...what had she done _now_? What had she ruined? "That's all you want."

"Y-yes," the aged captain said nervously as he took a syringe from his belt pouch, an anguished expression on his face. "Can you do that? _Please_?"

"I...suppose so," the brunette Human said reluctantly, taking off her left glove and rolling up her sleeve. "Just get it over with."

Rex nodded as he stepped forward, and quickly took a blood sample, then left without a word, leaving Victoria alone once more. She glowered at the floor beneath her boots, a thought she didn't want to think about entering her mind.

All this time...for five _years_ , she had worked _so_ hard to keep one secret. The secret that could destroy _everything_. The one secret she _never_ wanted _him_ to know. He didn't deserve to know. Not after what he'd done. She couldn't... _wouldn't_ forgive him, and there was no hope for either of them.

Victoria could pretend that there was nothing to be worried about. She could. But...the look on his face, and the fact that he'd asked for her _blood_...there was no doubt in her mind what he wanted to know. But she wasn't going to allow anything to come of it. Never again would she be fooled by something as misleading and heartbreaking as _hope_.

* * *

"We got the results back," Sabine said quietly, reading from her datapad.

"And?" Rex said, a feeling of uncertainty coming over him. He could scarcely believe this might have happened. That he...might have a _daughter_. With Rebecca, no less. He'd hoped for a family outside of his brothers for twenty years, but he'd never believed that it would happen. Especially not after Rebecca left.

"And..." Sabine sighed as she read the results. "It's official. Victoria's DNA matches up with both yours and Violet's. She was telling the truth. You...you're a father. I suppose...congratulations are in order?" A beep on Sabine's belt distracted her, and she spoke again. "Th-that's my alarm. I have a mission to get to now. Will you...will you be all right, Rex?"

"I...I suppose so." Rex said quietly, staring into space for a bit as Sabine left with a silent nod. He...he didn't know what to do about this. He...he'd _never_ been prepared for this before. But now...now it had all been placed on his shoulders without warning. "I guess...I ought to go tell Victoria about this."

"Are you sure?" Violet said from her place beside the clone. "I mean...this is a _lot_ to process in such a short amount of time. You might need some time to yourself, and, besides, Victoria...things are going to get even more complicated with her than they already are. And there is still Shaeeah to deal with. She's _still_ out for Victoria's blood. Probably mine now, too, since I defended her."

"I don't want to wait!" Rex said exasperatedly, turning to Violet with a fire in his eyes. "I've spent my whole life waiting for something like this, and now that it's here...I need to deal with it head-on, no matter what you think."

Violet held up her hands in a surrendering gesture, saying nervously, "I-I'm not _trying_ to keep you from your family, Captain. I just...I _know_ her better than you. She doesn't take these kinds of things well, and...things are, like I said, _complicated_ with her. Don't forget what kind of person she is right now just because you're eager to get all this straightened out. You...you need to _think_ about this, process it."

Rex sighed, his anger fading as he regarded Violet Storm. Rebecca's sister. "While I...am aware of your thoughts on this, I need to do this _my_ way. Not yours. It's time...it's time for these secrets to stop hiding."

* * *

 _A/N: I have to wonder if anybody ever expected this type of revelation to happen. It definitely changes the way Victoria will be looked at from now on, I think. And this wasn't a decision that came out of nowhere, either. It was one of those things I had decided and planned since the first story of this trilogy. It's a pretty wild ride from here on out, though._

 _Anyway, leave a comment below, since they are food for a fanfiction writer's soul, and I'll see you all again in two weeks!_


	22. Backlash

_A/N: Well, here's the aftermath of the last chapter's revelation. Hope you enjoy it, and thanks to guest reviewer Mogor for the feedback on the last chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Backlash**

Rex paused in front of Victoria's door, inhaling deeply for a moment as he gathered up his courage. The blood tests had confirmed the suspicions that, perhaps, Violet Storm was _right_. Even if he still didn't, couldn't, trust her, he had to admit she was right about this one. He...was a _father_. A _father_. A dream he'd secretly harbored ever since he'd met Cut Lawquane, but had assumed would never come to pass, especially once Rebecca Storm had left. But now...now that dream had become a _reality_. But... _Victoria_ was his...his _daughter_. He may not completely despise her, but he knew he would be a fool to assume she would celebrate at the news. He remembered her words that one night in the mess hall, when she'd spoken of her father so disdainfully. And to realize that _he_ was, in fact, that man, was...difficult to reconcile with, to say the least. But, he knew he couldn't keep this hidden from her. At the very least, she deserved to know the truth.

So, he pressed the console button, and the cell door slid open, revealing Victoria Violetta—no, Victoria _Storm_ —sitting on the bench, glowering at the floor. Raising her dark green orbs to Rex's brown ones, the clone was struck by the hostility in her expression. "Well?" She said impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's your verdict, _Captain_?"

"My...verdict?" Rex said with a brow raised in confusion, and Victoria tossed her dark ponytail over her shoulder.

"Yes, _Captain_. After all, I'm certain you've heard all you wish to hear about this case, and you're here to give the verdict for what's to happen to me. Surely, knowing that I killed a relative of yours would help you make your choice relatively quickly, wouldn't it?"

Right. He still had the investigation to wrap up, but things...just became far more complicated now that he knew of Victoria's true connection to Shaeeah and...himself. How could he carry out a punishment when he still had _this_ to process through? Looking at the younger Human, he was struck by Victoria's features that were so similar to Rebecca's. The shape of her eyes, her face, and even the way she had parted her hair in the front were similar to Rebecca Storm. But her hateful expression was nothing like the captain had ever seen of Rebecca. Sorrow, perhaps, but _never_ pure hatred like the expression displayed to him now. But...that didn't change the fact that Rebecca was a part of Victoria he couldn't deny any longer. She was his final connection to the woman he had loved.

"Actually...I didn't come for that right now," he said, watching as Victoria raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "Remember when I had to take your blood, but I didn't tell you why? Well...the thing is...I ran the DNA in your blood against my own, and...I found out something. The DNA was a match, Victoria. I...I'm your _father_."

For a moment, there was silence as Rex studied his...his _daughter's_ face, trying to detect any surprise or shock. To his own surprise, there was none. Just disdain. "I see." Victoria said coldly, crossing one leg over the other. "Is that _all_ you came here to say?"

"I..." Rex said, unsure of how to proceed. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Of course I did," the teenaged Human said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm _not_ deaf, you know."

"But...you don't seem surprised." Rex pointed out, and Victoria sighed with exasperation.

"Of _course_ I'm not," she continued on in her cold tone, slowing rising from her seat. "You really think that I would have been raised by Rebecca Storm and _not_ have heard her old... _sweetheart's_...name? That paired with the fact that you _admitted_ to being the clone she loved...it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure _that_ out. I've _always_ known, ever since we met on Kalifa."

"You...you've known for all that time, and you never _told_ me?" Rex said incredulously, barely able to believe what he was hearing. She had kept the truth from him...on _purpose_? Why? "Didn't you ever think I _deserve_ to know something as important as _this_? That I'm...your father?"

Victoria's eyes flashed warningly, and she met Rex's gaze head on, a sneer beginning to sprout on her face. " _Deserve_? Why would I _ever_ think that you deserve to know _anything_ about me? You, who _broke_ my mother's heart so that she was _never_ the same again? The man that she could _never_ forget, so she never let herself be truly happy again? _That_ man?"

"Now, wait a minute there, kid," Rex said in a reproachful tone, "it was more than just as cut-and-dry as you make it seem."

"Oh, right, _how_ could I forget the fact that you chose your _precious_ duty to your _precious_ brothers over the _precious_ woman you loved?" Victoria finished with a sarcastic tone. "That you _chose_ to let her walk away because of your _stupid_ duty? Yeah, it's really confusing to think about why I decided _not_ to tell you."

Rex sighed with exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose before speaking again. "Look, kid, things were...complicated back then. Your mother and I...we _both_ decided that it was what was best in the end. And I've _already_ told you that those decisions may not have been the best in hindsight, but...we felt we didn't have any other choice."

"You really think a little girl who grows up hearing how _great_ and _good_ and _heroic_ her father is all her life _cares_ about _excuses_?" Victoria said angrily, her face twisting up again as her eyes bored into the Captain. "No, it doesn't work like that, _Rex_. All _she_ wanted was her father to come home so her mother would stop being sad, stop looking at her with such _sorrow_ , remembering all she could never have, making her feel _ashamed_ for _not_ being her father, no matter _what_ she did? 'Victoria, your father would never do _that_. He would _never_ say _that_. Rex would _never_ behave like _you_ are now, because he's so _good_ and _noble_ , and he can do no wrong.'" Victoria mimicked before sneering again. "Well guess _what_? The older I got, and the more stories I heard about you, the more I realized that was _all_ they were. Just _stories_ created by my mother to satisfy her own broken heart because I wasn't _enough_ to help her. She'd always say you'd come back one day, but I realized the truth: you never were going to come. Rebecca knew that, too, deep down, but her sense of _denial_ wouldn't let her face that truth, so she kept lying. But I stopped listening long ago."

"Now, wait just a minute—" Rex tried to say, but Victoria was so caught up in her tangent that she talked right over him, her gaze darkening.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_ if I'm tarnishing that _perfect_ little memory you have of your lady _love_ ," she said angrily, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Because you're not _supposed_ to talk about the mistakes of dead people, right? Because they're _dead_ , and they can't give excuses anymore, I'm just supposed to act like Rebecca was _perfect_ , and never did a bad thing in her life! Well, guess what? I'm not stupid and deluded enough to think that type of crud. Rebecca _killed_ her sister, drove away all but _one_ of her friends, and consistently kept herself from _finally_ letting go of her pain and being _happy_? You know why? Because she _loved_ being miserable, and why wouldn't she? It got her _all_ the attention, all the comfort, all the _sympathy_ , all the _pity_ , all the love from _everyone_ talking about how _sad_ they were for her, and how _awful_ it was that her life was such a tragedy. Well, guess what? Rebecca played her own parts in those tragedies, too! But nobody likes to talk about _that_ , now, do they, for fear of tarnishing her _perfection_."

"Victoria, listen, I'm trying to say that my duty—" Rex tried again, but Victoria interrupted before the aged clone could get another word in.

"And on and on you go about your _duty_ ," she said spitefully, anger flashing in her eyes as she scoffed out a laugh of disbelief. "Well, I guess you and Rebecca really _were_ a match made in the heavens, because at least you two have _that_ in common, what with your duty to the army and Rebecca's duty to Kalifa. Your _duties_ will _always_ be more important to you than your _families_! Do you know how many times in my life I was dumped into the care of my aunt, Dakota Farthing, because Rebecca always had to be away attending her _duty_? Try my _entire_ life! _Dakota_ was more of a parent to me than either of you have _ever_ been, so don't act like everything's all sweet and dandy just because you found this out about me! Because it's not, and it will never be. _You_ are _not_ my family," Victoria said with finality as she poked Rex in the chestplate, to his discomfort. "You have _never_ been my family, and you will never _be_ my family. You are _nothing_ to me, and you will _never_ speak to me as your...your _daughter_...again! So don't even TRY!"

She swept past Rex to exit the cell, saying angrily, "And I'm done with waiting in this cell, too."

"Now, wait a minute, Victoria," Rex called out, reaching out to grasp her upper arm, determined to not let the opportunity slip by. "We're still investigating the fight you had with Shaeeah, and the fact that you killed her brother—"

"Oh, don't you dare, Captain!" Victoria snarled as she whipped around, roughly ripping her arm from his grasp in the process. "Don't you _dare_ act like you can get all high-and-mighty about that! You have _no_ right to judge me for murder when you do the _exact_ same thing all the time to the Empire! And don't even _try_ to defend yourself about _that_ , because a life is still a life, even if they wear Imperial armor! So just...just leave me alone."

With that, Victoria finally flew out of the cell, leaving behind a very confused-feeling Rex. What was he going to do about this now?

* * *

Violet followed Captain Rex as he left Victoria's cell, and made his way down the hall. "So, I'm guessing that things didn't go quite as you'd hoped, then?" She said cautiously, trying to tread carefully around the aged clone. Even without her powers anymore, she knew he had to be feeling major turmoil. To be rejected by his own _daughter_...that had to be tough. "Where are you headed now, then?"

Rex gave Violet a wary side-long glance that made her gaze switch to her boots, and he spoke quietly. "I need to speak with Shaeeah and explain this to her. And...I need to make sure this fight of theirs won't keep happening if they're both going to be in this rebellion."

"Oh." Violet said, her mind beginning to fill with thoughts. Just as Rex stopped in front of a cell—Shaeeah's, no doubt—she reached out and pulled back on his forearm. "Would you—would you mind if I went in there first?"

Rex raised his eyebrow suspiciously, asking in a gruff tone, "Why? What could you possibly have to say to her that I couldn't?"

"I just...I think I need to help explain Victoria to her." Violet said nervously, her eyes resting on her boots again. "She...she needs to realize why...why this whole pursuit of hers is...is pointless, and I think I'm the best person to do that right now."

Rex pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed in resignation. "All right, fine, you can go in to _try_ to talk with her, but I'll be in there, too, just in case things don't work out."

His tone of voice made it quite clear he thought Violet wasn't going to help anything, but she tried to ignore that as the cell door slid open, revealing the form of the Twi'lek-Human hybrid sitting on the bench inside. Nervously, Violet stepped inside, with Rex following behind her, and tried to force a smile to her face as Shaeeah raised her head. The hybrid's expression immediately became guarded when she saw the teenaged Human. "What are _you_ doing here?" Shaeeah said in an acid tone, and Violet forced herself to not shrink at the girl's tone. She had to act strong.

"I..." she started, before sighing. "Okay, here's the thing, Shaeeah. I could dither and stutter for a few minutes, asking how your day has been or something, stalling until I get to what I'm here to say, or I can just give it to you straight. The fact is...Shaeeah, what I told you is _true_. Victoria _is_ your relative, your cousin, to be precise. And...her father...is Rex over here." She gestured to Rex standing just behind her, who shifted uncomfortably. "Believe what you will about that, but Rex _will_ vouch for me, because he knows it's true, too."

Shaeeah's mouth gaped open, and her pink eyes widened in shock, a horrified expression coming over her face as she looked at Captain Rex desperately, but Violet knew he would agree, however reluctantly it may be. And, whatever Rex had done to confirm it, it cinched it for the hybrid, as she began to breathe heavily, shaking her head. "Even...even if she _is_ family, it doesn't change the fact that she _killed_ my brother, and...and she shouldn't get away scot-free, with no punishment whatsoever. That's...that's an injustice!"

"You're right," Violet agreed, smiling a little at how Shaeeah gave a surprised glance at her. She had most likely expected the Human to defend Victoria at all costs. "That would be an injustice if there were no consequence. Tell me, how long has it been since you last communicated with your family members? Specifically, your parents."

"My...my parents?" Shaeeah said, her brow coming together in confusion. "Uh...well, after Jek's death, I...got pretty busy, and we haven't been too close since that day."

"Well, maybe you should think about mending that bond," Violet said, a grim smile coming to her face at what she was going to say next. "Because you don't what happened to them some time after that. Or rather, what _almost_ happened. You see, several months ago, on your parents' home planet of Saleucami, Victoria and her Dark Magicians paid them a visit, and took over the populations there, for the most part. However, there were a few people who fought back against them, like your brother did. And your father was one of them, Shaeeah."

"My father?" Shaeeah said, leaping to her feet, her brow coming together in concern and repulsed anger. "I bet _she_ tried to do to him what she did to Jek, right?"

"Well, at first, she did," Violet conceded reluctantly, sighing at the memory of her shadowing that day. "But...your father wouldn't back down; he's a fighter, that one is, you know. No matter how hard they tried to beat him into submission, he refused to bow to their wills. And...as for Victoria...you could say that she was getting tired of the whole schtick of being a Dark Magician. She was realizing that the life they offered her wasn't something she wanted anymore. Plus, she _knew_ that Cut was her uncle, and she was hesitant of really hurting him when she realized that. Say what you will about Victoria, but I wouldn't deny that the memory of her...family...will always strike at her conscience. And...one day, she finally had enough of it. She helped your parents escape the clutches of the Dark Magicians, Shaeeah."

* * *

 _Victoria slowly slid open the manual door of the warehouse the Dark Magicians had chosen to use as a...rehabilitation facility. Inside, the shadows of the nighttime encompassed the interior, but she could still make out a few things in there. The post they tied their victims to was smack in the middle, with a kneeling man tied to it by his wrists, his head bent down toward the floor. The Human's pink Twi'lek wife sat solemnly nearby, herself tied to some very heavy weights that kept her from helping her husband. The two people looked up as the bit of moonlight from the open door fell on them, and Cut was the first to realize who had come to see them._

 _His head jerked back, and he growled out angrily, "I assume you're here to torture me some more, then,_ Shadow _?" Victoria looked at the severe lacerations that had been lashed into his back during the day, and pressed her lips together grimly, her gaze sliding back to Cut's face. It_ would _be easy to just leave them there, pretend they didn't have the connection she knew they had to her...father, and just go back to being a Dark Magician. It would be._

 _But she was tired of ignoring things. It was time she took back control of the reins of her life._

 _So, shaking her head, Victoria raised her hand up at the couple and called on her magic, allowing the bindings holding the Human and Twi'lek to fall off, and Cut's scars also healed as a result. Standing up, he looked to his wife with a look of confusion mirrored by Suu, and looked back at Victoria suspiciously. Anticipating their questions, Victoria spoke up, calmly saying, "No, this isn't a trick, or part of another plan to torture you to near-death. I...have decided to set you both free...and let you flee from these people."_

 _"What?" Cut Lawquane said as he put his arm around his wife comfortingly, sweeping his other hand over his gray hair with barely concealed anger and distrust. "Why should we trust the girl who murdered our boy? How can we know you're telling the truth?"_

 _"I suppose...you don't." Victoria said, a hint of reluctance entering her tone. "But if you don't take this chance to escape now, you'll never get another one. And I know you would do far better for your son's memory living free than suffocating under a tyrannical reign. So...go. There's a ship primed and waiting for you a few klicks from here, and it will take you where you want to go."_

 _"Wh-what about your magicians?" Suu said as the couple stepped closer to the Human teenager. "They'll use their...their powers to stop us, won't they?"_

 _"You leave them to me," Victoria said as she fingered her sidearms and lightsaber on her belt. "I'll keep them occupied until you're in the ship, but I_ want...need _...you to promise me one thing."_

 _"And...what is that?" Cut said reluctantly, and Victoria allowed herself a small smile that held a hope she thought she'd lost until she met her...uncle. Maybe, just maybe...there was still a bit of that left for her, even in this crazy, messed up galaxy._

 _"Let me...let me come with you, please." She said, a hopeful tone coming to her as she spoke, before a thought entered her mind. "No, wait, I have something you'll like better. I'm not going to give you an ultimatum of you having to owe me one, so you better do me this favor or else. Instead, I'm going to give you a choice." Taking out a small datapad and handing it to Suu, she continued on. "In this datapad are some galactic coordinates. When you escape, and this is all over for you, I want you to go to these coordinates once a...let's say once every two standard weeks have passed, and wait for me there for a day. I...I would like to meet up with you again, if there's a chance." If the torture didn't kill her first, anyway._

 _Suu and Cut reluctantly nodded, still a bit wary of Victoria, and made their ways to the entrance of the warehouse. Just before they walked outside into the moonlight, Cut Lawquane looked back at Victoria. "Why...why are you doing this for us? You killed our son."_

 _"Because..." Victoria debated whether she should tell them the whole truth, and eventually decided to settle for part of it. Just in case things didn't end well. "...because you remind me of what could have been, and I...would like a chance to make that a reality."_

* * *

"She...she did? Seriously? _Her_?" Shaeeah said, her eyes widening in surprise, and Violet nodded solemnly.

"Yes, and she also allowed them a choice afterward. A choice to meet up with Victoria again after they'd escaped. The hope of the choice your parents might have made let Victoria push through the torture she endured after she was ousted as a traitor to the Dark Magicians. And when she finally left the Dark Magicians a couple months later, she traveled to those coordinates, hoping your parents would be there, waiting."

"I'm going to guess things didn't really work out between them, hmmm?" Shaeeah ventured, finally having calmed down, thankfully, and Violet Storm nodded, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Victoria waited there for a month, but your parents never showed up. I'm not sure what their reasons for doing so were, if they were still angry with her for killing your brother, or if they lost the coordinates, or they got sick of going there every two weeks, I don't know. But what I do know is that _because_ of their failure to show, Victoria began to lose the little bit of hope she had, and it was completely squashed when she went back to her home planet Kalifa. And now, she lives out her days as a bitter, angry girl who refuses to admit that she's wrong, and suffers miserably every day for that. _That_ , Shaeeah, is the punishment Victoria got for murdering your brother and who knows how many others in cold blood." Violet finally finished, and silence permeated the room as Shaeeah appeared to muse over what the Human had said. Violet held her breath, wishing to know what the hybrid's thoughts were. Would she let herself learn from Victoria's mistakes, or would she make the same ones, holding onto anger and a thirst for vengeance?

Eventually, Shaeeah looked up, but it was at Rex, not Violet. "I...I'm sorry, Rex," the Twi'lek-human said with tears of turmoil in her pink eyes, "but...I think I need to leave the Phoenix Squadron. For a while, at the very least. I...I need to see my parents again, and...I _can't_ be around...around _her_ right now." Violet allowed herself a small smile at the hybrid's words, thankful that she was choosing peace over temporary satisfaction. For now, at least.

But Shaeeah turned back to Violet just before she left the cell, saying solemnly, "I still don't forgive the Shadow for what she did to me and my family, you know. This doesn't change who she is. She still _murdered_ my brother and shattered my world. But...I'll think about what you said when I'm with the family I have left. I...will promise you that, at least."

* * *

 _A/N: Well, I'm sorry to say that that's the last we'll see of Shaeeah in this story, as I currently have no other plans to fit her or the Lawquane family into this particular story. I struggled for a while on the decision of having Victoria kill Jek, especially considering the connections she ended up having with Rex and the Lawquanes, but...I won't lie to you. This is a character who has done terrible things for her own selfish ends, but I really wanted to showcase the twisted moral ambiguity that makes her up, and I also wanted to show the consequences her decisions have done...which include the fact that, if she had never killed Jek, if she had resisted the urge to hurt others for vengeance, chances are that the Lawquanes_ would _have ended up waiting for and welcoming her as one of their own. She could have become a very different person than the one we have now, but...she's not. And_ _ultimately, that_ _is her own fault, and she needs to deal with it before any sort of lasting relationship can be had with Rex._

 _The_ real _question this presents, though, is if someone as twisted by pain and hate as Victoria will_ ever _take that chance after all that's already happened._

 _Leave a review below on what you think, as they are food for a fanfiction writer's soul, and I'll be back in a couple more weeks! Even though we've reached the big plot twist of the story, it's_ still _not over, not by a long shot!_


	23. Fear

_A/N: Just to give you a heads up, the beginning of this chapter takes place during the end of the_ Star Wars Rebels _Season 3 episode, "The Holocrons of Fate," since the events of that episode directly tie into this chapter. Also, thank you, guest reviewer Mogor, for the feedback on the last chapter! It's much appreciated!_

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Fear**

Victoria scowled as she looked at the boxes of artifacts the rebels had brought back from Tempestas. There were only a few, but the teenager had no doubt that whichever artifacts were in there would harm the Phoenix Squadron. And seeing as she was now the only competent magician to take a good look at them...the responsibility of inventorying and studying them fell to her. Of _course_.

Well, she might as well get started, so with a shrug of her shoulders, Victoria took the lids off the boxes, and got to work with her datapad. First, she reached into the first box and pulled out an exquisite golden necklace that had a large turquoise jewel inlaid in the middle that was as big as an average Rodian eyeball. Which meant it was pretty large.

Closing her dark green eyes, Victoria searched her memory for any mention of a golden necklace with the turquoise gem, and had the answer after a few minutes. The Necklace of Achava, famed for giving any wearers the gift of a persuasive, agreeable voice. That might not seem like much, but when it came to swaying a large population to follow something they would otherwise stand against, the enchantment would do the trick without a magician needing to use his or her own magic to do the same. It would also be quite useful for a politician, come to think of it.

But Victoria also remembered the dark side that came with an otherwise useful artifact. Anybody who wore the necklace may be gifted with a persuasive voice, but it also cursed the wearer with great misfortune. A dead loved one, murder, poverty, anything bad, really that could ever happen to a person would happen once they wore that necklace. So, the Necklace of Achava was going to need to be destroyed before any of those ignorant rebels got their greedy little hands on it. Rather ironic that the jewelry gave misfortune, since the name Achava was _supposed_ to mean "friendship."

Setting down the necklace off to the side carefully, Victoria marked off _that_ on her datapad, and reached back into the box, taking out a large cloak that shone a strange silvery color that the girl was certain would blind anybody once it got into the sunlight. Reaching into her memory, Victoria stared at the cloak before it clicked to her. The Cloak of Aonani, capable of turning the wearing invisible once it was touched by any natural light, sun and moonlight alike. Perhaps...perhaps...reluctant as she was to admit it, Victoria couldn't deny that the cloak would probably do well for the rebels. So, she laid it off to the side to be saved, and dove back into the box after she marked it as a "maybe" on her 'pad.

And on and on she went through the boxes, taking out various objects like boots, cloaks, metallic swords, blasters, and, of course, jewelry. More than anything else, there was jewelry. For every artifact that _wasn't_ jewelry, it seemed there were about ten others that were. Of course, that wasn't really a big surprise, since it was common knowledge to magicians that jewels were the easiest things to imbue with magic. But, when a person goes through three boxes of mostly jewelry, it was starting to make Victoria sick to look at any jewels again.

She was so caught up in studying the artifacts that she failed to sense anybody coming up from behind her until a voice spoke up. "Are you all right, Victoria?"

Whipping around, Victoria saw Violet Storm standing behind her, and mentally groaned. She _really_ didn't need this right now. "I'm _fine_ ," she snapped, turning back to the last box of artifacts. "Now, I have a lot of work to do here, so I hope that wasn't the _only_ reason you came down to the storage unit."

"Well..." Violet's gaze shifted down to her boots, "...I _did_ come to tell you that Shaeeah has decided to leave the Phoenix Squadron. F-for a while, anyway. She said...she wanted to see her parents."

Victoria stilled at the other girl's words, the memory of those...people running through her mind. The idiocy of the _hope_ she had felt when she had realized who Cut Lawquane was. All the torture...the _rehabilitation_ _therapy_...everything she'd gone through, feeding off of that hope that maybe...just maybe...she could have had a family once more. Then...she'd been forced to face the truth that had become even more stark on Kalifa, and had finally cemented itself when Alena and Jaecar had been killed. Victoria Violetta Storm...was no longer worth anything to anyone. And she was _never_ going to try to depend on anybody else like that _ever_ again.

"Good riddance, then," Victoria said bitterly, pulling her hand out of the box with the last artifact to study. A ring. "I hope I never have to see her again. She caused nothing but trouble."

There was silence for a moment, and then Violet coughed uncomfortably. "Well, I mean...sure, she tried to kill you, but...she _is_ still your family. Maybe...maybe you should think about...letting things go? Like...your... _issues_...with Rex being your father?"

Victoria felt a sneer come over her face as she whipped back around to Violet, slapping her with her dark ponytail in the process. "Oh, I'm _sorry_ if my _issues_ inconvenience you, _Violet_." She said with a warning in her tone that she knew the other girl would understand. _Stop butting your head into my business._ "That your _plans_ must be put on hold because of me, but I have no interest in forming a relationship I _know_ will be false."

"False?" Violet said in a confused tone, tucking her white strand of hair behind her ear and pushing her glasses up on her nose. "What...what makes you think a relationship with Rex will be false? He's your _father_."

"And Rebecca was my mother, but that didn't change _anything_ for her, now, did it?" Victoria said coldly, refusing to focus on the past memories of _her_. The sadness, disappointment, and anguish of that time weren't worth anything now. "It still didn't change the fact that, whenever she looked at me, she _never_ saw _me_. She only saw _him_ , and I represented everything she could have had, but was too _scared_ to face. All she ever saw me as was the last connection she ever had to the man she loved. Well, I won't let that happen again. I won't be a means to an end, and I won't try to delude myself into being satisfied with a _false_ relationship! Not again!"

Victoria returned her attention back to the final artifact she had yet to study, the ring. She narrowed her dark green eyes as she took in its simple, yet elegant details. The plain, silver band paired with the blue sapphire stone made for an interesting contrast, but she could find no memory of an artifact like it. She sighed, and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "This one must have been put in by mistake; it's clearly just a regular object. No importance whatsoever."

Victoria tossed the ring over her shoulder carelessly, only for Violet to desperately grab it with both her hands. The other girl raised her eyebrow at Violet, who gave a sheepish smile. "C-could I keep this one, p-please? I mean, since it's... _worthless_ and all."

"Why not?" Victoria said, not really caring about the strange attachment the other girl displayed for the piece of jewelry. She turned to the pile of magical objects she'd mentally labeled as "dangerous," saying, "Now, if you'll excuse me, _Violet_ , I need to destroy these artifacts before—"

Victoria was interrupted by a splitting headache that suddenly erupted, and she lost her grip on her datapad, which crashed to the floor. She gasped as the headache worsened, and she clutched her head, her eyes screwing shut. Dimly, she heard Violet speak with concern, and high-pitched sound also flared up around her. Her heart seized as she realized that it was _herself_ , screaming out from the unfathomable pain she felt. She fell to her knees as her vision blurred, and her sight turned black for a moment before...before a new scene presented itself.

A scene that showed a blindingly white light, with two shadows within it. One was a horned humanoid, and the other...the other was the shape of a familiar human. The build, the hairstyle, and...the fact that there was a voice yelling, "Ezra!" only cinched her suspicions, even as the pain made her vision blur once more. But not before she saw and _knew_ what was happening between the two shadows. It was like a dream she'd once had long ago...but with different players. But that didn't mean the result would be any different than...the First Dark Magician's.

Hyperventilating, Victoria dimly realized that her vision was back in the storage unit, with Violet shaking her desperately. "Victoria! _Victoria_! Are you all right? Oh, this is _just_ like the time when Dakota was killed by that Sith! _Victoria_!"

Victoria's breathing slowed as her headache began to subside, and she slowly got up, keeping her hand up to keep Violet from yelling again. "I'm... _fine_ , Violet." She said slowly, rubbing at her forehead, the pain being replaced by anger at Ezra. _Ezra_. How could he _do_ such a thing? How could he be such an...an _idiot_?! _Joining_ holocrons?! Where had he even _gotten_ the idea from?

Victoria straightened her posture and stood tall, her anger at Ezra growing. When he returned, he was going to _wish_ he'd never been such an _idiot_ , like always!

* * *

"Now, are you _sure_ you're all right, Ezra?" Hera said with concern as the rebels exited the _Ghost_ on Atollon. "That blast seemed pretty powerful, and those holocrons...if they did something to you..."

"It's okay, Hera." Ezra said, trying to assure the Twi'lek captain. "It shook me up a bit, is all."

"Well, I hope that this has helped you to realize that those holocrons shouldn't have been messed with, Ezra." Kanan said seriously beside the teenaged Jedi, and Ezra solemnly nodded. He knew that working with Maul was going to bite him, probably, but...he _had_ helped him unlock the power of the holocrons, and he _had_ seen a clue about how to defeat the Sith, even though it had been pretty vague. There were hundreds, maybe even thousands, of planets that had twin suns, after all, so that didn't exactly narrow much down. But it was a start.

"We'd better go meet with Commander Sato and debrief him on our mission, then." Hera said, leading the way to the debriefing console, with the other members of the _Ghost_ crew following.

Commander Sato was already waiting by the time they'd gotten there, and he nodded at the rebels solemnly, saying, "Captain Syndulla, it's good to see that you and the others are all right. Are you injured?"

"No, we're fine, Commander," Hera said, straightening herself up to her full height. "It was difficult, but we were able to escape from Maul. Now, what happened is that—"

" _WHERE IS HE_?" An angry voice screeched behind the group, and Ezra turned in surprise to see Victoria Violetta... _Storm_...(that was still a bit weird to think about) grabbing a fellow rebel by the shirt as he walked by, practically lifting him up into the air with the rage the teenaged Jedi could sense roiling off of Victoria in huge waves. " _Where is that idiot Ezra Bridger_? _WHERE IS HE_?"

Ezra's brow came together in confusion as he watched Victoria, stunned by her anger. He'd seen her angry, but never to this extent. Never to the point where she completely lost it like this. And, as if she could feel his eyes on her, Victoria turned her dark green gaze in his direction, and they narrowed into slits. " _YOU_!" The teenaged girl said angrily as she literally threw the rebel off to the side, and advanced towards the _Ghost_ crew, a dark expression shadowing her face. "What did you _DO_?"

Ezra backed up nervously, intimidated by Victoria, as this was practically the scariest he'd ever seen her before. The other rebels stepped in front of Ezra as Victoria made it to them, and the teenaged Jedi was silently thankful that they did that, but it didn't seem to matter to the other teenaged Human. Without even breaking stride, she snapped her fingers and disappeared from sight. Ezra's eyes squinted, trying to find her, but he couldn't find a trace of her. Until there was a hard tap on his shoulder behind him, and he whipped around to see Victoria's furious expression aimed right at him.

"I...I'm not too sure what you mean, Victoria," Ezra said, feeling like shrinking back from the furious girl in front of him, but she didn't look to be having any of it.

Victoria roughly grabbed Ezra by the arm, dragging him around until her nose was barely a millimeter from his, the rage still coming off her in droves. "Don't lie to me, _Ezra_!" She said threateningly through gritted teeth, and Ezra inhaled sharply from fear. He really felt like she was going to kill him. "I _know_ you used those holocrons, so TELL ME! WHAT. DID. YOU. _DO_?"

"I...I..." Ezra stammered nervously, trying to avoid Victoria's uncomfortable gaze. "...I wanted to know how to defeat the Sith, so I used the holocrons to try to see that."

"And?" Victoria said in a tight voice that Ezra knew was going to explode any moment. " _What_ did you _see_?"

"All...all I saw...were twin suns." Ezra said cautiously, and Victoria leaned even more uncomfortably close than she already was, her suspicious green eyes searching his own blue ones. "That's all I saw, I _swear_."

An angry snarl formed on Victoria's face as she leaned back, lifting her arm like she was going to punch him out, but, to Ezra's surprise, the anger melted off her face as the fire went out of her eyes, and she stepped back, releasing Ezra's shirt from her hard grasp. Backing up with a stagger, shock crossed Victoria's face as she said quietly, as though to herself, "That...that shouldn't have _happened_."

Then, finally noticing everyone else staring at the two teenagers, Victoria straightened back up, saying in her normal hard voice, "As you all _were_." Then, without another word, she turned and walked away, leaving behind a stunned Ezra.

 _What_ had just happened? How had Victoria known about the holocrons? And why had she been so _angry_?

* * *

"Seriously? Are you absolutely _positive_?" Violet said incredulously, fear gripping her heart as she turned and stared at Ezra, trying to detect a change in him. He looked about the same as when she'd last seen him, and he didn't _look_ like he'd gone insane, but...sometimes looks were deceiving. "You _seriously_ joined a Sith and a Jedi holocron _together_? And you're absolutely, without a doubt, certain that you're _fine_?"

"Yes, like I've said before, I'm just fine," Ezra said with annoyance, a hint of irritation crossing his face as he carried his meal tray to a table in the mess hall, sitting down with Violet following seconds later. "I'm kind of tired that everyone's asking me that. Why can't they just be satisfied with 'I'm fine?'"

"Eh, people can be...concerned pretty easily, I guess," Violet Storm said nervously, trying (and failing) to put a convincing smile on her face. Ezra gave her a suspicious glance as he picked up his fork.

"You know, you were looking at me almost the same way Victoria was," he ventured after a few minutes, and Violet started, leaning back in surprise at his observation.

"I...I was?" She said nervously, pushing her glasses up on her nose. "H-how so?"

"Like you're looking for something...inside me, I guess." Ezra said dismissively, stuffing a forkful of food into his mouth before grimacing. "Ugh, these rations aren't all that appetizing today. Anyway, it was really weird when Victoria found me after the mission."

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't be there," Violet said, the fingers on her left hand unconsciously going to the silver ring she'd placed on her right hand, fingering it carefully. "I...I needed to deal with some things first."

"Right, so, anyway, it was really... _scary_ , to be honest," Ezra said, tapping his fork against his tray nervously, his blue eyes locking with Violet's. "There was a moment there when I honestly thought she was going to kill me. She looked so... _mad_. Madder than anything I've ever seen before."

Violet coughed out a cautious chuckle, saying with a sheepish smile, "Well, to be honest, Ezra, she...Victoria _would_ have. _If_ she'd seen some kind of change in you from the experience. Like, a _big_ change."

"A...big change?" The teenaged Jedi said, his brows coming together in confusion. "Is that why she looked so...agitated?"

Violet sucked in air through her teeth as she carefully said, "Well...yes, it was. See, there's a...a story with a magician who joined two holocrons together, and...the results weren't exactly pretty, if you get my drift."

"Oh." Ezra said shortly, his eyes drifting down to his meal tray. "What...what sort of results?"

"Well, let's see if I can remember all the details." Violet said, pretending to concentrate to remember, but that was just for show. _Every_ well-educated magician knew _this_ story. "Well, the magician's name was Scrios Bas, and he was a rather ambitious fellow. He was a powerful magician, but nothing ever seemed to be _enough_ for him. He always wanted to know more, learn more, do more, even when it wasn't in his best interests to do so. In short, he was absolutely _obsessed_ with learning more and more magic. More and more about life itself, too. And, one day, he found a...I suppose you could call him a _guide_ , maybe...who told him about how he could have that wish fulfilled."

"By using the holocrons, I'm guessing?" Ezra said with a raised eyebrow, and Violet nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he managed to get a hold of Sith and Jedi holocrons, and he somehow managed to get them to join together. Probably with the help of that guide I mentioned earlier. Anyway, the story goes that he wanted to know all the secrets of the universe, and...the holocrons gave him that knowledge. Unfortunately, the knowledge also came with a price tag: his _sanity_."

"He...he was driven crazy by what the holocrons showed him?" Ezra asked, and Violet nodded again, a sorrowful expression coming to her face.

"Yes, because the secrets of existence, not to mention all the knowledge in the galaxy, are just...just too much for one man," she explained as her eyes lowered down to her meal tray. She didn't like to recount what had happened next. "Anyway...Scrios...he was found by the First Phoenix Magician soon after. My mother, Skylar. He had become so bloodthirsty that he attacked her without hesitation, and their ensuing battle destroyed the planet they were on. And...so goes the creation of the First Dark Magician, Spero."

"Wait, really?" Ezra said, his blue eyes widening with surprise. "This magician...because he joined the holocrons together, he became the First Dark Magician?"

Violet solemnly nodded, sipping from her mug of caf as she went on. "And, see, Victoria has a special magical ability that allows her to see points of time in the past _and_ the present, so I think you can better understand why she freaked out on you like that. She was scared."

" _Scared_?" Ezra said incredulously. "I think she was more mad than anything else, Violet."

"Ahh, but see, that's a little bit about her you _don't_ know," Violet said calmly, leaning forward across the table a bit. "I'm not saying that Victoria _doesn't_ get mad, but, more often than not, when she's angry, it's to help mask how afraid she really is about things. She was _terrified_ , Ezra. Terrified that you'd turn into the next Spero, and that she'd have to kill you to keep history from repeating itself."

* * *

Ezra silently watched Victoria Storm as she sat on a bench, dragging the toe of her boot through the dust, a dejected expression on her face. He was still scared of the other girl, especially now that he knew how terrifying she could really be, but...after what Violet had explained, he couldn't just avoid her. He had to face Victoria.

So, he walked up to Victoria, who raised her head at the sound of his boots scuffing the ground. Even as a guarded expression filled her face, Ezra brought a small, nervous smile to his face, saying quietly, "Do you...do you mind if I sit here?"

Though her dark green eyes were filled with suspicion, Victoria nevertheless, but with no small amount of reluctance, said, "I...suppose."

Giving a nod of thanks, the teenaged Jedi sat on the bench next to her, and there was an uncomfortable silence. Ezra coughed, and Victoria flipped her raven-dark ponytail over her shoulder, looking at the sunset intently. Finally, he knew he had to start the conversation.

Clearing his throat nervously, Ezra said, "Uh...nice sunset, huh?" Victoria gave a noncommittal grunt, but said nothing besides that, falling silent again. Ezra sighed, and spoke up again after a few minutes, a solemn tone coming to his voice as he said, "Listen...Victoria...I'm sorry that I made you freak out like that. I didn't think...I guess I didn't think that using the holocrons would be so concerning, that there would be a big risk to it. So, I'm sorry."

Victoria rolled her green eyes as she turned her head away from Ezra, saying gruffly, "Yeah, well, I guess I can't really blame you for wanting to do it. Power is always a tempting thing to have more of. There's probably not a whole lot of people who could have turned from that choice, you know."

"Yeah, but...I don't think that really excuses me." Ezra said, dropping his gaze to his boots. "There was a...an acquaintance of Kanan and mine's who warned us about using the holocrons like that, but...I didn't want to listen, so I ignored him. I ignored Kanan, too, even though it was because of me that he got blinded all those months ago on Malachor. I...I don't want to pay that price again." Even if the holocrons _had_ been beginning to point him in the right direction. But he didn't think it was worth something worse than Kanan getting blinded.

"Yeah..." Victoria said, her gaze also dropping to her feet, saying, "...I know all about not listening to the right people just because it didn't suit _me_ at the time. And...most of the time, those same people ended up paying the prices that should have fallen to me. So you're not the only one with regrets, Ezra. It happens to all of us."

Having said his piece, all Ezra did was nod, raising his gaze to look at the setting sun as its light began to disappear over the horizon. Following his gaze, Victoria also trained her eyes back on the sun, and, after a few minutes, said, "Huh. I guess the sunset does make a nice sight. Never really paid much attention before."

And not another word was said between the two teenagers as they watched the sun, the silence between them now a comfortable one that could be shared by comrades. Or friends.

* * *

 _A/N: Leave a comment below on what you all thought, since they're food for a fanfiction writer's soul, and I'll be seeing you all in about two weeks!_


	24. Connection

_A/N: Once again, I thank reviewers Mogor and 1049 for their feedback on the last chapter, and here's another one!_

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Connection**

Violet Storm looked out the viewport of the ship she was on, enchanted by seeing the stars go by. She'd only been in space a few times in her life, and it had been quite a while since the last time. Besides, she was excited to _finally_ be a part of something in the rebellion. Even if the only thing they were planning on was a supply mission at the moment.

But still, it was something, and she was eager to do her part. It was...it was _nice_...belonging to something good again. She just hoped she didn't mess up... _again_.

Despite the fact that she had told herself that she wouldn't think about it, her mind still took her back to the last conversation she had with...her niece, Victoria Storm...

* * *

 _"Hey, Victoria," Violet said as she walked up to the aforementioned girl, putting a cautious smile on her face. "I...I'm here to tell you that...I'm going on a supply run off-planet with some of the rebels. Just...just thought I'd let you know that."_

 _"For what purpose?" Victoria said absently, barely even looking up from her datapad at the other girl's voice._

 _Violet inhaled slowly, trying to keep her smile on her face to disguise the hurt that stabbed through her. "Y-you know...just in case you, uh...wonder where I am...or something?"_

 _Victoria rolled her dark green eyes dismissively, finally looking up from her 'pad with a cold gaze that was even more chilling than her tone. "Let's not kid ourselves here,_ Violet _. We both know that I want absolutely_ nothing _to do with you. I don't_ care _if you're my aunt anymore; you betrayed my trust, and that's not something I easily forget."_

 _"I...I..." Violet stuttered, her blue gaze lowering to her boots as she tried to find the right words, though in a very quiet voice. "...he's your_ father _, Victoria. You can't...you can't just ignore that."_

 _"Watch me," Victoria said, her eyes flashing with warning. "_ That _man...doesn't get to try to be_ family _after so many years of not coming back."_

 _"But..." Violet said, her hand nervously pushing her glasses up her nose. "...but he didn't even_ know _about you!"_

 _"No..." Victoria said slowly, but in a tone that clearly said she thought Violet should understand her reasons for isolating herself from Captain Rex. "...but he_ did _know about Rebecca, and he obviously didn't think she was worth coming after. And if_ she _wasn't enough for him, then why should I think he'd treat me any differently?_ He _doesn't get to just...get whatever he wants whenever he wants it! I won't let him!"_

 _Violet opened her mouth, but Victoria kept on talking as her eyes narrowed further, giving the other girl a sick feeling in her stomach. "And don't act like this can be fixed lickety-split, Violet, because I don't care anymore! You hear me? I don't_ care _! So you can just stop with the speeches about_ hope _and_ forgiveness _, because they don't exist! Not for me, anyway."_

 _"But..." Violet stuttered, determined to make her case. Determined that another family wouldn't be torn apart again. "When you were on Kalifa, you acted like...like you were_ hopeful _about him. Like...you_ wanted _him around, and you were ready to accept him as your father. What...what happened to change that?"_

 _Victoria shook her head as she stood up, clutching the datapad tightly in her hand. "What happened is...I_ finally _accepted that things in the past...are better left in the past, no matter what. He had plenty of chances to find us, to make us...happy. But he didn't, and I'm not about to let him off the hook for all the pain that happened because of that._ Either _of them. I'm done with excuses and justification. But no more. No_ more _."_

* * *

Violet was brought out of her reminiscing by the sound of a familiar rebel's voice. "All right, so our contacts with our supplies are just about to exit hyperspace," Sabine said as she stepped up next to the other girl, her Mandalorian helmet clutched at her side. "You're going to have to help with the loading. Do you think you can do _that_? I mean, since you're not going to be _fighting_."

"Uh...y-yes, I can do that," Violet said in a nervous tone, twisting the ring on her finger. She knew the Mandalorian wouldn't have liked her once Sabine realized the other girl's aversion to fighting, but...she did wish they could move past this. She understood why Sabine was a bit...tough on her for that, though. One of her closest friends had been an ex-Mandalorian, after all, and Violet knew how much pride many of those people took in fighting. It just...she just didn't think it was for her. But...she _did_ want to show them what she could do, and if...if that meant...having to...to _fight_ , then...then she supposed that's what would have to be done. Violet just...she wished she could just _belong_ somewhere again.

Anyway, she made her way down to the loading bay, just as she heard over the intercom, " _Ally ship just exiting hyperspace, coming up beside us. Prepare for docking._ "

Just as Violet entered the loading bay, she heard a thump, and the ship shook for a moment, causing her to stumble on her feet a little before regaining her balance. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation, and tucked her strand of white hair behind her ear as the door slid open, showing a stack of boxes being pushed through by the suppliers.

"All right, here's two of the boxes," one of them called out as they slipped the boxes off the hovercart. "We've got about ten more to go, so let's make this quick."

Violet nodded as she pushed one of the crates into a corner of the loading bay, while Captain Rex did the other crate. She wanted to say _something_ to him, but...she didn't want to jeopardize whatever tenuous... _thing_...they had right now. She was _such_ a coward. Like Victoria, come to think of it. Guess that kind of thing...ran in the family.

So, she kept her mouth shut, did her best to keep from catching the Captain's gaze, and worked to move the crates that were brought in. Soon enough, the boxes were finally all in the rebel ship, and the suppliers nodded at the rebels. "Well, that's it, then—" one of the suppliers began, but wasn't able to finish when the rebel ship suddenly shook, and Violet bashed into the bulkhead wall.

The teenaged Human frantically looked over at Rex as she noticed the suppliers run for their own ship, disappearing through the door that quickly slid shut. The Captain's brow came together in confusion, but he wasn't able to speak before Sabine leaned over the railing above the loading bay, saying with concern in her eyes, "We've got incoming! The Empire's here!"

"Right," Rex said as the ship shook once more, and Violet struggled to stay on her feet as she followed the Captain out of the bay, wanting to be of use somehow.

"How did the Empire manage to find us?" Violet spoke up in an incredulous tone. "This was supposed to just be a supply run!"

Rex gave the young girl a fleeting glance as he answered in a gruff tone. "The Empire has their ways of finding us, sometimes when we least expect it. But we've trained for this type of scenario, and we're prepared." He finally stopped by one of the blaster turrets, and turned to Violet as he reluctantly sighed. "All right, now, Violet, can you operate this turret up here?" He said seriously as Violet's eyes widened, and she stared up the ladder where the turret was.

The turret...she was going to _shoot_ people? Sure, they were with the Empire, but...but she supposed that didn't matter in complicated things like war. And if...if this was what they wanted her to do, then...she didn't want to let them down. She wanted to _belong_ again.

So, despite the fact that her breathing quickened as she looked at the turret, and fear gripped her, she nevertheless said, "Y-yes, I...I can do this."

"Then get on up there! We need to get the Empire off our backs so we can get into hyperspace!" Rex said as he took off down the hallway, leaving Violet alone with the turret.

Swallowing hard, she shook herself and began to climb up the ladder, her palms growing sweatier with every rung she scaled, taking her closer to...the blaster. Her breathing quickened and became more erratic as her chest and throat tightened, but Violet still pushed on, determined to see this through. She...she couldn't let them down.

Finally making it into the top of the turret, Violet switched from the ladder to the seat behind the blaster as the ship shook once more, apparently having taken another hit from the Empire. Looking out of the viewport, Violet saw several TIE fighters coming straight for her, it seemed, and her breath caught in her throat. She grasped the controls on the turret blaster with her clammy hands, inhaling deeply and closing her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself, even as her chest tightened further, her anxiety rose, and she began to feel hot all over. She...she _had_ to do this. She had to. For the Rebellion...and for herself, no matter what her misgivings may be.

So, using the controls, she aimed the blaster at one of the TIEs, carefully making sure it was in her sights, and just before she squeezed the trigger...

The TIE disappeared, and Violet Storm found it replaced by a young girl with dark hair and purple eyes, tears running down her face. She smelled the smoke through her nostrils, and looked around to see a village, with the homes all having been set on fire. By _her_. Violet began breathing shallowly as anguish filled her, tears filled her blue eyes, and the girl disappeared, replaced with the TIE. Violet's fingers were still hovering above the trigger for the turret. She could...she could still do this. She...she had to prove herself, and...and she couldn't be a disappointment. Not again! She...she would do it.

But...but she _couldn't_. The tightening in Violet's chest suddenly turned into excruciating pain, and she suddenly felt weak and...and dizzy. She tried to inhale deeply, but found she couldn't as her pain and dizziness increased, and she suddenly felt the sensation of falling. Her vision began to dim, and she blinked hard, finding herself...finding herself suddenly lying down, the blaster turret above her head, and...and...and...the pain...it was unlike almost _anything_ she'd felt before.

And just...just before her vision went completely dark, she...she saw _Rebecca_ , with tears...still running down her face, and...she was...there was this _horrible_ high-pitched screeching sound, then...then there was nothing but a thought going through her mind, over and over.

 _Make it stop_.

* * *

"So, have we figured out what happened yet?" Captain Rex said a few hours later, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Violet with concern in the medbay.

Sabine sighed beside him, rubbing at her forehead with a gloved hand. "Well, I think the med droid should give us a diagnosis soon, which would be good to have. I mean, one minute I was blasting Imperials, the next thing I know I hear this...this _unearthly_ kind of screech, and then I find Violet on the floor, sweaty, clutching her head, tears streaming out her eyes, screaming like it's the end of the galaxy. I...I actually thought she was going to _die_ , that's how bad she looked."

"I remember hearing that sound," Rex agreed begrudgingly, his brow pulling together at the memory of hearing that...that _sound_ , but not being able to do anything. "But I had to stay focused on piloting the ship to jump to hyperspace. I couldn't...I couldn't help." He may not like or trust Violet Storm all that much, but that didn't mean he would take any pleasure having her death on his conscience. She had been under _his_ watch, after all.

The medical droid walked up to the two Humans, stepping away from Violet's bedside, and Rex pushed away his thoughts. They needed to find out what had happened. "Is she all right? What's wrong with her?" The Captain said, gesturing at the unconscious girl, and the droid turned his way.

"She has been stabilized, and she should be regaining consciousness again soon," the droid droned in his monotonous voice. "After examination, I have concluded that she has suffered from stress-induced cardiomyopathy, as well as a slight head trauma. I recommend that her discharge from the medbay be in three to four Standard Galactic weeks for maximum recovery, as she may have some short-term failure of the heart muscle. After which, she should avoid any more situations that caused this attack, or the risk of another episode will be much higher."

As the droid left the room, Rex pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling heavily. He...he'd known Violet had always seemed nervous about fighting, but...he'd never thought that she could have _died_ because of it. He'd...he'd just been too quick to dismiss her misgivings, too _angry_ about what she'd done to Rebecca to consider anything she had to say. He...he didn't need anybody's death on his conscience, even if it was _Violet Storm_.

"Did you...did you tell...Victoria what happened?" Rex said, anguish filling him as he spoke his...his _daughter_ _'s_ name. The daughter who hated him.

"I...I tried to, but...she wasn't interested," Sabine said, a touch of anger filling her voice. "I believe her _exact_ words were, 'I have no wish to have anything to do with that two-faced, betraying little—' okay, so maybe I won't tell you her _exact_ words, but I think you get the gist of it."

Rex pressed his lips together silently, staring at the wall of the 'bay. Victoria...it just all felt so _complicated_ with her now, and he added the fact that she wanted nothing to do with her own _family_ , that just...he just felt sad. After so long of hoping, he finally had a part of the family he'd wanted, only to find out...Victoria despised him. And he...he didn't know if anything could help. True, he may not know Victoria very much, but...he _wanted_ to know her.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed movement coming from the cot, and he beckoned Sabine toward the bed as Violet stirred, groaning slightly as her eyes fluttered open slowly. "What...where am I?" She said groggily, her hand rising toward her head, which had bandages wrapped around it. Violet carefully touched her head, but still grimaced with a wince of pain. "What happened? I remember—"

She paused for a moment, a hint of realization lighting up her eyes for a moment, and she solemnly sighed, reluctantly going on. "... _pain_. So much... _pain_."

Rex sighed, his hand rising to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You...you had a heart attack, Violet, during the middle of our escape. We weren't...we didn't know if you were going to live through it."

"A...a _heart attack_?" Violet said incredulously, her blue eyes widening in shock and surprise. " _Really_? I...I had no idea that was going to happen, honestly."

"Yes, well, apparently, you were under quite a lot of stress, Violet." Sabine said, raising her eyebrow at the scarred girl. "Mind telling us what that was all about? Why did you freak out like that?"

"I..." Violet said, her gaze averting from the other two Humans as her hands fidgeted nervously. "...I...I..."

"Just _tell_ us," Rex said in exasperation, having had enough with Violet's constant nervous tendencies.

Violet nervously nodded, and spoke after a moment of hesitation, a pained look crossing her eyes. "I...I tried to blast the Imperials. I...really tried. But..." her gaze averted for a moment before turning back to Rex and Sabine with a wet sheen. The anguish on her face sent a chill down Rex's spine. "...I realized...I _couldn't_. I just...I _couldn't_. I'm sorry...I let you down." A tear escaped down her face, and Violet bit her lip. "I...I couldn't prove myself, and...I'm sorry for messing it all up."

"What are you talking about?" Sabine said, a confused look crossing her face. "We escaped the Empire, and we didn't lose any of our supplies; you didn't mess anything up."

"But I...I couldn't _kill_ them. I couldn't...I couldn't _do_ that to them." Violet said desperately, and Rex's brow came together in curiosity.

"Why couldn't you, then?" He said, and Violet coughed out a sad laugh.

"Because...I know what it's like to be on the other side," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I know what it's like to be the...the bad guy, and I _also_ knew that I...I couldn't kill those people."

"But they're the _Empire_!" Sabine burst out, sweeping her hand over her short purple-and-white hair. "They...they _hurt_ people, and they take advantage of everyone!"

"But they're _still_ people." Violet said, giving the two Humans an anguished look. "People with dreams, friends, families. Just because...they all _look_ the same in that armor...doesn't mean they are. It doesn't mean they're just...a bunch of flesh droids! They're...they're _people_ , and...I'm sorry, but when I looked at the TIE fighter, I saw... _Rebecca_ in its place. I...I can't do it. I can't _fight_ them like you. I'm sorry, but...I can't be what you want me to be."

Her mouth snapped shut as Violet looked down at her lap, but Rex felt there was more to the conversation than Violet wanted to tell. So, turning to Sabine, he told the Mandalorian quietly, "Why don't you...give me a minute with her? I think...I think I can get her to open up about this more."

Sabine silently nodded, and left the aged clone with the dark-haired teenager. Clearing his throat, Rex got Violet's attention again. There were a few things on his mind. "You know," he began slowly, stroking his beard, "if it _really_ bothers you that much, you don't _have_ to fight in this rebellion." Violet stared at him incredulously, looking like she was about to protest, so the Captain went on. "I mean, there _are_ other jobs that have nothing to do with fighting the Empire: working on the ships, inventorying, working to get supplies. None of those have to have anything to do with fighting."

"But...I'm afraid of disappointing you," Violet said feebly, a pitiful look coming over her face. "I'm trying to do what you do so I _don't_ make more mistakes than I already have. I want...I want to prove myself."

"My opinion of you doesn't depend on what you do or don't do in this rebellion," Rex said sensibly, as another thought came to his head. "And maybe that would be better to help you...get out of this timid little shell you have, to do things your own way, instead of mine. You shouldn't copy everything I do if it's this difficult for you." He didn't like to admit it, but...he couldn't deny that there had been a couple times when Violet had broken out out of that strange shell of hers that had...somehow...resonated with him. Rare as those moments had been, it made him...it made him think of how much she looked like her sister during those moments.

As the clone spoke, Violet's eyes widened, and a thoughtful gaze came over them. But Rex wasn't finished talking yet. "And I can tell you're thinking about more than just this, Violet. What is it?"

Violet hesitated, shrinking back from the clone, and Rex sighed in exasperation. "Violet, it's time you stop hiding things from me. You've got something else on your mind, so tell me. Please."

A surprised look on her face at Rex's insistence, Violet slowly spoke, her gaze still on her lap. "You...I know I have secrets about myself that I haven't told you, Captain. But...I'm _afraid_. I'm so _afraid_."

"Afraid of what?" Rex asked as he stepped forward, sitting at the foot of Violet's cot.

"Afraid...afraid that no matter _what_ I do, no matter how much I try to change...I'll never be able to move on from what I've done." Violet said, tears slowly rolling down her face. "I...I _know_ that I can never _really_ make up for the past, for ruining Rebecca's life, but...I don't want to _dwell_ on the past so much that...it's all that I see. All that I focus on. Like...like Victoria. I don't _want_ to be miserable anymore. I just...I just want to belong somewhere again. I...I _need_ to belong somewhere."

Rex pressed his lips together at Violet's anguished, cracking words. He...he didn't quite know how to respond to this, especially because he _could_ see that she was sincere. But...he couldn't forget what she'd done to Rebecca. "I...I'm not going to lie to you, Violet," Rex finally sighed out. "I _hate_ what you did to Rebecca. You ruined the life of an innocent girl for no reason other than the fact that she didn't agree with you murdering your mother." Violet winced as Rex spoke, and he closed his eyes for a moment. "And I'm not sure that I can ever forgive for that."

"I...I know," Violet said in a resigned tone. "I know I deserve every bit of punishment you give me."

"However..." Rex said reluctantly. "You _did_...make a good point. I don't _want_ to make myself as bitter and angry as Victoria has, no matter how understandable it is. And...despite everything you did to her, I know that Rebecca still cared about you. To her...you would always be her sister. So...I'm willing to give you a chance." Violet raised her head in surprise and opened her mouth, but Rex held up his hand for silence. "But _only_ one chance, because I'm still not convinced you can _ever_ change just like that."

"I...I know it's hard to understand," Violet said, her gaze dropping back to her lap, "but...I want you to know that I'm scared, too. I'm afraid that I'll fall back into that life, because...as much as I _hate_ admitting this, I...I _liked_ the power I had back then. The sensation of feeling _so_ in control of things for once after so much going wrong...it's addicting. And I'm not sure if I'll be able to fully break from that. I know that that Dark Magician, Daku, he reforged the dark sword of Scrios Bas himself. The _First_ Dark Magician. And...I don't know if I can ever stand up against that power if I have the opportunity to get it back. I'm sorry, but...I just don't know anymore."

"...right," Rex said, his lips pressing together in a thin line. At least she'd _warned_ him of what he could expect if she did decide to fall back into her old patterns. "And if we're done here—"

"Wait!" Violet called as Rex moved to exit the medbay, reaching out her hand. "There's something else I want to tell you. It's about...Jezebel."

Rex paused at the mention of the Twi'lek traitor's name, and reluctantly sat again. "What is it?"

"I...I told you that she and I have a history," Violet began nervously. "But...I haven't told you the specifics, and I'm sorry for that. It's just...so hard for me to remember past things. _Especially_ when they're painful."

"So, what is it, then?" Rex said, raising his eyebrow curiously, and Violet sighed, speaking in a voice that originally shook, but got stronger with every word.

"I...I was fifteen years old when I met Jezebel. I had just arrived in the Kalifan Capital City, looking to strike out on my own and go to school there. I literally ran into her as I was going to register." Violet coughed out a disbelieving chuckle as she put on her glasses, which had been at her bedside. "Looking back on it now, I'm sure that she orchestrated that little meeting, too. Just like everything else she's ever done." After a moment of silence, she raised her head again and went on. "Anyway, she helped me get a part-time job as a florist, and...for a while, life was good. Then...then it all fell apart." She blinked her eyes quickly, a wet sheen coming over them, as she continued. "In short, I was framed for being in an alleged association with terrorists, and I was arrested. But... _Jezebel_...she broke me out, and she told me of a magic sword that would help me get justice for what had happened to me. To find the real culprit." Violet shook her head as a rueful smile came to her face. "I was _such_ an _idiot_ , so willing to believe anything if it got me what I wanted. I thought I knew so much back then. And look where it got me. But anyway, I believed Jezebel, and we went to the planet where the sword was supposed to be. Tempestas."

Rex's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of the familiar planet...where they'd figured out the middle-aged Twi'lek was crooked. Violet nodded at the clone's recognition, and went on. "Yes, it's _that_ Tempestas. It's changed a bit since that time, though, you know, with it being a magic temple and all, but that's not important. The _point_ is that we found the sword, and I took it. But when I did...everything changed, because that sword was also charged up with the spirit of the First Dark Magician, and...and it...it's hard to explain, but suffice to say, I went pretty crazy after that, and I'm sure you know the rest of that story."

Rex nodded solemnly at Violet. He'd heard the rest of that story firsthand from Rebecca herself. But... "What happened to Jezebel, then?" He said curiously. "I don't remember Rebecca saying anything about a Twi'lek."

"Because she didn't know," Violet said patiently. "Nobody knew, really, because after I found the sword and took it...she just vanished, straight out of thin air, it seemed. She was gone, and I never found another trace of her. Until almost three years after that, that is..."

* * *

 _"As you know, dear little Pyra Storm," the pale, blonde man with terrifyingly dark eyes said calmly, "I have made the decision to call you here to meet with us. We've been watching you, girl, and we believe that you now have what it takes to become one of us."_

 _Pyra rolled her eyes in annoyance, a sneer coming to her face. "One of_ you _? Please, we both know I'm far more powerful than_ you _could ever hope to be. Why would I_ ever _want to give up what I have now to become one of your little Dark Magician servants?"_

 _"Because we can help give you what you want, Violet," a new, but also familiar, voice said from the shadows, and a cloaked figure came to stand next to Daku. She flipped back her hood as the teenaged Human watched suspiciously, revealing the familiar blue face of...Jezebel Ramkodah. Pyra's eyes widened in shock and surprised, and her grip tightened on her sword, the dark power reinvigorating her. "We've been watching you your whole life, V," the Twi'lek went on, apparently oblivious to the other girl's tumultuous emotions, "because we believed you had potential that your family could never help you unlock. And when you left home, the opportunity finally presented itself."_

 _"Presented itself?" Pyra growled out, her eyes narrowing. Something didn't feel right about how she said that._

 _Nodding calmly, Daku spoke up next with a spark in his cold eyes. "Yes, you see, we recognized a way that you could reach your full potential, so I placed my top agent in your path to befriend. I do apologize for keeping it a secret, but you were still so brainwashed by your mother that you would have run from us had Jezebel explained her true purpose. So, we chose to keep our true intentions to help you a secret, and we...I suppose you could say that we made_ certain _you'd be ready to take the Sword of Scrios Bas when the opportunity presented itself."_

Keep it together, Pyra, _the teenaged Human thought to herself, even as she felt like ripping the two magicians apart._ Make sure you have all the facts before committing this time.

 _"And...what, may I ask, did that entail?" Pyra asked, raising her eyebrow in a curious gesture, and Jezebel chuckled a bit before taking over._

 _"Oh, you're really going to laugh about this, Violet," the Twi'lek said with a bright smile that made the Human want to grate her teeth together. "See, when you found out about that little affair of your employer's, and he threatened you, I realized that he could help with your transformation. So, what I did is that I planted evidence that you were connected with some terrorists, let the police know about it, and let matters proceed naturally from there." Letting out a large laugh, the Twi'lek wiped a tear from her eye as she continued. "And that way, you'd be more willing to find that sword, especially when I told you you could use it to get back at that nasty florist who framed you, when it was really me! And it worked! It really worked! Now...now you've reached your full potential thanks to the Dark Magicians, and I'm...I'm just_ so _happy you were able to break away from that brainwashing monster of a mother."_

 _Finished with her little speech, Jezebel placed a hand on Pyra's shoulder that the other girl wanted to_ break, _tear apart into a hundred little pieces as she heard the Twi'lek's cries for mercy. She was done with mercy. But, instead of doing that, Pyra carefully took Jezebel's hand...and threw it off her shoulder, back into the other girl's face, her expression contorting into pure rage._

 _"You really think I'm going to_ join _you, after EVERYTHING I found out you've_ done _to me?!"_

* * *

"That...that sounds... _terrible_ ," Rex said, a hint of sympathy running through him as Violet recounted her final run-in with the friend who turned out to _not_ be her friend. That didn't mean he excused Violet's own actions, though. Not a bit. It just...it was difficult to _not_ sympathize with someone once you found out just how messed-up their own lives had been beforehand.

"Yeah," Violet said, sadness coloring her eyes, "it was hard to find out that...Jezebel had _never_ cared about _me_ , just what I could do to tighten the Dark Magicians' grip on everything. Even though I was pretty nuts back then, deep down...I knew what I was doing was horrible, but I was too weak to try to stop. And...to find all that out...it was too much. That day, I vowed I would destroy the Dark Magicians after I'd destroyed Kalifa. But...you can see that things didn't turn out the way I planned, obviously. So...now you know the truth about Jezebel...Jazmine... _whatever_ she calls herself. It may not even be her real name, for all _we_ know."

All Rex could do was nod solemnly, digesting what he had just heard from Violet Storm. He...he had a lot to think about. But there was one more thing he wanted to know from her. "Do you still hate her? Jezebel?"

"Hate her..." Violet said slowly, musing over the words as a spark of anger ignited in her blue eyes. For a moment, she was silent, but then she sullenly admitted, "Yes. I do. She...helped take... _everything_ I cared about, and the worst part?" Angry tears leaked out of her eyes as she continued, her voice rising. "The _worst_ part of it all is...that she's not even _sorry_ for being a part of breaking up a family. She...she will justify her actions until the end of time as being _necessary_ for the greater _good_. As if she actually _knows_ what that is. And she says _I'm_ brainwashed. She ought to try looking in a mirror sometime. I...I _hate_ her!"

* * *

Violet sighed as Rex left a few minutes later, her gaze lowering to the cot she was on. She...she felt better that she'd been able to tell him, but...there was also more she didn't know _how_ to tell him. She just...she felt so mixed-up about how she was supposed to...to _live_ now. She wasn't on Kalifa anymore, for one, and she didn't have her magic anymore, which was something she'd _always_ been able to rely on before. And...she may still look like a teenager, but she felt _so_ much older than that, thanks to her time as a shadow ghost. She was young, but she was also old. She _used_ to be a magician, but now she wasn't. And...even in the midst of a sea of new people, she still felt as alone as she did as Pyra.

"Yes, you _are_ rather alone these days, aren't you, dear one?" A voice permeated throughout the medbay, and Violet Storm's eyes widened, recognizing the voice. A deep voice that was smoother than silk and sweeter than honey...

She frantically whipped her head to the side, her worst suspicions confirmed. For there, by the cabinets in the medbay, stood a man she'd hoped to never see again. Or, rather, a specter. The specter of a Human man with dark skin, dark hair, and cobalt-blue eyes that shone with an inviting warmth, trying to convey that he would _never_ do a thing to hurt her.

But she'd been fooled before.

Narrowing her dark blue eyes at the Dark Magician ghost, Violet snarled out, " _Scrios_. What are _you_ doing here? Your ghost was supposed to have dissipated once your anchor was broken _decades_ ago!"

Chuckling in a patronizing tone, the specter stepped closer to the teenaged Human, who quickly got off of her cot to get away from him. That...that _thing_...had no business dealing with _her_ again! "Ah, but we both know that there is more than one way for me to live on. We Dark Magicians...we have our ways, my faithful pupil." The First Dark Magician purred out as he used a ghostly hand to trace Violet's face soothingly. If it had been anyone else, the gesture probably would have been construed as a familial or even romantic gesture. But it was all Violet could do to not retch at his touch, even if he was nothing more than a ghost right now. Even as a ghost, he was still capable of unspeakable things. "In my case, my faithful protege Daku realized it would be useful to have a contingency plan once you went rogue, so he took steps to save my spirit from oblivion. In that way, though I was severed from my anchor and so was unable to communicate with anyone again, I was... _preserved_. Similar to how that Phoenix Magician saved _you_. And...once Daku reforged my blade back on Tempestas, my spirit was able to return to its anchor. _And_...to you, dear one."

" _Me_?" Violet said with no small amount of revulsion, backing into the wall cautiously. "But I'm not even connected to the sword anymore! Why would you come back to _me_?"

"Ah, my child," Scrios said with a small smile, "you should know better than to believe you can be _fixed_ just like that. My power shall _always_ have a connection to you. And, though you keep it well locked away, there is still that _rage_ of injustice that courses through you. Which, might I remind you, you displayed when you faced your foe Jezebel on Tempestas, as well as a few minutes ago when you spoke of what she'd done to you. You will _never_ escape me or my hold on you, Violet. And it's rather futile to act like you can, especially when you're just...so _alone_. So why even bother?"

"Get—get away from me!" Violet cried, tears leaking down her face once more, even as she swiped at them. "I will _never_ follow you again! You have no power anymore!"

"No, I don't." Scrios admitted, surprising Violet for a moment. "But my _sword_ does. Now that it's been reforged, nothing shall stop my servants from conquering the entire galaxy. While _destroying_ a planet with my powers was a stroke of genius back in your day, _Pyra_ , that was only a small scope of the true potential of my power. Now...now my Dark Magicians will have no need to hide in the shadows anymore, even with the Empire at large. Remember, my old student: Dark Magicians are _never_ to be underestimated. And you _shall_ follow me again. Just wait and see."

With those chilling words running down Violet's spine, the specter vanished, leaving Violet alone in the medbay again. Scrios Bas...Spero...he was going to come back. Maybe not physically, but his sword was power enough for the Dark Magicians. Violet had no doubt that they _would_ rise again, after a time of formulating all their plans, of course.

And here Violet had ignored all of that in lieu of trying to be Victoria and Rex's _family_. She still knew that she couldn't give up on them, but...things were beginning to change. She couldn't focus everything she had on that anymore. The Dark Magicians...they were an invariably more terrifying and _imminent_ problem to deal with than those two. It was time...

...it was time to go to the homebase of the Dark Magicians. The planet of destroyers. _Khaalida_.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh, boy, yet another development rises in this story! Where could this all be leading? Let me know what you all thought down below, since reviews are_ definitely _food for a fanfiction writer's soul, and I'll see you in another couple of weeks!_


	25. The Start

_A/N: Sorry I didn't update like I regularly do a couple weeks ago; I had a lot going on then, in terms of college and stress, and this chapter still needed some editing before I felt comfortable putting it out. Also, I thank guest reviewer Mogor for last chapter's feedback!_

* * *

 **Chapter 24: The Start**

 _She walked down a dark corridor lined with torches that glowed an eerie red color, flickering as she passed by them. The corridor walls shone a shiny, reflective black that reminded her a bit of that one chamber in the Temple of Tempestas...but she shook herself, pushing the memory of that detail away. She refused to dwell on what had happened back on that wretched planet...where she had_ failed _. For the first time in her service to her king, she had_ failed _. Such a thing was often punishable by a righteously deserved, torturous death, in her liege's eyes. However, there was a way to redeem herself once more. And this time, she would_ not _fail her king._

 _The corridor finally widened out as she entered a large room that was empty of light except for the same red torches lining its walls, the shadows eerily moving, seemingly all on their own. But she wasn't afraid. This was a place where her master's power could roam free, where all his secret practices were on display. And_ she _had been the one chosen to come here, out of all the others._

 _As she stepped further into the room, she could spy a man standing in the midst of the whirling shadows, which obscured his face from recognition. But she_ knew _this was her master. Her king. And he trusted her enough to redeem herself with their next mission._

 _"Viper," King Daku spoke quietly from the shadows, stepping towards the center of the room, "you failed me on Tempestas. You allowed your emotions to get the better of you, and you squandered our mission because you were...surprised. You ought to have known better, after having served under me for so long. And in doing so, our primary plan was_ not _fulfilled to the fruition it_ should _have had. We can no longer take over that Rebellion against the Empire the way we planned. I suspect that your treachery to them was broadcast to the entirety of that group spanning the galaxy, which can be a countless number of people. Erasing their memories, or even altering that many, is, regrettably, something that is beyond my ability. However, I have spent the last several weeks strategizing, and there is now another way to get what we want. Our scientists have been using their magics to study the Sword of the First Dark Magician," he proclaimed as the aforementioned blade suddenly appeared in his hand, its dark blade glowing ominously. "I believe that we can now unlock its secrets with a particular ceremony."_

 _Waving his hand, the King of the Dark Magicians stepped back as the center of the room glowed red, and she could see the carvings of magical runes etched into the floor in a circular pattern. "You shall be our first subject to test the Sword, Viper. You shall take its power within yourself, and become the most powerful weapon the Dark Magicians have never seen. Even more powerful than Violet Storm had been, all those years ago. Do you accept this honor, my servant?"_

 _She didn't even have think twice about it. She would do absolutely anything for her King._ Anything _. Nodding, she stepped into the circle of glowing runes, and King Daku nodded at her agreement. She watched as he stepped just outside the circle and raised the blade in his hands as it glowed its ominous red, but brighter than before. He chanted in a language she had never heard before, but somehow knew the intention of the words. To release the Spirit of the Sword so it could bless her with its power. To join them when the time came for it to be needed. And to haunt its last host so she could not be used against them._

 _A wind suddenly whipped through the room, and she knew to raise her hands in the air, her blue lekku whipping around her head. She felt the power of the Sword melt into her skin, into her very being, her soul, and it was...the most painfully exhilarating thing she had ever felt. She didn't scream, though. She never screamed._

 _With this new power, it would be Violet who cried out this time. She would_ pay _for refusing to join them, as well as for somehow cheating her rightful death. She would_ pay _. And Jezebel Ramkodah would have finally redeemed herself._

* * *

Victoria inhaled sharply as she suddenly sat up in her cot, her heart racing a marathon and her mind running a thousand klicks a minute. Putting her hand up on her chest, she took deep breaths, eventually calming her heart. But it didn't stop her thoughts. The dream she'd had...the Dark Magicians were going to make their move. And she knew that something had to be done.

But...why should she care about that? What business was it of hers, anyway? Just because she'd wasted the last five years of her life on _them_ for _nothing_? Because they should finally get what they had deserved for longer than she'd been alive? And again, _why_? Just because they'd killed the only person she could have called her _friend_ , and had controlled _her_ like a puppet on strings? Just because they were among the ultimate scourge in the galaxy and had evaded justice for so long? Victoria clenched her fist as she remembered that horrifying night, pressing her lips into a thin line.

Fine, even if she _did_ have reason to want them to finally, _finally_ fall, what could she _honestly_ do? Sure, she could beat the lesser magicians in the ranks, but the one person she knew she could never, _ever_ beat was Daku himself, with his blood-curdling blood magic and whatever else he had in his arsenal. And, really, what good could Victoria Storm do against someone like _him_? No, no, she was _not_ the person for that job. Not by a long shot.

But the dream...

"No," Victoria said aloud into the empty darkness in her room, her dark green eyes flashing warningly, as if someone actually _were_ there. "No, I _won't_ do it. You...you can't make me do it. I'll fail, no matter what happens. I'll _fail_ , and just be another of his _puppets_ on a string if I try, and...and I will _not_ have that happen again. I'd rather die than have that happen _again_!" The feeling of not being in control...knowing there was nothing she could do to fight against it...shooting...shooting _him_...

"I won't do it, so go find someone else who cares, and just leave me alone!" She said defiantly, laying back in her cot and turning the face the wall, effectively shutting out...well, she wasn't quite sure what she was talking to. The Force, maybe, for giving her that stupid dream. At any rate, she knew that whatever it wanted out of her, it wasn't going to get.

Victoria Violetta Storm was _not_ , nor would she _ever_ be, a _hero_. She was...she was just too broken for that. It was too late for her now. And nothing would ever change that.

* * *

Ezra raised his lightsaber as it clashed against Kanan's while they sparred. When he'd first begun to train with Kanan again, he'd been hesitant at first, remembering Kanan's blindness, but after he and Kanan had talked, really _talked_ , about what had happened on Malachor, the teenaged boy had realized something important. Kanan would probably _never_ see anything again, that was true. But that didn't mean he was weak or fragile.

Eventually, the two Jedi fought to a standstill, and Ezra deactivated his lightsaber as he heard footsteps approaching from behind him. Turning, the young Jedi saw Victoria Storm walking towards himself and Kanan, and tried to smile for her. "Hey, Victoria," he said as she paused in front of him and Kanan, "what's up?"

"Well, I just finished delivering some decoded messages to your commander, and I figured I might as well see how well you Jedi spar with one another." Victoria said in a neutral tone, though she did raise her eyebrow. "And from what I saw just now, I have only one suggestion for you, Ezra Bridger."

"What is it, then?" Ezra said curiously, though he did think that he probably wouldn't like it much. Even though he and Victoria had decided to bury the hatchet, she still did a lot of things that rubbed him the wrong way. He hoped he'd get to talk with her about that soon.

"All right, so here's what I saw," Victoria said with a thoughtful expression. "I saw two skilled swordsmen, _but_...I also saw something else. _He_ ," the teenaged magician pointed to Kanan, "cannot see, but he fights just as well as you do. You, on the other hand, equal him in skill, but you _can_ see. The point I'm making is that you two are close to being one another's equals, despite the fact that one has a severe disability. Why is that? Why does he act like he can still see when he clearly _can't_?"

"Uh..." Ezra said, unsure of how to exactly explain it, but Kanan interjected instead.

"Because, even though I physically can't see, I've learned to rely on the Force to guide me in a way I didn't before," the older Human said simply and easily, and Ezra nodded in agreement.

Turning to Victoria, he saw a flash of...maybe respect, flashing through her eyes for a moment before turning her attention back to the younger Jedi. "So, in short, reliance on the Force gave him strength he could not have on his own." She said, that thoughtful expression coming back on her face as she mused, seemingly to herself.

After a moment, she looked like she'd made her mind up about something, and she quickly snapped her gloved fingers together, resulting in a dark scarf appearing in her hand. "Why don't you try it, then, Ezra?" She said, waving the scarf at the teenaged boy, who felt bewildered by her suggestion. Raising her eyebrow at the expression on Ezra's face, Victoria rolled her dark green eyes and elaborated, stating, "Oh, come now, Ezra. You can't possibly believe that you'll always have your sight to rely on, even if you never have your eyes almost slashed out like your mentor over there. But there is such thing as darkness that not even your lightsaber can penetrate. So, put the scarf over your eyes, and try again with him."

"But..." Ezra said, his brow coming together as he processed what Victoria was saying. "...I've never had to train like that before."

"Then it's time you learn that not every environment is about to cater to your idea of an ideal fight." Victoria said shortly, giving Ezra a stubborn look. "Things have a tendency to change when you least expect it, and it's about time you learn to rely more on the Force than your senses. So just put on the blindfold, and you won't have to do this again if you don't want to, got it?"

Ezra blinked at Victoria's bold words, musing over them for a moment. As much...as much as he was reluctant to admit it...she did have a point. He probably _wouldn't_ be able to rely on his own senses at some point in his life. And when that happened, he _did_ want to be prepared. "All...all right," Ezra said, nodding for Victoria to do so, who allowed a small, neutral smile before tying the scarf around the other teen's head, causing Ezra's vision to turn completely black.

"Can you see?" Ezra heard Victoria say, and he shook his head, allowing the girl to continue. "Okay, so now...try sparring your Master again as though you can see him."

Feeling a bit unsure, thinking about what might happen if he accidentally hurt somebody while he was blindfolded, Ezra nevertheless ignited his green blade again, hearing it thrum in front of him. He carefully kept the blade in front of him, and tried to hear for anybody. But...he found that he couldn't hear a thing. Then, he heard the quick snap of a lightsaber just to his left, and swung his saber in that direction, feeling it collide with another lightsaber. Then, quick as a whip, Ezra found that his feet were quickly kicked out from under him, and he fell back in the dirt, hearing Kanan's lightsaber just at his neck.

" _Fail_." Victoria said behind the young Jedi in a tough, commanding voice as he moved to take off his blindfold. "Don't you _dare_ take off that blindfold, Ezra Bridger. You're going to do that _again_. Let's see you get it right this time."

Though he felt a bit annoyed at Victoria's know-it-all voice, Ezra nevertheless got up again, and wielded his lightsaber again. He managed to get a few more blocks from Kanan in, but he was still beaten by his Master. " _Again_." Victoria said once more, and Ezra sensed the growing frustration in her as he kept getting beaten by Kanan again and again, until she finally ripped off his blindfold herself, anger evident in her expression. " _Focus_ , Ezra! Don't you _want_ to learn this? It's like you don't even _care_ that this technique could help you exponentially in your life, and you're just treating it like a—"

"Now, hold on, Victoria," Kanan said, stepping forward to talk to the girl. Ezra turned his head toward his Master as the blind man said calmly, "I don't think it's like that. And deep down, I think you know that, too." Victoria huffed and crossed her arms across her chest defensively as the Jedi continued. "And, not to be rude, but...you're not Ezra's Master. I am. So why don't I try to teach him?"

"... _fine_ ," Victoria said reluctantly, obviously still miffed with Kanan as she rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and try."

Ezra shook his head at Victoria's superior attitude, before turning his attention to his Master, who gestured for his pupil to put the blindfold back on. When the young Jedi saw nothing but darkness again, Kanan began. "All right, Ezra. Here's what you can do—"

* * *

Victoria tapped away on her datapad, turning her gaze from Ezra as he approached her after his training with his Master was over. No doubt he would probably gloat over how his Master was far better at instructing him than _she_ was.

"Hey, Victoria," Ezra said, clipping his lightsaber back on his belt, an uncertain expression crossing his face. "Do you think...we can talk?"

"About _what_?" The brunette girl said with irritation, warning the Jedi with her tone to be careful with what he said. She wasn't particularly in a mood for a dressing-down, and it wasn't as if she didn't _know_ already.

Ezra Bridger opened his mouth, but whatever he was about to say was immediately interrupted by another voice. "Hey! _Victoria_!"

The young magician turned and quietly groaned as she saw a familiar face she _wished_ wasn't so familiar running towards her. _Violet_. Victoria rolled her eyes as the paler girl skidded to a stop in front of her, breathing heavily. "I...I've been looking all over for you!" Violet said with a wheeze, pushing her glasses up on her nose. "I'm...I'm glad I finally found you."

"Well, _I'm_ certainly not," Victoria said coldly, seeing Ezra shift uncomfortably beside her as she spoke. "And I _really_ don't care what you have to say. Besides, shouldn't you still be confined to the medbay for another week?"

"Uh, no," Violet said with shake of her head, finally catching her breath, "the med droid specifically said three _or_ four weeks for the recovery time, and it's been three weeks."

"Three weeks that were quite _blissful_ without you, might I add," Victoria said snidely, still angry with Violet for blabbing like an _idiot_ about her... _that_ man. She expected Violet to shrink away like she tended to do, but for some reason, the other girl still looked at her head-on without wavering. That was...strange.

"Look," Violet said with a sigh after a minute, "we can hash out how much you hate me later, but we have bigger things to deal with now. I would have told you sooner, but...you never came to see me."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic," Victoria dismissed as her gaze turned back to her datapad, tapping at it. "You wouldn't want to cause a relapse with your heart issue, would you? So why don't you just—"

"You'll _want_ to know about what I have to say," Violet said in a forceful tone that the other girl had never heard from her before. Victoria reluctantly turned her gaze back to Violet's determined gaze. She supposed she might as well hear what Violet had to say if she was going to get rid of her. "It's...it's about Daku."

Victoria's eyes widened a fraction in surprise at the very _mention_ of that man's name, and she inhaled shakily for moment, getting hold of herself and fixing a neutral expression back on, though she did clench her jaw. But she _wasn't_ scared. "What... _about_...him?" She finally said slowly, her full attention finally on Violet Storm.

"He...he reforged the First Dark Magician's sword, remember?" Violet prompted as Victoria pushed back the memories that threatened to rise up. She wouldn't allow herself to focus on a time of such _weakness_. "And I _know_ you know what that sword can, and will, do. You _know_ what happened to me."

"I remember _quite_ well, thank you," Victoria said warningly, pulling herself to her full height. "But _what_ does that have to do with _me_?"

Violet tilted her head at the other girl's words, an incredulous expression forming on her face. "Are you...are you _serious_?" She said as she shook her head a little. "You...don't you remember who you _are_? What your _responsibility_ is? Or _should_ be? You are—"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Victoria interrupted in a forceful voice, slanting her gaze at the bewildered Jedi still beside her. "Why don't we take this somewhere with a bit more privacy, all right?"

After a moment, Violet reluctantly nodded her head, and the two girls walked off a ways until Victoria was sure Ezra couldn't hear them. Then she whirled on Violet, snarling out angrily, "How _dare_ you pick now to bring that up, Violet! _That_ is none of your _business_!"

"I think it's plenty my business, actually. You're the descendent of Skylar Storm, my mother, remember? You _know_ what type of duties you _should_ have been focusing on instead of gallivanting with the Dark Magicians! And even if you don't want to admit it, you _still_ have a responsibility to stop Daku and the horrible plans he's got cooking up. You've run for too long, Victoria, and it's time you finally face your pain. After all, if _we_ , the only members left of a family that was famed for the deepest connection with the Phoenix itself, don't do something to help those people toiling under Daku, who honestly _will_?"

Victoria narrowed her eyes further into slits as she looked at Violet with disdain, as well as a small bit of confusion. "You're not usually so forceful, _Violet_. What changed?"

Violet sighed at the other girl's question, tucking her white streak of hair behind her ear. "I got a visit, all right? From _Scrios Bas_."

Victoria blinked at Violet slowly, a skeptical look crossing her face as she said scoffed out, " _Please_. I know _that_ has to be a lie; there's no _way_ he could have returned. His sword _broke_."

"And now it's been reforged," Violet pointed out, and Victoria inhaled sharply at the mention. "And he...he's been visiting me, _taunting_ me, _enticing_ me back to his side as his willing _slave_!" The teenaged Human clutched her head as she winced, and Victoria saw the faintest traces of tears creeping through her eyes. "He...he's _always_ in my head now, trying to trip me up. But I won't let him!" Violet proclaimed, a defiant, angry look coming over her. "He...he's not going to win again with whatever he's got planned. He and Daku _both_. We _have_ to stop them!"

Victoria rolled her eyes dismissively, trying to keep the fear from rising inside her. " _We_...don't have to do anything, _Violet_. They're not our problem anymore, and I'm not about to _voluntarily_ go back to that horror show of a planet! I'm _done_ with all that junk."

"But they're not done with you." Violet said matter-of-factly, and Victoria practically _growled_ at her. She _didn't_ need to be reminded of that. "Sooner or later, Daku's going to hunt you down, and he's not going to be as merciful as he was last time. You _know_ that."

"I don't care if I know that!" Victoria burst out angrily, feeling like she could seriously hit Violet. "Don't you _see_ , Violet? It doesn't matter if we _try_ to stop them, because they can _never_ be stopped! Not Daku, not Scrios, not _any_ of those Dark Magician higher-ups! They will _always_ win, and it's futile to try to fight against them. The best thing we can do is try to avoid them when we can...and submit when we can't."

"Victoria..." Violet said in a dejected voice, shaking her head, "...I know that losing Jaecar the way you did was...was _terrible_ , but you _can't_ keep going on like this. You can't pretend like you have no feelings about it all—"

"Shut up!" Victoria cried out, having had enough of the other girl as she finally turned away, refusing to acknowledge what she'd said. Refusing to acknowledge what was true, even as tears threatened to fall through her squeezed-shut eyelids. "You can't pretend to be some sort of therapist who _knows_ everything, because, as history has _clearly_ stated, you _don't_. You can't change who I am. You can't _fix_ me, so leave me alone, because you're _nothing_ to me now, from this moment forward. You're _just_ like the _Captain_ , and I'll _never_ let either of you try to mend what's _always_ been broken!"

* * *

"We've just received this update from Cham Syndulla on Ryloth about the state of the fight for his planet—" Commander Sato began, but was unfortunately interrupted by the cry of another voice as Violet Storm sprinted over to the rebels gathered at the briefing console.

" _Wait_!" Rex closed his eyes for a moment and mentally groaned at the girl's rude intrusion, rubbing at his forehead as Violet caught her breath for a moment before continuing. But there was also a feeling of curiosity rattling through him. "I...I need to tell you all something. It's _really_ important!"

"Can't it wait?" Rex said with annoyance, though he tried to tamp it down as best he could. He and Violet may have created a truce, but that didn't mean he couldn't still get irritated at her. "We're in the middle of a briefing and—"

" _Please_!" Violet said, holding up her hands as a desperate expression entered her face. "I...just give me this chance. It's a matter...of probable life and death!"

Though Rex raised his eyebrow suspiciously at the other Human, Commander Sato had a thoughtful look on his face. "I suppose...a few minutes can't hurt anything." He finally said before nodding for Violet to go on, and she bit her lip nervously.

"Okay, so I need to tell you all something...about the Dark Magicians," she began, and Rex's eyes widened for a fraction, suddenly becoming more interested in what she had to say. "I...well, the _Ghost_ crew remembers what happened on Tempestas when they ran into one of them, right?" She said, gesturing at the specific rebels, and Rex inhaled sharply, remembering in stark memory what had happened on that planet that he would rather forget. "Well, the thing is, that Dark Magician, Daku...was doing something there. He was reforging a particular sword that is... _very_ important to the Dark Magicians. See, at one time, that sword was the most powerful relic to all magicians, and it was used to wreck much destruction and havoc. And...the Dark Magicians are going to use it to become an even bigger threat than the Empire."

For a moment, silence permeated the area, until Hera finally spoke up, carefully saying, "What makes you so sure that that will happen? What if you're wrong, and they're not going to be a threat to us?"

"Because I'm _not_ wrong, and they will _always_ be a threat to you." Violet said, narrowing her blue eyes at Hera's measured skepticism. "You don't know the Dark Magicians like me. They don't let people easily out of their clutches, no matter _who_ they are. Make no mistake: the Dark Magicians _will_ come back to finish you all off. The question is whether you're going to wait to let that happen, or are you going to take the fight to them?"

" _Fight_ them?" Sabine said, taking a step towards the other girl as she challenged her. "Even if they're a threat one day, these people _aren't_ who we're fighting against _now_. They're not the Empire."

"No. They're _worse_." Violet said in a dark tone, silencing the young Mandalorian as she went on. "The difference between the Dark Magicians and the Empire is this: even though the Empire is a tyrannical rule in countless star systems, it's unable to keep its citizens down enough to keep them from forming a rebellion. The Dark Magicians, however, are a different story _entirely_. Even though they operate out of one planet, they consistently kidnap populations from other systems and force them to live on Khaalida. But what's even worse is that the Dark Magicians are far more paranoid than the Empire has _ever_ been. They are _so_ paranoid and determined to keep their rule from being threatened that they _destroy_ anybody who so much as _breathes_ wrong, keeping a rebellion from ever really forming due to the population's constant fear. You can't hide these things from Dark Magicians like you can from Imperials, because _they_ can see into your mind. There's no tech in this entire _galaxy_ that can fight that."

Rex stroked his white beard in contemplation as Violet hurriedly went on, as though she were trying to tell the rebels as much as she could. "And...and...usually the Dark Magicians have kept to the background of galaxy-wide politics and news, taking advantage of the galaxy-wide conflicts that other people focus on to kidnap people, and keep out of the Jedi Knights' gazes. But now that they have the Sword of the First Dark Magician, and the Jedi are out of the way, they don't _need_ to rely on the shadows to hide them. They can come out into the forefront of things and overtake the Empire, replacing it with the Dark Magicians' way of life, which is _far_ worse than anything the Empire can come up with. They _need_ to be stopped before that happens, and we have to do it!"

"But...we _can't_ just drop everything and take all our troops to face these Dark Magicians," Rex said, wanting to make his opinion known. "We _still_ need to deal with the Empire, and focus on making alliances with other rebel cells. We still have a duty to that, and it _can't_ be ignored, Violet."

Violet exhaled heavily as she raised her gaze to the sky, apparently trying to think of something. "Okay, then _don't_ take your whole army. What if it's just a small group at first, to recon and gather information and all that? Would _that_ be better for you guys? You _are_ supposed to be the ones who fight against _all_ tyrannies, are you not?"

She looked desperately at the rebels as they looked to one another, and Commander Sato finally answered. "I do agree with your view on these new foes, Violet Storm, and I believe the others here do, as well. We need to know more about them, so...I approve of your request. Are there any objections?"

After waiting for a few minutes, Violet exhaled in relief, saying, "All right, then. We need to figure some things out first, though. We need to get cloaks for whoever's going. _Everyone_ on Khaalida wears cloaks, and—"

As Violet Storm kept on chattering, an uncertain feeling rose in Rex. There was one question that Violet, and the other rebels, hadn't focused on, but Rex remembered how helpless he'd felt on Tempestas, being at the mercy of Victoria controlled like a marionette doll by that Dark Magician. It was...one of the most terrifying feelings he'd ever had. And... _none_ of them had been able to combat the magician, no matter how hard they'd tried.

And if a _Jedi_ couldn't defeat a Dark Magician, then who _could_? What if...what if they were just leading themselves on a suicide mission? What if...they never came back?

* * *

 _A/N: So, we are now officially in what I would call the endgame of the story, in that this is the conflict that's going to drive the story to its end. But we're_ still _not close to being finished yet (at least, not from what I can tell)! There's still a whole lot to go through before it happens, so hang on for the ride!_

 _By the way, reviews are food for a fanfiction writer's soul, so feel free to leave a comment below of what you thought!_


	26. Khaalida

_A/N: Sorry for missing my last usual update; I had to focus on final exams for my classes then. As always, I thank guest reviewer Mogor for leaving behind feedback for the last chapter; it's much appreciated!_

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Khaalida**

Ezra walked up to a glowering Victoria, who scowled from her place at the _Ghost_ table. The rebels were finally on their way to the planet of the Dark Magicians, Khaalida. They'd be exiting hyperspace in a bit, though. But Ezra wanted to get a few things out of the way first. "You know, you didn't _have_ to come with us," the young Jedi began as Victoria gave him a withering glance, before returning her gaze back to the table. "If it really bothers you this much, you could have just stayed on Atollon. We're going to be fine."

"No, you _wouldn't_ be," Victoria said coldly, her dark green eyes narrowing at the table. "Because you'd be dead before you even got on the planet if I weren't here. So, no, I _did_ have to come to make sure you... _rebels_...didn't go and get yourselves killed right off the bat. I'm not going to let _him_ kill anyone else if I can help it, even if I doubt any of you have any chance at all against _them_."

"Uhhh...right," Ezra said awkwardly as silence threatened to descend on the two Humans. But he still needed to talk to her. He'd been trying to talk to her ever since he'd found out she was actually Rex's daughter, but...she kept brushing it off. But now...he had a chance, and he wasn't going to let it pass by. "You know...you should really talk to Rex. He...he really wants to get to know you."

"He knows enough." Victoria said shortly in a tight voice, not moving her gaze up from the table. "And he doesn't _get_ to know any more."

"Why not?" Ezra said incredulously. "He's your father!"

"And _that's_ supposed to make him entitled to _my_ life?" Victoria said angrily as she jerked her head up to Ezra's blue eyes. " _Please_ , don't make me scoff. Just because he's _technically_ my family in blood doesn't mean he actually _is_. He has no right to anything in my life, least of all, _me_!"

"But...but he's still your family!" Ezra sputtered, trying to think of how he could get Victoria to _see_ that. "Don't you see? You have another chance to have a family again...and you're just _wasting_ it!"

" _Not_...my problem," Victoria said icily, raising her eyebrow at the other Human with a challenge in her stare. "He stopped being my family the day he chose his _brothers_ over Rebecca, and that's his own fault. He's not about to get another chance unless _I_ deem it so, and I certainly don't see _that_ happening anytime soon! So _drop_ it!"

"I...I can't," Ezra said desperately, shaking his head as Victoria gave him a warning look. "I can't just stand by and watch you refuse to have a family again! I can't just stand by and do nothing about that, _especially_ when I see how much it hurts Rex! Don't you know how many times I've wished I could see _my_ family again? So how can you throw away a chance like _this_ , to be happy again?"

After a few minutes of silence, Victoria sighed, her gaze softening slightly as she spoke. "I suppose that it _is_ unfair of me to take my frustration and anger out on you, especially when...you just don't understand. I... _apologize_...for that, but, like I just said, you don't understand, Ezra. Because you only remember your family as _perfect_ , you expect all families to be like that. Unfortunately, they're _not_. Not when the family has _always_ been broken from the start. My mother, Rebecca Storm...she could never get over Rex after she met him, even when she had been engaged to someone else. And when I came along...she could _never_ forget him, even if she _wanted_ to. I suppose it's no wonder that she began to bury herself in her work for...as long as I can remember, even before she formed a rebel cell. I just served as a bitter reminder of someone...she didn't think she could have. Now, I'm _not_ a complete idiot," Victoria said as she held her hand up to keep Ezra from interrupting. "I'm not so deluded that I'm blind to the fact that Rebecca probably did what she _thought_ was best, considering the circumstances, and I _do_ realize that she loved me, in her own way. It just...wasn't enough." Victoria sighed as Ezra spied vulnerability flashing through her green eyes. " _I_ wasn't enough."

Ezra dropped his gaze from Victoria's as he looked down at the floor, sympathy coursing through him at the girl's words. "I'm sorry to hear that," he began, raising his eyes back to Victoria, "but...I don't see what that has to do with Rex. He's not Rebecca."

"Maybe not _exactly_ , but there's a reason they were attracted to one another in the first place," Victoria said matter-of-factly, a deadened look coming into her eyes. "They are two very similar people. If Rebecca could only see Rex when she saw me, then it can be reasoned that _he_ will only see me in the same way. He'll only see me as Rebecca, not _me_. And I won't have a relationship like that start up under false pretenses. Not again. That will only end in _more_ broken hearts."

"You don't _know_ if Rex sees you like that, though," Ezra pointed out reasonably. "You've barely spoken to him since he found out, and even if he _is_ like that, I'm sure you can talk to him about how you feel, and straighten everything out."

"But it isn't _just_ that, Ezra," Victoria said, flipping her dark ponytail over her shoulder. "Even if I wanted that, it's too late for me. It's been too late for five years. In that time, I've learned many things, and become a terrible thing. One thing I realized is that one should _never_ let themselves get so attached to people, because, not only will they _not_ be around forever...but _family_ is a weakness that is easily exploitable, and it's not worth it."

"That's not—" Ezra began to argue, but Victoria interrupted him, raising her eyebrow skeptically.

"Not what? Not true? _Please_ , Ezra, you can't possibly be _this_ naive about something so obviously close to your heart. I mean, _think_ about it. If the ones you love are what drive you, your enemies can easily predict your moves by threatening them. And sure enough, when that happens, you come running to save your family _every_. _Single_. _Time_. Then you fall into the trap, and one day, there won't be a way out for you. And your enemies will win." Ezra still opened his mouth to argue, but Victoria spoke over him, standing up from the table. "You _still_ don't think that's true? Well, then, how about _this_? Since you've joined your little rebellion, how many times have you almost let your enemies win because you were focused on your friends? How many of your friends have been in danger, and you've _always_ tried rushing in to save them? How many times have you put yourself at risk because of that fact alone?"

Ezra _wanted_ to say that his friends didn't make him easily exploitable. He _wanted_ to say that he hadn't let his judgment get clouded if his friends were in trouble, and he wanted to tell Victoria how wrong she was. But...he couldn't, because...that would have been a lie. There _had_ been times when he'd put himself at risk because his friends were in danger. Things might have turned out fine in the end, but...he couldn't deny that the Empire had almost gotten them because of that.

At the silence from the other Human, Victoria shook her head as she began to move past Ezra. "That's what I thought, Ezra. But don't feel too bad. It never would have worked with someone as broken as me. Now, seeing as we'll be exiting hyperspace soon, I need to start cloaking the ship with my magic so those magicians don't blow us out of the sky."

* * *

Victoria looked out at the city from her place hidden in the shadows of the forest, her dark cloak's hood pulled up over her head so her features would be difficult to discern from a casual glance, her sharp eyes missing nothing, even through the pouring rain. For five _years_ , this planet, this _city_ , had been her _life_. Her home... _and_ her prison. Beside her, Violet coughed uncomfortably, saying, "So...are we going to do this, or what?"

Victoria gave the other girl a withering glance as she turned her attention to the other rebels that were also cloaked and waiting behind them. Except for the Lasat, of course, as someone as conspicuous as him would draw too much unwanted attention. So, he had to stay behind in the ship with the droid.

Channeling the strong, competent officer she'd once been under the Dark Magicians, Victoria said in a tough voice, "Now, remember this, all of you. Once we leave these woods, you are to follow _my_ lead and _only_ my lead. Don't follow me all at once. Come out of the forest in groups of two _only_. Numbers of more than two people are an _immediate_ cause for concern among the Dark Magicians. See, you people don't know in the slightest what you're dealing with here, but I do. And I can guaran _tee_ that if you _don't_ follow me, you'll all be found out and slaughtered in _seconds_ by the Dark Magicians. Does anyone has anything _else_ to say?" She directed a gaze filled with warning at the rebels, daring them to argue with her.

When they stayed silent, she nodded in satisfaction and...ventured out into the open, tugging her cloak further down over her head as rain poured down from above. She could sense the other rebels following her as she walked down the muddy path, with Violet falling into step just beside her, but she didn't look back at any of them. Instead, she focused on seeming as inconspicuous as any of the other citizens stumbling about, hunching her shoulders and keeping her head down, trying to keep from looking at anybody else.

Though it had been several months since she'd stepped foot back on the planet, Victoria Storm didn't have to look around to _know_ that nothing had changed. Not only could she _sense_ the pain and anguish around her, but she was pretty familiar with this part of the city. She'd patrolled it and hunted down potential saboteurs many times during her time as a lieutenant. The right hand of the Dark Magician _King_...a time when she had such _power_ over others she'd never had before. It had been exhilarating to know that though she was so young, she had risen through the ranks so quickly, almost like a dream. She'd had everything she'd wanted back then...before it all disappeared.

Anyway, like she said, she knew these streets like the back of her hand, and could tell someone _exactly_ what it all looked like, even if she was on the other side of the galaxy. The small, insignificant buildings the citizens lived and did business in...were utterly _pathetic_ , with their broken roofs, busted windows, and distinct lack of any aspect of cleanliness. And the people...Victoria knew what they looked like, too. Garbed in their dark cloaks, hoping to evade any sort of notice whatsoever from the Dark Magicians, they shuffled along quickly yet meekly, heads bowed to the ground. And of course, let's not forget the seemingly endless string of illnesses the citizens always seemed to be infected with. _Always_. Whether it was a regular sore throat, cold, stuffy nose, mumps, measles, varicella, broken bones, fibromyalgia, hemoptysis, and the ever inevitable disease of _death_...these people always seemed to have had all of them at at least one time or another. And yes, the citizens were also quite emaciated and fragile, but the Dark Magicians had taught that the citizens _deserved_ it for being so inferior to them, for daring to be _weak_. As if the way they were born was any fault of theirs.

Beside her, Victoria could sense a strong anxiety emanating from Violet, and grit her teeth together, wishing she could speak freely to the other girl. As it was, she hissed with annoyance, "Keep it _together_ , Violet. Don't blow this for the rest of us, or you'll live to regret it."

"It just...I know I've seen it before as a shadow spirit, but...it's _different_ , somehow, when you're actually _here_." Violet whispered quietly back, tugging her own hood further over her head. "Before, I couldn't do anything because I was just a spirit, but now...now I can. And...it's _horrible_."

Victoria rolled her eyes dismissively. She supposed that it _was_ a rather big shock for someone unaccustomed to impoverished communities, but after five _years_ of living on Khaalida and seeing the same things every day, she'd become utterly desensitized to the horrors that happened. Especially when she'd had her fair share of perpetrating those horrors. "Don't bother getting ahead of yourself, Violet," she said with narrowed eyes. "You're _nothing_ now, remember? Without your magic, you are utterly worthless to stand up to these people, no matter _what_ you think you _have_ to do. So hush up, and let me find what I'm looking for, all right?"

"What... _are_ you looking for, exactly?" Violet said cautiously as she looked back, presumably at the other rebel groups. "I mean, you didn't exactly tell us other than to follow you."

Victoria sighed as they walked into the city center, which was in just as terrible a condition as the rest of the city. Except for the statues commemorating important magicians who had contributed to the cause of the Dark Magicians in unique and 'inspiring' ways. _They_ were spotless, carved from only the finest stones on the planet. They were so well-maintained they didn't even have any cracks, even if they'd been there for hundreds of years. "If you _must_ know, _Violet_ , I'm trying to remember where a contact of mine lives. If you want to know anything about _anything_ , he's your guy. He was _quite_ useful during my time as a Dark Magician, keeping the... _peace_ , you might say."

"More like the _fear_ ," Violet quipped back as she watched the cowering citizens around them. "But why would this guy talk to you? I mean...you're not even a Dark Magician anymore. What would keep him from turning you over to Daku?"

"One simple reason." Victoria said simply as she paused for a moment, looking over the buildings in the city center. "He has _never_ so much as seen King Daku, but he _has_ seen _me_. Met me, learned to fear me...oh, he'll tell us what he knows. He'd do anything to keep his loved ones from becoming...well, let's just say the results wouldn't be pretty. Even if I'm not a Dark Magician anymore, plenty of people can and will still fear me because they _know_ me, unlike Daku. And—watch out, you imbecile!"

Lost in looking at everything around her, though there wasn't much looking at, Violet had unknowingly backed up towards one of the statues, almost bumping into it. Victoria quickly grabbed the other girl's wrist, jerking her away from the tall statue as she hissed angrily, " _Focus_ , Violet! Do you _want_ us to get killed by the Dark Magicians? Those statues are _never_ to be touched, so stay away from them!"

Spying the rebels starting to group together, Victoria glared at them and shook her head vigorously, subtly pointing over to the darkened alleyways between the buildings. Reluctantly, they did so, though she could sense they weren't happy about it. Well, tough. They'd just have to get used to that. They were in _her_ domain now.

Violet Storm smiled a little sheepishly, raising her eyes to look at the statue. "S-sorry, it's just...it's a lot to take in, you know? Especially when this is your first time in...twenty years, at _least_...seeing this place when you're _alive_." Looking up at the tall statue, Violet's brow furrowed as she studied the face of the statue, and Victoria internally groaned. Right...this was _that_ statue. "Is that...is that _me_?"

Slowly, Victoria reluctantly followed the other girl's gaze up to the statue's face, showing the intricately carved face of a young woman with a permanent, angry snarl etched onto her face, clutching a familiar sword in one of her hands. In short...it was Violet Storm during her time as the murderous Pyra. It _had_ been a bit of a surprise to realize that the Dark Magicians had erected a statue dedicated to her... _not_ -dead relative when she'd first gotten to Khaalida, but she'd soon come to understand, if not appreciate and respect, the logic behind it. "Of _course_ it's you, Violet. Did you _really_ think these Dark Magicians would forget the holder of the First Dark Magician's Sword? I thought you'd have at _least_ realized that."

"But...but I was never a Dark Magician!" Violet said desperately in a low, quiet tone. "I...I promised to _destroy_ them all! _Why_ would they ever honor _me_ after that?"

"Because they are very clever, and very ingenious people," Victoria said callously, having heard of the story over and over again in the Dark Magician ranks. "Despite the fact that you _technically_ never joined them, you were _still_ a practitioner of dark magic unlike any other thanks to the power of the very _founder_ of the Dark Magicians. _And_ you broke apart the most dangerous and hated family to any Dark Magician: the ever-infamous _Storm_ family. What Spero started with ripping apart your father, you pretty much finished by murdering your own mother, not to mention forever scarring your sister in a life of unimaginable pain and sorrow in a way that would allow her to be easily manipulated by Daku. How could they _not_ honor what you did? To them, you're a _hero_. And when they thought you were permanently out of their way, the Dark Magicians were free to use your legacy however it pleased them, so the fear of Pyra would _never_ die."

"That...that's _horrible_!" Violet said, her voice breaking as she clutched her head for a moment.

Victoria merely looked on with a raised eyebrow before saying coldly, "That's the Dark Magicians for you. Always twisting whatever they can to suit their needs, no matter if it's true or false. That's the reality for you, V."

As Victoria studied the other girl staring at the statue with horrified disgust, she also saw Violet's look slowly transform from anguish...to pure rage. "First, he took my _father_ from me, leaving me with the memory of that last _horrible_ moment of his life," she said carefully, rage coloring each word as she pushed her glasses up her nose. " _Then_ , _he_ goes ahead and _manipulates_ me into becoming as close to one of _them_ as you can get without taking their stupid _oath_ , resulting in me losing my own _mother_ and sister to _that...animal!"_ Violet growled as her scowl grew worse, causing her to strikingly resemble her statue. "He's been chasing us our _whole_ lives, just _waiting_ for the perfect moment to kill us, or control us, and he never stopped until he thought our family would _never_ try to rise up against him a _gain_. And we...we thought he would forget us, so we forgot about _him_. But _Daku_ never forgot."

"...right," Victoria said, studying the buildings again, before spying what she was looking for. "Anyway, I've found the trail to the contact's house. Go into the alley and tell the rebels to follow me. Then we'll get back into our groups of two."

"Groups of two and _one_ , you mean?" Violet said pointedly, raising her eyebrow at the other girl, even as a flash of uncertainty crossed her eyes when Victoria looked at her incredulously. "I didn't say anything earlier, but...we have an odd number of people without Zeb. Everyone has a partner...but Rex. He's all alone back there."

"What concern of that is mine?" Victoria said, barely able to believe that Violet actually thought this was supposed to be _important_. What was _wrong_ with her? "And don't tell me it's because he's my...my _family_ , because he's _not_. I refuse to accept him as... _that_."

"But it's true." Violet said insistently as the other girl scoffed. "You can't...you can't go on ignoring this forever."

"Watch me." Victoria said shortly in a hard tone, her focus shifting to the trail. "Now, go tell the rebels to get back in their groups. I'm sure they've conversed enough in the safe vestiges of the shadows long enough."

"But...Rex...would still be alone—" Violet began again, and Victoria whipped around, sick and tired of the other girl's utterly pointless concerns.

"Then go ahead and be _Rex's_ partner, all right?" she said exasperatedly. "I don't care! It'll give me a break from your idiocy, anyway, so go ahead!"

After a moment of hesitation, Violet nodded and walked briskly into the alley the rebels had trooped into, leaving the other girl alone to her thoughts. _Fine_ , let Violet prefer Rex over Victoria. She _didn't_ care. In fact, she didn't even really know why she allowed herself to put up with them.

They were _both_ wastes of her time.

* * *

About an hour or so later, Violet watched with rapt attention as Victoria finally stopped up ahead, turning to beckon to the others to hurry up. "Looks like she's found her contact," Violet said to Rex, trying to start up a conversation. Since she'd decided to partner up with the aged clone, he'd been...pretty quiet. She didn't _think_ he meant to be hostile, so maybe it was because of something else. Something that had nothing else to do with Violet Storm. She _hoped_ that was it. It was...still a bit strange between them. Maybe it always would be, to be honest.

As it was, the captain merely hummed as he stroked his beard, walking to catch up to the other rebels, who were clustered around Victoria. Violet and Rex made it just as Victoria pulled her hood further over her head before knocking firmly on the old, wooden door she'd stopped at. Violet peered around the other rebels, trying to see more clearly as the door opened, and light poured from inside the home. She couldn't see whoever had answered the door, though.

"Whatever it is you want, we can't help you," a man's voice said tiredly as Violet tried to stand on her tiptoes to see. They _were_ in a rather narrow alleyway, after all. "We're struggling enough as it is, and—"

"Oh, you'll let me in, _weasel_ ," Victoria said as Violet shifted around enough to see the other girl flip her hood fearlessly off her head and look at the man severely. "After all, we both know you're all too good at _helping_ when the opportunity presents itself. So let us in."

"Uh..." Violet discerned a fearful tremble in the man's voice before he cleared it, saying, "you...you're back! That's...so... _great_."

"It is, isn't it?" Victoria said, raising her eyebrow dubiously. "Now, let us in before someone sees us, you little _rat_."

After a moment, Violet guessed the man must have moved out of the way, because Victoria walked through the door, and the other rebels followed, with Violet bringing up the rear. Once she was inside the home, she honestly could say she didn't really know _what_ she'd expected the inside of a...a _dump_ , basically, to look like. Maybe she had fooled herself into thinking that there was no _way_ the citizens on Khaalida would have let the insides of their homes look as bad as they did outside. Well, she had been wrong about that. The inside of the building was _twice_ as bad as it looked outside, with dirt covering absolutely _everything_ , terrible cracks decorating the floor, walls, and ceiling, and a young child was lying on the floor nearby, shivering as he coughed harshly. There was absolutely no furniture in the house.

Violet was brought out of her attempt to study the home as the man, who she guessed had been the one to open the door, coughed uncomfortably before saying, "What...what brings you here, Lieutenant Shadow? It's...been a while." He was just as emaciated as the others the girl had spied outside, with long, dirty red hair, tattered clothes, and dull blue eyes.

"So it has," Victoria said as she crossed her arms, tilting her head at the man. "I suppose...I just came to see how things have been going since I...left. Are the Dark Magicians as ruthless as ever?" At the man's nervous nod, the young magician said, "Good, good. And what about the information about that _one_ place? Out in the forest?" The man silently nodded again, and Violet saw the faintest traces of a smile on Victoria's lips before she spoke once more, this time asking (more like demanding), "Then the coordinates for it. Give them to me, and I'll heal your son of whatever he's got _this_ time."

"Th-thank you!" The man said desperately as he frantically took up a writing utensil and scrawled on a scrap of...paper?...before quickly handing it to Victoria. Taking the note and nodding in satisfaction, Victoria walked over to the shivering boy and kneeled down, her palms hovering above him as her head tilted toward the ceiling. Violet saw a faint golden glow emanate from her fingers, and the boy instantly stopped shivering, lying more comfortably on the floor. Despite herself, Violet smiled for a moment. It was good to see that Victoria was doing at least a _little_ bit of good with her magic. After a few minutes, Victoria dropped her hands and stood up, turning to the rebels.

"All right, let's go—" she started, but was instantly interrupted by a terrible commotion outside. Rushing to the boarded-up window, Violet peered as best she could out the slats to see what was happening. Her breath caught as she saw screaming and crying citizens running past the house, followed seconds later by two black-clad figures riding large beasts, who quickly overtook the runners. Wanting to look away, but finding she couldn't, Violet watched in horror as the Dark Magicians took out their whips ( _old_ whips, made of leather instead of modern energy) and cruelly struck the people without even getting off their steeds. The people continued to scream as they were struck again and again, and as the blood flowed from the whips, Violet was struck with a memory of her father...getting torn apart as she cried. It was a fuzzy memory, but she never dared to forget it. The wrath of the Dark Magicians.

"We...we have to help those people! They're being tortured!" Violet desperately said to the rebels, who nodded in agreement. She went to open the door, but was immediately jerked back by Victoria, whose eyes were blazing angrily.

"You forget the purpose of your pointless little mission, _Violet_." The other girl hissed darkly, her gaze slanting towards the rebels. "You are here to strictly _observe_ and _study_ , _not_ fight. That's not what you're here to do, and you'd never have a chance anyway."

"But...but we have to _help_ them!" Ezra called out stubbornly, and Violet silently agreed, refusing to dwell on the fact that the cries of the citizens had abruptly stopped. She didn't want to think about what that might have meant. "They're _innocent_."

"And _you'd_ get slaughtered for _daring_ to interfere," Victoria said in a calloused tone. "One of the first rules you learn here on Khaalida: you can't do a _thing_ to help _anyone_. The sooner you accept that, the better off you'll be for the duration of the time here. Those magicians...they might as well be unstoppable to you, because you're _nothing_ compared to them. Besides, those people are as good as condemned already. So just _shut up_."

Violet twisted her ring around on her finger as Victoria's words rang through her head, biting her lip, realizing something. She did believe that she was supposed to help take down the Dark Magicians, but...how was she supposed to do that on a planet where they held _all_ the power, made all the decisions? Just how daunting _was_ this whole thing going to be? And what else would she have to give up before it was over?

* * *

 _A/N: Now, for those who are familiar with my update schedule around this time of year, you'll know that I usually take off updating my stories for the rest of December and some of January for Christmas vacation. So...this will be the last chapter of the year, but I'll be working as much as I can to finish up this story when I come back next year. Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!_

 _P.S. Leave a review down below of what you thought, since they are always food for a fanfiction writer's soul!_


End file.
